Une nouvelle aire
by teambonbon972
Summary: Bonnie Bennett amoureuse secrètement du beau ténébreux Damon Salvatore va prendre des décisions lourdes de conséquences qui vont bouleverser sa vie et celle de son entourage.
1. Chapitre 1: Bouleversement

**Disclamer: les droits sur les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Julie Plec. Mais l'histoire est inventée par mes soins. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Bonne lecture...**

A quoi ressemblerai MYSTIC-FALLS si j'avais toujours connu Damon ? Si Damon avait toujours respecté sa promesse de veiller sur la lignée de mes ancêtres. Si maintenant son but était de protéger ma vie au péril de son éternité. Si Elena ne rentrait plus en ligne de compte dans la vie du beau ténébreux qu'est Damon Salvatore. Si je ne l'avais jamais connue ? Vous vous n'êtes jamais posé ces questions ?…..Moi si…

Je me les posais souvent chaque matin en me levant pour allez au lycée. Ma relation avec lui aurait été toute à fait différente. J'aurais aimé me sentir aussi proche qu'Elena de lui. Il m'inspirait tellement de chose si contradictoire que j'en avais peur de bruler les ailes. Je sais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui qu'entre lui et moi ne pouvions qu'avoir des sentiments de haine du fait de notre nature. Mais, il y avait cette petite voix qui provenait au plus profond de mon être qui me criait que ça pouvait être autrement. Des fois, j'avais même l'impression que j'étais venue sur cette terre pour n'être qu'à lui. Cette impression m'est apparue comme une évidence lors d'une de nos patrouilles pour assurer que la ville ne soit pas trop infectée de vampires. Ensemble dans l'action nous faisions un merveilleux tandem. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander quoique ce soit car d'un seul regard je savais ce qu'il attend de moi. J'avais l'impression de le connaître par cœur là dans cette forêt. Mais en dehors de ça, c'était le néant. Le même néant que j'avais ressentit la première fois que ma main s'était posée sur la sienne. Un néant de souffrance s'était installé en lui et en moi qui pouvait à jamais nous désunir si un jour les dieux avaient voulu que nous soyons faits l'un pour l'autre. A cette pensée je me souviens d'avoir soufflé en mettant sur mes épaules mon sac à main pour aller rejoindre sur le chemin du lycée Caroline.

Mais, ce que je ne savais pas c'est en ouvrant la porte je serais confronté à la source de mes tourments. Il était là adossé avec le sourire que je m'efforçais à ignorer.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Dis-je en me posant contre l'encadrement de la porte

-Je viens faire un petit coucou à ma sorcière préférée.

- Viens-en au but ! Que viens-tu faire chez-moi de si bonne heure.

-Des vampires sont arrivés en ville dit-il en prenant son air sérieux. J'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour les éradiqués.

-Oh…si j'ai le droit de tous les tués donc toi et ton frère en faite parti dis-je en souriant.

-Très drôle…je t'attends ce soir au MYSTIC-GRILL à 23heure dit-il avant de faire demi -tours.

-Attends dis-je en sortant de la maison en laissant la porte ouverte, pour la simple et bonne raison que je voulais rester avec lui encore quelque minute. J'avais besoin de sa présence là en cet instant. C'était plus fort que moi alors à cet instant précis enfin tous les jours j'essayais de m'en faire une raison. L'oublier et ne pas m'attacher.

-Quoi dit-il d'un ton brusque.

-Tu as quelque chose à faire là maintenant.

-Non dit-il en me regardant bizarrement.

-je vais être en retard, donc emmène-moi avec toi dis-je en avançant encore plus vers lui.

-Utilise tes pouvoirs.

-je n'ai pas envie…je commençais à ouvrir la portière de sa voiture

-moi aussi donc débrouille toi dis-il en fermant brusquement la portière et me fit reculer en me fixant de ses yeux bleu glacial dénué de sentiment à mon égard.

-il y a un temps tu devais me protéger me servir.

-heureusement qu'Emilie m'a rendue ma liberté. Vous les sorcières Bennett vous êtes des vraies plaies. En entendant ses mots je vis une flamme s'allumer dans ses yeux. J'avais constaté à ce moment précis qu'il me détestait vraiment

-Plaies…..une plaie, si je représente que ça pour toi pourquoi demander toujours mon aide dis-je déboussoler par sa froideur naturel.

-tu es la seule sorcière à des kilomètres à la ronde à pouvoir m'aider à protéger Elena.

-tu es assez fort pour tous les tuer Damon. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, ni d'une sorcière. Si je te dérange tant ne viens pas me voir. Demande à quelqu'un d'autre pour te tenir compagnie les soirs où tes congénères viennent se restaurer ici. Ne m'appelle plus ok. Je ne suis pas une arme pour sauver ma meilleure amie. J'ai une vie. Laisse moi une bonne fois pour toute. Dis-toi que j'existe plus dis-je révoltée qu'il me blesse autant sans se rendre compte.

-le plus important c'est Elena non ma rancœur que j'ai contre toi et toute ta race Bonnie. Mon seul but est Elena.

-Elle est mon amie…..mais je ne veux plus mettre ma vie en danger. Débrouillez-vous dis-je en rebroussant chemin pour fermer la porte à clé puis parti sans faire attention à Damon.

-Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris, Elena est en danger. Les sbires de Klaus et compagnie sont à la recherche du sosie dit-il en surgissant devant moi. Ils ne sont pas venus seulement pour se restaurés. Ils sont là pour elle !

-Je m'en fou ! Tous mes proches sont morts à cause de vous. je ne veux pas mourir en mettant ma vie en danger pour des personnes qui s'en foutent complètement de ce que je peux ressentir et de ce qu'il peut m'arriver dis-je avant de m'éclipsé. Je me retrouvais la seconde suivante derrière Caroline qui parlait au téléphone avec quelqu'un…. Je m'étais avancer vers elle mais le ton qu'employait Caroline me fit m'arrêter. Un mauvais pressentiment m'intimait de ne plus bouger mais d'écouter….

-Non…ne l'a mêle pas à ça. Bonnie n'à rien avoir avec tout ça. Damon et Stephan Tyler et moi pouvons te protéger. Elle a assez morflé ses trois dernières années Elena…

-Peut-être….mais, il n'y a pas qu'elle qui a perdue quelqu'un contre la lutte de ma survie. Toi tu as perdue la vie moi j'ai perdue Jenna et Alaric…..On est toujours là à faire face.

-Moi, je n'ai plus rien à perdre Elena, toi tu es obliger c'est toi qui est attaquée. Mais Bonnie, elle a tant de chose à vivre. Elle a le droit de plus vouloir se battre pour un moment. Laissons-là prendre du recule.

-Moi aussi j'ai envie de vivre….elle n'a pas le droit d'être aussi égoïste.

-là c'est toi qui es égoïste Elena

-Caroline…repris Elena. C'est que j'ai vraiment besoin d'elle à mes côtés. Stephan toi Damon moi ferions tout notre possible pour rien ne lui arrive.

-Moi peut-être mais je doute que Stephan et Damon fasse autant. S'il y a un choix à faire Bonnie en empathira. Je ne suis pas prête à la voir partir.

-et moi ?

-Toi aussi. Vous êtes mes sœurs mes meilleures amies. Je ne veux pas qui vous arrivent quoi que se soit…

-Pourquoi vous parler de moi dit-je en m'avançant un peu plus. A ce moment là, j'étais hors de moi. Pourquoi parlait-elle derrière mon dos. Ma voix a eu pour réflexe de faire retourner Caroline et d'abréger la conversation avec Elena.

-Je te laisse ! On se retrouve au lycée dit Caroline en raccrochant.

-J'attends.

-Elle voulait que je te convainque de la protéger contre les sbires de Klaus. Enfin bref, je crois que tu es là depuis un certains temps pour savoir ce que l'on sait dit

-Je ne sais ce que tu as dis non ce qu'Elena a dit exactement.

-. Elle flippe c'est tout Bonnie. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus dit-elle en voulant m'épargner de quelque chose

-Dis-le Care. Je ne vais pas me casser.

-Elle flippe à mort Bonnie. Je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre que tout ira bien sans toi. Elle pense que sans ta magie on n'y arrivera pas dit-elle gênée

-Ah…sans magie…pas sans moi. Je ne représente que la sorcière pour vous.

-Non, Bonnie. Tu es notre amie. Je t'aime.

-J'ai du mal à te croire dis-je avant de me téléporter pour la seconde fois de la journée pour fuir un mal oppriment. Cette discussion avec Caroline et Damon ne m'ont pas donné envie d'aller en cours. Je voulais tout simplement fuir ce que j'étais et ce je représentais. Mais tout dans cette ville me rappelait des souvenirs douloureux. Le seul endroit dans lequel je me sentais bien et en sécurité était dans la vieille maison où tous les esprits des sorcières Bennett étaient.

Lorsque mes pieds touchaient le sol de cette maison, je sentie toute la force de leur magie. Et j'aimais ressentir cette force cette invincibilité grâce à leur pouvoir qui émanait tous ces murs. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je su que rien ne pouvais m'atteindre. Comme avant que les Salvatore arrivèrent. Mais, ce moment fut vite interrompu par l'appel d'Elena…

-que me veux-tu Elena ? Si c'est pour que je te protège tu perds ton temps dis-je en m'arrêtant de marcher. J'ai déjà donné : mon père, ma grand-mère et ma mère sont morts. Je ne souhaite pas finir comme ça.

-Bonnie….rien ne t'arrivera, je t'en fais la promesse. Stephan et Damon se chargeront de ta sécurité lorsque tu viendras nous aider…..tant que tu n'es pas là Bonnie je me sens pas en sécurité. J'ai besoin de mon amie.

-désolée…je ne peux pas Elena. Je n'ai confiance ni en Damon ni en Stephan. On est à l'abri de rien. Si sa tourne mal et il faudra choisir entre toi et moi. A ton avis qu'ils vont-ils choisir Elena ? (…..) Toi. Ma vie n'est-elle pas aussi importante que le tienne ? Ah j'ai oublié que je ne suis qu'une simple sorcière et toi le sosie qui attire beaucoup trop la convoitise.

-Mais toi tu feras tout pour que tous ca n'arrivent pas….

-Jusqu'à quand ? Dis-moi jusqu'à quand je devrais mettre ma vie en danger pour que la tienne soit sauve. J'en peux plus Elena….tu dois comprendre que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu du surnaturel. Je n'ai que 16ans

-Et moi Bonnie ? Que devrais-je dire ! Tu crois que j'ai demandé ça. Là seule chose que j'ai souhaité c'est que mes parents reviennent à la vie que rien ne tous ça ne se passe. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. On n'a pas le choix. On doit affronter son destin. Toi tu es une sorcière pour faire régner le bien…..pour que le mal ne triomphe jamais sur le bien. Tu es notre balance….tu ne peux faire autrement que nous aider que m'aider. Tu es mon amie, tu ne peux pas aller contre ta nature…

-Oh parce que parler avec des vampires est dans ma nature. Tu sais c'est quoi ma nature. C'est d'être avant tout une humaine de 16 ans orpheline qui pensait avoir une famille mais qu'en faite elle n'en a aucune. Elle a enfin réalisé qu'on se servait d'elle comme une arme de guerre se foutant de savoir si elle est d'accord si elle va bien si elle est heureuse.

-tu as tord….moi et Caroline t'aimons. Tu es comme notre sœur.

-Si tu m'aimes tu respecterais ma décision…..tout comme Care…..

-Je t'aime Bonnie mais là n'ai pas la question. Je suis en danger et j'ai besoin de toi nous avons tous besoin de toi.

-ce que vous avez besoin c'est d'une simple sorcière

-non….on a confiance en toi et en tes capacités. Si on te demande à toi c'est que l'on a confiance pour mettre ma vie entre tes mains.

-ça reviens au même. Toujours toi Elena…..je te reconnais plus. Où est passé la Elena qui s'inquiétait des autre. Elle a disparue du jour au lendemain. Avant tu aurais dis non. Tu aurais affronté tous ça toute seule sans m'inclure. La seule chose qui t'intéresse est de rester en vie pour demeurer avec les Salvatore dans votre sordide triangle amoureux.

-mais qui à envie de mourir Bonnie ? C'est normal que je souhaite rester en vie. De vivre mon histoire avec Stephan de rester proche de Damon de profiter de mes amies.

-quoique je dise, tu me trouveras lâche et égoïste…j'ai le droit de l'être pour une fois dis-je en reprenant mon calme. Maintenant, je me consacrerai qu'à moi à mon bonheur. J'aimerai trouver l'amour et faire tout mon possible pour aller à une université loin d'ici.

-Bonnie…je t'en supplie aide-moi aide-nous. Si tu n'es pas là nous risquons de tous y passer. Je te promets à l'avenir que je ferai moins appelle à tes pouvoirs mais plus à toi mon amie que je connais depuis le bac à sable. Je te le promets sur ce que j'ai de plus chair à mon cœur. Après tu pourrais rencontrer l'amour même si je pense que tous ce qui se passe ne t'empêche pas de rencontrer l'amour. Caroline et moi l'avons bien fait. Toi tu peux le faire….

-Non, je ne peux pas…..il y aura toujours ton ombre sur le tableau

-Je te demande pardon dit-Elena….tu peux répéter je n'ai pas compris dit-elle en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu as très bien entendu Elena….j'ai toujours été dans ton ombre depuis que nous sommes gosses et aujourd'hui ça à empiré. Il y a trois ans mon copain m'a trompé avec toi et maintenant Damon….

-Qu'est-ce que Damon fais la dedans….et on est passé outre de tous ça

-Il a tout y avoir

-Je…..je n'y comprends rien. Explique car tu m'embrouilles.

-Il t'aime et toi tu es attiré par lui ça se voit dans la manière que tu as à de le regarder.

-Peut-être mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te gêne ?...Ne me dis pas que….

-Que quoi Elena ?

-ce n'est pas possible…tu ne peux pas l'aimer ! Tu le détestes. Une sorcière et un vampire ne peuvent pas être ensemble. Et surtout vous n'allez pas du tout ensemble.

-le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. Je l'aime…..et je ne peux pas faire autrement…ça me fais mal de le voir me haïr et tant t'aimer alors que toi tu le rends malheureux en sortant avec son frère.

-ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ressemble tant à Katharine. Si je ressens exactement les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Mais la grande différence entre elle et moi, c'est que jamais je ne franchirai la limite. je ne veux pas les faire souffrir même si je l'ai déjà fait sans me rendre compte. Je suis désolée de te faire souffrir Bonnie. Si j'avais pu éviter tout ça je l'aurais fait.

-tu n'y comprends vraiment rien Elena tout n'est pas obliger de tourner autour de toi ! je peux éviter ma mort et réussir à être heureuse en m'éloignant de toi….de tous ce qui en rapport avec le surnaturel

-tu es toi-même une personne surnaturelle, tu ne peux pas échapper à ton destin

-mon destin n'est pas de te sauver en détriment de ma vie Elena. Avant, nous étions des filles normales qui se préoccupaient juste des garçons et de s'amuser. J'ai envie d'avoir tous ça. Le moi d'avant me manque. Et je sais quoi faire pour y remédier dis-je en coupant la conversation.

Je n'en pouvais plus de lui parler. Elle m'épuisait en voulant me convaincre, alors que je voulais que tous ça cesse une bonne fois pour toute. Et c'est avec détermination, que j'avais relevé la tête pour faire face aux mures insalubres de cette maison puis fermé délicatement les yeux afin de faire le vide dans ma tête. Rien ne devait me perturber. Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire allait changer tout.. A partir de ce moment là j'allais seulement vivre pour moi non pour les autres. C'est ce que je m'étais dis tout en avançant au plein milieu de la pièce tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Soudain les quelques bougies s'allumaient et quelques débris se virevoltait dans la pièce. A cet instant, je me sentais plus que prête pour tout abandonnée. Quand, je dis tout c'est la magie, l'ancienne Bonnie, mon identité mes souvenirs mes soit disant amies mon passé. Je ne réfléchissais pas trois secondes que je commençais à prononcer la formule afin de commencer une nouvelle vie sans vampire sans magie. Une vie normale s'offrait à moi, ça je le devais qu'à moi mais je ne savais pas que j'allais amèrement le regretter plus tard.

10-09-08-07-06-05-04-03-02- 01-00, je me retrouvais inconsciente au sol.


	2. Chapter 2: Désorientée

**jayanthi: Tu as surement lu les 7 premiers chapitres sur mon skyblog: teambamon972. j'espère que ces chapitres t'ont plu.**

**Jenifael09: Merci pour ton commentaire. j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Et enfin, je remercie à tous ceux qui ont mit mon histoire en favori.**

**BONNE LECTURE**

Quelque heure plus tard, je me réveillais dans un lieu inconnu. J'avais beau essayer de me souvenir de quelque chose rien ne venait. Au lieu de me sentir légère je me sentais lourde. Il y avait un poids en moi que j'avais du mal à supporter. Je suffoquais, je manquais d'air. Je voulais respirer donc je me précipitai vers la sortie en courant. Je courrais courrais sans m'arrêter jusqu'au moment un homme grand brun à la peau très pâle avec des yeux étonnement bleu pale vêtue tout de noir surgit de nulle part devant moi en me coupant la route.

-Ah te voilà….je te cherchais partout Bennett.

Par réflexe je fis marche arrière, cet homme ne m'aspirait pas confiance malgré l'attraction de sa beauté exerçait en moi. Je me sentais comme ensorcelé. Quelque chose de bizarre s'émanait de lui. Je pris peur et fit le chemin inverse. Je recommençai à courir. Cependant ce dernier ne me lâchait pas et se retrouva encore une fois en face de moi avec un regard semi intrigué et joueur.

-tu as beau être une sorcière puissante Bonnie….tu n'arriveras pas à m'échapper N'oublie pas que je suis un méchant vampire détestant ta race.

Il prit une pause sachant qu'il avait encore merdé. Il s'y prenait vraiment mal avec moi. Il se reprit en disant :

Allez, on a déjà perdu assez de temps, les sbires ont dues faire des ravages dit-il en me prenant le bras que je retirais tout de suite.

-vous êtes fou….les sorcières n'existent pas et encore moins les vampires dis-je en rigolant un peu. Il me faisait moins peur. Il me faisait penser à un fou.

-Fini la plaisanterie Bennett dit-il en me prenant par la taille pour me mettre comme un sac à patate sur ses épaules.

-Redescendez-moi dis-je le frappant avec mes poings sur son dos.

-on est revenue au vouvoiement ? Et tu m'évites ? Trouves un autre moyen pour ne pas aider Elena dit-il avant de courir à une vitesse folle.

Allez descend dit-il en me descendant brusquement. Je n'eu pas le temps de me maintenir sur mes jambes que je perdis l'équilibre pour me trouver au sol.

-FAIS-CHIER ! Dis-je en rouspétant. Faites attention…..

-Pas le temps dit-il en me regardant furtivement me relever. Il était trop préoccuper par autre chose. Il avança dans la forêt.

-Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? Dis-je le suivant de prêt. Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne connaissais rien ici !

-Tu es connes ou le fait exprès Bennett ?

-Arrêtez de m'appeler par ce nom ça deviens agaçant.

-c'est ton nom, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterais.

-Parce que…

Je ne pu finir ma phrase qu'il me dit de me taire.

-Ils arrivent…tiens toi prêtes.

-A quoi ?

-A faire tes tours de passe passe…fait comme d'habitude.

- et c'est quoi faire comme d'habitude ?

-sert toi de ta magie dit-il en répondant vite car des pas se faisaient entendre.

-je vous ai dis que je ne suis pas une sorcière.

-Bonnie, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ton jeu stupide quant il y a des hybrides et vampires assoiffés de vengeance arrivent dans notre direction. Tais-toi et battons-nous. Dit-il en s'avançant vers le bruit.

Soudain, j'entendu du bruit…..des gémissements puis plus rien. Le silence me fit peur….je m'avança à petit pas mais quelqu'un me appas le cou. Une personne me mordit le cou, m'enleva à chaque gorgée de sang mon souffle ma vie. Je devenais de plus en plus faible. J'avais l'impression que ma vie allait s'arrêter dans cette forêt. Et j'avais raison, j'étais presque vidée lorsque mon corps toucha le sol. J'étais loin, quand j'entendis la voix de cet homme qui m'avait kidnappé il y a peu. Mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il me disait. La seconde d'après je me retrouvais dans le noir total.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je me suis endormie…..depuis quand je suis dans cette chambre d'hôpital et ces gens me regardaient avec inquiétude. Je me sentais gênée de ne pas savoir qui ils sont alors qu'ils semblaient si tristes de me voir allongée dans ce lit. Je n'eu pas le temps de dire un seul mot qu'une blonde aux yeux bleu apporta à mes lèvres un verre d'eau. Je bu quelque gorgée avec quelque difficulté. J'ai due arrêter car j'avais terriblement mal de gorge.

-ne te force pas à parler… dis une jeune femme brune aux cotés d'un grand châtain aux yeux vert.

-Elle a raison dis la blonde. Le plus important c'est que tu sois en vie et à nos côtés dit-elle tout en déposant le verre sur la table de chevet. Elle reportait toute son attention sur moi, elle reprit ma main.

Et commença à me parler : Je suis si contente que tu ailles bien dit-elle en souriant. Ne nous refait plus une peur pareille. J'ai cru mourir une deuxième fois lorsque Damon m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital. Je….je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans ma meilleure amie dis Blondie en pleurant c'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Ne commence pas à pleurer Care dit la brune.

-Elle a failli y passé Elena ? dit la blonde.

-Je sais, tu n'es pas la seule qui est triste apeurée Caroline. Mais ça n'aidera pas Bonnie si elle nous voit tous pleurée. Reprends-toi.

-Si toi tu arrives tant mieux pour toi mais laisse-moi pleurer dit-elle sans jamais se retourner vers Elena.

-je ne pense pas que c'est le moment et ni le lieu de se disputer les filles dit l'homme châtain à côté d'Elena avant que la porte s'ouvre.

-Bonjour, je suis le médecin de mademoiselle Bennett, Dr CROMWELL. Je vous demanderai de nous laisser quelque minute pour faire les examens de routine.

-On va vous laissez dit l'homme châtain en prenant Elena dans ses bras. Caroline on y va !

-Je peux rester avec elle Dr Cromwell

-Non, vous devez partir.

-Bien dit-elle en se levant de la chaise lentement. Elle ne manqua pas de m'embrasser sur le front. Je reviens Bonnie. Tu n'es pas seule.

Cette phrase me fit du bien. Cette Caroline je l'aimais bien mais me faisait sentir encore plus mal. Je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine car je ne me souvenais pas d'elle d'eux en tant qu'amie. Je ne suis pas la personne qu'ils croient avoir retrouvée. Je suis une autre personne. Cependant, ne sachant pas qui suis-je, ne dois-je pas me raccrochez à eux? C'était certain, mais si je ne me souviens pas d'eux! Peut-être que je n'aimais pas ma vie ! Rien n'étais moins sure. Je n'étais sure de rien. Enfin d'une seule chose. Caroline, elle me donne envie de lui faire confiance.

De l'autre côté de ma chambre, pendant que monsieur Cromwell me fit passé des tests. Les deux jeunes femmes et le jeune homme se rapprochait de l'homme qui m'avait secourue.

-Damon dit Elena en s'avançant vers lui pour l'enlacé un peu.

-Elle va comment ?...Bonnie ? dit-il en regardant Elena toujours dans ses bras. Il avait l'impression d'avoir manqué un épisode.

-Bien dit Elena en reculant jusqu'à arrivée à la hauteur de l'homme aux cheveux châtain.

-Elle s'est réveillée. Il faut attendre le diagnostic du Dr dit Caroline.

-il ne va pas tarder à sortir !

-Comment le sais-tu Saint Stephan ?

-J'écoute comme toi

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite. Elle a le droit d'avoir son intimité. Dit Elena

-Chuttttttt dit Caroline.

-Pourquoi faites vous cette tête dit Elena

(…..)

-Vous me faites peur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Bonnie ? Stephan dit-elle en prenant le bras de son copain ? Dis-moi quelque chose !

-Je…Je ne sais pas. Demande à Caroline dit Stephan en s'éloignant du groupe.

-Care….

-Elena…..je n'arriverais pas à te le dire. C'est…

Caroline de continua pas, elle se précipita directement lorsqu'elle vit que la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle va bien ?

-A-t-elle de la famille ? Un père, une mère, un frère ?

-Non, elle n'a que moi…enfin je veux dire nous en réalisant que ce qu'elle a dit avec énervée Elena qui l'avait suivi avec Damon.

-Bien, votre amie présente une forte perte de mémoire. Elle ne connait ni son nom et prénom, ni sa date de naissance rien à vrai dire. Elle devra effectuer quelque examen plus approfondie durant son séjour à l'hôpital.

Damon s'avança et pris la parole : elle pourra sortir quand ?

Cette question étonna Elena et Caroline. Elles se demandaient tous d'eux depuis combien de temps il se préoccupait de Bonnie.

-lorsqu'elle se portera mieux et appris quelques bases basic pour qu'elle arrive à vivre en communauté.

-Elle n'a pas besoin de réapprendre tous ça tant que nous sommes là à ses côtés dit Damon

- Monsieur, les pertes de mémoire si importante ne sont jamais anodines. Je préfère que mademoiselle Bennett soit mise en observation pour le moment. Je ne mettrais pas ma patiente en liberté tant que jugerai qu'elle est apte à revenir dans une vie normale. Il n'est pas bon de la replongée trop vite à une réalité que visiblement qu'elle ne veut pas.

-Pourquoi dites vous qu'elle ne voudrait pas être confrontée à une réalité qu'elle ne veut pas ? dit-Elena intriguée.

-Souvent, on remarque avec ce type de trouble que les patients sont atteint d'un mal être profond. Qu'il est dur pour eux de se souvenir de certaines choses qui étaient très douloureuses.

-Bonnie était très heureuse dit Elena

-Ne mens pas Elena dit Caroline. On sait très bien que Bonnie n'est pas bien depuis au moins trois ans. Le médecin à raison. On devrait l'écouter.

-Blondie…Blondie dit Damon en mettant son bras autour du cou de Caroline pour l'amener loin du docteur. Bonnie est très précieuse pour assurer la vie d'Elena. On n'a pas le temps d'attendre que sa mémoire revienne toute seule.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Qu'il faut lui faire rappeler à notre manière dit-il en partant tout droit vers le médecin pour l'hypnotiser « Tu vas chercher les papiers pour laisser Bennett rentrée chez-elle »

-Que fais-tu Damon dit Elena

-j'essaye d'éviter ta mort dit Damon sans la regarder. Il rentra dans la chambre de Bonnie pris les vêtements de Bonnie et le lui lança. Enfile, nous rentrons.

-Je ne veux pas rentrée avec vous dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-veux-tu retrouver la mémoire ?

-Oui enfin non. Je ne sais pas… ça dépends de savoir si ça vaut réellement le coup.

-moi, je te dis ça vaut le coup. Tu as eu une vie merveilleuse avec des personnes qui t'aimaient réellement. Ils t'attendent dehors ne les déçoit pas.

-Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance dis-je en perçant ses yeux bleus.

-tu n'as pas à poser cette question elle ne se pose pas. Tu devrais le savoir le sentir que jamais je ne ferai de mal pour aucune raison même si elle est valable. Tu m'es trop précieuse.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Nous sommes quoi l'un pour l'autre ?

-Tu le découvriras mais pas en restant ici ? Dépêche de t'habiller dit-il en partant.

Mais Caroline le retenait.

-c'était quoi ça en chuchotant.

-Bonnie est la clé pour garder la vie sauve d'Elena. Tous les moyens sont bons pour qu'elle m'écoute.

-Tu aurais pu trouver autre chose pour ça. Tu lui as mit de fausse idée dans la tête.

-Je connais bonnie tout autant que toi-même plus. Mémoire ou non, elle se méfis de mes intentions. Il y a comme une barrière qui se dresse entre elle et moi.

-Elle a ses raisons de ne pas te faire confiance. Imagine, qu'elle tombe réellement amoureuse de toi. Tu lui briseras le cœur, elle ne mérite pas ça. Pas elle !

-ça n'ira pas jusqu'à là ! je ne ferai rien pour qu'elle le croit. Je ne suis pas si méchant que tu ne le crois.

-S'il lui arrive quelque chose tu auras affaire à moi.

-du moment qu'Elena est envie, plus rien ne compte maintenant pousse toi dit-il en partant.

Elle souffla, pris trois minutes avant de rentrée dans la chambre.

-Tu es déjà prête me dit-elle

-oui dis-je. Le garçon qui viens de partir m'a convaincus. J'ai envie de savoir qui suis-je.

-Rien de plus ?

-Il a éveillé ma curiosité. Je veux savoir ce qu'il a entre lui et moi.

-un conseil Bonnie. Ne te fis jamais à lui. Il peut être très changeant. On ne se sait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Crois-en mon expérience.

-Merci de ton conseil mhhhhh….

-Caroline. Mon nom est Caroline

-Caroline, je te remercie mais je préfère faire mon avis avant de juger.

-c'est tout à ton honneur, mais sache que quoiqu'il se passe tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Si tu es prête nous pouvions sortir.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que j'étais sortie, une semaine que je posais la même question « pourquoi je ne me sens pas à ma place ». Caroline Elena Tyler Matt et les frères Salvatore me mettaient pourtant à l'aise. Je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas me sentir appartenir à leur bande. Ça devait venir de moi ! J'étais décidemment pas normale. Quelque chose bloquait, peut-être que c'est le faite de plus me souvenir d'eux de mon passé. Dans tout les cas je ne peux pas être définitivement moi.

D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas plus sur ma relation avec Damon. Il était fuyant lorsque j'abordais ce sujet. La plus part du temps, il essayait de me faire souvenir des choses en me montrant des photos des objets m'appartenant, des lieux où j'avais l'habitude d'aller. C'était le seul du groupe qui était si presser que je retrouve la mémoire rapidement. Des fois, je le trouvais pressant mais je trouvais ça assez mignon. Je mettais ça sur le faite que l'ancienne Bonnie lui manquait. Je pensais réellement que sa vie c'était arrêté il y a une semaine. Qu'il avait hâte qu'elle reprenne. Qu'il avait absolument besoin que je retrouve la mémoire afin que tout redevienne comme avant, pour que je sois de nouveau à lui. J'aimais me dire ça, mais j'étais loin de la réalité. Je n'allais pas tarder à le découvrir car les choses allaient vite. Je faisais le même cauchemar tous les soirs. Un horrible cauchemar où des personnes mourraient dans des circonstances assez troublantes. Je n'étais pas très rationnel dans ces moments là : la magie, les vampires ne pouvaient exister. Si tous ses cauchemars étaient vrais alors ma meilleure amie caroline et Stephan Damon étaient des buveurs de sang. Moi, je serais une très puissante sorcière. Mais rien ne prouvait ça. Je n'avais aucun pouvoir et Caroline n'avait pas l'air d'un vampire. Tout ça me provoquait des douloureuses migraines. Mon subconscient refusait que je m'en souvienne. Plus les jours passaient, j'avais l'impression que j'avais un passé douloureux. Qu'il fallait mieux tout arrêter. Je devais passer à autre chose mais s'allait dire que je devais mettre mes amies de côté alors que pour l'instant ils étaient ma seule roue de secours. Je devais faire ça pour eux, découvrir qui je suis et reprendre ma vie où elle s'était arrêtée.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Un soir après avoir passé une journée complètement seule dans ma maison. Enfin la maison que Caroline qualifiait être la mienne, je tournais en rond. Je ne pouvais plu rester dans cette maison dans laquelle toutes ses choses me semblaient étrangères. Je n'en pouvais plus, je devais prendre l'air, rencontrer des gens avec qui je n'avais rien en commun. C'était avec une certaine détermination que je me rendis dans une boîte. La musique, l'ambiance, les gens étaient sympas. Je dansais comme une folle quand un homme me proposa un verre que je ne refusais pas.

Il était assez mignon dans le genre Bad boy. Cet homme était assez mystérieux, ne disait rien sur lui. Il ne voulait tous savoir sur moi mais je n'avais rien n'à dire. Je lui expliquais ma situation en buvant un verre. Nous dansâmes pendant un très long moment pendant lequel, il se confia un peu et parlait de chose et d'autre. Il m'avait captivée. Je passais toute la nuit avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il me raccompagne galamment devant chez-moi. Au moment que j'allais l'embrasser et l'inviter chez moi pour finir en beauté la soirée, Damon arriva en trombe avec sa voiture. Ce dernier sorti rapidement de sa voiture pour arriver à ma hauteur pour me crier dessus :

-Bordel, où étais-tu passé ?

-Excuses-moi Kol. Je crois que notre soirée s'arrête là…..

-Puis-je au moins avoir ton numéro de téléphone me dit-il

-Oui/Non dis-je en même temps que Damon

-Oui, je vais te le donner dis-je en faisant les gros yeux à Damon. As-tu un stylo ou un téléphone ?

-J'ai un stylo me dit-il en souriant.

-Donne moi ta main dis-je avant d'écrire mon numéro sur sa paume.

-Merci, je ne compte pas me laver les mains d'aussi tôt jeune demoiselle.

-J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles.

-plutôt que tu ne le crois me dit-il avant de partir. Ciao Bella.

-Tu es dingue ou quoi ?

Je me retournais vers Damon que j'avais complètement oublier.

-Pourquoi ça te gêne autant que je m'amuse un peu ?

-Tu peux te faire tous les mecs que tu veux mais pas celui là !

-Pourquoi ? Il est mignon. Un vrai gentleman.

-Il n'est pas pour toi, Bonnie !

-Qui est fait pour moi Damon ? Dis le moi ? Depuis que je t'ai rencontré dans cette rue, c'est la première fois que je me sens heureuse libre de faire ce que je veux. J'ai l'impression d'être moi-même. Laisse-moi avoir ma part de bonheur.

-tu ne le verras plus point dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Nos visages étaient très proches. Je sentais son souffle sur mes joues ses yeux me percèrent le regard. Je ne pouvais plus de cette promiscuité alors j'interrompis ce moment en lui posant une simple question.

-on est rien l'un pour l'autre alors : pourquoi, sa te gêne temps que lui soit si proche de moi ?

-tant que tu seras proche de lui, tu seras en danger, nous le serons tous.

-pourquoi tu dis ça tu ne le connais pas ?

-Plus que toi ?

-Comment ? Où ? Que sais-tu de lui que je ne sais pas ?

-La seule chose que tu dois savoir ce type n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Tu dois me croire dit-il en me prenant le visage.

-je suis fatiguée dis-je en mettant mes mains sur les siennes puis je les pris pour les retirer. Quoique tu me dises rien ne pourra m'empêcher de le revoir.

-ma parole ne te suffit pas ?

-Ta parole ? Dis-je en rigolant. Damon, je ne te connais pas. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me mentir depuis que je te connais !

-Je t'ai dis la vérité !

-Non, pourquoi me faire croire que nous avions plus qu'une simple amitié ?

(…..)

-C'est bien que je me disais. Tous ce que tu me diras n'auront aucun poids. Je rentre dormir. Dis aux autres que je vais bien. J'en suis sure que tu es les à mis au courant dis-je avant de rentrer chez moi. Lorsque j'allais fermer la porte, Damon mit son pied.

-On n'a pas fini…Kol ne t'apportera rien de bon. Il drague, traque ses proies c'est un jeu pour lui.

-Qui te dis que je cherche une relation sérieuse…..Peut-être que j'ai juste besoin de m'éclater un peu de rencontrer des gens qui ne savent pas qui je suis.

Après ses quelques mots prononcés, un silence mais je décrirai plus comme une gêne. Une immense gêne s'était installée entre lui et moi. Malgré ça, nos yeux ne se fixèrent. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air. Je crois qu'on le sentait tout les deux, puisque trois minutes après Damon se rapprocha plus et dit :

-Eclate-toi avec moi me dit-il en me faisant reculer puis ferma la porte. Tout se passa relativement vite. Il commença par me happer les lèvres. Ce baiser dura d'innombrables minutes pendant lesquelles les mains de Damon se firent baladeuses. J'étais envouté par lui par ses lèvres par son toucher son odeur. Je due avec peine arrêter de l'embrasser et mettre de la distance entre lui et moi. Il était très tentant, c'est vrai que j'étais attiré par lui. Mais qu'en est-il de lui ? Je voulais savoir ce qu'il voulait réellement. J'avais vraiment besoin de le savoir.

-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis que je t'ai retrouvé me dit-il en me caressant la joue. Tu ne sais pas que c'était une véritable torture pour moi de ne pas pouvoir te toucher t'embrasser. Je voulais avant tout que tu te souviennes de tout. Je ne voulais pas que tu reviennes avec moi parce que je t'avais obligé.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Te voir avec ce coureur de jupon m'étais insupportable. Je ne peux pas te laisser croire que tu es seul alors que je suis là.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire ?

-crois en ce que tu ressens quand je t'embrasse me dit-il avant de m'embrasser une deuxième fois. A ce moment là, rien ne pouvais m'arrêter. J'avais envie de lui. C'était si intense lorsque son corps touchait le mien et si oppressant quand il était loin de moi. J'avais besoin de lui, il était l'air qui me manquait pour respirer. J'étais enfin entière lorsque nous nous sommes unie. J'étais enfin moi-même. Il ne me donna aucuns répits entre chacun de nos ébats. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps comme des flammes embrassaient une forêt. C'était dévastateur….je devenais dingue de ses mains de son touché. Ne parlons pas de ses lèvres brulantes qui parcourraient aussi chaque parcelle de mon corps millimètre par millimètre. Il était doux patient ses assauts étaient exquis lent doux délicat. Je ne me laisserais jamais de lui. Nous succombâmes ensemble dans un sommeil profond. J'espérais que les jours avenir allaient être comme ce moment là passionnel avec Damon. Mais le réveille se fit brutal.


	3. Chapitre 3: Réveil brutal et acception

Lorsque que je me suis réveillé, le lendemain je ne vis personne à mes côtés. Je commençais à paniquer. Je me dépêchai pour me rhabiller en vitesse afin de voir s'il était en bas. Et je ne fus pas déçue mais quand j'ai entendue sa conversation mon visage se décomposa :

-Elle était en compagnie de Kol. J'ai réussis à la convaincre de ne plus s'intéresser à lui dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Comment ?

-Ce que j'ai fais était le seul moyen pour qu'elle m'écoute à l'avenir.

-Damon, dis-moi ce que tu as fais ?

-J'ai seulement joué avec les doutes qu'elle avait sur elle et moi. Elle a le béguin pour moi, j'ai juste couché avec elle pour qu'elle est confiance en moi dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Maintenant, elle m'écoutera. On pourra enfin te protéger avec son aide dès qu'elle aura retrouvé sa mémoire.

-tu n'aurais pas du faire ça Damon. Tu es allé trop loin. Elle ne te pardonnera pas quand elle saura tout. Et je doute qu'elle voudra nous aider après ça.

-Elle n'aura pas le choix Elena. Malgré toute la rancœur qu'elle nous portera, elle sait que plus important c'est que tu restes en vie. Elle sera utile à ta survie, je ferai mon possible pour ça. Tu sais que je suis prêt à tout pour toi Elena. Mon affection pour toi est pure et sincère.

-Je le sais. Je suis très flatter mais je ne veux pas de ton amour. Dorénavant n'utilise pas l'amour qu'à Bonnie pour toi pour me sauver. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me reproche ce que tu as fais pour moi dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

De ma place, je remarquai un Damon perdue. J'avais l'impression qu'il était paralyser parce qu'il avait entendu au téléphone. Je voulu le rejoindre mais…..

Il marcha jusqu'au bar sans se retourner pour se prendre un verre de bourbon puis il s'assit sagement pour le boire avec délectation. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Que comprendre de ce que j'ai entendu. Pourquoi doit-il m'utiliser pour protéger Elena ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Je devais peut-être attendre et en savoir plus sur ça avant de l'engueuler pour rien. Alors je retournai calmement dans ma chambre faisant semblant de dormir quant-il daigna revenir.

J'étais tenter de lui en parler mais ses mains sur moi m'en empêcha. Il commençait déjà à me procurer du plaisir en parcourant mon cou de chaste baisé. Je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter car j'avais autant envie que lui. Je ne pouvais que répondre en plongeant d'abord mes doigts dans ses cheveux puis sur son cou puis sur son dos et mes ongles dans son dos. C'est là que des flashs m'envahissent de lui me faisant du mal en tuant ma grand-mère, ma mère. La mémoire m'éclatait en plein visage pendant que mon bourreau me procurait de plaisir. J'essaye d'oublier ces visions mais rien n'y faisait. Elles me hantaient, la vérité se manifestait à moi. Je ne sus plus faire aucun mouvement seulement pleuré à chaude larme dans un silence olympien. Damon ne s'était pas aperçu de mon état tellement que son désir pour moi le consumait. De mon côté, j'essayais de prendre le contrôle de moi même. Je sentais mes pouvoirs prendre le dessus. Mais le fait que Damon soit en moi ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Je voyais dans la position où j'étais les objets volés les quelques ampoules éclatés et les bougies s'allumées. Mon corps devenait brûlant ce qui fit Damon se reculer et me regarder. Ce qui vit dans mon regard était noir de douleur et de haine qu'il en perdit l'équilibre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a trésor dit-il en me fixant puis regarda par tout dans la chambre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Son regard me dégoutait comment pouvait-il faire comme-si rien n'était.

-ce qui ne va pas…tu me demande réellement Damon ? dis-je en mettant un drap sur moi avant de descendre du lit.

-On était bien là. Qu'est-ce qui a pu changer en si peu de temps ?

-Moi…..je sais qui tu es sale vampire dis-je en lui lançant tous ce qui avait à ma porter.

-Comment ? dit-il en se levant avec précaution. Il prenait ses vêtements aussi. Puis s'habilla.

-Toi, je ne sais pas comment mais tu as réussit à me faire souvenir tous ce que j'ai voulu oublié. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! dis-je en lui donnant un anévrisme.

-Arrête Bonnie !dit Damon. Arrêt dit-il en me ruant dessus pour me plaquer contre un mur. Il combattait de toutes ses forces l'anévrisme que je lui infligeais.

-Ne me touche pas sale ordure dis-je en appuyant plus sur l'anévrisme.

-Tu aimais bien mon touché avant….dit-il en m'étranglant pour stopper mon emprise. Il réussit.

-ce n'est pas la même chose lorsque l'on sait que ce que tu croyais être de l'amour n'est qu'en faite une machination pour qu'Elena reste en vie.

J'en ai marre d'être un pion pour vous. Si, j'avais voulu tous ça c'est pour échapper au sort que vous me réservez.

-c'est un crime de vouloir que la femme que l'on aime soit saint et sauve ?

-Non, mais c'est comment tu t-y prend qui est mauvais Damon. Maintenant, lâche-moi et tire-toi de chez-moi.

-Bonnie….

-Non tire-toi dis-je en poussant avec mes pouvoirs contre un mur. Ne pose plus jamais tes mains sur moi.

Je ne lui accordai pas un seul regard lorsque je partie de ma chambre pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'étais tellement triste et enrager que je m'écroulai contre la porte. Je savais qu'il entendait mes pleures. Qu'il voulait s'excuser mais rien n'était pardonnable. Tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui était mort. J'avais fait une croix définitivement sur Damon Salvatore. Les questions que jadis je me posais ne servaient plus à rien. On n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Rien de bon, ne pouvait se faire dans une telle ville comme MYSTIC-FALLS. Je ne pouvais pas être heureuse ici ayant mémoire ou pas mémoire. Je l'avais enfin compris. Je devais faire fasse à mon destin. J'aiderai Elena mais à ma façon avec mes propres règles. Mes relations avec eux s'arrêterait là sauf avec Care juste pour m'assurer que personnes ne meurt.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Je me suis laissé quelque jour pour souffler, reprendre mes esprits. Je voulais prendre du recule pour les affronter surtout Damon. Je savais qu'il pouvait faire n'importe quoi au nom de l'amour qu'il portait à Elena. Mais, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait aller jusqu'à utiliser les sentiments que je le lui portais pour qu'Elena reste en vie. Avant, je savais que je ne savais pas grand-chose sur lui.

(….)

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'arrive encore à être étonner de ne l'avoir jamais réellement connue. En faite tous ce que je croyais savoir n'étaient qu'apparence. Je mettais juste attaché férocement ce que Damon laissait entre voir. Je sais que je suis conne de m'avoir laissé embobiner par ce crétin de vampire. Cependant, c'est grâce à cet amour que j'arrivais à me battre contre tous ses vampires. Inconsciemment je crois que de l'aider à sauver Elena me permettait d'être plus proche de lui. Je me suis bêtement accrocher à lui. Je me suis mise des œillères en sachant pertinemment qu'Elena que je qualifiais comme ma sœur, ma meilleure amie ne pensait plus qu'à moi comme une arme contre ses ennemies que comme une amie.

Bref,

Quelque fois depuis mes quelques jours d'exil, je me demande pourquoi vouloir les aider ? Maintenant, je sais pourquoi. Je dois le faire pour Caroline et Tyler. Se sont les deux seuls personnes qui sont venues prendre de mes nouvelles. Malgré que Caroline soit maintenant tous ce que je déteste (Vampire) je dois la protéger d'une mort certaine que le sauvetage d'Elena lui offrait.

Ce temps fut plus court que prévue car Elena avait frappé à ma porte. C'était bizarre de la revoir. Je pensais ressentir une certaine rancœur un dégout une haine en étant confronté à elle. Mais rien de cela ! Je ressentais que de l'indifférence. Je ne lui adressai aucun mot en l'invitant à rentrer. Ma demeure qui était plongée dans une chaleur incandescente était devenue le deuxième pôle nord.

Toute deux nous ne savons pas quoi dire. On se contentait de se regarder attendant que l'une de nous de casse ce mure que l'une de nous avait forgés. Pour ma part, je n'avais rien à justifié. Ce n'était pas à moi de demander pardon et pour rien au monde je n'accorderai mon pardon. J'étais arrivée au point de non retour. Ce silence me faisait mal aux oreilles et ras-le bol de la regarder donc je me levai pour aller dans la cuisine prendre quelque seconde seule. Je profitai pour sortir la limonade du réfrigérateur et prendre deux verres que je rapportai avec moi. Je déposai le tout sur la table basse.

-Tiens dis-je en lui donnant un verre remplis de limonade

-Merci me dit-elle. Bonnie….

-Quoi ?

-je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de te présenter mes excuses après ce que Damon t'a fait, mais je le fais comme même. Je me sens coupable parce qu'il le fait pour moi pour ma survie.

-si ce n'est que pour ça dis-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé. Tu peux partir maintenant.

-je ne sais pas par où commencer. Il y a tellement à dire…..

-j'ai tout mon temps….

-Bien (….)

Je sais que je n'ai pas été l'amie que tu voulais que je sois pour toi. Que la vie enfin les évènements nous a séparés alors que nous étions inséparables. On n'arrivait pas à rester une journée sans se voir et maintenant les minutes les heures les journées et bientôt les mois les années nous sépareront. Je n'ai pas envie que ça nous arrive. Toi, Jérémy et Matt, vous êtes les seuls personnes qui m'aident à garder un pied dans la normalité. Ce n'est pas ses quelques mots qui pourront tous effacés et faire place à une nouvelle amitié, je le sais bien. Mais, j'espère réellement que rien n'est perdue que ne nous sommes pas perdue au nom de notre amitié d'en temps.

-tu as raison. Ça ne change rien. Tu as beau me dire tout ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu y crois que notre amitié te tiennes réellement à cœur.

-je sais que Damon et Stephan et moi avions fait des choix qui t'on réellement affecter. Que rien ne pourra refaire revenir ta grand-mère et tes parents. Tous ça je le sais et il n'y a pas une seule journée je ne me hais pas pour t'avoir fait autant souffrir. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien avoir dans tous ce merdier. Ils sont des dommages collatéraux que nous n'aurions pas pu évités pour que toi Bonnie et toute la bande soient encore en vie. C'est peut-être bête et méchant ce que je viens de dire mais c'est la réalité : nous devons vivre avec ça et tournée la page car il y aura d'autre mort et plus de souffrance dans un avenir proche. Je ne pense pas que notre cœur soit assez solide pour contenir autant de souffrance et de haine. Alors il faut passer outre, tournons la page une bonne fois pour toute. Essayons d'avancer ensemble comme on l'a toujours fait.

-peut-être que toi tu arrives à oublier ne serai-se une fraction de seconde que Jenna Alaric, tes parents biologique sont mort pour te protéger. Moi, je n'arrive pas à concevoir que toutes les personnes que j'aimais et qui me restait au monde sont mort et enterrer par ta faute. Même avec la plus grande volonté du monde je n'arriverai pas et je ne veux pas. J'ai trop de rancœur contre toi Elena. Dieu sait que j'ai essayé de ne pas te haïr car je sais que tu n'as jamais voulue que ça arrive. Tu n'as rien demandé mais pourtant. Il y a un moment tu aurais pu dire stop. Stop que des personnes qui t'aiment et que tu aimes meurt pour que tu restes en vie. Une vie ne vaut pas autant de mort.

-tu veux dire quoi par là Bonnie. Tu préfères que je donne ma vie pour vous vivez dans le meilleur des monde. J'ai autant envie de vivre que vous. Je mérite aussi de vivre et c'est pour cela que je me bats. Je ne veux pas que le mort de tous nos proches soit en vain. Ils méritent qu'on se batte pour eux, que l'on reste en vie pour eux. Il faut qu'ils vivent à travers nous. Sinon leur mort n'aurait servie à rien. C'est triste de se dire ça et cruelle. Je le sais mais, il faut faire avec…je ne sais quoi dire d'autre. J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur. Tu ne veux plus me croire et me faire confiance et ça fait mal de le savoir et de le ressentir.

-tu arriveras à oublier ce que l'on était. Tu arriveras à m'oublié plus vite que tu ne le crois. Je ne suis pas Stephan ni Damon et ni Jérémy. Caroline Tyler Matt et moi, nous ne faisons pas parti de cette catégorie de personne. Tu nous pleuras un temps et puis, du jour au lendemain plus rien. Evitons pout toi et pour moi le désagrément à des adieux déchirant. Faisons aujourd'hui ce que tu as dis. Tournons la page.

-tourner la page ne veux pas dire tirer un trait sur notre passé Bonnie. Ne dis pas ce que je n'ai pas dis.

-Tu as bien dit tournons la page et bien c'est fait pour ma part. Maintenant fait-le. Pour moi, il n'y a déjà plus d'amitié entre toi et moi. Soyons seulement partenaire, je serais là pour que ta vie reste sauve.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse. Sous prétexte que je te donne pas assez d'attention que t-imagine que tous le groupe t'utilise comme une arme, tu veux plus être mon amie. Une amitié comme la notre ne se défait pas comme tu le fais. Certes toi tu dis que c'est fait mais ne t'attends pas que je te traite comme tu le fais avec moi. Tu es mon amie et tu le resteras pour toujours. Tu verras que tu as tords. J'attends avec impatience que la Bonnie que je connais revienne parmi nous. Elle me manque.

Je souris,

-Si tu as fini avec ton verre et de me dire tous ce que tu avais à me dire tu peux t'en aller dis-je en me levant.

Je commençais à monter les escaliers puis m'arrêta et me retourna pour la regarder quelque minutes et dis: ce que je t'ai dis peux te paraitre dure et sans véritable raison. Mais t'es tu mises une seule fois à ma place. Peut-être que toi aussi tu es perdue des gens que tu aimes plus que tout mais il reste des gens qui t'aime encore plus que ça qui sont prêt à donner leur vie pour que le tienne reste sauve. Moi je n'ai personne. Peut-être Caroline et Tyler c'est tout. Je ne suis pas autant aimé que toi et je ne veux pas l'être. Enfin, je veux bien être entendue être aimé à ma juste valeur non parce que je représente ou pour ce que j'inspire mais pour moi-même. En restant ici, je ne le pourrais pas. Dès que les originales s'auront tous mort, je partirais faire ma vie ailleurs. (…..) C'est tous ce que j'avais à dire. Tu sais où se trouve là sortie et claque la porte en partant dis-je en commençant à reprendre mon ascension pour le deuxième étage de ma forteresse qui me servait de maison.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Elena,

Je l'ai entendue partir. Elle pleurait si fort que je ne pu que l'entendre. Malgré toute l'indifférence que je lui porte, le regard brillant qu'elle avait en me regardant et toute la tristesse qu'elle évacuait m'a profondément touchée. Je ne suis pas devenue une femme sans cœur mais lucide. Dans la vie, il faut faire des choix pour soi et non pour les autres. Quand je me dis ça, j'ai l'impression que je parlais comme Katherine. Elle avait raison de ne penser qu'à elle. Notre vie et liberté sont tellement précieuses qu'il faut se battre pour la garder quitte à faire une alliance avec des mauvaises personnes du moment que ça protège nos intérêts….Mes pensées furent interrompu par l'arrivée subite de Caroline dans ma chambre.

-Qu'as-tu dis à Elena ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu si abattue.

-la vérité dis-je en me levant doucement de mon lit pour allez vers la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur la route. Elle est plus mon amie

-Tu…Enfin Bonnie, Elena et toi vous vous connaissez depuis tellement de temps que tu ne peux pas mettre ton amitié à la poubelle.

-Quand, ton cœur ne ressent plus ni joie, ni amour pour quelqu'un mais que de la haine rancœur et destruction. Tu ne peux plus la qualifié d'amie. Seulement la tolérée et c'est déjà bien dis-je en me retournant vers elle.

-Et moi, tu me réserves le même sort. Je m'attends à tout là venant de toi Bonnie. Si tu le fais ça ne m'étonnerai pas…..tu as déjà fait un sort pour perdre la mémoire pour tous nous oublier pour être une autre personne. Je suppose que moi aussi, tu ne veux plus être mon amie.

-Care dis-je en avançant vers elle, je la pris dans mes bras pour une très longue étreinte. Je sais qu'entre nous ce n'est pas la joie ni la grande amitié depuis un certain temps. Tu as toujours racontée tous les petits détails de ta vie sentimentale à Elena et moi je l'ai fait avec elle. Mais, j'ai toujours pu compter sur toi dans les plus pires moments de ma vie. C'était toi qui était présente lorsque toute ma famille est morte un par un. Elena ne l'était pas. Je confiance en toi et je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es mon amie ma sœur et j'ai été une imbécile de pas avoir su que je te ferai souffrir.

Tu me pardonnes ?

-laisse-moi réfléchir….. Mmh c'est pardonnée.

-je t'adore Care. Tu es vraiment la meilleure.

-je sais mais tu me mets dans une situation délicate avec Elena.

-Conduis-toi comme tu la toujours fais. Je ne te demande pas de choisir. Je sais que tu l'adores autant que tu m'adores.

-Je sais qu'elle a changé…mais j'ai envie de croire qu'elle sera de nouveau comme on l'a toujours connue.

-tu sais qu'après tous ce que nous avons vécu et tous ce qu'il va se passé c'est normale de changer un peu.

-Tu l'as défends ou je rêve dit-elle en souriant.

-non, ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est normale de changer un peu mais la façon qu'elle a changée c'est assez impressionnant. Les Salvatore l'ont changé ou peut-être qu'elle a toujours été comme ça. C'est que maintenant que l'on voit son véritable visage.

-Je ne sais pas. Ça te dérange pas que l'on change de sujet.

-Non, pas du tout. Notre monde tourne déjà assez autour d'elle. De quoi voudrais-tu parler ?

-Damon ?

-Non, Caroline.

-Pourquoi ? il faudrait que tu mettes aussi les points sur les i avec lui. Ça promet sinon durant la bataille.

-il y a seulement rien à dire. Il a profité de ma faiblesse pour assouvir ses fantasmes et me rallier à vous pour protéger sainte Elena. Tu vois tous ramène à Elena. Donc arrêtons de parler de lui.

-tu marques un point, mais je sais que tu l'aimes. Tu dois lui dire tous ce que tu penses de lui. Peut-être que tu arriveras à tirer un trait sur lui. Parler à cœur ouvert ça t'aidera peut-être à l'oublié

-Pour l'instant, la seule chose que j'ai envie c'est de ne pas l'avoir en face de moi. Parlons d'autre chose.

-Promets-moi ?

-Quoi ?

-D'y penser !

-d'accord. J'ai vu qu'il faisait beau dehors. J'ai envie de faire une viré shopping.

-j'ai prévue de le faire demain avec Elena pour lui remonter le morale.

-c'est pas grave, on fera ça une prochaine fois.

-allez. Je profiterai pour faire quelque repérage et si je tombe sur un vêtement que j'adore je l'achète tout de suite.

-tu n'es pas obliger ! Tu sais.

-je n'ai rien à faire et tu sais que je raffole de ça. Aller on y va dit-elle en m'agrippant le bras.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Nous étions toute les deux parties au centre commerciale pour faire du shopping puis après nous sommes sortîmes de la ville pour allez dans d'autre magasin comme j'avais presque rien trouvé à mon goût. Ce que je ne pensais pas c'est quand n'allant dans cette ville j'allais croiser l'homme qui avait réussit à faire battre réellement mon cœur et la réduit aussi vite en mille morceau.

-Care, j'ai envie de rentrée maintenant.

-Mais, il reste plein de boutique à voir…..

-ça sera pour la prochaine fois. Je suis fatiguée.

-qu'est-ce que tu fixes comme ça me dit-elle en se retournant. C'est là qu'elle vit Damon. Elle se retourna puis me forçait à la regarder. Hey Bonnie, avant tu arrivais à faire abstraction de sa présence, essaye de le faire. Et si tu n'y arrivas pas alors perse l'abcès et tire un trait définitif sur lui mais ne reste pas à souffrir en silence comme ça.

-Je ne souffre pas dis-je avec les yeux brillant

-Ton cœur bat très fort et se rétracte beaucoup. Il a beaucoup d'effet sur toi. Si tu ne fais rien il en aura encore beaucoup.

-c'est trop tôt Caroline dis-je en ne me rendant pas compte que mon visage était perlé de larmes.

-Il est trop tard, il se rapproche. Respire profondément. Dis-toi seulement qu'il ne pourra pas de faire plus de mal qu'il ne t'en a déjà fait.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Je sais. Mais toi, tu es une femme forte, il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne réussisses pas à surmonter ça.

-Blondie, laisse-nous seule dit-il lorsqu'il arriva à notre hauteur

-Moi, je te demande de rester Caroline.

-Tu veux réellement qu'elle sache toute les choses que je t'ai faites dans ton lit couloir sous la douche.

-j'y vais. Apelle-moi et j'accoure.

-On marche me demanda t-il.

-Bien dis-je en le devançant.

On marcha côte à côte depuis au moins dix minutes sans parler. Ça me gênait pas plus que ça. Je craignais le moment fatidique. Et malheureusement pour moi, ce moment arriva.

-Attends me dit-il en s'arrêtant de marcher. Je suis désolé, sur ce coup là je n'ai pas assuré.

-c'est tout ?

-le faite que je m'excuse c'est déjà bien.

-Si c'est pour dire « désolé », se n'est pas la peine de te déplacer.

-Je ne m'excuse pas d'habitude. Tu devrais te sentir flatter.

-le verbe « désoler » tu peux le dire à tout le monde Damon. Je ne suis pas tout le monde. Après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, je pense que j'aurais eu plus qu'un simple désolé. Mais ce n'est pas grave. A quoi, je m'attendais, tu es Damon Salvatore. L'homme qui ne s'excuse jamais dis-je avant de continuer à marcher loin de lui.

-les excuses ne n'est pas trop mon genre Bonnie dit-il en me rattrapant. Je fais un réel effort en venant devant toi me faire pardonner. Il n'y aura aucun mot qui pourra effacer toute la souffrance que j'ai pu t'infliger mais je peux faire une chose s'est de te promettre qu'à l'avenir j'essayerai de réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes.

-Tu ne mérites pas mon pardon Damon. (…) Tu as agis sans réfléchir et c'est ça qui fait ton charme. Ne te force pas à me dire quoique ce soit je n'ai pas besoin de les entendre. Elles me feront plus de mal que de bien. La seule chose que j'ai réellement envie c'est de plus jamais te revoir. Mais ça n'est pas impossible. Enfin pas tant que les originales sont encore sur la surface de la planète. Donc moins je te vois mieux je me porte dis-je en le regardant.

Il me fixa et dit :

-Tu ne t'es jamais demander que j'avais besoin de me justifié auprès de toi ?

Il prit quelque minute et continua,

Te voir si mal triste et affaiblie lorsque tu as recouvert la mémoire m'a fait réaliser que ce que je t'avais fait n'était pas bien. J'ai été trop loin, je n'ai pas pensé à toi mais qu'au faite qu'Elena devait rester en vie. Je suis tellement aveugler par toute cette histoire que j'en oublie que mes actes ont des conséquences. Et toi tu en fais souvent les frais, je ne t'ai jamais présenté mes excuses. Tu as continué à tout encaissé en silence. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus me voir dorénavant. C'est normale car le peu de confiance que tu m'accordé, je l'ai bousillé. J'ai tout foiré avec toi, même s'il y a rien de spécial n'entre nous. Je le regrette sincèrement ce que je t'ai fait enduré.

Il s'arrêta puis souris et me perça le regard,

J'ai l'habitude que les gens me déteste après ce que j'ai pu leur faire subir mais là je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliqué. La seule chose que je puisse te dire c'est que je ne supporte pas que tes yeux soient si dénués de bonheur à cause de moi. Ça mets insupportable..

-Si ça peux-te soulager il n'y a pas que toi qui en est responsable. Tu as l'éternité devant toi, ne te mine pas pour une simple mortel comme moi. En plus d'ici un siècle ou deux même moins, tu ne te souviendras plus de moi.

-Tu n'es pas une de ses filles qu'on oublie Bonnie. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te sous-estimer.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je refuse qu'on parle de ça ou de ce que tu as pu ressentir pendant. J'essaye d'oublié…

-tu n'es pas une de ses filles qu'on oublie parce qu'il s'est passé entre nous s'était enivrant explosive spectaculaire et mieux encore magnifique. En plus de 100ans de vampirisme et de ma vie d'humain, jamais une femme m'a donné autant que tu m'as donné durant nos ébats.

-Je ne t'ai pas moi-même.

-Avec ou sans mémoire c'était toi Bonnie. Tu étais vrai pure car tu n'avais pas toutes ces rancœurs qui t'anesthésie l'âme et le cœur.

-Peut-être, mais tu as abusé de cette faiblesse.

-Vraiment ? je sais que si je te prendrais là maintenant, tu te ferai pas priez car tu as des sentiments pour moi. Tu as envie de moi me dit-il pour me titiller.

- plutôt mourir qu'être dans tes bras dis-je droit dans les yeux.

-Mais, on le saura jamais…. dit-il en se rapprochant de moi. Il me remit également quelque mèche de cheveux en place. Parce que moi j'aime et aimerai toujours Elena. Cependant, ça ne m'empêche pas de te désirer dit-il d'un ton très sérieux.

-Ne fait pas ça.

-Quoi ?

-tu…dis-je en reculant. Ne me touche pas. Ne dis pas que tu me désires car se n'est pas bien. Ce n'est pas normale. Tu ne dois rien ressentir pour moi. Ne fait pas comme si mon sort t'importait. Tu te fou de moi Damon.

-J'ai un cœur Bonnie même si je ne le montre pas dès que Stephan ou l'un d'entre vous est blessé sa me touche. Ça me touche que tu n'ailles pas bien à cause de moi d'autant plus que tu es la meilleure amie d'Elena.

-Encore et toujours Elena. Tu ne peux pas être seulement désolé parce que tu te sens juste coupable de m'avoir utilisé. Ou que je ne mérite pas autant de mépris de ta part.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec mes sentiments que j'éprouve pour Elena. Ne confonds pas tout. Je me suis remis en question tout seul.

-Tu as raison dis-je en baissant les yeux. Si tu as fini de vider ton sac, je vais rentrer dis-je parce que j'en avais marre de lui. Il ne me disait pas la vérité.

-je te raccompagne on est loin de la ville.

-je préfère rentrer seule. La solitude a des biens faits sur moi.

-J'insiste.

-j'ai mes pouvoirs.

-tu es fatiguée.

-je n'ai pas envie, point. Laisse-moi seule.

-très bien, mais on se voit demain.

-Non

-les autres seront là. On doit se préparer Klaus a réapparu. Il faut se tenir prêt

-Bien, je viendrais dis-je avant de partir. Lors que j'allais me téléporter je sentie encore sa présence, il était derrière-moi me regardant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prit après tous ce qu'il avait dit mais il posa ses lèvres sur le haut de mon crane et l'embrassa avant de s'excuser une fois de plus.

-je t'estime Bonnie, beaucoup plus que je n'aurais pu penser. Le faite d'avoir coucher avec toi à changer mon regard sur toi. J'ai envie de te protéger.

-Mais pas au détriment d'Elena. Je le sais. Ne change rien soit le même. Accoure pour la sauver. Ne fait rien pour moi. Oublie ce qui s'est passé. C'est juste une coucherie de plus pour toi pour moi.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir te protéger.

-Dans la bataille, il faudra faire un choix Damon. Soit elle ou moi. Le choix est vite fait. Je ne me leurre pas. Assure-toi seulement de sa sécurité et moi je m'occuperai de la mienne dis-je avant de m'éclipsé car la tension entre lui est moi était bizarre. Je ne voulais pas me faire de fausse idée sur ses intentions. J'avais déjà trop souffert donc je me préservais. De plus, je ne pense pas que ses idées sont bien claires.

Et j'avais raison car le lendemain au manoir, il avait une toute autre attitude. Il était le Damon que j'avais toujours connu me faisant des réflexions par ci par là que je répliquais avec des anévrismes. Tout était presque revenue à la normale, c'était seulement moi qui avait changé. Mes sentiments que j'avais pour Elena n'étaient plus, il était tout autre. Je croyais que ça allait poser problème lors de nos rencontres pour faire un plan mais non. Elle faisait comme si rien n'était. Je me contrôlais pour ne pas lui dire d'arrêter faire comme si tout était normal. Je voulais, qu'elle accepte mon choix mais non. Elle pensait qu'à son propre bonheur. Le mien, elle s'en balançait. Elle veut que tous le monde l'entoure car elle en a besoin sans fichant si les autres le veuillent vraiment et ça sa m'agaçait.

-Je vais prendre l'air dis-je en me levant interrompant Elena.

-on n'a pas fini dit Elena

-Caroline ou Tyler me le dira ce que j'ai raté.

-c'est important que tu écoutes tout.

-ce n'est pas la mort.

-si ça l'ai ! On risque tous de mourir.

-j'étouffe ok ! Je vais prendre l'air dis-je en partant

-Bonnie dit Elena en me suivant mais Caroline se mit devant elle.

-Laisse là trois minutes. On fait une pause. On reprendra tout à l'heure. Deux trois minutes en moins ça change quoi au fond. On ne sera de toute façon pas préparé pour tous les vaincre.

-Ne soit pas défaitiste dit Tyler

-Je suis sérieuse. Ce n'est pas en faisant juste un plan que nous arrivons à quoi que ce soit. Il faut nous entrainer.

-Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec Blondie. Arrêtons de parler et entrainons-nous. Il faut être plus fort et plus rapide qu'eux.

-Comment dit Elena. C'est bien beau de vouloir s'entrainer mais il n'y a pas de vampire aussi fort qu'eux pour s'entrainer.

-Un point pour toi ma puce dit Stephan en enlaçant Elena par derrière.

-Bonnie peut s'entrainer sur nous. Et apprendre à se battre on ne peut pas compter que sur elle. Tout le monde doit se battre. Même toi Elena dit Caroline.

-Je….dit Elena

-Hors de question dis Stephan et Damon en même temps.

-Je ne serais plus un poids qu'autre chose pour vous.

-c'est toi qui nous a mis dedans non Elena. Alors bats-toi. Je vais en parler à Bonnie, je reviens dit Caroline.

Et lorsque Caroline assis à mes côtés cela ne faisait pas trois minutes que je prenais l'air.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Demandais-je

-On prend une petite pause. Souffle un bon coup et après on y retourne.

-Je n'ai pas trop envie

-t'inquiète moi aussi je n'ai pas trop envie. Elena est un peu trop sur les nerfs. Mais il faut la comprendre elle est traquée.

-Je sais tout ça. Mais, elle m'énerve en faisant comme si entre nous rien n'avait changée. On n'est plus les mêmes. Je voudrais qu'elle accepte ma décision, au moins cette fois ci. Et puis, il y a Damon. Sa présence ne me fait du mal. Il y a beaucoup trop d'émotion en moi pour que je reste calme à entendre un pseudo plan qui va de toute manière foiré dis-je en soufflant un bon coup après.

-J'ai la solution ! Sa te dis de t'entrainer tout d'abord sur Damon avec tes pouvoirs et puis tu pourrais par la suite commencer à apprendre des techniques de combats avec Tyler. Il est le meilleur pour ça.

-ça me tente bien pour me défouler mais pas avec Damon. Il y aura des corps à corps. Je ne sais pas si j'arrivais à me contrôler. A tout moment je risque de lui sauter dessus.

-tu peux t'entraîner avec moi. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient mais ça ne te serviras à rien. Ça ne fait pas très longtemps que je suis vampire alors que Damon pouffff. C'est le meilleur pour pouvoir t'entrainer à combattre les originales.

-Stephan ?

-Il préféra s'occuper d'Elena. Et de toute façon, il se nourrit tout comme moi de lapin. Il n'est pas performent. Damon, c'est Damon qui te faut et personne d'autre.

-ok, mais laisse-moi quelque minute de plus pour me faire à l'idée d'être très proche de lui.

-non, Bonnie. On y va maintenant me dit-elle en me prenant la main. Allez-viens ! Elle me tira le bras tout en montant à reculons.

Je me retrouvais une fois de plus dans le manoir des Salvatore. Dans les secondes à venir, j'allais m'entraîner avec Damon. J'étais mortifié par les sentiments qui allaient se chambouler en moi lorsque je serais tout près de lui. Déjà qu'à quelque mètre mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure alors si proche de lui, je pouvais imaginer qu'il allait se rompre.


	4. L'entraînement et règlement de compte

Lorsque je fus devant lui mon cœur avait manqué un battement. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger du fait que ses yeux m'avaient détaillé de la tête au pied. Son regard m'avais paralysé ce qui a eu pour effet que lorsque il s'approchait tout près de moi pour commencer l'entrainement, je ne bougeai pas. Il me regardait interloqué par mon manque de coopération. Il essaya de m'énerver en me parlant de la nuit passé ensemble et de ma grand-mère mais je ne bronchais pas car je pensais. Je pensais à ce qui se passait en moi. Je ne comprenais pas mon cœur qui battait encore plus vite en la présence de Damon Salvatore après cette nuit après tous qui m'avait subir. Mais je ne me la posais pas plus que ça car je fus plaqué par Damon contre le mur.

-Arrête de penser. Ils ne te donneront aucun répit. Il n'y aura pas le temps de penser à un plan mais de rassembler toute tes forces pour te battre pour sauver Elena.

-ce n'est pas en étant si proche de toi que j'arriverai à me concentrer sur l'entraînement.

-utilise ce que tu ressens en cet instant. Le fait que la seule chose que tu veux est que je m'éloigne de toi ou pire que je disparaisse de ta vie. Utilise ta rancœur contre moi.

-Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire.

-tu ne laisses pas le choix ! La vie d'Elena est entre tes mains.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour me traiter comme une enfant. On est rien l'un pour l'autre pour que tu m'aides ou me donnes des ordres

-là n'est pas la question. Si je ne te ne pousse pas à fond dans tes retranchements tu resteras sur tes acquis. Je sais comment m'y prendre avec toi. Je sais que parler de ta grand-mère ou de la nuit d'avant sont des sujets sensibles.

-Ne fait pas comme si tu me connaissais Damon. Tu ne sais rien sur moi et tu ne seras jamais rien.

-Je sais quand ce moment que tu souhaites m'embrasser dit-il en regardant mes lèvres. Que tu n'as jamais aimé une personne plus que moi mais avant tout tu as peur : de ce que tu ressens pour moi de ce qui pourrais tous nous arrivée, tu ne veux pas avoir le même sort que ta famille. Bref, tu as simplement peur que cette histoire ne s'arrête jamais, d'être coincer ici avec nous ne pas avoir de famille et ainsi ne pas être aimé pour ta juste valeur.

-Assez dis-je en criant en le poussant loin de moi. Les ampoules commençaient à clignotées, les meubles commençaient à bouger. Je ne maitrisais pas ma magie et je ne m'en rendais pas compte. J'avançais vers Damon tout en le fixant. Sans faire d'incantation je lui brisais ses os un à un puis donnait des anévrismes de plus en plus forts les uns que les autres. Mes yeux qui étaient marron devinrent soudainement noirs. Je détournai mon intention sur Caroline qui tenait un pieu, je le fis virevolter pour qu'il atterrisse dans mes mains. Puis, je couru vers Damon et le planta trois centimètres près du cœur.

Tu ne me connais pas c'est clair ! Sert ce portrait à toute les godiches qui sont passées dans ton pieu pas à moi dis-je en approfondissent la pression de l'anévrisme. J'espère que tu ressens cette peur, cette angoisse de te voir mourir. Puisque moi je la ressens à chaque fois que je suis en votre compagnie. Bienvenue dans mon monde Damon Salvatore dis-je en enfonçant un peu plus le pieu tout en le décalant sans délicatesse de deux centimètres.

Je souris,

Plus qu'un seul centimètre et tu rejoindras le lieu que tu as toujours due y être : l'enfer !

-Arrête dis Elena en courant vers Damon mais d'un seul mouvement de bras, je la fis valser contre un mur.

-Reste pour une fois à ta place Elena. L'entrainement n'est pas fini dis-je en me penchant encore plus vers Damon. Je lui retirai le pieu et le balança loin de moi tout en arrêtant l'anévrisme.

Lève-toi dis-je en le donnant un coup de pied.

Mais ce que je ne m'attendis pas qu'il me l'attrape pour me faire tomber. En une seconde je me trouvais en dessous de lui plaqué au sol le souffle court les bras maintenu fermement par mon bourreau sentant ses crocs trouées ma chair. Pour la deuxième fois en si peu de temps, je sentie ma vie partir au fur et à mesure qu'un vampire se délecta de mon sang. J'étais affaiblie lorsqu'il rétracta ses crocs. Avec le peu de force qu'il me resta je pu faire voler le pieu en direction de Damon mais ce dernier le stoppa sans difficulté.

-ton sang est un vrai délice Bennett si enivrant qu'on peut le comparer à une drogue dure dit-il en souriant.

Il se pencha vers moi et dit en chuchotant : si tu crois pouvoir tous nous tuer avec seulement ta magie tu te trompes. Il ne suffit pas d'avoir de la haine et de la magie, il faut être solide physiquement et mentalement et tu es loin d'avoir tous ça. Tu as du pain sur la planche ma chère Bennett.

-c'est toi qui à voulu me pousser à bout alors ne me rejette pas la pierre.

-ah j'ai fait ça…je ne m'en souviens pas me dit-il en rapprochant son visage du mien. Et je m'en contre fou de ce que j'ai pu dire. Le plus important c'est le résultat pas les moyens employés. Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que toi tu ne seras pas apte à sauver Elena. C'est clair dit-il en prenant mon visage entre sa main droite. Puis, il me lâcha et se leva pour prendre un verre de bourbon. L'entrainement est fini pour aujourd'hui. Entrer tous chez vous.

Je ne me fis pas prier, je m'éclipsai du manoir pour me rendre chez-moi. Au même moment Elena était toujours dans le salon avec Stephan et Damon.

-Stephan, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ?

-Pourquoi ? dit-il à genou prêt d'Elena.

-J'ai besoin de lui parler, je te rejoins là-haut dit-elle en se levant avec beaucoup de difficulté.

-Très bien dit-il en se levant à son tour puis l'embrassa. Ne soit pas longue dit-il non sans adresser un regard à Damon puis parti

-Quoi encore dit Damon en sentant le regard fixe d'Elena

-pourquoi l'avoir attaquer ? tu sais qu'elle est importante pour moi ! Si tu m'aimes autant que tu le prétends alors fiche lui la paix. Ne l'utilise pas comme la dernière arme ultime pour sauver ma vie.

-ne te voile pas la face Elena, tout le monde sait que seule Bonnie peut éviter ta si tragique destinée. Elle doit mourir pour que tu restes en vie dit-il en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec moi la veille. Il était prêt à me sauvé mais il savait que j'avais raison, son choix restera toujours Elena.

-je ne peux pas l'a laissé se sacrifier pour moi. Je ne veux pas. La seule qui doit régler ça c'est moi. Je vais me battre pour rester en vie. J'ai été une imbécile de mettre trop reposer sur vous, de penser que seule la magie de Bonnie et toi et Stephan sur le fait que vous soyer vampire me permettrai de rester en vie.

-Hors de question si tu es là je ne donne pas cher de la vie de notre sorcière bien aimée. Je peux la sauver pour toi si tu n'es pas dans le coin sinon mon choix est déjà fait. Sa vie comparer à la tienne je m'en fou dit-il en buvant la dernière goute de son verre dit-il agacé.

-je veux être de la partie point. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation. C'est de ma vie qu'il s'agit et de toutes celles que j'aime. Je me dois de les protéger car c'est moi qui les ai fourré la dedans.

-Dommage moi qui voulait m'assurer que jugdy soit sain et sauve. Maintenant tous tombe à l'eau dit-il d'un ton ironique pour la faire changer d'avis.

-Rien ne t'empêche de la protéger

-Oui mais tout change dit-il en explosant. Si tu es en danger, je ne pourrais me concentrer sur rien d'autre. Je vais m'inquiété pour toi constamment. Sa vie sera autant en danger que la tienne car Klaus a besoin d'elle pour le sacrifice. Réfléchis un peu bon sang, certes tu veux te battre pour ta vie je le respecte vraiment mais tous les gens que t'aimes seront tous mort.

Fait un choix.

-ok, je reste loin de tout ça….mais promet moi de protéger Bonnie. Elle a plus besoin de toi que moi en ce moment.

-je n'ai rien à te promettre Elena dit-il en posant son verre sur la table puis parti à vitesse vampire vers sa chambre.

Même sans être là je savais que Damon n'étais pas d'humeur à entendre Elena lui faire la morale. Surtout que tous ce qu'il faisait étaient pour elle. Et puis, il y avait moi. J'avais le don de l'énerver. C'est vrai qu'il m'avait poussé à bout mais je n'avais aucune raison de mettre emporter de la sorte. La magie avait prit le dessus. Il le savait mais l'avait mal prit. Il ne supportait pas que je le prenne de haut, que je croyais tout savoir que je lui reproche d'être l'un des responsables de mes malheurs. En faite, il avait surtout marre qu'Elena attend trop de lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette pression constante et insoutenable qui pesait sur ses épaules. Certes, il était un vampire d'un certain âge mais il n'était pas infaillible. Il avait peur de perdre Elena car jusqu'à maintenant, seulement elle avait fait ressortir son humanité. Elle avait fait ce que je ne su pas faire. Elle avait réussit à faire rebattre son cœur mort. Seulement elle avait vu sans aucune difficulté ce qu'il se cachait derrière sa carapace. Elle lui avait fait confiance aveuglement. Alors que moi, j'avais un peu plus de difficulté. Tant de monde m'ont tourné le dos, que le peu de confiance que je donne est destiné à des personnes spéciales.

Damon devait certainement exorciser toute cette rage qu'il avait accumulée sur quelque chose. Et il le fit en cassant tout sur son passage mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il parti à vitesse vampire du manoir pour trouver une distraction. Il avait une idée mais fut vite chassé. Une nouvelle victime ne servirait à rien du faite qu'il avait encore mon sang dans les veines. Il savait qu'il était rassasié pour environ deux trois jours tout au plus.

De mon côté, Caroline était dans ma chambre. On parlait de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle aussi me fit la morale :

-Quand, je t'ai demandé de te défouler, je n'ai pas dit tuer Damon.

-Je…..je sais, c'est seulement que je n'ai pas réussit à contrôler ma magie. C'est comme si elle était relier à mes émotions. Plus je suis triste et révolté plus elle est puissante.

-Si tu n'arrives pas à contrôler ta magie, tu ne dois pas combattre. C'est trop dangereux pour toi. Tu risques d'y rester.

-Je vous ai promit que je vous aiderais à sauver princesse Elena. Je m'y tiendrais

-Non ! Je ne veux pas te perdre Bonnie.

-Il te restera Elena.

-ce n'est pas….

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle entendit son téléphone sonner

-Réponds ?

-Non, sa peu attendre

-Notre conversation aussi. Réponds c'est sans doute plus important de savoir si ma vie est aussi importante que celle d'Elena.

-Bien dit-elle en se levant puis fit quelque pas et répondit : Allo

-Care, c'est Elena dit-elle en chuchotant car Stephan n'était pas très loin.

-Que c'est-il passé ?dit-elle en paniquant.

-Rien, j'ai juste envie de parler à une amie.

-Désolée, je suis avec Bonnie, mais je peux passer te voir tout à l'heure.

-Non, laisse tombée ! fait ce que tu as à faire avec Bonnie.

-Ne le prends pas comme ça !

-Je le prends normalement que tu passes plus ton temps avec Bonnie qu'avec moi.

-Ne sois pas jalouse Elena. Elle est autant mon amie que toi.

-c'est ce qu'on dit allez ciao.

J'avais assisté à toute la conversation. J'étais mal alaise que Caroline se dispute avec Elena à cause de moi.

-vas la rejoindre. J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle a plus besoin que moi d'être réconfortée.

-non je n'irais nulle part. Elle m'a trop énervée. Et puis même si tu ne le montre pas. Je sais que tu as autant besoin qu'elle de moi. Même plus, tu n'as plus de famille.

-écoute Caroline dis-je en lui prenant les mains, je te remercie pour tous ce que tu essayes de faire mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin d'un bon bain et de rester seule avec moi-même. Vas voir Elena réconforte là et si j'ai besoin je t'appelle.

-Et j'accourais me répondit-elle en souriant.

-Allez fil

Trois secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais seule.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Pendant que Caroline écoutait Elena se confier sur ses sentiments confus envers Damon, ce dernier me rendait une petite visite.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Dis-je tout en continuant à cuisinier.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas une idée de ce qui peu m'amener ici.

-Franchement rien dis-je avant de gouter ma sauce des pâtes à la carbonara.

-allez réfléchis me dit-il en me prenant tout d'un coup par la taille.

-recule dis-je en enlevant ses mains de mon corps. Mais ce dernier me fit retourné pour me plaquer contre son torse et appas avec rapidité mes lèvres dans un baisé sans tendresse. Je me débattis pendant environ trois minutes sans pouvoir le faire éloigner de moi. En dernier recours j'utilisai ma magie. Je lui donnai un anévrisme ce qui a eu pour effet de me lâcher.

Tu es fou !

-Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie dit-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. On se consolera l'un l'autre dit-il lorsque j'arrêtais mon sort.

-crétin, si tu penses que je veux avoir une histoire de cul avec toi tu rêves.

-on ne souffrira pas tout les deux, on se contentera tous les deux. Aucune complication, aucun sentiment rien que du sexe. me dit-il en me tournant au tour.

-Damon sort de chez moi dis-je en criant. Damon fut propulsé contre le mur près de la porte. J'ouvrir la porte et le fit valser pour le faire sortir. Il réessaya mais je fis un sort pour qu'il ne rentre plus dans la maison.

Bon débarras dis-je avant de fermer la porte pour la dernière fois de la soirée.


	5. La Prophétie

Les semaines s'étaient bousculées depuis cette nuit là. Je me sentais de plus en plus faible et plus lourde. Pourtant avec tous les entrainements je ne devais pas prendre du poids. Je trouvais bizarre cette prise subite de poids, mes nausées matinales et mes malaises. Mes recherches internet revenaient toujours à ce même mot : grossesse. Certes, tous mes symptômes concordaient avec ce résultat, mais je ne pouvais pas l'être. Je n'avais couché avec Damon et les vampires ne pouvaient pas se reproduire. Tout ça été incompréhensible, je ne pouvais pas être enceinte de lui. Pas de cet homme qui n'avait aucune considération pour moi depuis que je l'avais repoussé ses avances. Il me menait la vie dure durant les entrainements et le peu de temps que j'avais pour moi il rendait ma vie infernale.

C'était clair, moi Bonnie Bennett je ne pouvais pas être enceinte de Damon Salvatore. Je me le suis répétée un bon nombre de fois sur le chemin pour allez chez le gynécologue. Le verdict tomba, j'étais vraiment enceinte. J'étais déconcertée, ma tête commençait à tourner. Je me retrouvai quelque heure plus tard allongé sur un lit dans un lieu inconnu.

Je me levai tout doucement essayant de ne pas faire de bruit pour m'enfuir mais Kol et Elijah apparurent.

-Où vas-tu ma beauté dit Kol en avançant vers moi jusqu'à que je tombe sur le lit.

-Du calme petit frère, laisse notre invité en paix ou dois-je dire nos invités dit-il souriant avec la grande classe que tout le monde lui connaissait.

-d'ailleurs en parlant de ça dit Kol en se mettant au dessus de moi. J'espérais que tu m'en parles avant que l'on aille plus loin toi et moi me dit-il en remettant mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille avec sa main droit et sa main gauche descendit de mon cou à mon ventre qui était encore plat malgré ma prise de poids.

-Arrête tout de suite Kol. Klaus ne voudrait pas que tu abîmes notre monnaie d'échange.

-Si vous pensez réussir avoir Elena en me tenant prisonnière vous êtes réellement stupide. Je ne suis rien pour eux.

-tu te trompes Bennett dit Klaus en rentrant dans la chambre. J'ai mené ma petite enquête et je sais que tu as une relation pas très saine avec l'aîné des frères Salvatore. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il est le père de cet hybride qui grandit en toi. Si Damon s'est que sa seule chance d'être père est de me livrer sa chère et tendre Elena. Je pense que tu as peut-être une chance d'être libéré. Et puis, il y a ma chère Caroline ma délicieuse Caroline. Elle est si pétillante et impulsive que son amour pour toi sa meilleure amie, elle viendra te secourir.

-Elle n'est pas si bête. Elle sait très bien que ma mort est nécessaire pour que toute menace contre Elena cesse. Sans sorcière ou devrais-je dire sans descendante Bennett, Elena te servira a rien. Le sacrifice ne pourra pas se faire.

-Mais, je ne compte pas te faire du mal. Kol prendra bien soin de toi dit-il avant de partir.

-Merci Klaus dit Kol. Tu es mon nouveau jouet. Je compte bien m'amuser avec toi dit-il en mettant ses mains en dessous de mon haut. J'essayais de lui donner un anévrisme mais cela ne marchait pas.

-les anévrismes ne fonctionnent pas sur nous dit Elijah. Des années de pratique, un petit conseil si vous voulez que votre séjour chez nous soit des plus agréables ne faites rien qui puisse énervé Klaus.

-Si tu crois que je vais rester ici sans broncher tu ne me connais mal Elijah.

-tu n'auras pas le temps ma beauté, je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle même pour aller au petit coin et sur la douche.

-Tu rêves dis-je en me téléportant chez moi.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

De nouveau chez moi je me dépêchai pour tout verrouiller mais une fenêtre se fissura puis se cassa. Elle laissa apparaître le visage de Kol.

-tu sais j'ai passé pas mal de temps dans un cercueil donc je peux très bien patienter que tu daignes m'inviter. Mais la grande différence, c'est que j'avais une dague en plein cœur dit-il en souriant. Alors que maintenant j'ai le loisir de pouvoir me distraire en prenant les gens de cette rue comme mes jouets de substitution pendant que toi tu rassembles tes affaires en incluant ton grimoire quelque plantes et ton jolie petit cul.

-Je croyais que ta patience n'avait aucune limite ? Dis-je criant tout en montant l'escalier.

-j'ai exagéré et en plus je meurs de faim. Heureusement qu'ici la nourriture, il n'y en a à foison dit-il en descendant du perron pour prendre une vieille dame et monta avec elle sur l'arbre qui donnait vu sur la fenêtre de ma chambre. Il lança trois cailloux à une vitesse folle sur la vitre ce qui l'a cassa. L'heure tourne Darling. Et la vie de ma chère amie ne tiens plus qu'a une simple invitation de ta part.

Sa voix, puis la vue que m'offrait Kol et ma voisine me fit peur.

-lâche-là !

-elle risque de ne pas se relever après ! a moins que je lui donne de mon sang avant dit-il en mordant son bras puis la forçant à boire. A toi de voir.

-Descend la fait lui tout oublier et puis après je viendrais avec toi sans faire esclandre.

-Si tu me fais entrée !

-Non ! C'est déjà très bien que je veuille capituler sans me battre.

-Ne joue pas comme si tu n'allais rien faire pour prévenir ta bande de bras cassé. Soit mignonne invite-moi à rentrer.

-Tu peux toujours crever

-Et bien qu'elle crève dit-il en jetant de l'arbre la vielle dame.

-t'es dingue ! Elle ne ta rien fait.

-Je sais ! Mais sa arrivera à toute les personnes de cette rue si tu ne m'invites pas à entrer.

-tu n'es pas sérieux. Ce n'est pas ton but de créer de nouveau vampire.

- tout les moyens sont bons pour que tu fasses ce que je veux. Ne l'oublie pas tant que j'ai une distraction je peux être patient. Oh, il y a un nouveau jouet qui vient de sortir de sa maison dit-il en sautant de l'arbre.

-Arrête dis-je en me mettant devant cet homme que Kol voulait torturer.

-Alors fait moi rentré.

-ok. Mais fait le oublier ce qui viens de se passer. Et il ne faut pas que la vielle dame achève sa transformation.

-ok mais invite-moi avant !

-Hypnotise le avant dis-je en lui parlant de l'homme derrière moi.

Il ne me répondit pas mais s'avança vers l'homme et le fit tout oublier et l'ordonna de rentrer chez lui.

-Suits-moi dis-je en marchant vers ma maison. Arrivée devant la porte, je soufflai. Je me rappelai que je l'avais verrouillé de l'intérieur. Je me retournai et lui dis : je vais me téléporté et je t'ouvrirai de l'intérieur.

-ne fait pas de vague sinon, je rentre dans une maison et je fais un carnage.

-j'ai compris tu sais dis-je avant de disparaitre. Quelque seconde suivant je lui ouvrit la porte. Kol, je t'invite dans ma demeure.

-avec un peu plus de conviction !

-Il ne faut pas abuser, je t'ai invité non.

-Avec….

-très bien…Kol Mikaelson je t'invite à pouvoir rentrer dans ma charmante demeure.

-tu vois ce n'était pas très dure me dit-il en voulant rentrer mais je mis mes mains sur son torse.

-tu oublies quelque chose dis-je en l'intiment de regarder par terre. Elle commence à se réveiller.

-Ah, ce n'est qu'un léger détail dit-il en s'accroupissant puis lui arracha la tête d'un seul coup. Maintenant à nous dit-il en souriant.

J'agrandis le bâillement de la porte pour le faire rentrer puis me dépêcha pour prendre quelque affaire.

-tu sais pour un vampire tu n'es pas très discret.

-c'est que je ne voulais pas l'être dit-il en regardant la décoration de ma chambre.

-pourquoi être monté dans ma chambre ?

-Je voulais m'assurer que tu ne laisses aucun indice à tes amies. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache trop vite que tu as été kidnappé.

-qu'ils le sachent maintenant ou après ça change quoi ? Dis-je en mettant dans mon sac quelque habit et mon grimoire.

-le moment n'est pas propice pour la bataille

-ce qui tu veux dire ?

-Moins tu en sais et mieux c'est. Allez ! on y va ! me dit-il en prenant par le bras.

-fait attention

-tu es enceinte d'un vampire, ce n'est pas une petite bousculade ou un grand affrontement qui tu va le perdre ton hybride

-tu oublies les plantes !

-le plus important on l'a toi ton hybride et le grimoire.

De retour au manoir des Mikealson, je fus accueilli par Klaus assis dans le canapé entrain de dessiner un portrait de Caroline.

-Enfin de retour Bonnie.

-Je n'avais pas le choix !

-On a toujours le choix dit-il en posant son crayon et ses feuilles puis me regarda. Si tu ne veux pas faire parti de ce combat tues toi. C'est simple et drastique.

-comme si tu n'allais pas m'empêcher de mettre fin à mes jours. Viens en faites dis-moi pourquoi me retenir si c'est pour attendre si longtemps pour le sacrifice.

-tu le seras bien assez tôt. Pendant ta petite excursion j'ai fait des petites recherches…

-en quoi sa m'intéresse ?

- taisez-vous et écoutez dit Elijah qui été en haut des escaliers entrain d'écouter.

-comme je le disais, j'ai fait des petites recherches sur les sorcières. Et c'est la que je suis tombé sur une légende ou une prophétie qui dit je site dit-il « **a l'aube de sa majorité une puissante sorcière enfantera un hybride mi sorcier et mi vampire. Cet être né de la luxure de deux êtres surnaturels sera le plus féroce le plus redoutable des abominations sur terre. Nul ne pourra le vaincre, il possèdera la magie la faculté d'un vampire l'humanité et l'immortalité.** ».

-ce n'est qu'une prophétie cela n'a rien avoir avec moi. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un vampire pouvait engendrer des enfants.

-rien n'est impossible Bennett. Avant tu te disais les vampires et les sorcières n'existaient pas et maintenant regarde toi. Cette prophétie parle de ton enfant de son avenir.

-ou veux-tu en venir ?

-Je veux cet enfant.

-Pourquoi ?

-s'il n'est pas cadrer et fera notre destruction à tous. Je le préfère l'avoir à mes côtés que dans mes ennemis.

-Tue-moi ça sera plus simple. Il ne verra jamais le jour.

-j'ai besoin de toi. Elena a besoin de toi. Tu ne dois pas nous faire défaut même si le sort de la planète dépend de ton enfant.

-Pourquoi prendre autant de risque si c'est pour te faire tuer après ?

(….) il ne fit que de me sourire

-il y a quelque chose que tu me caches donne moi cette feuille dis-je en la prenant. Je parcourrais de mes yeux cette feuille très ancienne d'une lenteur magistrale. Je ne voulais pas en manquer une miette. Au fur et à mesure que la lecture avança la peur s'empara de moi. Mes mains moites commençaient à trembler, mes jambes fléchirent parce que ma vie m'échappait. J'ai beau n'en faire qu'à ma tête, il y a toujours une personne qui dirige ma vie. En faite, elle ne m'appartenait pas. Le monde entier s'acharnait sur moi. Je me demandai pourquoi. Etais-je une ci mauvaise sorcière ? Pourquoi me choisir moi alors qu'il y a un nombre incalculable de sorcière sur cette planète. Les sorcières Bennett n'ont-elles pas assez souffert ? On ne méritait pas ça, je ne mérite pas la tournure que ma vie prenait. Mes épaules ne sont pas assez solides pour supporter une telle charge. Comment peut-on me confier le sort de toute l'humanité entre mes mains. Si je l'élève mal il deviendra un fléau mais si je l'élève bien il sera la personne qui résoudra nos problèmes. Il n'y aura plus de mal qui régnera sur le bien. Seul lui fera régner la paix dans ce monde…

Je me laissais allez sous les yeux des originales. Je ne pouvais faire autrement. Il fallait que cela sorte. Pendant que des larmes perlaient mon visage, je commençais à crier de frustration de colère de rage. Tous les sentiments se mélangeaient en moi. Et il faut dire qu'avec moi cela ne faisait pas bon mélange. Les ampoules commençaient à s'allumer puis éclatèrent. Les portes s'ouvrèrent tous brusquement et laissèrent rentrer des rafales de vent. Elijah qui était toujours en haut de l'escalier descendit avec précipitation mirent ses mains contre mes joues et réussi à me faire revenir à la raison.

-Bonnie, je ne me mettrais jamais à votre place. Mais, je peux me douter que vous êtes effrayé. Rien ne pourra apaiser votre douleur et vos craintes, nous le savons tous. Cependant en restant avec nous vous pourrez apprendre des choses qui seront bénéfique dans votre rôle de maman. Mais pour ça il faut commencer à nous faire confiance. Fini, les fugues et la vie d'esclave aux côtés des Salvatore et d'Elena. Vous ferez parti des nôtres.

Je rigolai aux paroles d'Elijah,

-ferais parti des vôtres ! Si je suis là c'est parce que vous avez autant besoin de moi qu'eux et même plus. Je suis rien de plus qu'une monnaie d'échange pour vous. Et maintenant que je suis enceinte. Que je porte en moi, l'hybride que tous le monde craindront vous voulez me protéger. Je ne marche pas la dedans dis-je en enlevant les mains d'Elijah de mes joues. J'y arriverai toute seule c'est mon destin mon fardeau. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dis-je tout en me relevant.

-Vous dites ça maintenant parce que vous êtes en colère. Une bonne nuit de sommeil vous fera beaucoup de bien dit-il tout en regardant Kol

Une seconde plus tard, je sentis une main sur la bouche. La seconde plus tard le noir total.

-Emmène là dans sa chambre avec ses affaires Kol et veilles qu'elle n'en sorte pas dit Klaus.

Pendant que Kol me monta dans la chambre qui m'était attribué, Elijah se rapprocha de Klaus et lui dit : Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal.

-tu te ramollis avec le temps grand-frère dit Klaus en souriant. Il passa à côté d'Elijah et dit : cet enfant est un danger pour nous tous. Je fais tout pour garder le contrôle de la situation. Si la situation nous échappe la mort de Bonnie et de son hybride seront la seule solution.

-Ni penses pas

-elle ignore encore la puissance qu'elle porte en elle. Cette fille est une vraie bombe à retardement si on touche à son enfant, je peux t'assurer qu'elle nous tuera tous. Je l'a tuerai sans hésitation se n'est pas toi qui va m'empêchez.

-tu leur déclaras la guerre Klaus.

-Je n'ai pas peur d'eux qu'ils viennent. Charges-toi d'elle, j'ai l'impression que seule toi peux la faire rester avec nous.

-Elle n'est pas Elena. Elle ne me fera pas confiance si facilement.

-On a tout notre temps non dit-il en s'asseyant de nouveau sur le canapé. Il reprenait son dessin ce qui mettait fin à leur conversation.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

De l'autre côté de la ville le lendemain,

Caroline frappa innombrable de fois à ma porte mais personne ne lui ouvrit. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Elle découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle était ouverte. Avec énormément de prudence, elle entra dans ma maison. Elle criait mon nom sans avoir une réponse. La maison était plongée dans un étrange silence. Caroline se précipita dans ma chambre. Elle l'a parcourra pour découvrir un indice de ma présence aujourd'hui. Mais rien, c'était comme si…..

-il n'y a aucune trace d'elle. C'est comme si elle s'était volatilisé dit Caroline au manoir des Salvatore.

-elle est peut-être parti faire une course dit Elena

-Elle les a faits avant-hier avec moi. Elena, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Si Klaus c'était pris à elle !

-Il ne lui ferait aucun mal s'il l'a. Il a besoin d'elle plus que nous. Elle est aussi importante qu'Elena pour le sacrifice dit Damon.

-On devrait attendre qu'il se manifeste avant d'agir dit Stephan.

-Mais il a Bonnie ! On devrait faire quelque chose. Elena dit quelque chose. Elle est ton amie.

-Stephan a raison, si Klaus ne se manifeste pas c'est pour une bonne raison. Il faut attendre et récolter des informations au lieu de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Si c'était toi qui serait entre les mains de Klaus Stephan Damon moi-même et Bonnie serait parti tête baissé pour te retrouver.

-La Bonnie d'avant Care. Maintenant, elle ne fera rien pour moi si on ne l'oblige pas un peu.

-Tu l'abandonnes alors ?

-Non, mais on ne sait pas où elle se trouve. On peut rien faire, à la rigueur si on avait une sorcière ou un sorcier pour la localiser où elle est je ne dis pas non. Mais là c'est trop risqué. On mettrait notre vie en danger.

-Si j'ai bien compris vous jetez l'éponge. Vous vous en foutez ce qui peut bien lui arrivée.

-ce n'est pas ça Caroline dit Tyler. Moi aussi j'aimerai sauver Bonnie et j'en suis sure qu'Elena aussi mais on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant. On n'a aucune piste.

-Plus le temps avance plus sa vie est en jeu les gars.

-Blondie ! Il faut te le dire en quelle langue, elle n'est pas en danger. Si elle était les originales auraient déjà rappliqué. Il l'a tienne seulement captif rien de plus. Ils attendent quelque chose c'est tout.

-c'est à nous de savoir quoi dit Stephan.

-je ne compte pas rester là sans rien faire ne sachant pas ce qu'il peut arriver à Bonnie.

-Ne fait pas ça dit Elena.

-Elle est ma meilleure amie et ma sœur de cœur. Ça met impossible de ne rien faire désolé Elena dit-elle en partant à vitesse vampire.

Trois semaines plus tard,

-ça commence réellement à m'inquiété dit Elena bras dessus bras dessous avec Stephan marchant dans les couloirs du lycée. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de Caroline depuis l'autre jour. Et puis il y a la disparition bizarre de Bonnie.

-je ne m'inquièterai pas à ta place pour Caroline. Elle doit seulement chercher où est Bonnie. Elle reviendra lorsqu'elle sera fatiguée.

-Et pour Bonnie ?

-je pense comme Damon. Ils ne lui feront rien.

-peut-être que tu as raison. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de penser qu'ils peuvent la traiter mal.

-Elle sait se battre Elena dit Stephan en s'arrêtant de marcher. C'est une Bennett, elle fait partie d'une puissante lignée de sorcière elle arrivera tant bien que mal à se protéger d'eux.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi dit-elle en plaçant sa main sur la joue de Stephan puis lui donna un délicat baiser.

-Désolé de vous interrompre mais là on a un sérieux problème.


	6. Rechercheet tension

Stephan et Elena se retournèrent en entendant cette voix qu'ils connaissaient tant. Stephan leva les yeux au ciel et répondit :

-Quoi ? dit Stephan en colère que Damon les interrompre dans leur moment de tendresse.

-Caroline dit-il d'un ton sérieux

-Elle est rentrée dit Elena en se retirant de l'étreinte de Stephan

-Elle a ramené Lucy Bennett pour qu'elle localise notre chère sorcière bien aimée. Et devine où elle se trouve et avec qui ?

-on s'en doute mais je sais que tu vas nous le dire dit Stephan

-A Mystic Falls en compagnie de nos vieux ennemis.

-ça on le savait déjà ! Tu ne nous apprends rien.

-Caroline sait où est exactement Bonnie demanda Elena.

-A la sortie de la ville et cette crétine est partie là-bas avec la cousine de Bonnie.

-Pourquoi, n'y es-tu pas encore aller ? Ça ne te ressemble pas !

-ok ! vide ton sac, pour qu'on rapplique filer un coup de main à blondie

-Stephan dit Elena en le faisant reculer pour être loin de Damon non sans l'avoir regarder durement. Ce n'est pas le moment de régler tes comptes avec Damon. Et puis, tu n'as pas être jaloux de lui. Je n'aime que toi dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur chacune des joues de Stephan.

-je t'entends bien Elena dit-il en faisant glisser les mains d'Elena avec les siennes. Et j'aimerais le croire te croire de tout mon cœur mais c'est dernier temps j'ai due mal.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne pense pas ses trois mots ces sept lettres. Mon cœur t'appartient tout entier Stephan.

-la manière dont tu regardes Damon, t'as manière de le prendre dans tes bras. Le faite de le prendre tout le temps ça défense. Dis-moi une bonne fois pour tout ce que tu ressens pour lui !

-peut-être que je ressens plus qu'une simple amitié pour lui mais ce n'est pas à lui que je pense en me réveillant le matin. C'est avec toi et seulement toi avec qui je vois un avenir. Et ça me vexe que tu doutes de mes sentiments. Je t'aime, il n'y a que ça de vrai dans tout ce merdier. Caroline est partie libérer Bonnie toute seule chez Klaus, je suis inquiète pour elle. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour parler de tout ça. Je te demande juste d'attendre que tout ce calme pour en parler.

-ne te défile pas Elena….Caroline n'est pas en danger en sauvant Bonnie des griffes de Klaus. Klaus a le béguin pour elle, ça peut attendre. Parles-moi, enlèves-moi ses doutes qui me ronge en ce moment.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus que te dire que je t'aime Stephan. Ces mots sont vrais ! Je ne sais pas comment te le prouver.

-tu n'as pas à me le dire ou à me le prouver. Je veux seulement le sentir le voir dans tes yeux.

Elena s'approcha de Stephan entoura ses bras autour de son cher et tendre puis l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Mais Stephan l'arrêta.

-qu'est-ce que tu fais.

-Tu entends comment mon cœur bats ! C'est l'effet que tu me fais. C'est pur et réelle sain et j'aime ça ! Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête à cause de tes doutes.

-je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est passé avec Katherine recommence. Je fais seulement tout pour me protéger.

-mais, je ne te ferais jamais de mal Stephan. Si j'ai des doutes…tu seras le premier au courant…donc crois-moi quand je te dis que je t'aime.

Stephan s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa puis dit : je te laisse le bénéfice du doute parce que je t'aime.

-je ne te décevrais pas.

-même si je vais vous paraître envahissant dit Damon en faisant la grimace tout en s'avançant près d'eux. On fait quoi pour blondie et jugdy.

-Rien pour l'instant dit Stephan en se mettant derrière Elena pour la prendre par la taille.

-pourquoi ? dit Damon

-c'est trop dangereux.

-depuis quand tu t'écrases devant les originales ?

-depuis que la personne à qui je tiens est en danger. On ne peut pas aller là-bas sans armes sans avoir murement réfléchis.

-au point où on en est la mise en forme compte peu Stephan. L'important c'est le résultat.

-Alors vas-y sans nous. Va nous créer plus de problème que nous avons déjà.

-on a besoin de Caroline et de Bonnie pour les vaincre donc autant leur enlever leur atout de leur jeu.

-ça sera sans nous dit Stephan

-Attends Stephan, Damon a raison. Réfléchis, on veut tous les deux que Bonnie et Caroline soient saines et sauvent. Et sans elles, on ne pourra pas combattre tous ses originales. On pourrait juste essayer.

-je ne marche pas dedans. J'apprécie vraiment Caroline et Bonnie mais ta survie m'importe beaucoup plus.

-Je crois m'entendre dit Damon en souriant.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. On va gérer. Toi et moi Damon. C'est ce qu'on sait faire le mieux : protéger Elena.

-Bien dit-il en aimant pas la tournure des évènements. Bon, je vais vous laissez dit-il en repartant vitesse vampire.

-Je ne crois pas que ça soit la meilleure solution de laisser Caroline et Bonnie dans les mains de Klaus Elijah Rebecca et Kol.

-tu me demandes de te faire confiance Elena. Maintenant, c'est moi qui le fais ! Me fais-tu confiances ?

-Bien sûre, mais j'ai des doutes sur ton plan. En plus tu sais que vous ne pouvez pas les tuer sans mettre vos vies en danger. Vous pouvez mourir.

-je le sais, mais à cette heure ci je préfère mettre un terme à mon vampirisme pour que tu continues à vivre. Même si tu n'es pas d'accord avec mon plan, je ne veux pas que tu me barres la route. C'est mon choix respecte le comme j'ai toujours respecté tes choix.

-Ok….ok dit Elena en regardant Stephan droit dans les yeux. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire en lui. C'était bizarre, elle avait l'impression de le perdre et de ne plus le reconnaître. Elle l'embrasse puis se recula : j'ai un cours dans cinq minutes. On se retrouve au manoir dit-elle en reculant pour ensuite se retourner puis parti.

-Ok, je rentre dit-il en regardant Elena partir. Il soupira puis parti à son tour.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

De son côté, Caroline était en ma compagnie avec Lucy. J'étais contente de les voir mais aussi surprise qu'Elijah et Kol.

-c'est Klaus qui nous à ouvert Bonnie dit Caroline encore dans mes bras.

-tu m'étouffes là Care.

-Désolée dit-elle en prenant ses distances. Cependant son regard me fixa toujours d'une manière assez bizarre.

-Quoi ? Dis-je.

-Ne te vexe surtout pas Bonnie mais tu as beaucoup grossis. Ils t'engraissent ici ou quoi.

-tu n'as pas changé dis-je en souriant

-Elle n'a pas tord chère cousine, tu as pris du poids me dit-elle en me tournant au tour

-c'est rien dès que je sortirais d'ici je ferai du sport.

-Non, il y a quelque chose de changer chez toi dit Lucy

-Comment peux-tu dire ça on se connait à peine.

-tu caches quelque chose Bonnie, ça se voit et ton cœur bat drôlement vite.

-Ne fais pas ça. N'utilise pas tes facultés de vampire sur moi.

-Bonnie, sais-tu s'il y a d'autre personne que vous deux en montrant Lucy et moi dans le manoir ?

-Je ne saurais dire ! Pourquoi ?

-J'entends trois cœurs c'est bizarre. Et le plus bizarre c'est qu'il semble proche de toi dit-elle en s'approchant de moi. Bonnie dit-elle en me regardant. Ne me dit pas que…

-Que quoi ?

-je ne vais comme même pas te tirer les vers du nez. On est amie non. Tu dois me le dire sans que ça vienne de moi.

-De quoi vous parlez dit Lucy.

-Rien dis-je en même temps que Caroline.

-Alors ?

-Pourquoi dois-je le dire alors que tu le sais déjà !

-je préfère que sa vienne de toi…allez fait un effort Bonnie ! dit-elle en insistant. Puis elle souffla et rajouta : J'ai passez des jours entiers pour te retrouvé. Je suis même allez parler à Lucy pour qu'elle m'aide à te localiser…..

-Caroline, ne me force pas.

-Allez me dit-elle en prenant ma main et la serra fort. Ça te fera du bien de le dire à quelqu'un dit-elle en me regardant en train de verser les premières d'une longue série de larme.

-c'est dure Care….Pourquoi…Pourquoi moi ? Je ne mérite pas ça…. En tout cas pas de lui. Pas d'un vampire dis-je pour me libérer d'une pression qui comprimait mon ventre et mes poumons depuis que je sais que je suis fis une pause puis continua : J'aurais tellement aimé que ça arrive dans d'autre circonstance avec l'homme parfait mais non il faut que ce soit lui qui met enceinte.

-tu es quoi dit Lucy.

-Enceinte, mais là n'est pas la question dit Caroline. Tu devrais plutôt demander qui est le père.

-tu as eu ce que tu voulais Caroline non. Tu sais que je suis enceinte. Je ne te dirais pas plus.

-Bien même si je m'en doute que c'est Damon le père, je veux que tu me le dises.

- Il y a un truc qui n'est pas clair dans tout ça ! Comment as-tu pu tomber enceinte d'un vampire. Ils ne sont pas sensé ne plus pouvoir se reproduire puisqu'ils sont mort.

-Si dis-je. Mais moi et ce vampire nous faisons l'objet d'une prophétie. Avec la magie tous est possible

-de quelle prophétie tu parles dit Lucy.

- Je ne connais pas le nom. Et je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. La seule chose que je souhaite est de mourir. Ce n'est pas normal tous ce qui m'arrive.

-ne dit pas ça dit caroline. Peut-être que ce n'est pas la vie que tu rêvais mais au moins tu auras lui. Même si il n'est pas voulu, il est ton enfant. Il te comblera de joie dit-elle tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas soutenir son regard. J'avais du mal à croire ce qu'elle me disait. Si c'était dans d'autre circonstance, je l'aurais cru. Et c'est ce que j'aime chez caroline, son côté positive mais là ça m'agaçais

-je ne voulais même pas le garder Caroline. Comment voudrais-tu qu'il m'apporte de la joie ou que je l'aime. Il me rappellera sans cesse la cruche que j'ai été en croyant au mot de son père. Et puis, qu'elle exemple que je vais lui donner ? Je ne sais même pas m'occuper correctement de moi. Comment voudrais-tu que je m'occupe d'un bébé. Un bébé qui sera plus traquer qu'Elena car il est mi sorcier et mi vampire. C'est beaucoup trop pour moi. Je n'ai que 16 ans….

-déjà commence par souffler et te calmer Bonnie me dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur mes épaules. Maintenant regardes-moi et écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire.

Caroline continua lorsque je relevai les yeux vers elle : Arrêtes de penser que tu es seule Bonnie. Je serais toujours la pour t'aider quelque soit tes choix. Même si on est jeune et insouciante ce bébé aura l'amour d'une mère géniale et d'une tatie gaga malgré qu'il ne soit pas voulu ni par Damon ni par toi. Il est là et il faut faire avec. Tu arriveras à surmonter ça Bonnie, je le sais. Tu es une fille forte intelligente et remplie d'amour.

Si c'est toi et Damon avez fait l'objet de cette prophétie c'est pour une raison. Tu en es capable et Damon aussi. Dis-toi, la seule bonne chose que les actes stupides de Damon a fait c'est de t'avoir laissé ce cadeau…..et tu en es digne car visiblement lui et toi s'était écris.

-pas comme je l'aurais voulu dis-je en reniflant. Dans la prophétie, il y avait écris que la sorcière enfantera dans la luxure avec le vampire. Tu t'en rends compte, il fallait que Damon ressente de l'attirance sexuelle du désir pour que je tombe enceinte. Rien de plus. Normalement ce n'est pas comme ça ! il devrait ressentir les mêmes sentiments profonds et forts que je ressens pour lui.

-c'est un vampire Bonnie, il n'a pas le droit de ressentir une quelconque attirance pour toi ou sentiment. Mais surtout il ne peut pas t'aimer, il en est incapable. Pas parce qu'il est un vampire mais tout simplement Katherine et tout les sosies auront cette attraction sur les Salvatore. C'est comme ça et puis tous les vampires détestent les sorcières. On ne peut rien n'y changer. Contente-toi de cette luxure qui vous a rapproché pendant un lapes de temps.

-c'est plus fort que moi, je veux toujours plus. C'est lui que je veux…

-Mais il n'est pas fait pour toi ! dit Lucy. Ecoute, je sais que ton cœur à choisi de l'aimer cependant ta conscience de sorcière et de femme te dise de renoncer parce qu'après tout le mal qui t'a fait c'est grotesque dingue que tu puisses encore avoir un quelconque sentiment pour lui. Lui a fait son choix depuis des lustres : Elena/Katherine c'est pareil. Ecoute la voix la plus noire qui est en toi, écoute la sorcière qui est en toi. Ne le laisse pas te brisé car dans l'histoire c'est lui qui perd le plus. Tu es belle intelligente la plus puissante et douée des sorcières Bennett. Qui ne rêverai pas d'être à côté d'une fille pareille. En plus, le connaissant un peu cet enfant né de cette luxure ou de chez pas quoi d'autre est le seul pied qui lui permettra à tout jamais de garder un pied dans la normalité. Même si Damon ne le montre pas, je suis persuadé qu'une infime partie de lui rêve d'avoir une famille d'être à nouveau humain.

-je sais que tu essayes de m'aider mais tu te goure là dis-je en l'interrompant. La seule chose dont je suis certaine à propos de Damon est bien ça. Il aime être un vampire, il s'y est fait à cette condition tant bien que mal. On sait tous qu'il en a soufferts pendant assez longtemps. Maintenant, grâce à ses facultés de vampire : éteindre tous ce qui ne veut pas ressentir, la vitesse, un super ouïe et tout le tralala, je ne pense pas qu'un jour si on trouvait un stupide remède il le voudrait. Damon pense l'être humain stupide vulnérable faible en faite la pire espèce qui existe sur terre. Il ne voudrait pas se rabaisser à ça. J'en suis persuadé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? dit Caroline

-je n'ai pas l'intention de lui dire quoique se soit pour le bébé. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obliger de quoique se soit pour moi. Ça serait pire que tout s'il changeait ça manière de faire avec moi car j'attends son bébé. Il me verrait plus comme la mère de son bébé et non comme Bonnie ou bonnie la sorcière bien aimé. Je ne veux pas de ça. En plus, il y a Elena. Elle est en danger, je ne vais pas perturber Damon. Il faut qu'il la sauve, que nous débarrassons des originels afin d'avoir une vie tranquille loin de tout ça. Si je dois avoir cet enfant, ce n'est pas à Mystic-falls l'endroit le plus peuplé de gens surnaturels.

-il a le droit de le savoir dit Caroline. Tu ne…

-c'est moi qui le porte Care ! Après tous qui c'est passé entre lui et moi, je pense que j'ai le droit de tout lui faire subir.

-tu es stupide Bonnie. Damon a des tords mais je ne pense pas que de lui privé de son enfant soit la bonne vengeance.

-c'est mon choix Caroline.

-je n'accepte pas ça ! il a des droits sur cet enfant.

-Moi aussi et plus que lui. Je ne suis pas marié avec lui. A part nous trois et les originels, personne ne sait que je suis enceinte de Damon. Et ça doit rester comme ça.

-tu ne peux pas me demander de me taire !

-il le faut dit Kol et Elijah en entrant dans la pièce. En tout cas, pas avant trois à cinq mois dit Kol.

-Pourquoi ?

-ma chère ici nous jouons aux échecs et il faut bien l'avoué que notre plan laisse un peu à désiré depuis que ma chère sorcière adoré est enceinte dit Kol en se mettant derrière moi. Donc…

-Donc quoi ?

-Rien…..rien, j'aime les effets des surprises. Tu attendras comme ton équipe de bras cassé. Et laisse ma petite sorcière garder sa grossesse caché. Damon est un bon a rien. Elle mérite beaucoup mieux que lui.

-Comme qui ? Ah comme toi !

-Bonnie est ma propriété et je l'a veux plus que ce misérable.

-Je ne suis à personne Kol dis-je en m'éloignant de lui. Et je ne vais certainement pas te tombé dans les bras.

-Darling, on est fait pour être ensemble dit-il en s'approchant de moi puis me força à l'embrasser sur le regard surpris de ma cousine et de Caroline. Quelque seconde plus tard, il se recula et me regarda. Tu es a moi c'est clair et cet hybride aussi dit-il en parlant du bébé. Personne ne te fera du mal a part moi.

Il fit une pause, puis regarda Caroline et Lucy : la visite est terminée. Rentrer chez vous !

-Pas sans Bonnie dit Caroline.

Elijah qui avait rien dit jusque là interviens,

-il serait préférable que vous partiez maintenant. Bonnie est fatiguée, il faut la ménager.

-Je ne partirais pas sans elle !

-je n'ai bien peur que si dit Elijah dit-il en s'approchant de Caroline. Pendant quelque seconde, il l'a regard puis il l'hypnotisa pour la faire oublier tous ce qu'elle savait et lui implanter quelque souvenir. Tu diras aux autres qu'elle est entre de bonne main.

-Aussi, que je m'occupe bien d'elle dit Kol

Elijah sourit et poursuivi : Kol prend bien soin d'elle. Ils sont tous les deux très très proche. Tu vas rentrez sagement chez toi et dès que tu verras un du groupe tu le lui diras ça de notre part à tous. Ah oui, j'ai oublié, la cousine de Bonnie reste avec nous. Allez fil.

Caroline parti juste après. A quelque centaine de mètre Elle rencontra Damon.

-Où est Jugdy ?

-De qui tu parles ?

-Bonnie ?

-Ahhhhhhhh, elle est toujours là-bas !

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'as pas ramenée ?

-Elle est entre de Bonne main avec Kol, ne t'inquiète pas dit-elle en souriant.

-Et Lucy ?

-Ils l'ont gardé !dit-elle avant de partir sous le regard interloqué de Damon

-Pourquoi me garder

-tu es la seule famille qui lui reste dit Kol en sortant de la chambre avec Elijah

-tu sais, tu n'es pas obliger de rester dis-je.

-Tu plaisantes ! je ne vais pas te laissé seul avec eux.

-Merci dis-je en m'asseyant et quelque minutes plus tard je m'étais assoupis.


	7. la 1ère rencontre jalousie interrogation

Un mois c'était écoulé depuis ce jour là, j'étais enfin prête. J'allais à ma première échographie avec Kol malgré moi. Il avait tellement insisté que j'ai fini par accepter. Le trajet se fut en silence, ni lui ni moi ne voulions parler. C'est vrai que c'est dernier temps j'étais une vraie boule de nerf à cause des hormones mais les avances et les paroles acerbe de Kol n'arrangeaient rien. J'aurai tellement voulu avoir Lucy ou Caroline à mes côtés pour faire part de mes peurs mais à la place j'avais un originale qui essayait d'être gentil serviable agréable et par-dessus tout me faire craqué à ses charmes. Et je ne peux pas dire le contraire, il était très charmant. Avant que je ne sache qu'il était le frère de Klaus et d'Elijah, Kol me plaisait beaucoup. Il le faisait oublié ma vie mon amour pour Damon. Il est le genre d'homme qui m'attire écorché vif bad boy l'âme sombre…..a cette pensée je me rendais compte que je divaguais. J'avais déjà donné avec les vampires. C'est fini dis-je à dans ma tête mais le bruit sourd de la voiture fit en s'arrêtant me sorti de mes pensées. Il me rappela que le moment de voir mon bébé approchai. Ce moment a été fort car pour la première fois j'entendu le battement de son cœur. Je me sentais toute drôle comme si je prenais conscience qu'il était vraiment là que j'allais être maman…une larme perla mon visage mais fut vite chassé par le pousse de Kol. Nos yeux se sont croisés puis fixés pendant un long moment qui fut brisé par la gynécologue.

-votre bébé est en bonne santé jeune gens dit-elle en nous regardant Kol et moi. Voulez-vous avoir un dvd et deux exemplaires de l'échographie ?

-oui/non

-Non, un seul exemplaire de chaque suffira dis-je à ma gynécologue. Il n'est pas le père.

-Bien dit-elle en se sentant gênée par ma déclaration et vit le regard noir que Kol me donnait. Je vous laisse vous rhabillez et la standardiste vous donnera au passage le dvd et l'échographie et le rendez-vous pour le deuxième trimestre de votre grossesse. On se revoit bientôt dit-elle puis partie.

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux réellement le savoir ?

-Oui dis-je en me levant pour aller me changer

-As-tu honte d'être avec moi ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que oui.

-On n'est pas ensemble.

-On l'est !

-Je te dis que non ! Il n'y a rien entre nous Kol combien de fois il faut que je te le dise.

-Hier, tu ne disais pas ça lorsque….

-Je t'arrête tout de suite dis-je en revenant. Hier c'était un moment de faiblesse. Lucy est partie, il me fallait du réconfort. Tu étais là.

-Bennett, je ne suis pas un de ses lycéens que tu as l'habitude de larguer ! Je suis Kol Mickaelson. C'est toi que je veux. Même si, toi tu ne le veux pas, tu seras comme même mienne. Un bon conseil, reste sage ne me contredis pas. Sinon compte sur moi pour rendre ta vie en enfer. Je peux être pire que Klaus….dit-il avant de me prendre par le bras. Il prit en passant mes affaires pour partir non sans prendre le dvd l'échographie et un rendez-vous.

Le chemin inverse se fit dans un silence pesant, il ne me regardait pas. Il me fit me sentir coupable alors que je ne le devais pas…c'est vrai non ! je ne pouvais pas faire semblant de l'aimer…de vouloir être avec lui ! Alors que la seule chose que je souhaitais est de ne plus tomber amoureuse d'un vampire ou d'un être surnaturel. Bref, il ne voulait l'entendre et les jours voir les mois seront plus difficile qu'aujourd'hui. Et les heures suivantes allaient me donner raison car le soir même, alors que j'étais sagement coucher dans l'une des chambres du manoir des Mickaelson, Kol rentra sans frapper pour déposer sur le lit une magnifique robe une paire d'escarpin et un sac assortie. Il fut sorti aussi vite qu'il était entré. Ne le voyant plus, je me relevais pour regarder de plus près les présents qui étaient soient dit en passant magnifique. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ces cadeaux…il était furax contre moi, i peine quelque heure. Ça ne pouvait pas pour se faire pardonné, ni pour me faire plaisir… ça cachait surement quelque chose…

Etant curieuse de nature, je me levai et me précipita en bas pour lui demander des explications. Mais, il ne laissait pas le temps d'en placer une :

-Tu n'es pas encore prête me dit-il en mettant une veste noir.

- De quoi tu parles ?...mais d'abord, explique-moi pourquoi m'avoir acheté une robe une paire chaussure et un sac.

-Nous allons à une soirée organisée par la ville au MYSTIC-GRILL, tu as ta réponse maintenant va t'habiller Becka et moi t'attendons dans la voiture dit-il en partant.

-Je n'irais nulle part !

-Tu iras car je veux que tu y ailles ! Es-ce claire ?

-Tu ne m'obligeras à rien Kol ! Je ne suis pas ta chose. Tu ne disposes pas de moi quand bon te semble.

-Bonnie, ne me force pas à utiliser la manière forte…tu as déjà eu un bref aperçue de la durée de ma patience. Je peux torturer encore et encore beaucoup d'insignifiant humain pour que viennes avec moi !

-Kol ! Si tu veux que je t'écoute trouve un autre moyen de pression….de toute façon on doit tous mourir un jour. Tu ne fais que précipiter ce jour fatidique dis-je en partant mais Kol se mit devant moi … Quoi encore ?

-Il y aura surement toute ta bande de bras cassé là-bas ! C'est l'occasion de leur faire un coucou, de voir Caroline, Tyler, Damon….mais surtout de leur dire que tu as changée de camp puisque tu es mienne et que tu m'as fais tienne en me faisant ce jolie cadeau dit-il en touchant mon ventre.

- Jamais dis-je en enlevant sa main.

-tu le feras dit Klaus qui étaient assis pendant tout ce temps dans un fauteuil dos à Kol et moi. Je m'ennuis ! J'ai besoin d'un peu d'action de distraction. Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je les ai oubliés….Qui mieux que m'a prisonnière pour montrer que j'ai l'avantage et que la partie est loin d'avoir commencer.

-Et, je pense que ça vous fera du bien de les revoir tous un peu dit Elijah dit-il en s'approchant de moi puis il me prit le bras. Venez, je vous accompagne dans votre chambre pour que vous vous préparez à l'événement. Je serais là ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Non, je refuse de faire ça ! Pourquoi les torturer comme ça ? Je croyais que vous voulez dire à Damon que le bébé était le sien pour vous distraire.

-N'oublies pas chérie tout le mal que ces crétins ton fait subir dit Kol en se mettant entre moi et Elijah. Je ne te demande rien seulement de me suivre. Ils ont seulement ce qu'ils méritent et tu as dis toi-même à Caroline que Damon ne devait pas savoir. On respecte juste ton choix. Suit gentiment Elijah en prenant ma main et donna à son frère.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire c'est ce que voulais au départ maintenant je ne savais plus. Je ne su que les regarder tous les trois et me laissez guider par Elijah. Et trois quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais prête…

Je descendis lentement l'escalier vêtue d'une robe longue de couleur jaune ocre aux bras d'Elijah. J'étais très bien mise en valeur dans cette superbe robe. Mes nouvelles formes l'épousaient merveilleusement surtout ma poitrine. Elle était mise en valeur grâce un décolleté plongeant maintenu par un gros pendentif ancien attaché au cou par des grosses perles. Du haut de mes escarpins, j'étais coiffé de façon un peu désinvolte. Mes cheveux étaient ondulés et un peu rebelles. Je me trouvais extrêmement belle pour une fois dans cette saleté d'existence. J'avais du mal à me l'admettre mais c'était Kol qui m'avait rendue comme ça. Il y avait peut être du bon dans cette cohabitation forcée. Je me sentais bien en cet instant et je voulais que cela dure longtemps. Mais en arrivant à la fête au bras de Kol et accompagnée de Rebecca et d'Elijah, je sentis des yeux se braquer sur moi. Une tension s'emparait de moi, je ne pu bouger lorsque mes pieds touchaient le sol du MYSTIC GRILL. Je sentais plus particulièrement le regard brulant de Damon. Il avait ce pouvoir sur moi. Il pouvait me désarmer me consumer, me détruire car seulement lui réussirai à faire mon bonheur. Je le savais, je le sentais. Les journées passées au manoir en compagnie de Kol m'avaient permise de prendre du recule, de mieux me connaître et de savoir mes véritables sentiments qui étaient confus ses dernier temps. Tout était brouillon dans ma tête, la haine, la rage s'était emparée de moi. Je ne pourrais plus aimer quelqu'un comme j'aime et aimé Damon. Mon cœur était si meurtri que je ne peux plus aimer qui que se soit. J'essayai de reprendre contenance lorsque je sentis la main de Kol dans mon dos, c'était comme s'il voulait m'apporter son aide. Ce simple geste me fit tout oublier. Doucement je relevai la tête vers Kol, je souriais timidement. Et commença à avancer lentement dans la foule. Kol m'entrainait déjà sur la piste de danse pendant que Rebecca et Elijah prenait chacun un verre et se mettre en retrait de tous ses lycéens en chaleur. Je me laissais mener par Kol en plein milieu de la salle pour danser. Il se rapprocha subitement de moi, me colla un peu trop à mon goût puis il me conduisait dans une danse enivrante si se n'était pas torride. J'essayais de me décoller un peu de lui mais, il resserrait toujours l'étreinte et me susurra des mots à l'oreille :

-Arrête de jouer ta pudique Bonnie !

-A quoi tu joues ? dis-je en même temps qu'il me fit tourner

-A rien…..Je m'amuse juste avec ma bien aimée dit-il sans me regarder

-Qui tu regardes ?

-Ton ancienne bande…..je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils aiment ce qu'ils voient ma beauté

-ça t'amuse ! hein

-Très, mais il faut leur en montrer plus dit-il en tournant son visage vers le mien. Son nez toucha le mien puis il prit délicatement mes lèvres dans un tendre baiser. A ce moment précis, j'ai cru défaillir, je n'aurais jamais cru que tant de douceur pouvait s'émaner de Kol. Le baiser dura quelque minute durant lesquelles le temps s'était suspendu pour Damon Caroline Stephan Elena….

Damon s'apprêtait à aller dans notre direction mais Caroline l'en empêcha : tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Juste faire une petite visite de courtoisie dit Damon. Maintenant lâche moi dit-il en retirant son bras de l'emprise de Caroline.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Damon…

-pourquoi ? Vous n'allez pas laisser Bennett se laisser tripoter par l'ennemi.

-Elle a le droit de danser avec qui elle veut

-Dit Blondie qui a été hypnotisé par un original. Tu n'as pas les idées claires. Moi je les ai ! Notre meilleur atout est entrain d'être embobiner par les beaux yeux et belles paroles de notre ennemi. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus pour que vous bougez votre train-train….

-Qu'est-ce qui te gêne le plus qu'elle soit séduite par Kol où qu'elle soit tombé dans le camp adverse dit soudainement Elena.

-Elena dit Caroline avec les gros yeux.

-Caroline mêle toi de ce qui te regarde dit Elena

-tu es mon amie et je sais ce qui te traverse par la tête. Et je ne pense pas de savoir si Damon a des vues sur Bonnie arrangera le bordel que tu as dans ta petite brune.

-je ne t'es rien demandée et occupe toi de tes affaires.

-Pas la peine de vous battre pour moi les filles. De toute manière je ne comptais pas répondre à cette question stupide quand l'intéresser c'est déjà la réponse.

-Non, réponds Damon ça m'intéresse aussi dit Stephan.

-Bon dieu, Stephan, tu sais très bien le peu d'intérêt que j'éprouve pour little witchy. Si je veux la ramener dans notre camps c'est tout simplement pour Elena. Ta copine a besoin d'elle car elle est sa meilleure amie et parce que sans elle sa mort est assurer.

-tu ne peux pas être sérieux pour une fois ! je te pose une simple question ! Qu'est-ce que tu éprouve pour Bonnie ?

-Après tous ce que j'ai fait pour toi tu me poses cette question.

-Réponds Damon dit Stephan.

-ça regarde que moi ok ! Et pourquoi sa vous intéresse tant. Elena ta fait ton choix non alors mes histoires de cœur de te regarde pas.

-Je ne vais pas me casser Damon, je veux juste la vérité.

-Je ne ressens rien pour elle. Satisfait ?

-Je n'en crois pas un seul mot dit Elena fâchée. Elle sentait que Damon lui cachait quelque chose. Une pointe de jalousie s'immisçait dans ses sentiments confus pour Damon. Viens Stephan, on va danser dit-elle en prenant la cravate de son amoureux pour l'emmener danser non très loin de moi et Kol.

-ça va ? demanda Stephan

-Non, mais fais moi tout oublié. Seulement toi arrive à m'apaisée dit-elle en posant sa tête sur le torse d'Elena qui sentait le regard interrogateur de Damon sur elle. Elle voulait simplement oublié cette jalousie croissante que lui faisait naître Damon.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend dit Damon.

-Elle est seulement jalouse qu'elle n'est plus ta seule raison de vivre dit-elle avant de partir rejoindre Tyler qui était au bar entrain de discuter avec Matt. Il ne comprenait pas ce que venait de dire Caroline. Enfin si, mais il se demandait pourquoi Elena serait jalouse de moi. C'était ridicule pour lui mais pour les autres non….tous le monde voyait sauf nous, il y avait belle et bien un truc entre lui et moi qui allait bien plus loin que de la luxure. Et ça je le saurais beaucoup plus tard.

J'étais toujours dans les bras de Kol entrain de danser lorsque Damon vint mettre sa main sur mon épaule.

-Bonnie, il faut que l'on parle

-Je n'ai rien à te dire Damon.

-c'est important ! dit-il en insistant

-Tu n'as pas compris, la jeune demoiselle ne veut pas de toi dit Kol en s'arrêtant de danser

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Kol ! Et laisse parler les grandes personnes

-Pourquoi, je te laisserai parler à ma délicieuse et sensuelle Bennett ?

-Parce que c'est ce que font les personnes civilisés dit-il en souriant ironiquement.

-Bien….de toute manière, j'ai un petit creux dit-il en se délassant de notre étreinte et se mit derrière moi. Je ne serai pas très loin chérie dit-il en me donnant un léger baiser au creux de mon cou tout en regardant en face de lui. Je savais qu'il essayait de provoquer Damon. Il se redressa lentement et dit quelque mots : fait attention à elle, elle est fragile et très émotive…..comme une femme enceinte quoi dit-il en partant.

-Quoi ? dit Damon

-Rien dis-je en voulant partir mais Damon me prit par le bras.

-Il faut que l'on parle…abrège ton séjour avec les originales et reviens avec nous.

-Lâche-moi Damon

-Non dit-il en s'avançant vers moi et me força à me plaquer contre lui. Ce seul contact m'électrisa sur place. Il me faisait tellement d'effet mais pour lui s'était tout autre chose. Il faisait une tête bizarre. Quelque chose le perturba, le gêna, tout d'un coup il me lâcha se recula et me détailla du regard sans prononcer un mot

Alors c'est vrai tu es enceinte ! Et c'est lui le père

-Se ne sont pas tes affaires Damon….

-c'est pour ça que tu restes avec lui…..

-pourquoi cette question, ma vie ne te regarde pas ?

-Parce que c'est la seule réponse valable pour que reste avec l'ennemie

-Peut-être que j'aime Kol…que j'ai enfin trouvé ma place avec eux. Eux au moins me respecte, je ne suis pas seulement le pion pour garder Elena en vie.

-c'est ridicule !

-Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule Damon ? Que moi, je puisse aimer Kol ou qu'eux puissent m'apprécier et m'aimer pour moi-même.

-Les deux…soit lucide Bonnie, se sont des originales dénués de sentiment. Ils connaissent pas la signification du verbe aimer. Ils t'utilisent juste pour mettre leur plan à exécution. Ce n'est pas ton batard qui va les empêcher de t'éliminer lorsqu'ils n'auront plus besoin de toi.

Je me retenais pour lui en coller une. Mes mains se mirent à trembler, mes yeux me piquèrent tellement qu'une larme coulait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que ses mots que ce qu'il pensait me touchait autant. Il ne devait pas savoir que son opinion comptait énormément pour moi. Mais c'était trop tard, mon corps trahissait mes émotions. Je me calmai pendant trois misérables minutes pendant lesquelles Damon me fixait sans rien dire. Je soufflai intérieurement puis toucha mon ventre et dis.

-Si toi, tu es capable d'aimer et de changer par amour pour une fille comme Elena, Kol, Elijah, Rebecca peuvent le faire en me côtoyant.

-ne me compare pas à eux Bonnie !

-Ils ont tués, tu as tué. Ils ont fait des erreurs et tu en as fait. Tu veux Elena et ils l'a veulent. Au fond, vous vous ressemblez. Pour l'instant, je me sens bien là-bas. Il m'aide à travers cette épreuve et même si ça peut paraître grotesque je me sens en sécurité. Je n'ai plus cette peur permanente qui me consume. Je recommence à revivre même si c'est éphémère j'ai besoin de ça avant que tous ce compliquer.

-tu es folles Bonnie, allez viens je t'emmène me dit-il en me prenant par le bras.

-Non dis-je en m'extirpant de son emprise.

-Qui mieux que tes amis pour t'aider à traverser ça ! dit-il en me montrant mon ventre.

-Caroline Matt Tyler sont mes amis mais pas toi Stephan et Elena. Vous vous êtes rien pour moi Damon. Vous vous en fichiez de ce qui à pu m'arrivé. C'est Caroline qui est venue me retrouver pas vous.

(…..)

-Ah tu ne dis plus rien. Peut être qu' ils sont méchant et diabolique mais eux, je sais à quoi m'en tenir Damon. Je sais ce qui compte me faire mais pas vous dis-je avant de partir mais il me prit par le bras, me fit tourné et m'entrainer tout prêt de son torse.

-Je n'ai pas fini dit-il en me faisant danser. Tu as oublié que nous avons plus à perdre qu'eux Bennett. Nous pouvons mourir en voulant les tuer. Certes tu es importante pour Caroline et Elena, mais tu n'étais pas en danger avec eux. Et aucun indice ne nous permettait de te trouver. On ne pouvait rien faire.

-N'essaye pas de vous justifier…je ne suis rien pour vous Damon. Je suis qu'une vulgaire arme pour protéger princesse Elena en détresse.

-Ne parle pas comme ça d'elle dit-il en me serrant tout prêt de lui.

-Tu me feras quoi dis-je en relevant mon visage ce qui à eu pour effet que nos nez se touchèrent que nos yeux se croisent nos souffles se mélangent. Nous restâmes un long moment dans cette position, tous les deux je crois voulions nous embrasser. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination qui me jouait des tours, dans le regard de Damon il y avait de la peur mélangé avec de l'envie du désir et un peu d'amour. Pour le désir j'avais raison car, il s'approcha ses lèvres des miennes les effleurant un peu caressant le bas de mon dos descendit sa main sur mes fesses. Mais pour le reste c'était flou et le restera pour un bon petit moment car au moment ou j'allais l'embrasser Elijah nous interrompit pour me donner un verre d'eau.

-Tenez Bonnie, il ne faudrait pas que vous vous déshydratez dit-il en nous regardant puis il dit, je crois qu'il est temps d'avoir une petite discussion avec vous Elena votre frère Caroline avec mes frères. Rejoignez nous près de la forêt. Venez Bonnie, me dit-il en prenant mon bras. Je ne protestais pas mais je ne pu m'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois Damon avant que toute la bande soit réunie.

Après un dernier regard tendre de ma part, je me retournai et continua à marcher tout près d'Elijah pour rejoindre Rebecca qui parlait avec Kol. Pendant ce temps, Damon continua à me regarder puis se dirigea vers Stephan et Elena qui était toujours entrain de danser.

-Elijah veut que l'on se parle tous…..

-Pourquoi ? dit Stephan

-Je ne sais pas surement parler de leur nouveau membre ou devrais-je dire leur belle sœur Bonnie dit-il en écorchant chaque mots.

-De quoi parles-tu ? dit Elena en regardant Damon tout en s'extirpant des bras de Stephan.

-Attendons que Caroline et que son chien de petit ami soient là ! je n'ai pas envie de me répéter.

-Bien attendez-moi…je vais les chercher dit Stephan laissant Elena et Damon seul.

-Quoi ? dit Damon à Elena….Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? C'est gênant, n'oublies pas ce que tu m'as souvent répéter.

-Je sais….mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être attirer par toi.

-Ne fais pas ça !

-Quoi ?

-Tu as choisis mon frère…restes sur tes positions.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer…..pourquoi tu es si distant avec moi ! C'est Bonnie c'est ça.

-Laisse Bonnie en dehors de ça ! C'est toi qui m'as toujours reproché d'être si envahissant. J'essaye juste de respecter tes souhaits maintenant fait la même chose pour moi arrête de me séduire.

-Ou alors quoi Damon. Que comptes-tu me faire ?

-Tu ne pourras plus t'échapper de moi dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Fini d'avoir la honte de ressentir un quelconque sentiment pour moi. Tu seras mienne jusqu'à la fin des temps Elena. Réfléchis-y bien avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Je suis à prendre en entier. Dit-il avant de se reculer juste au moment que Stephan Tyler et Caroline arrivèrent.

-Vous parlez de quoi dit Stephan à Elena et Damon

-Rien de bien intéressant comparer à ce que j'ai appris ce soir dit Damon.

-Arrête de nous faire poiroté, il y a des personnes qui ont prévu des choses après cette fête dit Caroline.

-Blondy sort les griffes, qu'elle est sexy !

-Evite ses genres de remarque Damon dit Stephan.

-Déstressez-vous, c'est la fête.

-Damon dit Elena

-Si je savais que ça allait vous mettre dans cette état je ne vous aurez rien dit dit-il avec beaucoup d'ironie.

-Vas droit au but Damon. Explique-nous pourquoi Bonnie s'est rallié avec les originales ?

Caroline rigola puis dit,

-vous débloquez Bonnie ne faire pas ça. Elle les hait plus que tous.

-Ta chère amie qui dit haïr les vampires est tombée sous le charme du plus crétin des originales. Elle est si bien avec lui si heureuse si épanouie, elle ne souhaite pas revenir.

-ça ne peux pas être ça…..On connaît tous Bonnie, il doit avoir quelque chose de plus grave pour qu'elle souhaite rester avec les Mickaelson dit Caroline.

-Caroline a raison. Il doit avoir quelque chose de plus dit Elena. Et j'en suis sure que tu sais quelque chose que ne veux pas nous le dire.

-ça n'a aucune importance….

-vu ta tête, ça à l'air grave dit Stephan en s'approchant de Damon mais ce dernier recula…

-toutes les manières vous là verrez bien dans quelque minute. Elle est enceinte de Kol et ils ont l'air d'être très proche l'un de l'autre.

-Alors là…..vous délirez ! Comment c'est possible qu'elle puisse tombée enceinte d'un vampire et être amoureuse de Kol dit Caroline.

-Si tu ne me crois pas va voir par toi-même. Elle est dehors avec sa nouvelle famille !.

-Calme toi Damon….on trouvera une autre solution pour sauver Elena des grippes de Klaus.

-Ouais bonne chance pour trouver une autre solution je vous retrouve dehors dit-il avant de partir. Ça lui faisait quelque chose de leur dire ces mots. C'était comme si, il faisait face à la réalité. Cette nouvelle l'avait blesser plus qu'il ne voulait le croire, alors que moi je n'étais juste la meilleure amie de la femme qu'il aimait désirait. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cette nouvelle l'affectait autant. Cela n'avait aucun sens comme le fait qu'un vampire puisse être père. Il commençait à suffoquer il devait prendre l'air mais au lieu de ça, il se dirigea vers le bar et commanda successivement des verres de whisky qui bu coup sec. Elena le suivi et s'assis à coté de lui pendant que les autres partir dehors me rejoindre.

-A moi tu peux tout me dire Damon. Il n'y a que moi ici dit-elle en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Damon

-il n'y a rien à dire ! Fais-toi une raison tu vas mourir dit-il avant de se lever et se diriger vers la sortie.

-On trouvera une solution…de tout façon Bonnie ne voulait pas réellement nous aidé. On trouvera bien une solution.

-je suis fatigué de me battre pour une fille qui ne veux pas de moi dit-il en se retournant pour lui faire face. Stephan est là, il trouvera une solution il sera là pour t'épauler. Je ne suis plus assez.

-Mais moi, j'ai besoin de vous deux dans ma vie ! C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part mais c'est de vous deux que j'ai vraiment besoin. Ne laisse pas la lâcheté de Bonnie te consumer te blesser. Tu es plus fort que ça. On y arrivera sans elle.

-Et si on n'y arriva pas ?

-Je n'ai jamais pensé à cette éventualité mais si ça me permet de rester auprès de vous pour l'éternité d'échapper des originales je crois que devenir un vampire c'est la seule solution.

-Ne fais pas comme Katherine ! tu n'es pas comme elle.

-Peut-être que je suis différente d'elle mais je comprends pourquoi la seule solution d'échapper au sort que Klaus lui réservait est de mourir de devenir vampire. Ce n'est pas une vie de toujours vivre dans la peur totale de mourir. Il faut que tout cela cesse. Soit on les tue tous sans exception soit c'est moi qui meurt de ses mains soit vous m'aidez pour ma transformation.

-Elle était seule, alors que toi tu es entourer quel genre de personne serai-tu si tu laisses seul Jérémy, Matt et toute les personnes que tu aimes.

-Je serai toujours là Damon

-Mais tu ne seras plus en vie…..tu ne connaîtras pas le bonheur d'être maman d'avoir une vie paisible. Au lieu de ça tu choisi une éternité de fuite de souffrance de culpabilité.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ! tu es la preuve que d'être vampire c'est cool.

-Moi, je n'ai pas choisit, je me suis fait à l'idée et j'ai tiré le meilleure parti. Je ne souhaite pour rien au monde redevenir ce que j'étais avant mais si j'avais eu le choix de revenir sur ma décision je n'aurais pas achever ma transformation. Réfléchis bien parle s'en avec Stephan. Ne me mêle surtout pas à ça. La fuite n'a jamais rien donné de bon dit-il avant de partir rejoindre les autres et Elena le suivi peu après.

-Ah à la bonheur tout le monde est réunit dit Kol. Nous pouvons enfin parler dit-il en souriant à tout le monde.

-Kol ne fait pas de vague dit Rebecca

-Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur ton très cher Stephan rien ne lui arrivera mais par contre son frère sa reste à voir.

-Kol vas droit au but je suis fatiguée dis-je doucement

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie ça ne sera pas très long….Comme vous devez déjà le savoir ma sorcière bien aimée est enceinte de moi dit-il en touchant mon ventre. Donc elle ne risque certainement pas de secourir à votre secours. Elle restera à tout jamais à mes côtés elle est mienne dit-il en fixant Damon. Il est fort dommage pour vous qui compté sur elle pour nous tuer tous. Les choses ont changé et évolué. Mais notre but n'a pas changé. On vu Elena. Klaus ne vous a pas oublié et ne vous oubliera jamais. Préparer vous à une longue bataille mes chers ennemis. Et un petit conseil, trouvez vous une nouvelle sorcière la défaite sera moins brutale dit-il en les regardant tous puis retourna son attention sur moi et me dit : fais leur tes adieux après on s'en va. Elijah restera auprès de toi nous vous attendons à la voiture.

Becca dit-il puis parti avec sa sœur.

Dès que Kol et Rebecca sont parti Caroline se précipita vers moi et me serra fort dans ses bras.

-Dis-moi que tout ceci est faux dit-elle en chuchotant tout en pleurant à chaude larmes.

-Je t'expliquerai après Care dis-je tout en pleurant silencieusement.

-Quand ? Comment ?

-On trouvera une solution, je te le promets. Mais pour l'instant promets-moi de faire attention à toi. N'essaye pas de me délivrer de Klaus. Je suis en sécurité. Rien ne m'arrivera tant que je porte cet enfant.

-Ok…mais fait autant. Prends soins de toi dit-elle en se séparant de moi.

-Bien sure….je te donnerai de mes nouvelles.

-Ok dit-elle en faisant quelques pas en arrière. Je t'aime Bonnie

-Moi aussi dis-je en essayant d'essuyer mes larmes.

Pendant ce temps dans la voiture,

-C'est quoi ce jeu avec Damon dit Rebecca

-Il n'y a pas de jeu dit Kol

-Si c'est moi le plus fort, j'ai eu la meuf et toi tu n'as rien.

-C'est pas ça !

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a d'être aimé d'une femme pareil. Je donnerai tout pour être aimé comme ça.

-L'amour n'est pas fait pour nous Kol

-J'aimerai essayer…tu sais que j'aime les défis

Au même instant Tyler m'enlaça dans une petite étreinte pour me faire ses au revoir et me faire promettre de prendre soin de moi et de ne pas trop l'écrabouillé durant le combat final. Stephan et Elena sont restées en retrait à mon grand étonnement. Alors que Damon s'approcha de moi me prit le menton me força à le regarder puis dit :

-Réponds sincèrement à ma question et après je te laisserai ! Souhaites-tu réellement rester avec eux parce que tu te sens bien avec eux ou tu veux seulement me fuir après toute les souffrances que je tes faites.

-Les deux dis-je en le regardant. C'est au dessus de mes forces d'être auprès des êtres qui se soucis uniquement du bien être d'une seule et unique personne.

-ta décision est prise alors ?

-Plus que jamais Damon

-Alors prend bien soin de toi dit-il en embrassant l'embrassure de mes lèvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de décaler mes lèvres et lui donner un vrai et tendre baiser qu'il me retourna puis me fit ses adieux non sans me dire de prendre soin de moi.

Il parti peu de temps après laissant Caroline Elena Stephan et Tyler toujours devant moi. Son départ laissa un grand vide en moi. Le froid me consumait que je commençais à frissonner, une larme puis deux puis trois commençaient à envahir mon visage bouffit de tristesse. J'essayai de reprendre contenance mais rien ne fonctionnait, je pu qu'esquisser un mince sourire et parler :

-Elena ? Tu ne me dis rien ?

-Tu as pris ta décision non.

-Oui, mais j'aurais cru que tu allais dire ou faire quelque chose.

-Tu m'as déjà fait tes adieux lorsque tu as mis fin à notre amitié. Je crois que suffis non !

-Je ne sais pas….

-Moi je crois que faire des adieux à une lâche une traite telle que toi serait comme si j'acquiesçais à tes actes. Je ne crois pas pouvoir te pardonner ta lâcheté.

-Et toi Stephan ?

-Rien à dire….. tu dois avoir tes raisons pour vouloir rester avec eux. Je respecte ton choix mais l'envie de te dire au revoir ou un adieu je ne peux.

-Très bien Elijah on y va.

-A très vite dit Elijah ensuite nous sommes parti rejoindre Kol et sa sœur.


	8. doutes, remises en question exploiration

**Ps: Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires. je suis contente que vous aimez ma fic. Je suis par contre désolée si les fautes de français (orthographe, grammaire, conjugaison et mes maladresse) gâchent votre lecture. Je fais de mon mieux pour me corriger mais j'ai du mal.**

**Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. XOXOXO**

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais au manoir des Mickaelson, Rebecca ne perdit pas une minutes pour monter à l'étage et me laissa dans l'immense salon avec ses frères. Un malaise me pris soudainement, surement à cause de la fête mais surtout de mes adieux déchirant avec Damon. Kol réussit à me rattraper de justesse mais je le repoussai et essayai de me retenir sans succès.

-Laisse-moi t'aider ? me dit-il en me prenant par la taille

-Non ça ira dis-je en le repoussant encore. Puis me releva doucement et caressa mon ventre encore, j'avais l'impression que mon bébé s'agitait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?

-Rien du tout, je suis juste fatiguée par cette soirée. Je vais me coucher dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'escalier.

-Ne part pas si vite ma beauté me dit-il en me retenant le bras. Je sais ce que tu as et ce qui te trotte dans la tête.

-Alors dit-il le moi pour qu'on en finisse.

-Pourquoi, je te rendrais les choses faciles ?

-Parce que tu tiens à moi !

-Jouer la carte de la sensibilité avec moi ça ne marche pas Bonnie…

-Alors on n'a plus rien à se dire ce soir dis-je tout en déplaçant la main de Kol avec mon autre main.

-ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Que le crétin de Damon ne sache jamais que tu portes son enfant. On t'avait prévenu pourtant !

-tu es la dernière personne avec qui je voudrais en discuter !

-C'est pour toi que l'on fait tous ça !

-Arrête ton baratin Kol, tu sais très bien que sa vous arrange. Ce n'est pas le faite que tout le monde pense que je suis enceinte de toi qui me fait mal mais c'est la manière de leur annoncer. Tu as jubilé, tu as pris du plaisir à les faire souffrir. Maintenant, ils pensent tous qu'ils n'ont aucune chance. Vous les avez désarmées de tous espoirs.

-Il faut savoir ce que tu veux Bonnie ! Ils t'ont utilisés un bon nombre de fois et enlevés toutes les personnes que tu aimes. Il est temps que tu arrêtes de penser à eux en tant qu'amis parce que crois-moi pour Elena Stephan Damon Caroline ont déjà fait une croix sur toi. Maintenant, c'est l'heure de te venger.

-tu te trompes, ce que je voulais c'est juste qu'ils arrêtent de compter sur moi qu'ils me voient comme une amie. Mais j'ai vite abandonnée l'idée Je n'ai jamais voulue me venger Kol. Ça ne me servirait à rien car je n'ai plus cette haine immense en moi. La seule chose que je souhaite maintenant plus que tout c'est de partir de cette foutue ville m'exiler loin afin d'aspirer d'une vie meilleure pour moi et mon bébé loin du surnaturel.

-qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide dit Klaus.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Klaus dit Kol

-Non, laisse-le parler. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il en pense. Tant qu'on est là à parler à cœur ouvert, dites-moi qu'elles sont vos véritables attentions.

-Tu les connais déjà ma jolie, on veut Elena en vie.

-Pourquoi ? Tu souhaites faire un énième sacrifice ?

-Non sa va plus loin que ça…j'attends le moment propice pour tout vous dire mais ne parlons pas de moi. Mes ambitions ne regarde que moi, alors que toi tu es au centre de toute notre attention. Comment as-tu pu d'amouracher de ce vampire de pacotille. Il est la honte à notre espèce.

-Vous ne connaissez pas Damon, alors ne le jugez pas !

-Oh que c'est mignon, elle prend la défense de son bien aimé. Toi tu ferais tout pour le protéger mais lui ferait-il autant pour toi. Je ne crois pas. Ici, malgré que nos intentions sont quelque peu intéressé et mauvaises car je ne te cache pas que tu me seras très utile dans un avenir très proche, et j'aime avoir mes plus grandes menaces auprès de moi, nous ferons tous notre possible pour que rien ne t'arrive….Je ne te promets pas mille et une merveilles Bonnie, seulement la sécurité que tu as tant rêvé. Avec ta bande, tu ne l'avais pas. Arrête de cracher sur la soupe et accepte tous ce que l'on peut te donner. Arrête de croire qu'Elena et toute sa clique se préoccupe autant que tu le fais pour eux. Pense qu'à toi à ton bonheur. Tu étais presque, ne remets pas notre plan en cause car la véritable cause c'est toi : l'amour que tu as pour Damon t'aveugle tout autant que l'amitié que tu portes à ma très chère Caroline.

-Soit vous êtes avec nous ou pas Bonnie ? Si vous ne l'êtes pas nous serions dans l'obligation de vous traitez comme une prisonnière. A vous de choisir ? dit Elijah

-Je…

-Vous…la voix d'Elijah me fit plongée dans mes pensées. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider jusqu'au moment que je sentis un mouvement dans mon ventre. Je ne pouvais faire autrement que…

-J'accepte dis-je

-Quoi ma beauté ?dit Kol

-être avec vous aux seules conditions que je vais demander ? Il fallait bien que je tire avantage de cette situation.

-Dites toujours !

-Caroline doit me rendre visite et que je puisse sortir toute seule.

-ça parait bien mais qui me dit que tu ne vas pas leur révéler nos plans ? dit Kol

-Pourquoi, je le ferais-je ? Ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt !

-Je suis d'accord dit Elijah…mais laissez comme même un de nous vous escortez lors de vos sortis. Vous êtes enceinte, il serait souhaitable que vous soyez toujours accompagner par quelqu'un. Un accident n'est pas négligeable.

-Dans la limite que vous m'interdisez pas les endroits que je compte fréquenter.

-Bien on n'est d'accord dit Klaus en frappant des mains. Puis se dirigea vers Elijah et lui dit : Je compte sur toi pour être là à chacun de ses mouvements. Je n'ai pas confiance en elle.

-Bon si on a fini ! Je monte dormir

-J'aurais besoin de toi demain dit Klaus. Ne t'éloigne pas trop loin.

A ces mots je me retournai, secoua la tête pour dire oui puis monta à l'étage.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Au même moment, Caroline et Tyler sont parti après avoir longuement discuter avec Elena et Stephan. Il ne restait plus que le jeune couple que formaient Elena et Stephan :

-Tu souhaites rentrée ?

-Non pas maintenant…

-Qu'est-ce qui te racasse vraiment ? Parles-moi ?

-Si je te disais que j'ai seulement besoin d'être réconforter d'être prise dans tes bras ?

-Pas avant de m'avoir parlé ? Depuis tout à l'heure je me retiens…maintenant je ne peux plus. As-tu des sentiments pour Damon ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment Stephan

-ça ne sera jamais le mot tant que toi tu ne prends pas conscience de ce que tu veux vraiment. Rappelles-toi de ta promesse. Tu m'as dis que je serais le premier au courant. Le moment est arrivé Elena. Dis le moi. Sors-moi de la prison dans laquelle tu m'as enfermé. J'en ai marre de cette incertitude. Ce soir tu m'as fait mal….tu m'as brisé le cœur en posant ses questions à Damon. De montrée tant de jalousie à l'égard de Bonnie et de Damon.

-Tu veux quoi au juste Stephan…que je te dise oui, je crois avoir des profonds sentiments pour Damon oui je suis jalouse de toute les attentions que Damon à pour Bonnie. Que je suis affectée de la décision de Bonnie….elle m'a lâchement laissée tombée. Que je réalise que c'est bientôt ma fin alors que la seule chose que je souhaite est de rester auprès de vous tous. Que la dernière chose que je ne souhaite pas est que toi ou Damon s'éloigne de moi alors que c'est dans ses moments là que j'ai réellement besoin de vous deux. Vous êtes un tout pour moi, rien n'ira si l'un de vous partez loin de moi…, même l'idée de devenir un vampire m'a traverser la tête.

-N'y pense pas ! On trouvera une solution. Il a peut-être raison

-Qui ?

-Kol ! On doit trouver une sorcière

-Comment ?

-Lucy Bennett pourra nous aider si on lui donne les bons arguments.

-Je n'y crois pas trop…..elle refusera de se battre contre sa cousine.

-Essayons…sa va pas nous tuer.

-Ok…et pour nous ? On fait quoi ?

-Un break, nous ferais pas trop de mal…

-tu sais que je n'ai aucune intention de te quitter ?

-Je sais, mais c'est plus pour moi-même. Et puis ça te permettra d'explorer tes sentiments pour Damon.

-il ne le pardonnera pas si je joue avec ses sentiments ?

-Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

-Je ne veux pas Stephan

-Est-ce que tu tiens à moi Elena

-Je t'aime bien sure que je tiens à toi….

-Alors ne restes pas dans cette incertitude pour moi. Essaye de faire le vide. Rends-toi compte duquel des Salvatore tu as le plus besoin en ce moment et pour le reste de ta vie.

-c'est cruelle ce que tu me demandes de faire

-et c'est cruel de jouer avec nos sentiments Elena. De nous condamné à rester auprès de toi-même si tu as fait un choix car tu as besoin de nous deux pour être simplement heureuse.

-Et si je me rends compte que c'est de lui que j'ai vraiment besoin ? Que ce passera t-il ?

-Je m'effacerai….Damon aussi à droit à sa part de bonheur

-ce n'est pas si facile que ça ! Il y a quelque chose entre lui et Bonnie c'est indéniable.

-quoiqu'il y ait entre Bonnie et mon frère ça ne peut être plus grand plus fort que l'affection qu'il te porte.

-qu'est-ce qu'il te fait penser ça ?

-je connais mon frère, son cœur est comme le mien. Il ne peut réellement aimer qu'une seule personne. Allez viens, je te raccompagne chez-toi dit-il en la prenant par les épaules.

-Je préférais que tu m'emmènes au manoir. Je n'arriverais pas à attendre.

-Ok, alors je te raccompagne juste….

-J'ai de la chance de t'avoir dit-elle en le regardant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Toi tu ne baisses pas les bras alors que Damon si…

-Il reviendra….il reviendra toujours vers toi dit-il en lui donnant un baiser sur le front puis ils marchèrent tous les deux dans les rues sombres de MYSTIC FALLS.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

De son côté Damon ruminait seul en compagnie de son verre de whisky au manoir. Il essayait d'effacer le goût sucré que mes lèvres avaient laissé sur les siennes. Et puis il y avait le comportement indécis d'Elena. Il ne la comprenait décidément pas du tout. Les verres étaient insuffisants pour oublier ses tracas et pour enfouir au plus profonds de son être des sensations des sentiments étranges. Jamais, il n'avait ressenti cela auparavant.

Mes lèvres, mes baisers si chastes si purs et tendres lui donnaient l'impression d'appartenance. Il se sentait être l'élu le premier choix dans les quelques secondes où nos lèvres avaient changés un moment de tendresse. Rien que d'y penser, lui faisait inlassablement revivre les moments où nous étions en osmose. C'est rare moment où il se sentait lui-même sans carapace.

Lui et moi nous pensions à la même chose au même instant, il y avait un sentiment de plénitude de bien être lorsque nous laissions tombés nos aprioris sur l'un l'autre afin de se délecter de nos lèvres et toutes les parties nos corps. Nos pensées étaient tellement liées l'une à l'autre ainsi que notre cœur, nous finissons par prononcer la même phrase :

-Il y a vraiment quelque chose de spécial entre lui/elle et moi.

-Avec qui tu as quelque chose de spécial ? dit Rebecca debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Rien de toute façon tu ne comprendrais pas !

-Dis toujours dit-elle en rentrant puis ferma la porte derrière elle et fini par s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je la regardais faire puis détourna les yeux et finir par dire à qui je pensais.

-As-tu déjà senti si bien dans les bras d'une personne que c'est comme si s'est ta propre maison. Enfin, que cette personne est la bonne personne.

-Non, mais je crois le savoir. Quand, je suis avec mes frères, je sais que ma place est à leur côté malgré que je ne cautionne pas toute leur pratique leur manigance. Avec Damon tu dois ressentir la même chose ? Non !

(….)

-je t'ai vu à la fête avec lui. Tu le dévorais littéralement des yeux, c'était même très chaud vous deux. C'est clair que tu en pince pour lui. Kol le sais très bien. Mais, l'envi de t'avoir d'être aimer par toi, l'empêche d'être rationnel. Je ne veux pas que mon frère souffre. Et surtout pas par toi.

-C'est une menace ?

-Non, je veux juste que tu saches que même si tu ne te rends pas compte, tes gestes envers lui le fait s'accrocher à quelque chose qui est impossible. Notre famille est loin d'être parfait et normale, mais quand il s'agit qu'un de nous souffre est blesser on est présent. Pas d'une manière conventionnel mais on est la pour l'un de nous en le vengeant.

-Je ne joue pas avec lui…..je sais que j'ai fait une erreur. C'est vrai qu'il m'attire mais mon cœur est déjà pris. Je regrette d'avoir donner mon cœur mais, c'est comme ça et je ne peux rien y changer.

-Est-ce que tu le souhaites vraiment ? Reprendre ton cœur ?

-Non, malgré mes doutes, je sais qu'au fond Damon est le bon propriétaire.

-Alors, ne fait rien. Ne change pas, par contre mais de la distance entre toi et mon frère. Parce que s'il fait quelque chose de stupide. Je te rendrais responsable. Que Klaus Elijah désapprouve, je me fou, il faudra que je me venge de toi.

-Bien

-Si c'est ok pour toi, ça l'est pour moi dit-elle en se levant. Bonne nuit Bonnie dit-elle avant de fermer la porte.

En se retournant, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Kol

-Quoi dit Rebecca ?

-Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde ! dit-il en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre.

-Elle va te faire souffrir

-ça me regarde

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais

-Au contraire je sais…elle m'attire, elle est tous ce que j'aime chez une femme et je sais qu'elle ne m'aimera jamais. Je m'amuse juste.

-Tu te brûleras les ailes Kol

-Je l'ai déjà fait et tu sais très bien avec qui ?

-Raison de plus pour éviter la même erreur.

-Becca ?

-Ok, mais je t'aurais prévenue dis-je avant de descendre l'escalier.

Quand la porte s'ouvrait plus grand, j'étais derrière, j'avais écouté la conversation.

-Qui est-elle ?

- Personne me dit-il en voulant happer mes lèvres.

-Que tu me le dises ou pas, il ne se passera rien en toi et moi. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi !

-Tu ne joueras pas…on sait à quoi s'en tenir tous les deux.

-Non, pas pour toi dis-je avant de reculer pour m'asseoir sur le lit.

-Je ne suis pas transis de toi !

-Alors fait le montrer en me disant qui a réussis à voler ton cœur.

-On n'est pas assez proche pour ça !

-On n'est pas assez proche pour partager une nuit d'ivresse.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques dit-il en partant

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Au même moment, Elena et Stephan étaient rentrés au manoir,

-Je vais vous laissez !

-Merci Stephan dit-elle avant de marcher dans la direction de Damon.

Elle continua son ascension vers Damon qui était tourné vers la fenêtre regardant la ville sombrée dans la nuit, toujours avec son verre rempli de sa boisson favorite. Il avait entendu rentrée, il attendait qu'elle commence à parler. Il voulait qu'elle l'aide à voir plus clair car au moins elle était là. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider, je suis dans le camp adverse. Mais il avait un peu peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. La fuite n'était pas une option mais en cet instant c'est tentant. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, se trouvant à quelque centimètre de l'homme qu'elle désirait de plus en plus. Elle leva la main pour le toucher mais se rétracta, elle commença à parler :

-Regardes-moi Damon !

-Que veux-tu ?

-Je….je veux juste parler avec toi..

-Donc ça peut attendre dit-il avant de boire son verre puis il déposa son verre et se dirigea vers les escaliers mais Elena lui prit le bras.

-c'est important

-je ne suis pas d'humeur Elena

-c'est à cause de Bonnie ?

-Ne me parle pas d'elle compris

-c'est elle dit-elle en remettant quelque mèche derrière son oreille. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais encore ici…

-Alors part dit-il en montant l'escalier

-Tu…tu ne me retiens pas ?

-C'est toi qui as voulu partir dit-il après s'être arrêter dans l'escalier

-Parce que tu m'évites !

-Tu veux quoi au juste Elena !

-parler avec toi ?

-ça peut attendre demain

-Non parce que je n'aurais pas le courage

-De faire quoi ?

-ça dit-elle en courant vers lui puis l'embrassa

-Tu fais quoi là dit-il en se détachant d'elle

-Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début. EXPLOPRER dit-elle en happant avec avidité les lèvres de Damon. Ce que je ressens pour toi. C'est fort, oppressant, brulant, troublant, s'est dévastateur dit-elle en enlevant le haut de Damon. Puis elle engouffra ses mains dans la chevelure brune de Damon. J'avais peur de me l'avouer que j'aimais ça parce que sa faisait de moi une mauvaise personne. Je ne pouvais pas ressentir quelque chose de fort pour le frère de mon petit ami. Ce n'est pas bien mais c'est là et je ne peux plus l'ignorer. Ça me ronge de l'intérieur car au fond de moi dit-elle en déboutonnant le pantalon de Damon, je sais qu'entre nous deux ce n'est pas rien. On s'aime. Aide-moi a voir plus clair cette nuit Damon dit-elle en levant la tête pour lui faire face.

-J'aimerais….j'aimerais tellement Elena mais je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je peux être un sale con avec plein de personne mais pas avec toi et Stephan.

-Personne ne te reprochera rien car c'est moi l'initiatrice de tout ça. Je le veux tellement fort. Tu le sais tu le sens tu l'entends dit-elle en mettant la main de Damon sur son cœur. Ça s'est réelle, c'est tous que tu as toujours attendu. La précieuse chose que tu as voulue le plus au monde je te l'offre.

-Mais vaut-il le coût ? Moi je m'en voudrais et ne pourrais plus le regarder dans les yeux. Alors on arrête là.

-ne me laisse pas…..je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de toi pour te parler être a tes cotés. Je ne veux pas seulement couché. Je veux être à tes cotés Damon.

-Viens dit-il après l'avoir regardé puis l'emmena dans sa chambre où il se coucha torse nu vêtu d'un seul caleçon au côté d'Elena qui avait posé sa tête sur le torse de ce dernier. Durant toute la nuit, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant que moi, j'avais rejoins les bras de Morphée depuis longtemps.

Le lendemain, Elena se réveille au côté de Damon. Elle se releva un peu, le contempla inlassablement toucha son visage puis souris en se rendant compte d'une chose. Elle devait essayer avec Damon, il l'a rendait heureuse. Elle ne voulait pas passer à côté d'une belle histoire. Elle se rapprocha de Damon, l'embrassa avec beaucoup d'ardeur ce qui réveilla Damon. Il essaya de dire quelque chose mais elle en empêcha :

-C'est toi que je veux Damon maintenant demain dans un mois dans un an que sais-je. Je veux vivre ce que j'ai à vivre maintenant.

-tu vas regretter ! On regrette toujours avec moi.

-Laisse-moi en juger dit-elle avant de reprendre les lèvres de Damon

Au même moment au manoir des Mickaelson, je descendu l'escalier et rechercha Klaus.

-tu cherches qui dit Elijah en surgissant de nulle part ce qui me fit peur. Désolé

-ce n'est rien. Tu ne serais pas où est Klaus, il voulait que je l'aide pour quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Il sera bientôt de retour pendant ce temps détendez vous.

- merci du conseil dis-je en remontant l'escalier. Je me barricadais dans la chambre. M'assis en tailleur sur mon lit ouvra le grimoire pour trouver un sortilège pour contacter Caroline.

Elle feuilleta un bon moment son grimoire pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes sans rien trouver. Je le fermais avec rage puis me concentra de nouveau ferma les yeux et pensa très fort à ma grand-mère pour lui demander de l'aide.

-je t'en supplie grams aide-moi.

Deux minutes puis trois et quatre bientôt cinq sans aucuns signes de cette dernière.

-Merci ! Je pensai qu'au moins toi tu étais de mon côté dis-je en levant les mains au ciel. Surtout que je n'ai jamais souhaité ce qui m'arrive.

Un vent frais m'encerclait, le parfum de grams me vint jusqu'à mes narines puis des chuchotements arrivent à mes oreilles « ai confiance en toi ma petite »

-Facile à dire quand le sort s'acharne sur toi. Bon Bonnie concentre toi. Pense seulement à ton but. Pense seulement à la finalité de la formule me dis-je tout en fermant les yeux. Une seconde plus tard, j'étais concentrée. Les pages commencèrent à tourner seules et finirent par s'arrêter sur l'une d'elles. J'ouvris les yeux me pencha pour le sortilège et le lis très attentivement. Je me levai pour prendre une feuille et un stylo afin de griffonner quelques mots puis la chiffonna en boule. Tout doucement je fermais les yeux en mettant la boule entre mes deux mains comme le disait le grimoire. Je pensais fort à Caroline et récita la formule pendant trois minutes. Quand je ouvris de nouveau mes yeux, je détachais mes mains l'une de l'autre et constat avec étonnement que la boule de papier n'y était plus.

-J'espère qu'elle viendra

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-Tu penses encore à Bonnie hein dit Tyler blottissant Caroline dans ses bras couché dans son lit.

-Comment elle peut rester avec ses monstres. Je ne comprends pas, elle déteste plus que tous les vampires, elle m'a même fait la tête pendant un mois entier car j'étais devenue un vampire. Maintenant elle est enceinte d'un vampire. Comment c'est possible ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête.

-Il y a bien une explication à ça ! Bonnie à la tête sur les épaules.

-Il faut que….

-Quoi ?

-Il y a quelque chose dans mon dos

-Attends je vais t'aider

-C'est quoi ?

-Une boule de papier

-Elle n'était pas là !

-Je sais dit-il en commençant à la dérouler

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je regarde ce que c'est

-Fous là à la poubelle et console-moi

-c'est peut-être un papier important que j'ai perdu dit-il en continuant de faire ce qu'il faisait avant que Caroline ne l'interrompe.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien dit-elle en se levant mettre son pantalon et un t-shirt pour se mettre devant l'ordinateur.

-Ce n'est pas à moi…..tiens dit-il avant en se levant du lit pour rejoindre Caroline qui faisait des recherches.

-ça ne peut pas être à moi. Quand je viens ici, c'est rarement pour faire les devoir Ty dit en souriant.

-c'est l'écriture de Bonnie. Je crois qu'elle te donne un rendez-vous ?

-sérieux dit-elle en se levant et prit la feuille de la main de Tyler. Pendant ce temps Tyler s'assis sur la chaise et regarde ce que Caroline cherchais.

-Pourquoi, tu fais ce genre de recherche

-J'aimerais avoir une réponse logique à ce qui arrive à Bonnie.

-Mais encore

-Je ne sais pas….ça me donne des idées. Si Kol peut avoir un enfant alors nous pouvons en avoir…

-Je pensais que cette envie est morte au moment où tu es devenue un vampire.

-Je sais mais l'envie avoir un enfant avec l'homme que j'aime aura toujours sera toujours présente en moi. Et s'il y a une infime possibilité que je puisse avoir un bébé, j'essayerai de trouver.

-Ne t'accroche pas trop à ça Care…je ne veux pas qu'au final tu sois déçue.

-Et si, tu pouvais être père, tu voudrais l'être avec moi.

-Je t'aime Caroline bien sure que je le voudrais mais ça fait un bail que je ne pense plus à ça. Je croyais que tu voulais autant que moi voyager.

-Je le veux toujours mais laisse-moi explorer cette piste.

-Bien tu peux compter sur moi dit-il en la regardant. Puis il se leva l'embrassa sur le front et descendis les escaliers.

-Bon à nous deux ordinateurs, dis-moi que j'ai raison….

Mais malheureusement pour elle, toutes ses recherches étaient infructueuses. C'était impossible. Elle était morte, seule la magie de Bonnie pouvait avoir permis ce miracle de la vie. Une larme perla son visage qu'elle chassa vite lorsqu'elle entendit Tyler revenir.

-Alors ?

-Tu avais raison c'est stupide dit-elle en se levant. Rêvons plutôt ensemble à notre prochaine destination dit-elle en encerclant de ses bras le cou de Tyler. Mais pour le moment, je veux juste que tu me réconfortes. Fais moi oublié cette idée stupide d'être maman alors que ma condition ne me le permet pas.

-J'ai la solution dit-il en l'embrassant.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, j'étais encore au manoir des Mickaelson attendant l'arrivée de Klaus qui se faisait désirer. Je soufflai assise sur le canapé m'apprêtait à partir quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Klaus avec une tonne d'ouvrage.


	9. les plans se dessinent

Klaus s'avança sur le pas de la porte, chargée d'un tas d'ouvrage assez ancien. A première vue, il n'avait pas remarqué ma présence au manoir. Il devait être trop préoccupé pour sentir ma présence. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il avait besoin de moi, mais je ne savais pas pour quelle raison. Je décidai à m'avancer vers lui, lui pris un ouvrage au passage, le feuilleta et remarqua que ça parlait uniquement de sorcellerie de vampire de doppelganger :

-Tu peux m'expliquer c'est quoi ça ? Dis-je en lui montrant le livre.

-Ah tu es là toi ! me dit-il en relevant la tête. Rends-toi utile et aide-moi à rentrer tous les bouquins.

-Tu peux le faire seul non ! À quoi te servent tes facultés de vampire ?

-à attraper mes proies sans me faire voir dit-il en souriant. Klaus s'approcha de moi et me donna tous ses bouquins et répliqua : Mets, les tous sur la table du salon j'arrive avec le reste.

Après quelques allers et venues, une centaine de livre se trouvaient sur la grande table du salon. Un silence s'étaient installer dans la pièce durant lesquelles Klaus me regardait assis au-dessus du dossier d'une chaise.

-Tu vas me regarder longtemps avant de me dire ce que tu veux de moi ?

-Oh je ne sais pas peut-être dix minutes peut-être vingt dit-il en souriant

-Soit sérieux Klaus pour une fois que je suis disposée à faire ce que tu me demandes de faire. En plus dans mon état dis-je en montrant mon ventre.

-Bien…bien Bennett dit-il en descendant de la chaise. Comme je te l'ai dis mes plans ou devrais-je dire nos plans ont quelques peu changés.

-il n'y aura donc pas de sacrifice ?

-Personne n'a parlé de sacrifice ! Ça s'était dans votre tête ma chère amie!

-Alors pourquoi vouloir Elena ?

-Tout vient à point à qui s'est attendre Bonnie !

-Alors pourquoi avoir dit de rester tout près d'ici hier si c'est pour ne rien me dire ?

-Ah….je voulais que tu fasses un sort pour moi. Tu vas voir il est très simple.

-Dis toujours !

-Tu vois tous ses livres….trouves-moi lequel est utile pour savoir comment se passer du sosie afin d'engendrer mes hybrides.

-tu t'es enfin décider de plus t'en prendre à Elena ?

-Pas tout fait….j'ai des grands projets pour elle

-Et c'est tout ! Après je serai libre ?

-Qui s'est…fait le sort

-Bien de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix dis-je en mettant mes bras devant moi les paumes au dessus du tas de livres plus anciens les uns que les autres. Je fermais les yeux prononçais quelques mots à voix haute puis les livres commencèrent à tomber les uns après les autres à même le sol. Il ne restait plus que trois bouquins. Je levais les yeux pour regarder Klaus lui lança un livre et dis : Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, je vais faire un petit tour.

-Pas si vite Bonnie. Je ne vais pas lire tous seul ces trois gros bouquins tous poussiéreux.

-Je ne te servirai à rien si tu ne me dis ce que je dois chercher au juste.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis me dit-il en me donnant un livre. J'en ai marre d'être entièrement dépendant du bon vouloir de notre cher sosie donc, il faut trouver une solution pour que je puisse faire mes hybrides.

-tu ne peux pas faire autrement. Tu as besoin de son sang, je te rappelle Klaus.

-toute loi peut-être détournée dit-il en commençant à feuilleter un des livres

-Tu ne trouveras rien….si pendant le sacrifice tu as eu besoin d'elle c'est pour une raison. Laisse tombé. Tu perds ton temps

-c'est toi qui gaspille mon temps. Si tu ne veux pas m'aider sort d'ici.

-Je disais ça pour toi….mais tu es buté dis-je en ouvrant le livre puis je m'assis tranquillement sur le canapé.

Trois heures plus tard, on ne trouva rien. Sauf une seule chose qui était insensé.

-Ne me dis pas que tu crois en ça dis-je en montrant le livre.

-On a au moins une piste.

-Mais comment veux-tu avoir ce collier alors que la propriétaire n'est plus de ce monde.

-Tu es une sorcière Bennett, la nature ta donné un don ce n'est pas pour rien. Tu vas faire un sort pour retourner dans le temps pour moi. Je ne te donne pas le choix.

-Je refuse. C'est trop dangereux de voyager à travers le temps. On risque de changer le présent.

-ça c'est mon affaire.

-Tu le feras sans moi

-Si tu ne fais pas ça, je traquerai Elena Damon jusqu'à ce qu'ils crèvent. Et compte sur moi pour faire ta vie un enfer

-Je m'en fou ! Elle n'a même pas réagis pour mon départ. Fait ce que tu veux d'elle, j'en ai rien à faire et pareille pour Damon.

-c'est faux ! Tu tiens à eux.

-Peut-être, mais j'ai mes limites. Il y a des choses qu'il faut laisser telles quelles Klaus. Trouve une autre solution dis-je avant de partir du manoir.

Mais Klaus se mit devant moi : tu ne vas nulle part ma belle

Pour toute réponse, je mis le feu aux fringues qu'il portait et me téléporta.

-Fais chier, elle va me payer ! Kol

-Quoi encore !

- Ramène-là. Je l'attends

vas lui faire quoi ?

-C'est mon affaire !

-Fais gaffe à elle !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je tiens à elle

-Quoi, cette vulgaire sorcière ! Je t'en prie Kol

-cette vulgaire sorcière comme tu dis elle porte en elle la personne qui peut tous nous tuée et elle aussi le peut tu l'as toi aussi constater. Un conseil, change de comportement.

-Sinon ?

-Ce n'est pas seulement qui sera contre toi mais moi aussi. J'aime ma famille mais tu sais comme j'aime aller contre elle quand j'ai but dit-il avant de partir.

Au même moment, dans le manoir des Salvatore, plus précisément dans la chambre de Damon :

-Re-bonjour dit Elena en embrassant Damon.

-Bonjour dit Damon sans répondre au baiser d'Elena

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'as pas aimé c'est ça ?

-Non, c'était bien ! C'est juste que cette situation est bizarre.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as enfin ce que tu voulais. Tu m'as moi dit-elle en montant à califourchon sur Damon.

-j'aurais aimé que ça soit autrement ! Que tu me choisisses moi dès le départ. Non que tu te rendes comptes parce que je commençais à me détourner de toi. Il a fallu que tu ressentes de la jalousie pour savoir que tu m'aimais.

-Et alors, le plus important c'est que je suis là avec toi. Que je me sente enfin à ma place, heureuse épanouie. Et toi….tu as enfin droit à ta part de bonheur. Ne tourne pas le dos au bonheur Damon. Pas maintenant, il faut que l'on tienne le coup. Il y a tellement de chose qui nous arrives et de monde qui vont ne pas apprécier notre relation qu'il faut que l'on soit fort.

-Mais, il n'y a pas de nous dit-il en soulevant Elena pour la poser sur le lit. Il se leva, et parti prendre un bain.

-Pourquoi dit-elle en le suivant vêtue d'un drap.

-tu es encore avec Stephan. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur qu'il y a des siècles avec Katherine.

-Je le quitterai

-Tant que tu ne l'as pas fait et même après, il n'y aura pas de nous deux dit-il avant de fermer la porte de la douche de sa chambre.

Elena resta plantée là pendant dix secondes puis, elle repartit. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour se rhabiller pour s'en aller mais, elle fut arrêter par Stephan :

-Bonjour dit Elena

-Elena…..tu as dormie ici ?

-Je…je suis réellement désolée.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Damon et moi…on a…..

-Stop, je ne veux rien savoir. Damon est toujours là, parce que j'ai besoin de lui dire que j'ai réussi à convaincre Lucy. Elle veut comme nous mettre les originales hors état de nuire. Elle est avec Caroline, elle nous attend tous les trois. DAMON ! cria Stephan.

-Je dois te le dire. C'est important

-Pas besoin…je te libère de toute obligation envers moi dit-il en voulant partir mais Elena lui prit le bras. Le plus important est de nous débarrasser de la famille Mickaelson. Ça sa peut attendre !

-c'était plus fort que moi. J'ai besoin de lui.

- épargne-moi ça ! Tu as fait ton choix maintenant acceptes que je ne puisse pas supporter de te voir avec lui. dit-il en reprenant son bras. Je vais chercher Damon dit-il en allant monter l'escalier mais Damon fit apparition en haut des marches.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe dit Damon le regard intrigué par la tension palpable dans le rez-de-chaussée du manoir.

-Rien qui n'est important ! Lucy est avec Caroline et Tyler, elle nous attend pour échafauder un plan.

-Pourquoi ?

-On a le même but voila la raison. Je te laisse amener Elena dit Stephan avant de partir à vitesse vampire.

-Attends !dit Damon mais il était parti

-Je sais, où ils sont ! Tu m'emmènes ?

-Ai-je le choix dit-il en descendant

-Je lui ai dit à Stephan pour nous…..mais il ne souhait rien entendre.

-Qu'est-ce-qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi Elena ? Je t'ai dis que l'on ne sera jamais ensemble.

-Il fallait y penser avant de me rendre complètement raide dingue de toi Damon. Tu as tout fait pour que je puisse avoir des quelconques sentiments. Tu as même cherché à savoir si tes doutes étaient avérer. Maintenant tu le sais, ne passes pas ton temps à me fuir. Je suis là Damon, complètement amoureuse de toi. Le bonheur tu y as droit même peut-être plus que quiconque d'entre nous. Ne le laisse pas t'échapper.

-Ma décision est prise Elena

-Et moi, je ne te laisserai pas. Je te veux Damon dit-elle se mettant à la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le visage de Damon avec ses mains. Regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi.

-Ça changera rien Elena dit-il en enlevant les mains d'Elena. Que je te dise t'aimer ou pas. Pour être un couple, il faut que les deux partenaires soient d'accord. Moi, je ne le suis pas.

-Damon

-On nous attend dit-il en partant en premier du manoir.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

A quelque centaine de mètres de la maison de Caroline, je marchais doucement. Ça me faisais du bien de marcher de prendre de l'air. Il fallait que je sorte pour ne pas ruminer sur le désastre de ma vie. Peut-être que les choses commencent à se calmer autour de moi, mais il existe toujours ce vide en moi. Ma vie de lycéenne, ma meilleure amie Caroline les virées shopping, les soirées pyjamas et Damon…et même Elena enfin mon ancienne amitié avec elle me manquait. Mon ancienne vie me manquait et avant j'aurais fait n'importe quel sort pour revenir en arrière afin de retrouver tous ça mais j'ai appris de mes erreurs. Il y a toujours des conséquences pour chacun de mes faits et gestes quand cela concerne la magie. Même si, mon présent mon futur n'est pas l'idéal pour rien au monde j'aurais aimé le changer. Je vais devenir une maman, enfin une personne qui m'aimera sans condition une personne qui me tournera jamais le dos, une personne qui est la moitié de l'homme que j'aimerai toute ma vie. Je n'aurais pas pu m'imaginer une chose pareille mais il est bien là et je compte le protéger quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Oui, j'avais prit la bonne décision. J'ai eu raison de dire non à Klaus pour le sort…me dis-je lorsque mes pas m'emmenèrent à un patté de maison de chez Caroline. C'est la que je les ai tous vu : Caroline Tyler, Stephan Damon Elena…..et Lucy discutant devant chez Caroline.

-Qu'est-ce que fait Lucy avec eux dis-je en m'avançant plus prêt

Au même moment Damon ressentit ma présence ou devrais-je dire mes pouvoirs ce qui lui fit tourner la tête mais il vit à la place loin d'eux le dos d'un homme grand mince mais assez musclé habillé assez classe, un peu dans son style. Et ce style qui ne convenait qu'à lui, il avait vu que sur une seule personne : Kol. Mais, le connaissant un peu, il se doutait qu'il serait capable de venir jusque là pour les narguer. Il voulait régler son compte, mais Elena l'empêcha :

-Où vas-tu ?

-Faire un petit tour !

-tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire

-Damon, on n'a pas le temps de faire un tour quand on parle de chose aussi sérieuse dit Stephan

-Que fais-tu là dit Kol

-Je me promène ça ne se voit pas dis-je en voulant m'échapper de Kol en vain. Ça fait parti de l'accord j'ai le droit de sortir de fréquenter les endroits de mon choix non !

-Si bien sure Bonnie, mais j'ai d'autre projet pour toi !

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en faire parti Kol ! Barre-toi de mon chemin avant que je m'énerve.

-ton ex bande est là-bas ! Fais un faux pas et notre plan est foutu. C'est-ce que tu veux ?

(….)

-Bien, Suits-moi comme une gentille petite fille me dit-il en prenant par la taille. Maintenant emmènes-nous juste qu'au manoir plus précisément dans ta chambre.

-Dans tes rêves dis-je en nous téléportant sachant que je n'avais pas trop le choix.

Quelques instants auparavant,

- Ça ne sert à rien de parler d'un plan foireux. Lucy, n'est pas assez forte pour contrecarré Bonnie. Alors vos mieux qu'on en arrête là. Laissons les faire ce qu'ils veulent après on avisera.

-tu n'es pas sérieux !

-Si Elena ! Maintenant excusez-moi, j'ai d'autre chat à fouetter. Mais lorsqu'il se retourne, il n'y avait plus personne.

-Tu as vu un fantôme Damon dit Caroline.

-Non ! On en était où ? dit-il en les faisant face.

-Je croyais…..

-Quoi ? Caroline !

-Tu voulais partir non ?!

-J'ai le droit de changer d'avis.

-Si dit Caroline en regardant Stephan et Tyler furtivement car elle trouvait bizarre le comportement de Damon et aussi celui Elena.

-On disait que l'on devrait continuer l'entraînement où on l'avait laissé. Et Lucy devra perfectionner sa magie dit Stephan.

-Et pour Bonnie on fait quoi dit Caroline

-Je m'en charge dit Lucy. C'est ma cousine, je sais que j'aurais les bons mots pour qu'elles puissent changer d'avis.

Ces mots font rires et sourires Damon

-Quoi ? Tu as un problème ce que j'ai dis

-Ta cousine est buttée, personne n'arrivera à lui faire changer d'avis. Elle a trop de principe, elle est rigide dans tous ce qu'elle fait. Ne perds pas ton temps avec une cause perdue.

-Tu suggères quoi alors ? Parce que moi, je ne compte pas la laisser toutes seules dans les mains de ses tordues.

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir laissé toute seule là-bas ! Hein. C'était quand tu étais chez les Mickaelson qui faillaient faire quelque chose.

-J'étais pieds et poings liées. C'était à peine si on avait une intimité. Il y avait toujours Kol et Elijah près de nous. Bonnie est enceinte, je ne pouvais pas faire n'importe quoi non plus. Même si je trouve qu'elle devrait mettre un terme à cette grossesse, je respecte son choix. Je ne pouvais pas mettre sa vie et celle de son enfant en danger. J'aurais aimé tout autant que toi qu'elle soit là avec nous Damon. Mais ce n'était pas possible, moi je n'étais pas bien là-bas. Je me sentais trop oppresser mais Bonnie est entre de bonne main.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Elle ne peut pas être bien avec eux !

-Ils ne lui feront pas du mal physiquement mais peut-être moralement. J'ai peur qu'elle change radicalement. Qu'elle devienne aussi froide et manipulatrice dangereuse qu'eux. Bonnie a changé, énormément et ces pouvoirs n'arrangeront rien, ils augmentent de jour en jour. Elle sera destructrice. Elle est entrain de se perdre. Il faut qu'on vole à son secours.

-il est trop tard pour ça ! Elle est déjà perdue et ça c'est ta faute !

-ne me geste pas la première pierre Damon. C'est toi et Elena qui l'avez rendue comme ça ! Vous l'avez bousillée malmenée servis d'elle sans lui dire une seule fois pardon. C'est votre faute pas la mienne ok ! Pendant que moi et Caroline la cherchions vous faisiez quoi ? Rien… vous préoccupez plus de votre petite personne. Qui va sortir avec qui ? On s'en fou tous ! Vous aurez du réagir dès que vous avez que Bonnie était entre leurs mains.

(….)

-Si tu ne dis rien c'est parce que tu sais que j'ai raison. Si tu as ne serait-ce un soupçon de sentiment pour elle. Aide-nous sinon casse-toi Damon ! Ça vaut aussi pour vous Elena et Stephan. Si je vous aide c'est avant tout pour aider Bonnie non pour sauver Elena.

-La finalité on s'en fou ! dit Stephan. On veut tous la même chose se débarrasser de originales pour vivre sans être continuellement en danger.

-On serait mieux à l'intérieur dit Caroline pour calmer le jeu puis elle emboita le pas de Tyler qui était déjà rentré ayant marre de ses disputes incessantes du groupe. Tyler, on est là ! dit-elle en criant.

-c'est bon vous avez fini dit-il en descendant les escaliers. On peut parler sérieusement de ce que l'on peut faire.

- Oui dit Caroline. Alors qui commence par donner son avis ?

-l'idée de départ était bonne dit Elena. On devrait comme là dit Stephan continuer l'entrainement. Toutes manières on ne sait pas quant-ils souhaitent faire le sacrifice.

-et Bonnie dans tout ça dit Lucy…je vous rappelle que je suis là pour elle non pour simplement s'entraîner et attendre le bon voir de Klaus.

-Elle sera libre quand on aura tué les Mickaelson répondit Elena

-Je ne suis pas d'accord !

-Moi aussi ! dit Caroline. Même s'ils ne lui font pas du mal physiquement, elle est comme même en danger.

-Vous proposez quoi ? dit Stephan Tout à l'heure vous semblez d'accord !

-Je sais où ils habitent ! Une petite visite surprise ne leur fera pas de mal dit Lucy.

-On ne se fera tous tués ? dit Elena

-Tu as tellement l'habitude que tout le monde mettent leur vie en danger pour toi que tu perdues l'habitude de t'inquiéter et de t'investir pour autrui.

-Je t'interdis de me dire ça ! Bonnie est comme ma sœur, elle m'a brisé le cœur en me tournant le dos. Désolé de ne pas montrer plus mes sentiments. J'éprouve énormément de ressentiment pour elle mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour elle. Elle aura toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur. Je sais ce qu'elle est, ce qu'elle ressent plus que toi ok. Moi j'ai été là depuis qu'on est toute petite. Je la connais mieux que toi.

-Si tu l'as connaissais si bien que tu le dis, tu te serais aperçue de son mal être dit Tyler. Care et moi étions là quand tout allaient de travers.

-Ty ne t'y mets pas s'il te plait ! dit Elena

-il n'a pas tord dit Caroline

-On n'est pas là pour faire l'avocat du diable pour juger Elena dit Stephan. Même si je trouve l'idée de Lucy assez distrayante mais elle est dangereuse. On reste sur l'idée de base.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à décider Stephan. On est un groupe non ! Damon, tu en penses quoi dit Lucy?

-Ce n'est pas besoin de me demander mon avis, tu le connais déjà !

-je veux te l'entendre dire

-les deux me bottent assez ! Mais la tienne est plus efficace. Il pense que nous sommes au pied du mur désarmées. Nous le sommes j'ai même voulu arrêter de me battre, ils sont plus forts plus nombreux. Peut-être que de les prendre à contre-pied peut les déstabiliser un peu.

-ça va les mettre en rognent dit Stephan

-Et ça nous fera le plus grand bien ! Vous avez voulu mon avis. Et bien le voici

-merci Damon

-Pas de quoi

-Caroline ?

-je ne sais pas. Imaginez qu'ils lui fassent du mal après notre opération commando.

-Ils ne lui feront rien, elle est enceinte de Kol dit Damon sarcastiquement.

-Je suis partante alors.

-Tyler ? dit Lucy

-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que Bonnie redevienne ce qu'elle était avant que nous savons que tous ça existent. Je suis pour.

Lucy se retourna sur Elena et Stephan et dit : Je crois que la majorité l'emporte.

-Oui, mais ça se fera sans moi dit Elena

-Pourquoi dit Caroline?

-Je ne ferai qu'aggraver les choses. Il vaut mieux que je reste chez moi, pendant que vous vous sauverez la demoiselle en détresse. Tenez-moi au courant dit-elle en partant mais Caroline se mit devant-elle :

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire le « pendant que vous sauverez la demoiselle en détresse » ?

-ce n'est pas ce que vous comptez tous faire ?

-Oui mais avec ton aide…on ne fera rien si tu n'es pas là…

-Tu vas nous servir d'appas dit Lucy.

-Non ! C'est complètement dingue. Je refuse.

-il hors de question de se servir d'Elena pour sauver Bonnie dit Stephan.

-il faudra bien faire une diversion.

-trouver autre chose dit Stephan

-On pourra la protégée si toi tu viens avec nous dit Damon. Et puis ça ne sera pas la première fois.

-c'est toi qui est avec qu'elle pas moi.

-On n'est pas ensemble, la nuit dernière ne veut strictement rien dire.

-Ma décision est prise, c'est ta copine non dit-il avant de partir

-Stephan ? dit Elena

-Laisse-le partir dit Caroline

-Je dois m'expliquer avec lui.

-il a besoin de respirer, de prendre du recule. Comprends-le

-Ok, mais je vais partir

-Non reste là ! Je veux tout savoir. Attends-moi ! Lucy, si tu veux tu peux dormir ici !

-Merci, mais ça va aller, j'ai les clés de chez Bonnie

-Comment ?

-elle me les a donnés au cas où, j'aurai un pépin et c'est le cas.

-Je t'accompagne. Care on se dit à plus tard dit-il l'en embrassant.

-Ok Ty !

-Bon si tout le monde se tirent j'y vais. Tchao Blondie Elena

-Enfin seule ! Dis-moi pourquoi Stephan dit que tu es avec Damon Maintenant.

-Tu as très bien compris Caroline

-Je ne sais pas tout, éclaires-moi ?!

-Très bien dit Elena en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Caroline se mit à côté d'elle.

-Je suis toute oui.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-lâches-moi on est arrivée

-je t'ai dit dans ta chambre pas devant la porte du manoir.

-et moi je t'ai répondu dans tes rêves Kol. Allez soit réellement gentil pour une fois, lâche-moi pour qu'on puisse rentrer.

-et si je le fais, j'aurais quoi en échange dit-il en touchant de sa main mon visage d'une simple et douce caresse.

-Mon respect, mon attention…peut-être même mon amitié.

-Je veux bien plus ! Fais marcher ton imagination.

-Kol !

-Allez, je te demande juste ça pour aujourd'hui

-Avant, dis-moi pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi. Tu es trop gentil si mielleux, attentionné !

-Tu me plais et ça ne date pas d'hier. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Je ne sais pas un baiser dis-je en secouant la tête mais je fus arrêter par Kol qui me colla à la grande porte pour m'embrasser.

-J'avais besoin de ça pour bien commencer la journée.

-Tu es dingue dis-je en le poussant. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « il ne se passera jamais rien entre toi et moi »

-dis-moi que tu n'as pas aimé !

-de quoi tu parles ? Dis-je outré par le comportement de Kol

-ça ! Tes lèvres contre les miennes ma langue touchant inlassablement la tienne.

-plaisant mais pas enivrant, déstabilisant comme ceux de Damon. Lui, je l'aime

-Tu devrais l'oublier

-et toi tu devrais te faire à l'idée que je ne serais jamais à toi. Désolé de te faire du mal….de toujours de te dire la même chose mon but n'est pas de te faire souffrir mais mettre les choses au clair avec toi.

-Elles le sont mais ça n'empêche pas de se faire du bien tous les deux. Tu es seules…..je le suis. On ne fera du mal à personne.

-Mais moi, je n'arriverais pas à me pardonner. C'est comme-ci je le trompais.

-Damon est tout autant que moi un bourreau des cœurs, Bonnie. Il aime ça et j'en suis sure que pendant que toi tu attends qu'il se rende compte que tu existes, il butine de fleur en fleur en attendant de son coté que la belle Elena lui sotte au cou.

-Arrête ça ! Dis-je en commençant à pleurer tu crois que je ne le sais pas. Je sais qu'il l'aime elle. Qu'il n'arrivera jamais à aimer qu'elle. Mais ça n'empêche que je n'arrive pas à arrêter de l'aimer. Il m'obsède tout autant que cette fille t'obsède toi !

-Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas !

-Explique alors !

-Mais, il n'y a rien à dire. C'est du passé.

-Elle est morte ?

-En tout cas elle est pour moi dit-il en ouvrant la porte, ce qu'il me fit perdre un peu l'équilibre. J'ai fini avec toi. Dit-il en me laissant sur le pas de la porte.

Je suis restée pendant une bonne de dizaine de minutes figée par la soudaine froideur de Kol. Je fus sorti de ma torpeur par la voix d'Elijah.

-Entrez Bonnie…..Klaus vous attends au salon.

-Je préfère aller me coucher !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis fatiguée…..Kol me fatigue

-qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fais.

-Rien, il est juste lunatique dis-je en regardant Elijah. Lorsque mes yeux rentraient réellement en contacte avec ceux d'Elijah qu'une idée émergea de ma tête. Je me décidai à rentrer au manoir puis ferma la porte derrière moi et commença à parler : Elle s'appelle comment la personne qui a volé le cœur de Kol ?

Elijah sourit et dit : Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour la vie sentimental de mon jeune frère. Je croyais qu'il ne vous intéressait guère.

-ça peut paraitre bizarre mais je tiens à lui. Il est gentil avec moi…..à sa façon qui est déroutante. J'aimerai connaître son histoire pour mieux le comprendre.

-j'aimerai vous aidez sincèrement mais, c'est à Kol de vous le dire non à moi.

-il le refuse, s'il te plait….

-je sais très peu de chose sur cette fille. Rebecca la connaissait et Kol et elle était très proche demandez le lui.

-Merci

-Venez, il commence à s'impatienter

-Ah ma belle sœur préférée dit Klaus dit-il en arrivant avec hâte près de moi.

-Que veux-tu dis-je en croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine pour le défier.

-ne t'inquiète pas l'envie de te tuer mets passée. J'aurais besoin de toi et de ton mioche à l'avenir, il ne faut pas vous amochez tous les deux. J'ai quelque chose à te soumettre.

-Laquelle ?

-J'ai envie de fêter la venue prochaine de ton chère enfant ici avec ton ancienne bande pour faire une petite pause sur nos hostilités.

-Dis-moi tes véritables attentions.

-Puisque tu ne veux pas m'aider à contourner la règle pour faire mes hybrides. Il faut que j'aille puiser à la source pour les avoir.

-je fais quoi dans cette histoire.

-C'est toi qui vas les inviter et moi je me charge du reste.

-Tu ne pourras pas lui prélever du sang durant la fête. Elle sera encerclée par Stephan et Damon.

-On se chargera d'eux.

-Tu me caches encore quelque chose. Dit le moi sinon je ne préviendrais pas Caroline. As toi de voir.

-c'est moi qui mène la danse ici très chère.

-Et moi, je laisse très pu de personne me conduire durant un solo dis-je avant de partir.

-Ok, je comptais l'échanger avec Katherine le temps d'avoir creusé plus pour l'histoire du collier. Tu vois j'essaye d'être très coopératif

-Elles sont toutes les deux très différentes, Stephan et Damon se rendront compte de la supercherie.

-ça fera l'affaire de trois quatre jours tous au plus.

-ça ne marchera pas….il doit exister un moyen pour que deux Elena soient à deux endroits différents. J'en suis sure qu'il doit exister un sort de dédoublement.

-Pas mal Bennett, tu m'épates. J'aurais dues te recruter avant dit-il en partant en mettant son téléphone à l'oreille…..je vais de se pas régler quelque modalités.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Deux jours plus tard, le jour de mon rendez-vous avec Caroline était arrivé. J'étais presser anxieuse, j'avais tellement à lui dire que mes mains étaient moites et tremblantes sur une des tables du Mystic-Grill. J'étais arrivée, i peu près dix minutes, et Caroline n'était toujours pas là. J'attendis encore trente minutes, mais aucun signe d'elle. Je me résolue à partir, mais je ne pu bouger lorsque mon regard se posa sur Damon à l'entrée du bar. Mon cœur avait commencé à s'emballer, mes yeux s'humidifiaient mes lèvres tremblaient et lâcha un nom court que seul lui et moi avons attendues. On se regarda l'un l'autre pendant d'innombrable secondes pendant lesquelles ni lui ni moi avions bougés. Mais ce court moment fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Elena dans le bar, instinctivement elle mit sa main sur le bras de Damon et me regarda et força Damon à venir avec elle à ma rencontre.

-Salut dit Elena

-Salut dis-je

-Tu comptes déjà repartir ?

-Oui, je devais voir Caroline mais visiblement elle a oublié. Vous lui direz de ma part que les Mickaelson font un bal et elle y est conviée. Vous êtes tous invités, il souhaite faire un mea-culpa pour un moment. Venez là-bas pour 18h30 ce vendredi. Je vous enverrais l'adresse le jour même. Bon, je vais vous laissé

-Attends dit Elena. Je….Damon et moi nous sommes ensemble maintenant.

-je suis heureuse pour vous dis-je en me forçant de sourire

-Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre où que tu nous vois et que ça te fais un choc, le stress n'est pas très bon dans ton état.

-Je te remercie de ta sollicitude Elena dis-je en partant précipitamment. Si rapidement que je heurtais une personne

-Vous pouvez faire attention comme-même

Je relevai la tête et m'aperçu que c'était Caroline.

-Bonnie ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

-Je t'attendais là pour notre rendez-vous mais tu as oubliée.

-Je suis là maintenant, on peut parler ! Allez viens me dit-elle en me prenant la main

-ça sera pour la prochaine fois. Je ne me sens pas bien. Toutes manières on se verra au bal organisé par Klaus.

-Je n'étais pas au courant.

-Je sais….Elena t'expliquera ça. Elle est avec Damon. J'y vais. Prends soin de toi. A plus tard…..dis-je en me téléportant. Je n'avais pas la force de marcher jusqu'au manoir. La tristesse m'avait envahi…


	10. règlements de comptes et doutes

Pendant, ce temps là Caroline rentra dans le bar puis jeta un regard furtif dans la salle. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers Elena qui embrassa Damon sans pudeur. Avec Damon, Elena était plus libérée, plus joyeuse trépidante, elle respirait le bonheur. D'un geste assurée Caroline prit le bras d'Elena pour l'emmener loin. Elle voulait lui parler sans la présence de Damon qui était selon elle, la personne qui nous avait encore plus éloignées Elena et moi.

-Je te l'empreinte cinq bonnes minutes dit Caroline

-Tu ne vois pas que j'étais occupée dit Elena

-Si je l'ai bien vu…mais, expliques-moi pourquoi Bonnie est partie en trombe d'ici. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. J'ai l'impression que c'est de votre faute.

-Je…je l'ai seulement prévenue pour Damon et moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle apprenne de quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais comment ça fait mal d'apprendre que l'homme que l'on aime est avec quelqu'un autre. Je voulais simplement la protéger.

-Dis plutôt que tu as voulu marquer ton territoire.

-Ne me fais pas la morale Caroline. Tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place. Je sais que Damon a des profonds sentiments pour moi. Je le sens quand il m'embrasse, mais j'ai peur de se qu'il ressent pour elle. Ils ont comme même couché ensemble ça veut bien dire quelque chose. Ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre. Ça je le sais…..il l'a désir bien plus qu'il le devrait. Il l'a déteste non…quelque chose se passe entre eux et ça à l'air tellement fort. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'échappe parce que j'ai envie d'explorer à fond ma relation avec Damon, mes sentiments tous. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne ? Oui et je l'assume. Il faut se battre pour ce que l'on veut. Damon n'est peut-être pas l'amour de ma vie mais je l'espère car je tiens très très très fort à lui. Je me sens tellement bien Caroline alors s'il te plait ne gâche pas tout en me parlant de Bonnie.

-tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne Elena, tu es seulement égoïste. Et ça fait un moment que je m'en étais aperçue. Mais, tu es toujours l'une de mes meilleures amies. Je suis contente pour toi seulement je veux juste que tu évites de faire souffrir Bonnie au nom de votre ancienne amitié.

-Très bien, je peux y aller ?

-Non attends ! C'est quoi cette histoire de bal chez Klaus ?

-il nous invite tous pour faire selon Bonnie une trêve vendredi. Bonnie va nous donner l'adresse le jour même.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

-Si c'est pour ça que l'on va profiter de cette fête pour mener notre plan à exécution. Autant contre carré leur plan maintenant.

-Maintenant tu es des notre ?

-J'ai été invité non ! Pour quelle raison je n'irais pas ?

-Parce que tu seras en danger, tu l'as toi-même dis !

-Je sais mais, il faut que j'y sois ! Ils trouveront ça étrange que je ne vienne pas.

-Je le sais mais tu changes trop de fois d'avis c'est déstabilisant.

-tout le monde change d'avis Caroline moi y compris.

-Pourquoi tous ce que je te dis tu le prends mal ?

-Parce que tous ce que je fais tous et tout ce que je dis, tu le passes au crible. Je ne suis plus une enfant Caroline. Je sais ce que je fais.

-Tu me fais flipper Elena ! C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Je vais bien….je respire le bonheur. Et comme tu l'as dit vous êtes là pour me protéger.

-de toute manière rien de ce que je vais te dire ne te fera changer d'avis. Je vais donc te laisser avec ton amoureux.

-On se voit plus tard ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai quelque chose à régler dit-elle en mettant son téléphone sur l'oreille puis elle parti en disant « Lucy, c'est Caroline on peut se voir ? C'est urgent ! »

-Elle voulait quoi dit Damon en se rapprochant d'Elena.

-Elle s'inquiète beaucoup trop pour moi…pour Bonnie

-Quoi Bonnie ?

-C'est rien, elle a vu Bonnie partir en pleure, il y a rien de dramatique dans ça !

-Elle était ton amie non ! Ça devrait t'inquiéter !

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle a du mal à accepter que nous soyons ensemble.

-Ensemble est bien un grand mot Elena ! On essaye seulement. Et puis qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de le dire à Bonnie ?

-qu'est-ce qui te déranges dans le faite que je l'ai dit à Bonnie ? Qu'elle pleure de tristesse parce que tu tiens à elle comme une amie une co-équipière. Ou, c'est plutôt parce qu'elle te plait bien plus que tu ne le veux te l'avouer donc tu ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que tu couches avec moi et de ce faite que l'on est bien plus proche qu'avant !

-Tu te fais du mal pour rien Elena !

-c'est toi qui me tortures Damon. Tu ne te donnes pas entièrement à moi parce qu'une part de toi ne le veux pas. Dis-moi le contraire et je te promets que je ne ferai plus mention de Bonnie.

-je n'ai rien à dire parce que je n'ai strictement rien à prouver. Si je ne me donne pas à toi, ce n'est pas parce que je ressens des sentiments confus pour Bonnie mais parce que je n'ai aucunement envie de refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Katherine. L'Elena que j'ai aimé et que j'aime n'ai pas comme ça. A mon contacte tu as changé et je n'aime pas ce que tu es devenue. Tu me rappelles trop Katherine. Appelle-moi quand, tu seras redevenue toi-même sinon nous-deux c'est définitivement mort.

-Damon ?

-Réfléchis-y ! Dit Damon en partant.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

A quelques trentaines de mètres, Caroline marchait en direction de ma maison pour rencontrer ma cousine. Cependant, son téléphone sonna. Elle s'arrêta brusquement pour chercher son téléphone dans son sac puis le mit à son oreille :

-Allo ?

-c'est Lucy, je préfère que l'on se retrouve à la sortie de la ville.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'expliquerai tout dès que tu seras arrivée dit-elle tout en raccrochant

Caroline ne perdit pas plus de temps elle partit vitesse vampire. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva à mi-hauteur de Lucy :

-Je suis là maintenant dis-moi tout ! Tu m'inquiètes, il y a quelque chose sur Bonnie que tu ne me dis pas ?

-On n'est pas très loin de chez les Mickaelson, on devrait y aller maintenant.

-Pourquoi y aller…

-Il y a Bonnie là-bas. Elle a besoin de toi….en plus j'ai besoin de lui montrer quelque chose qui lui remontera son morale dit-elle en commençant à marcher. Caroline ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

-Attends, je ne suis pas de nature patiente Lucy. Donne-moi au moins un indice. S'il s'agit de Bonnie je veux tout savoir. Elle m'inquiète, je l'ai vu sortir du Mystic Grill en pleure donc dis-moi tout. Ne me cache rien

-très bien…..tu as surement fait des recherches pour savoir si les vampires pouvaient concevoir des enfants.

-Oui…et, je n'ai rien trouvée pour expliquer comment Bonnie a pu tombée enceinte de Kol.

-c'est normale car ce n'est pas possible.

-Alors comment expliques-tu qu'elle….

-Bonnie est une sorcière. Avec la sorcellerie toute est possible mais ça n'explique pas le phénomène. Une prophétie expliquerait tout. Je sais que tu ne te souviens pas de notre visite chez les Mickaelson mais ce jour là Bonnie nous a parlé d'une prophétie dont elle fait l'objet avec un vampire.

-Et ?

-Laisses-moi terminer….Bonnie n'a que la version courte. En bref, elle raconte que deux êtres surnaturels une sorcière et un vampire qui sont liés par de fort sentiment (répulsion, attirance physique, haine, rancœur, amour) vont scellés leur destin à jamais : en engendrant dans la luxure un enfant hors du commun. Grâce à cet hybride, la sorcière et le vampire seront liés à jamais par un amour pur et fort décuplé et indestructible. Selon cette prophétie dit-elle en sortant un livre de son sac, cet enfant peut annoncer notre fin à tous. Toutes les personnes surnaturelles auront une nouvelle proie : le bébé de Bonnie. Il sera l'objet d'une grande convoitise parce que tout le monde le voudra pour ses facultés de sorcier de vampire.

-Alors Bonnie est réellement amoureuse de Kol et lui aussi ?

-Caroline réfléchis deux secondes avant d'être enlevé par les Mickaelson Bonnie, elle a fait l'amour avec qui ?

-Damon

-Donc

-Si je suis ta logique elle serait enceinte de Damon non de Kol. Alors pourquoi nous avoir menti. Pourquoi, elle ne le dit pas à Damon. Pourquoi elle reste avec eux.

-elle répondra à toutes tes questions. dit Lucy en mettant un terme à la discussion

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Lucy et Caroline était debout devant la grande porte en bois massif. Lucy respira un bon coup puis frappa trois grands coups forts et espacés. De l'autre côté de la porte, plus exactement dans le salon j'étais assise dans le salon feuilletant un magazine que Rebecca m'avait donné après s'être volatilisée. J'avais essayé de la retenir mais en vain. J'avais eu l'impression qu'elle essayait de me fuir, je devais donc laisser tomber l'idée de savoir plus sur Kol pour aujourd'hui me dis-je promptement assise sur le canapé entrain de lire. J'entendis trois coups distincts sur la grande porte. Au son assourdissant des coups sur la porte, je sursautai. Je tournai la tête vers l'entrée puis me leva et marcha pour atteindre l'entrée. N'ayant pas l'habitude d'ouvrir cette porte, je pris du temps afin d'actionner la serrure. Je soufflai un grand coup puis tirai la porte vers moi et découvrir avec étonnement Caroline et Lucy.

-Hey dit Caroline en faisant de grand geste puis s'avança vers moi. Tu nous fais entrer?

-Oui, mais faites vite. Klaus ne va pas tarder à rentrer dit-elle en les laissant entrer. Elles se dirigèrent toutes les trois dans le grand salon pour s'installer bien confortablement. Un long silence se fit mais j'y ai mis fin en posant la question suivante : Alors, quel bon vent vous amène ici ?

-Nous sommes inquiète pour toi dit Lucy. Je le suis encore plus quand Caroline me dit de t'avoir vu pleurer en sortant du Mystic-Grill.

-Sa va ! J'ai eu seulement une baisse de morale en voyant Damon et Elena ensemble. Ça prends seulement du temps pour que j'oublis ce crétin de Damon.

-Tu penses que tu pourras ? Tu portes comme-même son enfant dit Caroline.

-d'où détiens-tu cette information ? Lucy ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas sus garder ta langue ?

-Elle devait savoir la vérité Bonnie. Un jour ou l'autre tout le monde saura la vérité et qui mieux que ta meilleure amie pour te soutenir dans un moment pareil.

-tu ne comprends vraiment rien Lucy ! Notre plan vient de tomber à l'eau. Caroline va leur raconter..

-Je sais garder un secret Bonnie ?

-Un secret si gros que ça ? Je ne le crois pas…

-Merci dit Caroline vexée

-le problème n'est pas que tu le saches Caroline. Tu aurais été la première à le savoir. Mais il y a des vies en jeu. Il ne faut surtout pas que Damon le sache.

-Pourquoi, lui il réussira à te protéger !

-Oui, il viendra sur le coup de la colère sans réellement réfléchir. Je sais qu'il le fera dans de bonne intention mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Kol, Elijah Klaus, Rebecca me protégeront mieux que Damon. Ils savent mieux que quiconque ce qui va m'arrivée après la naissance de mon bébé.

-En faite c'est l'objet de ma venue dit Lucy. Caroline donne lui le bouquin s'il te plait.

-c'est quoi dis-je en prenant le livre que me donnait Caroline.

-c'est un livre ancien que j'ai trouvé chez toi en fouinant un peu.

-Et ?

-ben, à l'intérieur il y a écrit en intégralité la prophétie que Klaus t'a montrée.

-Et alors, je crois avoir lu le plus important ! Non ?

-Tu verras par toi-même lis-le !

-Hors de question ! Dites moi ce qu'il y a écrit ça ira plus vite.

-tu ne vas pas me croire alors lis-le Bonnie et c'est un ordre.

Je soufflai puis pris le livre pour le lire en silence. Quinze minutes plus tard, je levai les yeux vers elles, et ferma le livre et prononça : je vois ce que vous voulez en venir. Et je vous arrête toute suite, Damon ne pourra rien ressentir pour qui que ce soit d'autre qu'Elena.

-c'est écris noir sur blanc Bonnie ! Arrêtes d'être aussi butée.

- arrêtez vous de vous mêlez de ma vie ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé. C'est déjà assez dure de rester ici sans rien faire, d'avoir vu Damon et Elena ensemble n'empirez pas les choses. Je n'ai pas besoin d'espoir….je préfère savoir qu'il ne m'aimera jamais que d'attendre indéfiniment qu'il vienne me voir pour déclarer sa flamme.

- il le fera si tu lui donnes la possibilité de le faire dit Caroline

- tu sais très bien que rien n'empêche Damon de faire quoique ce soit.

-il est peut-être impulsif. Mais en matière de relation humaine ce n'est pas ça du tout. Il n'avouera jamais qu'il t'aime si tu ne le pousses pas un peu dit Caroline.

-ma décision est prise, je ne ferai rien du tout. Vous n'allez pas me dévier de mon objectif, je veux partir de cette ville pour ne jamais revenir et pour ça il faut tuer nos ennemies.

-tu es avec eux ou non ?

-Ils m'aident, je les aide. Ça ne va pas plus loin que ça !

-c'est dingue comme tu mens à toi-même.

-Je ne mens pas Lucy !

-Alors dis-moi que n'a rien à foutre de Kol d'Elijah ou de Rebecca ?

(….)

-Tous ce que tu dis c'est du vent ! alors écoutes-moi bien cousine, que tu le veuilles ou non ce crétin de vampire est fait pour toi. Damon et toi c'était écris bien avant vos naissances alors rentre toi dans la tête qu'un jour ou l'autre il fera partie intégrante de ta vie que tu ne pourras pas t'échapper de cette ville. Parce que où que tu ailles tu seras pourchasser par toutes créatures qui ne voudra que ton enfant.

-et alors ? ça sera toujours mieux qu'ici entourer de plein de vampires.

-je sais que tu détestes que l'on te dise ça, mais tu ne pas t'échapper à ton destin. Et ton destin il est ici à mystic falls avec nous. Nous on pourrait t'aider t'épauler à gérer tous ça !

-si vous pouvez les originales aussi ! et bien mieux que vous, ils sont assez fort pour tous les éloignés.

-tu veux les tués oui ou non ?

-OUI/NON, je ne sais pas ! ce que je veux c'est être dans un endroit où je serai en sécurité. Et avec vous je ne me sens pas en sécurité.

-et eux ?

-au début je me sentais comme leur prisonnière et peu à peu, je me suis sentie protéger, en sécurité. Mais je ne me voile pas la face, je sais qu'un seul faux pas Klaus n'hésitera pas à me tuer. Il sera débarrassé de ses pires ennemies en nous tuant mon bébé et moi. Donc quoique je fasse je serai perdante.

-Tes idées ne sont pas très claires Bonnie. Il faut que tu partes d'ici au plus vite avant que tout empire.

-Je vais très bien Lucy.

-non ! Tout es embrouillée dans ta tête. Tes idées sont incohérentes. Tu viens avec nous. Prends tes affaires et on y va

-Non !

-je suis ta cousine et tu dois m'écouter.

-j'ai dis non dis-je beaucoup plus fort ce qui fit éclater toutes les ampoules.

-Calmes-toi

-J'irais mieux quand vous partirez d'ici

-on ne partira pas sans toi Bonnie dit Caroline

-j'ai dis non ! Elles étaient retrouvées expulser de la maison. Caroline se levait puis essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle fut propulsée au moment que Kol arrivait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ici ?

-je veux juste récupérer ma cousine dit Lucy qui se leva difficilement.

-Et à ce que je vois elle ne veux pas ! dit Kol en souriant. Acceptez enfin qu'elle a sa place en restant avec nous.

-Jamais ! si ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle part avec nous. Elle le fera après.

-On verra bien dit-il en s'avançant vers la porte.

-Si j'étais toi j'éviterai ! elle a lancer un sort de protection.

-je suis son homme ! je ne lui serai jamais nuisible dit-il en voulant ouvrir la porte mais il fut lui aussi propulser.

-Ah, je croyais que dit Caroline en souriant.

-tais-toi. Garde tes commentaires pour toi. Il se leva et cria : Bonnie laisse-moi entrer c'est Kol !

-Vas-y entre et dis leur de partir. Je les ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui dis-je criant derrière la porte.

-Vous avez entendue partez dit Kol en ouvrant la porte puis entra et la referma.

-on ne lâchera pas l'affaire Bonnie ! On tient trop à toi pour te laisser avec eux dit Caroline

-Merci dis-je en regardant Kol monter l'escalier.

-Ne crois pas que je l'ai fait pour toi ! c'est dans le propre intérêt de ma famille. On a besoin de toi alors je l'ai fait. Ça ne pas plus loin que ça !

-Tu me fais la tête parce que je refuse de répondre à tes avances ?

-dans ma sinistre existence je n'ai jamais eu d'amie fille ! Ce n'est pas avec toi que ça va commencer comme tu ne veux pas je joue l'indifférence. Et je parie tous ce que tu veux que c'est toi qui va me manger dans la main.

-il y a une première fois à tout ! Une femme n'a pas besoin de coucher avec un homme pour être intéressante. Elle peut être une épaule attentive…

-tu es la dernière personne avec qui je parlerai de mon passé. Le passé reste dans le passé inutile de remuer mes vieux fantômes.

-ça te fera du bien

-et toi ce qui te ferai du bien c'est d'aller de l'avant. Mais tu n'arriveras pas car tu regardes toujours en arrière. C'est pour ça que tu n'iras jamais bien. Tu as bien trop de fantôme de tourment dans ta petite tête.

-peut-être que je regarde tout le temps derrière moi mais j'essaye au moins de faire face à mes problèmes. Je ne voile pas la face.

-je ne fais que profiter de l'éternité que ma gentille mère ma offert.

-il y a d'autre moyen de profiter de toute cette éternité. Tu pourrais commencer à la recherchée pour savoir s'il y a toujours une possibilité que vous retournez ensemble.

- mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde dit Kol en montant l'escalier sans se retourner.

-tu t'y prends mal avec lui dit Rebecca derrière moi.

-Alors aide-moi en me racontant son histoire.

-ce n'est pas à moi de le faire dit Rebecca en se dirigeant vers le salon.

-tu veux qu'il soit heureux oui ou non

- il le sera quand tu arrêteras de fouiner dans ses affaires

-je peux essayer de la retrouvée ?

Rebecca sourit et dit : il sait où elle est ! il veut seulement plus la voir.

-pourquoi ? S'il sait que son bonheur en dépend.

-dès fois l'amour ne fait pas tout. La confiance, le respect quand tu n'en as plus pour l'être aimé rien ne vaut la peine de se battre.

-elle a trompé ?

-oui ça fait parti de la raison pour laquelle il ne veut plus faire affaire à elle.

-rien de ce que tu dis ne m'aide !

-je ne t'ai jamais dis que j'allais t'aider dit-elle en se posant dans le canapé. Elle me vit partir mais elle m'arrêta en commençant à parler : Elle s'appelait Kristen, elle a été transformée par Kol deux siècles après notre transformation. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle devrait être en France.

-Pourquoi ? Tu m'aides maintenant.

-Peut-être que tu comprendras pourquoi il ne faut pas jouer avec le cœur de mon frère. Tu verras en apparence, elle est douce comme un agneau mais au fond c'est une véritable garce.

-Merci dis-je en montant l'escalier

-tu mijotes quoi Rebecca ?

-Rien Elijah

-Kristen est dangereuse et tu le sais ! Jeter Bonnie dans ses griffes n'est pas la bonne solution.

-Elle ne lui fera rien…je veillerais sur elle.

-Ah tu veux régler tes comptes c'est ça ?

-En quelque sorte dit-elle tout en feuilletant son magazine.

-elle n'en vaut pas la peine Becca.

-Elle nous a trahis utilisé manipulé Elijah. On l'a accueillit dans notre famille, Kol lui a donné son cœur comme il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. A cause d'elle il n'est plus le même. Elle a toujours joué un double jeu avec nous. Elle à tous fait pour que Kol l'ait transformé. Elle s'est rapprochée de nous pour atteindre son objectif.

-Nous avons comme même tuées toutes sa famille. Il faut la comprendre qu'elle a été animée par une telle soif de vengeance.

-Elle a eu en tuant notre frère finn en nous montant les uns contre les autres en trompant Kol avec Klaus. Pourquoi s'acharner sur nous en aidant notre cher père à nous pourchasser. Elle a aidé Klaus à nous daguer un par un. Notre famille est comme ça en partie à cause d'elle et de notre cupidité.

-Klaus n'est pas en reste.

-Klaus n'a pas eu une enfance facile, il a une excuse louable mais sa n'empêche pas que je ne cautionne pas tous qu'il fait. Et Kol a réussit à pardonné Klaus.

-ça j'en doute…en tant que grand frère je te donne un conseil. Si tu fais quelque chose fait les biens. Ne mets pas Kol au courant tu sais dans quel état ça la mit en la voyant.

-Oui comment oublier, à lui tous seul il a transformé toute une ville.

-Bonnie est en train de faire un sort de localisation…dit Elijah ayant l'oreille qui traîne par tout. Rebecca monta rapidement à l'étage pour voir Bonnie mais elle était plus là.

-Elle est parti à New-York la retrouver dit Rebecca en criant de la chambre de Bonnie. Elijah la rejoignit

-Je t'accompagne.

- Où allez-vous ? dit Kol

- Rechercher Bonnie dit Elijah

- J'y vais, elle ne doit pas être très loin dit Kol

-Non, j'irai seule dit Rebecca avant de partir.

-Vous me cacher quelque chose dit Kol

-Si j'étais toi. Je resterai en dehors des affaires de fille dit Elijah en partant de ma chambre.

Au même moment dans ma maison, Caroline et Lucy étaient gentiment assissent sur le canapé pour discuter de moi. Elles ne supportaient pas d'attendre jusqu'à vendredi pour me voir et me libérer des originales. D'un coup de tête Lucy m'envoya une feuille pour me donner rendez-vous mais je ne l'avais pas reçu.

-Espérons qu'elle vienne demain soir dit Caroline

-il n'y pas de raison, d'ici là elle aura réfléchis à tous ce qui a été dit aujourd'hui.

-Tu as raison dit Caroline. Je…..elle ne pu continuer sa phrase que son téléphone sonna.

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

-C'est Elena, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler.

-tu devrais aller la voir pour voir s'ils ont échafaudés un plan pour vendredi. Ça ne m'étonnera pas des Salvatore.

-Ok, bon j'y vais ! Tiens-moi au courant si elle te répond ?

-pas de soucis.

Un quelque kilomètre d'ici Stephan rentrait dans le bar mais fit demi tour lorsqu'il aperçu Elena sur le comptoir téléphone à l'oreille puis raccrocha. Mais, manque de chance elle le vit et l'appela :

-Stephan

Il fit mine de sourire et s'avança vers elle : Elena

-tu comptes m'éviter longtemps comme ça

-Je ne sais pas peut-être jusqu'à ce que mon cœur arrête de saigner pour toi.

-je n'ai jamais voulue te faire du mal. Je m'excuserai jamais assez pour tout le mal que je suis entrain de vous faire à toi et à Damon. Votre relation était déjà au plus bas mais la je crois que je vous ai à jamais désunis.

-On est frère, et vampires. Catherine n'a pas réussit totalement toi aussi tu n'y arriveras pas.

-en parlant de Damon, il faut qu'on parle.

-Elena, je sais que tu essaies de te donner bonne conscience mais moi ça ne m'aides pas.

-Stephan, j'aurai cru que d'être avec moi Damon serait heureux plus ouvert. J'ai eu tout faux ! en essayant d'être en paix avec moi-même, je me suis brulé les ailes et je vous ai embarqué avec moi. Toi en te trompant avec Damon. Damon c'est Damon, je ne sais plus comment le prendre. Et moi, ses incertitudes me font souffrir et ton indifférence aussi.

-je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes états d'âmes Elena

-Si on veut avancer, il faut que l'on ait cette conversation.

-si j'ai bien compris tu ne lâcheras tant que l'on n'aura pas parlé à cœur ouvert.

-oui

-et tu t'en fou de ce que je pourrais ressentir, il faut que miss Elena se sente mieux

-ce n'est pas ça ! On ne peut s'être quitté comme ça. On a le droit a mieux que ça après tous ce que l'on a vécus ensemble !

-Bien, vide ton sac, c'est la seule occasion que je te donne. Après on en reparlera plus dit-il en s'installant au bar.

(….)

-je t'écoute

-pour commencer, il faut que tu me croies que je t'ai aimé et que je t'aimerais toujours. Ce qu'il se passe entre nous trois, j'aurai jamais cru sa possible car sa toujours été toi. Mais Damon s'est insinué en moi sans crier gare. Le voir si proche si tendre avec Bonnie a fait naitre en moi une immense jalousie. A ce moment là j'ai su que je nourrissais des sentiments pour Damon. Et toi, en me faisant cette proposition, j'ai vu l'opportunité de savoir la nature de mes sentiments. Et tout est allé très vite. Je me suis sentie submergé par mes sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Damon. Je voulais par-dessus tout les approfondir. Et je les fais en couchant avec lui et essayant d'être en couple avec lui. Mais, il refuse de se donner à moi en entier parce qu'il refuse de faire les même erreurs qu'avec Katherine. Il refuse de te faire souffrir et de se faire souffrir. Dans cette histoire on souffre tous les trois Stephan. Il n'y a pas que toi.

-tu l'as voulu lui parce que je n'étais plus assez suffisant pour toi. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais pourquoi tu te plains.

-Damon ne veut pas de moi

Stephan sourit

-ne souris pas comme ça !

- quel ironie, tu as choisi le frère qui ne veut pas de toi.

-il m'aime, le problème c'est qu'il y a le fantôme de votre passé qui plane et Bonnie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Toi, tu peux le faire changer d'avis.

-Ne me demande pas ça !

-tu veux tout autant le bonheur de ton frère que moi. Oui ou non ?

-N'es-tu jamais demander que ce n'est peut-être toi qui lui apportera ! Si Damon ne veut pas de toi, c'est pour une bonne raison, ni toi ni moi ne pourrons le convaincre. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, pour une fois qui ne se jette pas tête baisser dans une histoire, on devrait le félicité.

-tu n'es qu'un crétin

-non Elena, le Stephan avec qui tu étais en était un. Il prenait à chaque fois tes sentiments tes décisions en compte en brimant les siens. J'accepte que tu l'ais choisi, mais je tant supplies ne parles pas avec moi de tes problèmes de couple. J'ai des limites tu me bouffes de l'intérieurs en parlant de lui, et je ne crois pas que nous soyons arrivés à ce statut. Si tu m'apprécie un tant soit peu pense à ce que je peux ressentir dit-il en partant.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

A des milliers et milliers de Kilomètres, j'étais sur les traces de Kristen suivie de près de Rebecca.

-tu es ma nouvelle baby-sitter ?

-figures-toi que j'ai des comptes à régler avec mon ex-belle sœur dit Rebecca marchant à la même hauteur que moi.

-au moins toi tu as une raison valable pour être ici dis-je en m'arrêtant de marcher sur le haut d'un toit qui donnait une vue imprenable sur une fenêtre qui laissait apparaître Kristen. Moi, c'est juste une curiosité mal placé que je suis là entrain de regarder une inconnue assise sur une chaise parlant probablement à son époux dans la cuisine. Qui suis-je pour me mêler de la vie de Kol ? Moi qui faisais tout pour l'éloigner en faite je fais tout pour me raccrocher à lui. J'ai vraiment un gros problème.

-tu tiens simplement à lui. Ce n'est pas un crime de s'attacher à un des originales tu sais. On est comme toi, sauf que nous avons de plus gros problèmes à résoudre que toi et qui ne date pas de la nuit des temps. On n'a pas fait ce chemin pour repartir aussi vite après. On va la voir parler, la remettre à sa place ensuite on part me dit-elle en me regardant. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute manière dis-je en regardant pour la première fois à quel hauteur on était.

-on se rejoint devant la porte dit-elle en sautant du toit.

-heureusement que j'ai mes pouvoirs dis-je avant de me concentrer et me retrouver derrière Becca quand cette dernière allait frapper à la porte.

-je ne te demande pas si tu es prête ? dit-elle en souriant. Ne fais rien de stupide, ne parles pas, laisse-moi gérer la situation.

-Bien, mais si elle m'adresse la parole, laisse-moi gérer. Elle va croire je ne sais quoi dis-je en me mettant à ses côtés au même moment que la porte s'ouvrit. Cette dernière laissa apparaître une femme svelte au long cheveu noir très fin tombant sur un visage rond à la peau caramel. Cette Kristen nous jaugea de ses yeux étonnement gris qui nous faisait rappeler ceux d'un chat. Elle resta plantée dans l'encadrement de la porte à fixer Rebecca durant plusieurs minutes sans broncher.

J'allais faire un pas mais Rebecca m'empêcha : Ne soit pas mal élevée Bennett, laisse Kristen gentiment nous invités

-tu sais très bien que moi, je n'en ai pas besoin dis-je en repoussant Rebecca ainsi que Kristen. Je sais bien que personne n'oserai frapper une femme de mon état même une femme tel que toi Kristen. Mes mots firent venir Kristen devant moi. Elle me souriait puis me tourna autour. Elle semblait avoir oublié la sœur des originales.

-Si tu veux savoir ce que l'on veut, tu devrais la faire rentrée dis-je à l'intention de Kristen

-et si je ne veux pas ?

-Oh, je manquerai surement un énorme règlement de compte. Mais, cela ne changera en rien mes plans. Tu me diras tous sur ta relation sur Kol.

-pourquoi, une sorcière Bennett se soucis-t-elle de ce simplet d'originales ?

-tu es bien tombée amoureuse de ce crétin.

-je lui ai fait croire ! je n'aurai pas pu tombée amoureuse de l'un des meurtriers de ma famille.

-tu peux le faire croire à n'importe qui d'autre mais ce crétin de Kol, tu l'as aimé et tu l'aimeras toujours malgré cette haine croissante que tu avais pour toute sa famille.

-crois bien ce que tu as envie de croire, il n'y avait rien de vrai entre lui et moi.

-donc, il n'y a rien de mal si je te demande de me raconter cette histoire dis-je en m'asseyant.

-ça sera plus drôle si ma chère Rebecca pouvait y assister dit-elle fort. On entendit juste après les pas de Becca.

-Moi aussi, j'aimerai bien avoir la version de ton histoire dit-elle plus à Kristen qu'à moi.

Quelque minute plus tard on était plongé dans un silence qui fut vite brisé par notre merveilleuse mais non chaleureuse hôte :

-un matin de grand froid, je me suis réveillée comme tous les matins. Mais une odeur de mort flottait dans ma chambre. Je m'étais levée avec beaucoup de précaution de mon lit puis marcha pour dépasser la porte afin d'accéder au salon. Et c'est là que je les ai vu ces êtres sans âme ni cœur s'emparant de la vie des êtres que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je n'avais su ni crier ni pleurer seulement rester là, les regarder tuer ma famille. Durant tout ce temps à les contempler, de nombreuse choses se sont bousculées mais une seule chose était resté : le mot vengeance. Tous mes pores respiraient ce simple mot qui avait réussit à m'aider à tenir bon. J'avais enfin un objectif mais qui avait comme même réussit à me bouffer de l'intérieur. Les jours et les années avenirs, j'avais réussit à les approchés. Je m'étais d'abord pris dans mes griffes le cultisme Kol. J'avais entendu parler qu'il collectionnait des femmes et qu'il était aussi un très bon amant. J'allais joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Mais les choses étaient plus dures que prévues. Il était très inaccessible et il faut dire que c'est ce qu'il m'a plus chez lui.

-et tu dis que tu n'as pas succombées dit Rebecca

-disons que j'ai succombé un petit peu. Kol n'est pas un thon. Et moi, j'étais devenue en 2 ans sa muse. J'étais devenue indispensable, il ne se nourrissait que de moi et j'ai réussit à le convaincre de me transformer. J'allais atteindre mon but. Mais d'abord, il fallait que je détruise leur lien familiale et qui de mieux que Klaus, le batard pour désarmer cette famille et de se rapprocher aussi du patriarche. Klaus était tellement mal aimé et très peu sure de lui que j'ai réussi l'impensable. Et faut dire qu'aujourd'hui, c'est devenu un jeu pour lui. En faite, il vous dague toujours ? J'aimais assister à ça ! Voir vos têtes de déterrer quand vous comprenez qu'il choisira toujours lui et moi avant vous. Et votre très cher père qui vous a pourchassé sans cesse pour mettre un terme à la vermine qu'il a lui-même engendrer c'était pas mal. Un peu glauque sur les bords mais tordant parce qu'il y avait au moins un sur cette terre qui vous détestez autant que moi.

-moi, j'ai détestez toute cette période. Voir toute ma famille qui est loin des être parfaite se détruire à cause d'une pauvre humaine comme toi dit-elle en s'approchant vers elle très vite. Dénuée de classe de caractère, une vulgaire paysanne a réussit a s'élevée dans l'échelle sociale en trompant une famille qui lui à tout offert : amour amitié un toit une place dans la famille dit-elle en lui infligeant deux gifles qui fit propulser Kristen jusqu'au mur. Tu nous as salies détruit en nous montant les uns contre les autres en anéantissant le cœur le plus pure que je connaisse Kol. Je te déteste tellement qu'une envie folle de te tuée me frôle mais je préfère laisser ce privilège à Kol. Lève-toi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Je devais juste savoir qui elle est c'est tout dis-je

-en faite qui es-tu exactement pour les Mickaelson ? dit Kristen

-celle qui a réussit à te remplacer dans le cœur de Kol. Ils attendent un enfant dit elle en souriant

-Elle vous ment

-Tais-toi Bonnie. Descend et attend moi. J'ai deux trois petites choses régler avec Kristen.

-ne fais rien de stupide

-sors ! As nous deux dit Rebecca en se rapprochant de son ennemie. Vendredi, ma chère famille et moi organisons un bal et tu es invitée. Je veux que tu règles tes comptes avec mon frère une bonne fois pour toute.

-je croyais qu'il l'avait déjà fait avec la sorcière.

-pas totalement, dis tous ce que tu as lui dire. Laisse-le te massacrer et fiche nous la paix.

-c'est ce que je faisais jusqu'à présent.

-non, tu le suivais et vous vous voyez. Je t'ai senti sur lui i peine six mois. C'est la dernière fois que tu nous vois. Ciao Kristen dit Rebecca en sortant de l'appartement.

-Attends ! dit Kristen

-Quoi ?

-Il est au courant ?

-c'est une surprise rendez vous à MYSTIC-FALLS à 18H

-Mais

-Tu le seras où nous sommes tu nous connais très bien dit-elle en partant cette fois définitivement de New York

De retour, à ma ville natale marchant sur le porche avec Rebecca cette dernière me donna un bout de papier :

-c'est quoi ?

-en allant te chercher dans ta chambre je l'ai trouvé.

-Tu l'as lu

-Non, mais tu devrais le lire, c'est surement ta cousine.

-je n'ai pas envie de le lire.

-tu devrais, tu n'as plus de parent il ne te reste plus qu'elle. Accroches toi à elle-même si tous ce qu'elle fait ne te plaisent pas.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-je t'apprécie et je connais la sensation de ne pas avoir de famille. ça fait mal et je ne te le souhaite pas dit-elle en montant les marches me laissant méditer.

Je fini par défroisser la feuille et lu le message de Lucy « désolée, retrouve nous demain au Mystic Grill. »


	11. Le Bal

Lorsque je suis rentrée au manoir des Mickaelson jamais je n'aurais imaginé un tel accueil de la part Kol.

-Où étais-tu ?

-j'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes loin de cette ville dis-je en passant à côté de lui.

-mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi Elijah et Rebecca voulait se lancer tous les deux à ta poursuite. Dit-il en me suivant de prêt

-j'ai juste menacé de révéler vos plans à Caroline et Tyler rien de plus. Ils ont voulu seulement me surveiller pour que je ne fasse aucune bêtise dis-je en lui faisant face.

-pourquoi, je ne te crois pas ? dit-il en me faisant reculer contre un mue

-je n'en sais rien et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. J'ai beaucoup marchée et pensée. La seule chose que je souhaite est de me couchée et me réveiller demain.

-dis-moi où tu étais ? Bon sang !

-tu veux réellement savoir !

-oui

-j'étais avec Damon. On a longtemps discuté puis une chose en entrainant une autre dis-je en rapprochant mon visage du sien

-tais-toi ! dit-il en frappant le mur fortement

-je croyais que tu voulais savoir où j'étais dis-je en voulant rester de marbre.

-la simple vérité me suffira dit-il calmement.

-non, tant qu'elle ne te plaira pas tu diras que je te mens Kol. Et puis de quel droit tu m'épis de cette manière. Je ne suis rien pour toi.

-tu comptes beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois et je m'inquiète pour toi et le bébé.

Il le disait tellement sérieusement que ça me forçait à lui avouer à demie la vérité et de changer de ton. Il me paraissait si sincère que je ne pu faire autrement que dire ceux-ci :

-Rebecca étais avec moi à New-York. On est allé pour rencontrer une veille connaissance.

-c'est tout.

-oui, elle m'a donné des réponses à mes innombrables questions.

-tu es satisfaite

-plus où moins, je le serai au bal. Maintenant excuse-moi, je vais dormir dis-je le poussant.

Le lendemain vers 15h, je m'étais installé au bar attendant ma cousine et Caroline. Je commençais à m'impatientée, à vouloir partir mais la porte s'ouvra. Mais malheureusement pour moi ce n'était que Damon.

Je me suis rassit, détourna son regard mais il vint comme même à ma rencontre.

-Bennett

-Salvatore

-la grossesse te va à merveille dit-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

-et toi l'amour te va aussi. Ça doit être bizarre quand tous nos rêves se réalisent, non ? Plus de rêve, de but dans la vie.

-Parlons de toi, se faire engrosser par un malade comme Kol alors que tu détestes les vampires et sa famille. Ça doit être réellement glauque dit-il en me prenant quelque frites.

-l'amour permet de dépasser ce que l'on déteste le plus au monde. Et toi, la vie en couple avec une des doubles pétrova c'est comment ? Tu n'as pas peur de te tromper de prénom pendant l'acte Elena/ Katherina ça se ressemble.

-jouer les garces ne te va Bonnie

-on l'est un peu tous au fond, mais toi je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as le don de le faire ressortir.

-qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? me dit-il de but en blanc

-et toi ? je pourrais te poser la même question vue la manière dont tu m'as regarder toucher et embrasser à la fête de la ville. Mais que je suis bête, tu es avec Elena.

-tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-et toi à la mienne. C'est comment être avec Elena ?

-je ne suis pas réellement avec elle. On fait un essaie on verra plus tard.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as enfin ce que tu as toujours voulu dis-je en reprenant une gorgée de mon jus d'orange

-Peut-être que je me suis trompé sur la marchandise. Que ce n'est pas elle que je veux. A cette phrase je m'étouffais

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là…

-Rien. Réponds à ma question ?

-Je croyais t'aimer d'un amour pur et sincère mais j'étais loin de la réalité. C'est Kol, l'homme dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

-tes baisers de la fête mon pourtant dit tout le contraire.

-c'était la joie de tous vous revoir.

-si tu le dis. Le bal se passe toujours vendredi ?

-oui à 18h30

-réserve-moi une danse ou plusieurs dit-il en se rapprochant de moi mais sur tout de mes lèvres.

-ne fait pas ça

-quoi ? dit-il sous le point de m'embrasser mais Caroline et Lucy vinrent à notre table

-Salvatore va t'asseoir ailleurs, je dois parler avec ma cousine dit Lucy.

Damon se racla la gorge et se leva.

-on reprendra cette discussion au bal. Blondy Lucy dit-il en partant

-il te voulait quoi ? dit Caroline en s'asseyant la première.

-Rien et vous ?

-hier on ne sait pas quitter en bon terme.

-ce n'est rien. Je sais que vous voulez m'aider mais ça ne sert à rien. J'ai déjà fait mon choix.

-Bonnie dit Lucy

- Non toi, écoutes-moi Lucy. Les Mickaelson sont peut-être les pires vampires qu'il y ait sur Terre mais eux au moins sont prêts à risquer leur vie pour que je sois en sécurité.

-ne dis pas ça. Sinon moi et Lucy nous ne serions pas là. Tous ce qu'on veut c'est que tu reviennes prêt de nous. Rien de plus.

-tu dis bien vous. Parce que ni Stephan, Damon ou encore Elena n'a bougé le petit doigt pour me sortir de ce merdier. Mais je leur suis tout de même reconnaissante parce que maintenant mon bébé et moi pour les années à venir nous serons en sécurité grâce à l'aide de Klaus Rebecca, Kol et Elijah. Même s'ils le font avec des arrières pensés, je sais qu'aucun être surnaturel qui voudra mon bébé ne réussira.

-jusqu'à quand ? Bonnie jusqu'à quand tu crois qu'ils voudront que tu vives sur le coupe. Dis le moi dit Lucy

-jusqu'à temps que ni moi et ni mon bébé et personne ne risque de les anéantir. Bien sure, que Klaus ait tous ce qu'il veut. Ça m'assure au moins dix bonnes années.

-tu délires dit Caroline.

-non, ok mon premier objectif était de tous les anéantir et quittés la ville, je le reconnais. Mais maintenant qu'ils m'offrent leur protection et leur aide en contrepartie de quelque petit service (quelque sort, resté chez eux) je n'ai plus aucune raison de vouloir les tuer. Que je quitte la ville ou non, il y aura toujours des vampires qui s'en prendra à moi. Elena avait raison, mon destin est ici mais avec les Mickaelson.

-eux ne sont pas de ta famille, nous nous le sommes dit Lucy

-je le sais et je vous aime toute les deux. Pourtant, ça ne veut pas dire que je dois demeurer toujours prêt de vous.

-j'aimerai te croire, croire que tu sais ce que tu fais mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Lucy, ni Kol Elijah Klaus ou même Rebecca ne savent que je suis ici entrain de vous parler. Je le fais en toute liberté. Personne ne me souffle pour dire tous ce que je vous ai dis. Croyez-moi toute les deux quand je dis de ne rien essayer. Laissez moi avec eux, parce qu'eux pourront m'aider à traverser les durs moments que je vais bientôt confronter.

-on aimerait dit Caroline, mais notre amour pour toi tout comme la crainte que quelque chose t'arrive nous pousse à penser et à croire le contraire. Prouve nous, demain à ce bal que nous avons aucun soucis à se faire, qu'il te traite bien que tu n'as pas peur d'eux. Et après seulement après on avisera.

-je suis d'accord avec Caroline dit Lucy

-Bien, vous verrez. Ils me traitent bien, pas comme les leur mais bien. C'est mieux que d'être traiter comme une vulgaire arme pour sauver le sosie.

- Ok, Elena, Tyler Damon Stephan y compris moi nous ne t'avons pas traité à ta juste valeur mais nous nous t'aimons sincèrement. Si on pouvait changer le passé, on aurait pu t'éviter de souffrir. Tu es la seule du groupe qui à le plus perdu et je m'en excuse. On a tous voulu et compris toi sauvé Elena notre meilleure amie au détriment de tout. Même si, je ne regrette pas qu'elle soit en vie, j'aurais voulu te protéger. J'essaye, je fais tout mon possible pour me racheter mais tu refuses mon aide. J'aimerai te faire sentir bien, mais tu refuses encore et encore. Tu me manques, ma meilleure amie me manque dit Caroline au bord des larmes

-Care dit Bonnie tout en allant prendre son amie dans ses bras. Moi aussi, j'aimerai que tout redevienne comme avant, faire nos sorties, nos virés shopping ou encore nos soirées pyjamas. Mais on ne peut pas trop de chose se sont passées pour autant on peut faire des efforts pour entretenir ce lien dit-elle en essuyant avec son pouce les larmes de Caroline. J'ai demandé à Klaus de me laisser sortir un peu plus, on pourrait se voir, tu me montreras les cours et je passerai l'examen en fin d'année, m'acheter une nouvelle garde de robe, faire des sorties entre fille.

Je levai les yeux pour les regarder toutes les deux et dis : Vous ne m'avez pas perdu, seulement je vois les choses d'une autre manière maintenant. Je ne suis plus seule. La sécurité de mon bébé est celle qui compte le plus. Si les Mickaelson m'assurer que rien ne lui arriverai, je dois coute que coute prendre cette option même si ça va à l'encontre de tous mes principes.

-on verra à partir de demain si on fait tout pour te sauver, mais promets nous de nous voir un peu plus souvent.

-je te le promets dis-je en serrant la main de Lucy. Il y aura peut-être Kol ou Elijah pas très loin pour assurer que je ne l'ai trahisse mais nous serons que toute les trois.

-on fera comme d'habitude, je t'envoi un message et on convient d'une heure d'un jour et d'un endroit de rendez-vous.

-oui dis-je en me rasseyant sur ma chaise. Mon dos commençait à me lancer.

-ok ! C'est déjà une bonne chose dit Lucy à demi soulagée

-si tu veux on peut commencer lundi ta remise à niveau. Je demanderai à Matt ou Tyler de se joindre à nous. Tu sais que moi et certaine matière ça fait quatre.

Je souris tout en caressant mon ventre : pas de soucis.

-ça va dise t-elle en même temps

-je suis épuisée mais ça va.

-tu veux peut-être rentrer

-non, il est encore tôt. J'en peux plus de rien faire de la journée

-oui mais ne force pas trop, surtout que demain il y a le bal.

-en parlant de ça, vous avez trouvez vos tenues ?

-oui, elles n'attendent plus qu'on les mette dit Lucy

-c'est bien, demain c'est à 18h30. Vous accompagnerez les autres comme vous connaissez le chemin.

-Oui et d'ailleurs pour nous rafraîchir la mémoire, il vaudrait mieux que nous te raccompagnons dit Caroline en se levant puis me tendis la main avant de faire partir les quelques larmes qui étaient resté sur son visage

-ce n'est pas une bonne idée, peut-être qu'il tolère que je vous vois mais….

-il n'y a pas de mais on y va dit Lucy en me poussant.

Finalement, elles m'avaient raccompagnée. Cette promenade était sympa mais mon retour au manoir des originales le fut moins :

-c'est Caroline et ta cousine que j'ai vu te raccompagner

-oui Klaus, il est ou le problème

-tu les côtoie trop souvent.

-on a fait un deal, je te rappelle. Ne revenons pas là-dessus. Je tiens au peu de liberté qu'il me reste. Tu m'as promis que je pourrais sortir où et quand je voudrais et ça inclus les personnes que je vais rencontrer.

Klaus s'avança près de moi rapidement puis sourit : ça se n'est pas l'accord que j'ai conclu avec toi. Je ne te permettrai jamais de nous trahir.

-c'est pour ça qu'Elijah me suis à chacun de mes déplacement, je ne suis pas idiote. C'est dans l'intérêt de mon bébé que je vous ne trahirez pas. Tu le sais bien Klaus, arrête de douter.

-je n'ai jamais fait confiance

-il y a un commencement à tout dis-je en montant les premières marches de l'escalier.

-tiens avant te coucher me dit-il en me tendant une feuille jaunie par le temps.

-c'est quoi dis-je me retournant vers lui après avoir arrêté mon ascension.

-tu vois bien une formule

-tu l'as eu comment ?

- une vieille connaissance qui me devait un petit service dit-il en me regardant lire la feuille

-un sort de dédoublement dis-je ensuite leva la tête vers Klaus. Que veux tu que je fasse avec ça.

-apprends le maîtrise le, ensuite tu le feras sur Elena.

-pourquoi ?

-tu as refusé de faire un saut dans le passer pour prendre le collier à Tatia. Et j'ai toujours besoin du sang du double pour faire mes hybrides. Alors, je te demande de faire ce putain de sort sur Elena. On récupère la vrai et eux la copie. Je prends son sang pour faire mon armé le temps de gagner du temps pour trouver une meilleure solution.

(…)

-tu n'as pas le droit de refuser.

-ok, mais sa va être dure de l'avoir seul

-si toi tu t'occupe un petit moment avec Damon et Rebecca avec Stephan, moi comme toujours de Caroline sa fera l'affaire.

-tu as besoin de moi pour faire le sort.

-trouve une solution pour être dans deux endroit en même temps.

-ce n'est pas possible.

-trouve en une dit-il en me menaçant

-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? dit Elijah qui venait d'entrer.

-on parlait dit Klaus en souriant d'ailleurs on avait fini dit-il avant de éclipser.

-ça va dit Elijah me dit-il en s'approchant de moi

-oui pourquoi

-vous avez l'air dépassé

-je le suis, Klaus m'en demande trop

-il sait que vous en êtes capable. Si vous avez confiance en vous et en vos capacités, vous ferez tout avec vos pouvoirs. Vous formerez plus qu'un. Vous êtes et resterez pendant de très nombreuses années la plus forte des sorcières.

-peut-être mais ça ne m'empêche pas de douter

-il vous demande quoi

-un sort de dédoublement et être a deux endroits en même temps

-très bien, allez trouver dans votre grimoire un sort pour être dans deux endroit en même temps et moi je vais chercher des choses pour vous entrainez.

Je hochai la tête puis m'apprêtais à monter mais je fis demi-tour

-Elijah, qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez

-je ne vous comprends pas

-en m'aidant, qu'est-ce que vous y gagné

-un travail bien fait, et une famille réunit pour les siècles avenir.

-rien que ça

-je ne vous veux aucun mal Bonnie. En vous aidant, rien ne vous arrivera. Tout le monde sera gagnant donc autant bien faire les choses.

-merci

-montez et trouvez cette formule.

Deux minutes plus tard, j'étais assise en tailleur en plein milieu de mon lit cherchant une quelconque formule se rapprochant le plus de mon but.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je le refermais. Je savais qu'au fond de moi-même si Elijah avait dit le contraire ce que me demandait Klaus n'étais pas dans mes compétences. Je soufflai un bon coup, essaya une autre méthode. Tout doucement je mis mes mains au dessus de mon grimoire ferma les yeux récita une formule et quelque seconde plus tard, il s'ouvrait. Les pages se tournèrent toute seule jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent sur une en particulière. Je me penchais, trouvais étrange que cette fois-ci ce sort fonctionne. Peut-être que le faite que j'y croyais en était pour quelque chose. Je lisais la première ligne à haute voix :

-projection du champ astral

(…)

-et bien la magie en fait des choses dis-je avant d'entendre trois coups sur la porte. Je me levai et ouvra la porte. Je fus surprise de voir Rebecca.

-Elijah s'impatiente

-dis-lui que j'arrive dis-je en fermant la porte mais Rebecca mit son pied. Quoi ?

-Kristen va venir

-Et ?

-je pensais que tu voudrais participer à sa chute

-j'aurais aimé. Je t'assure que j'aurais aimé Rebecca mais Klaus m'a demander de faire quelque chose ce soir. Désolée

-ce n'est pas grave. Et c'est quoi cette chose qu'il t'a demandé.

-il veut kidnapper Elena et il a besoin de moi enfin de mes talents de sorcière.

-Je peux aider

-si

-comment ?

-Tiens, Kol loin de moi. Je serais très proche de Damon et il va détester ça.

-il sera bien occuper avec Kristen crois-moi.

-merci

-on fait parti de la même équipe dit-elle en tournant les talons. Oh, ne le fait pas trop patienté. Elijah a beau être quelqu'un de patient en apparence il déteste trop attendre.

Au manoir des Salvatore,

Elena attendait patiemment Damon. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Leur dernière conversation lui est restée en travers de la gorge.

Dès qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir elle se leva et fut étonné de voir Damon arrivé avec des sacs d'une grande enseigne de prêt à porté.

-depuis quand, tu t'achètes de nouvelle fringue

-le faite que l'on couche ensemble ne te permet pas de m'espionner comme une copine jalouse dit-il en déposant les sacs. Il se retourna et dit : En faite tu as réfléchis depuis la dernière fois.

-je ne suis pas Katherine Damon. Certes, j'ai besoin de vous deux prêts de moi tout comme elle mais, c'est à toi que je pense en levant le matin, tu me donnes du pepse, la joie de vivre et le plus important il n'y a que de toi dont j'ai envie.

-Elena, je n'ai jamais remis en cause tes sentiments mais ton attitude. Tu n'as jamais été aussi manipulatrice au contacte de Stephan. Je dois me poser des questions peut-être que je ne suis pas bon pour toi.

-moi ce que je vois c'est que tu te donnes des excuses pour être libre de tout engagement quand Bonnie sera plus dans les grippes des originales.

-Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi

-c'est la simple vérité. La preuve tu n'essayes pas de prouver le contraire

-je n'ai rien à prouver Elena. Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, il vaut mieux que l'on arrête là. La période d'essai est terminée.

-ça t'arrangerait bien, mais je refuse Damon. Je suis enfin pleinement heureuse, je te laisserai pas filer retrouver Bonnie. En plus, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne voudra pas de toi vu tous ce que tu lui fais subir.

-j'en doute dit-il en sortant une veste dans l'un des sacs

-elle t'a dit quelque chose

(…)

- dis-le-moi Damon. Je commence à devenir folle. Tous ce que je voulais est une relation sérieuse avec l'homme que j'aime. Rien de plus. Mais rien ne marche.

-tu veux que je sois franc avec toi Elena dit-il en déposant la veste sur le canapé. Il s'avança vers elle. il ne restait que trois centimètre entre eux

-oui

-tu as raison, il y a réellement quelque chose entre Bonnie et moi. Je l'a désir vraiment. Elle fait renaitre en moi des choses que j'avais cru a jamais éteinte. Je l'a veux bien plus que je t'ai voulu toi

-je ne veux plus rien savoir dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

-c'est toi qui a voulu parler de Bonnie pas moi.

-tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas cette vérité que j'aurais voulu entendre.

-tu te fais du mal pour rien

-non, c'est toi qui m'en fais en ce moment Damon. Tu m'as ouvertement séduite sans relâche depuis que nous nous connaissons. Maintenant que je suis libre tu me dis que tu en désir une autre. Tu n'es qu'un beau salop Damon. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer et de vouloir de toi encore plus qu'avant.

-lâche l'affaire

-non ! dit-elle en levant la voix et effaça les trois centimètre qu'ils les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Tu as réussis à m'attendre. Maintenant c'est mon tour dit-elle en prenant dans ses mains le col de la veste de Damon. Cependant, je ne vais pas resté inactif pendant ta décision. Je resterai auprès de toi. Même si ce n'est que pour du sexe pour rendre jalouse Bonnie je serai là tout près de toi à essayer de faire revivre la flamme qui à jadis bruler.

-ne fais pas ça.

-c'est mon choix, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. On est déjà dans cette situation précaire alors autant continuer. Je refuse d'être loin de toi et cette situation nous convient tout les deux. Moi je reste près de toi et toi tu n'as aucun engagement envers moi. Tu pourras séduire autant de fois sous mes yeux Bonnie.

Damon pris les mains d'Elena entre les siennes, la fixa. Il voyait toute la souffrance d'Elena. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec elle. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Il lui caressa une joue avec son pouce.

-je ne veux et peux pas te faire ça Elena. Ça te détruirait

-ça c'est mon affaire Damon. Je gérais, j'ai toujours géré dit-elle en commençant par enlever la veste que portait Damon

-qu'est-ce que tu fais

-tu le sais très bien, je te désir j'ai envie de toi Damon

-on ne devrait pas

-pourquoi

-tu n'as pas les idées claires, tu essayes de te prouver des choses dit-il en remontant sa veste sur ses épaules

-on est deux adultes consentant qui brulent de désir l'un pour l'autre dit-elle en enlevant la veste de Damon définitivement. C'est normale que nous voulons sentir le corps l'un de l'autre collé s'imprégner de l'odeur de l'autre dit-elle en déboutonnant le pantalon de Damon.

-je ne dis pas le contraire dit-il en la remmenant vers lui. Mais là, je n'en ai pas très envie. Peut-être la prochaine fois qui sait

-satisfait moi Damon

-j'ai dit non

-tu as fais l'amour avec tant de femmes Damon, pourquoi le ferais-tu pas avec moi.

-c'est différent, toi je te connais. Je te fais souffrir, je n'ai pas envie de voir les prunelles de tes yeux tristes

- quel bel hypocrite tu fais. Tu ne m'aimais pas mais tu as comme même couché avec moi. C'est la même chose maintenant. Et pour ta gouverne elles le sont déjà et elles le seront encore plus si tu ne me prends pas maintenant

-c'est du chantage, tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi

-tu n'as jamais su me dire réellement non dit-elle en happant les lèvres de Damon

Damon, lui répondit au baiser et se laissa vite emporté par la luxure. Il savait que pour lui c'était que du sexe mais pour elle beaucoup plus. Mais après avoir terminé, il regrettait. Il avait l'amère impression d'avoir m'avoir trompé alors que ne sommes pas ensemble.

-à quoi penses-tu dit Elena la tête posé sur le torse de Damon

-Bonnie…..je pense à Bonnie dit-il si facilement que ça blaisai Elena

-il n'y a pas une seconde où tu ne penses pas à elle. Même quand on faisait l'amour aussi tu pensais à Bonnie dit-elle en se levant

-arrête de faire ta crise. Je croyais….

-on vient juste de faire l'amour Damon. C'était un moment rien qu'à nous et là tu y inclus cette garce de Bonnie.

-ne parles pas comme ça d'elle dit-il en bloquant Elena contre un mur

-ce n'est plus mon amie, il faut que tu le rentre bien dans ta tête Damon. Et rentre ça aussi, elle ne reviendra pas, elle attend un enfant d'un autre. Cet autre homme, elle aime. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'accroches à une cause perdu

-je peux te dire aussi la même chose dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle

-Moi ce n'est pas pareil, entre toi et moi c'était écrit. On est fait l'un pour l'autre et s'habilla

-je vais sortir du manoir Elena et quand j'y reviendrais tu as intérêt à être parti. C'est fini tout les deux. C'est la dernière fois que toi et moi restons tout les deux dans la même pièce

-ne me fais pas ça Damon dit-elle en le voyant partir. Damon dit-elle en criant. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaude larme pendant une bonne vingtaine de minute puis elle se leva et partie rentré chez elle.

De mon côté à cet instant, je continuais mon entrainement avec Elijah. J'avais réussis le sort de dédoublement au bout d'une heure mais l'autre sort, je n'y arrivais pas et Elijah commençait de plus en plus à s'énervé. C'était loin d'être habituel de le voir en colère.

-je n'y arrive pas

-tu n'y mets pas du tiens

-si

- crois-tu en toi Bonnie

-ouai

-on n'a pas une journée Bonnie

-je le sais mais c'est dur

-oublié que c'est dur, dites vous que c'est facile. Fermez les yeux et récitez dans votre tête la formule et surtout croyez en vous.

Je fis tout ce qu'il me disait puis senti comme si une partie de moi partait.

-et bien ! Vous y êtes arrivé dit-il en voyant deux Bonnie devant lui. Vous savez combien de temps ça dure.

-normalement, j'ai juste à fermer les yeux et penser à mon corps dis-je en le faisant en même temps.

-faites tous ça tout à l'heure et tout se passera bien. Maintenant montez dans votre chambre, reposez vous attendez 17heure pour vous préparer. Les derniers sbires de Klaus vont décorer le manoir.

-et vous ?

-quoi moi

-vous allez faire quoi ?

-m'assurer que vous ne quittez pas votre chambre ensuite, je m'habillerai pour le bal

-prenez le temps pour vous

-j'ai toute l'éternité devant moi ne vous inquiétez pas dit-il en prenant mon bras me fit monter et ferma la porte de ma chambre et se positionna devant.

Dès l'heure du bal, arriva je descendis en bas vêtu d'une longue robe bouffante qui cacha mon ventre. Je découvris enfin les décorations. Le manoir décoré dans une ambiance des années 20 était époustouflante. Kristen était déjà arrivé et Kol était dans tous ses états. Rebecca jubila du spectacle que son frère et Kristen lui offrait.

-qu'est-ce que fait là ?

-ta chère sœur Becca et ta fiancée mon gentiment invité

-dis surtout que tu crevais envi de me voir

-tu rêves encore de moi hein dit-elle en se rapprochant de Kol

-dans tes rêves. Sors d'ici

-ta sœur m'a invité. Je compte bien resté. Et si tu veux je partirai après. Je crois que l'on va bien s'amuser Kol Mickaelson

-depuis quand mon avis t'intéresse ?

-depuis, que j'ai réellement envie de toi dit-elle en voulant lui caresser le visage mais Kol l'en empêcha

-tu n'as plus aucun effet sur moi Kris

-ah tu crois dit-elle en lui volant un baiser

Elle recula et sourit : j'ai un grand pouvoir sur toi et ça sera toujours le cas. Tu m'as dans la peau malgré tous ce que je t'ai faits

-Le peu d'affection que je te portais est mort le jour où j'ai découvert ton véritable visage.

-tous ce que j'ai fait étaient légitime. Vous m'avez prit toute ma famille et j'ai tout fait pour vous le faire payer. Tu aurais fais la même chose à ma place.

-je t'ai tout donné Kris, je t'ai emmené dans ma famille, tu m'as trompé ouvertement avec mon frère m'a traquer moi et mes frères avec mon frère puis avec mon père. Comment veux-tu qu'un jour nous soyons quitte. Nous avons tellement parlé de ça que je ne vois pas pourquoi en parler des siècles après

-alors fait moi souffrir pour que nous soyons quitte!

-t'aimerais que l'on se batte. Mais je ne te donnerai pas se plaisir. Je préfère te faire souffrir plus lentement pas besoin d'agoniser. La distance, l'ignorance est ce qui a de meilleur, refaire ma vie avec une autre aussi. Tout les moyens son bon pour voir tes yeux bruler de douleur et de rage

-si tu crois que je t'aime, tu te gourd

Kol souris : je le sais, je le sens que tu m'aimes et ça encore plus qu'avant. Et c'est vraiment triste. J'aurais pu tout te donner mais tu as préférer la vengeance à l'amour que je te portais. Maintenant c'est à ton tour de croire que je vais rendre ton amour quel ironie.

-tu me l'as rendue, il y a six mois

-c'était uniquement que tu sexes.

-ce n'est pas ce que j'ai ressentis durant nos ébats. Je préfère que tu me tues Kol, au lieu de passer l'éternité à t'attendre désespérément.

Avec cette phrase de Kristen, je ne comprenais plus rien. I peine deux jours elle se disait indifférente à Kol. Je trouvais ça bizarre, mais j'étais comme même happer par toute la tension qu'émanait la conversation de Kol et Kristen. Elle était pleine de rage, de désir, de peur, de rancœur, de désespoir qui s'était accumulé depuis qu'ils étaient quittés en mauvais terme.

Je fus sortis de mes pensées par l'arrivé de Klaus :

-à le retour de nos deux amants maudits dit Klaus en souriant. Il s'avança vers eux et embrassa sur la joue de Kristen et lui dit : toujours aussi belle. Si mon frère n'est pas assez homme pour toi tu sais où je me trouve. Puis, il regarda Kol et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Décompresse petit frère, ne t'inquiète pas elle ne m'a jamais intéressé. Amusez-vous bien

Kol pivota vers moi puis vers Kristen :

-tu peux rester mais reste loin de moi, tu me donnes envie de gerbé dit-il en partant me chercher en bas de l'escalier. Il m'emmena m'asseoir sur une des chaises avant de me ramener quelque chose à manger.

Je le regardai faire en silence et remarqua comment il s'était renfermer si vite.

-ça va

-très bien

-je suis enceinte mais pas aveugle. Pourquoi tu agis ainsi avec elle si vous vous aimez tout les deux.

-tu sais entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas. Je l'ai dépassé depuis longtemps. Manges, je sais que tu n'as rien avalé de la journée.

-tu l'aimes ça se voit

-je sais ce que tu essayes de faire. Tu en as marre que je te tourne autour. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Je peux te pardonne de l'avoir emmené ici avec Rebecca d'avoir fouillé dans mon passé. Ça je peux pardonner mais si un jour tu me mens me trompe de quelque manière que se soit Bonnie en amour ou en amitié qui s'est ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Je te tues. Je n'aurais pas autant de clémence avec toi.

-Kol

-Quoi ?

-Je pensais agir au mieux et je voulais tellement savoir

-je le sais dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front. Ta clique rapplique. Restes loin de Damon

-Klaus m'a demandé le contraire

-Klaus ?

-il a un plan. Il veut kidnapper Elena. Je dois être prêt de lui.

-tu vas te faire de mal pour rien

-c'est moi qui en décide. Et je le ferai. Si on veut que tout se passe bien, il faut que je le fasse. Si tu veux joues les petits-amis jaloux joues le mais reste loin de nous un maximum de temps.

-dis-plus tôt que tu veux rester seule avec lui

-je vais parler avec lui et danser rien de bien compromettant pour notre plan dis-je en regardant Caroline Elena Stephan Damon et Tyler Lucy entrer. Très vite Caroline et Lucy vinrent me voir. Kol me laissa seul. Je parlais un long moment avec elles jusqu'au moment où Damon m'invita à danser.

La piste était bondée, la plus part des gens je ne les connaissais pas. Damon m'emmena au milieu de la piste danser un slow langoureux.

-tu es magnifique me susurre t-il à l'oreille

-c'est dernier temps tu me trouves souvent à ton goût. A qui dois-je se revirement de situation.

-comme dise les humains vaut mieux tard que jamais.

-que veux-tu Damon dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux

-toi me dit-il en me fixant de ses magnifiques yeux bleus

-je suis en couple et enceinte. Et toi aux dernières nouvelles tu fricotais avec mon ex- meilleure amie

-Elena n'est plus d'actualité. Kol peut l'être aussi, mais pour ça il faut que tu y mettes du tien lorsque on va passer à l'attaque se soir.

-de quoi tu parles ?

-on va te sortir de là.

-vous n'allez rien faire

-pourquoi ?

-Les Mickaelson signent leur mea culpa ce soir alors faite de même. Et puis d'abord, je ne suis pas une brebis égarée qui demande de l'aide. Ne me confond pas avec Elena dis-je en voulant partir mais il resserra son emprise.

-on n'a pas fini notre discussion d'il y a deux jours. J'aimerai avoir ta réponse

-je ne t'aime pas Damon

-tu peux mentir autant que tu veux mais les battements de ton cœur ta respiration les réactions de ton corps à mon touché me prouve le contraire. Tout ton corps me cris ton amour pour moi Bonnie.

-même si…..même si je t'aimais Damon. Je suis maître de moi-même et je ne veux pas sortir avec toi Damon. Et toi m'aimes-tu ?

-aimer est bien un grand mot. La seule chose que je sais c'est que depuis que tu es partie, j'ai ressentie un manque de nos joutes verbales, de tes remarques acerbes sur mon comportement tes regards tes anévrismes. Ta présence tes baisers et caresses ton souffle. Tout m'a manqué. Si ça s'appelle de l'amour alors, je suis raide dingue amoureux de toi Bennett. Je refuserai dès lors que tu restes une minute de plus ici entouré de ses êtres sans cœur.

-tu l'as toi-même dis que tu ne savais pas ce que c'était au juste ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Alors ne fais rien pour me sauvez Damon. Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu m'exposes. Je suis peut-être leur joujou mais je les utilise moi aussi. Il m'aide à porter cette grossesse à terme, ils m'aideront à repousser toute créature qui voudront de mon bébé. Si Damon, tu ressens un tant soit peu la moitié ce que tu viens de me dire tu laisserais les originales tranquille. Et tu dirais pareille à Stephan et à Elena Lucy Tyler Caroline.

-même s'ils t'offrent leur protection, le climat de ce manoir n'est pas bon pour toi et ni le bébé

-le climat est beaucoup mieux que celui dans lequel je vivais depuis maintenant trois ans. Le plus important c'est que je me sente bien et en sécurité dis-je en regardant la salle et vit Elijah s'absenter avec Elena. Klaus me regarder me disant que c'est bientôt l'heure. Kol parlait malgré lui avec Kristen. Caroline dansait avec Tyler. Quant à Stephan, lui se rapprochait dangereusement de Rebecca et Lucy, elle parlait à des hommes qui la courtisaient.

-je me sens pas bien. je vais au toilette lui dis-je et m'empressa pour y aller mais je sentis un corps me coller contre le mur. Je nu pas le temps de dire un mot que l'homme me happas les lèvres. A ce simple contacte, je su que c'était Damon. Je répondis instinctivement à ses baisers. Notre échange était lent passionnel plein de gémissement venant de nous deux. Je ne savais combien de temps j'étais avec lui. Mais je remis vite les pieds sur terre quant-il disait :

-dès que je t'ai vu dans cette robe, je n'avais qu'une envie. Celle de t'embrasser de te posséder Bonnie dit-il en descendant ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je sais que tu as autant envi que moi dit-il en levant sa tête mit ses deux bras à chaque côté de ma tête.

Le souffle cours, le cœur me disant de lui céder je le regardais et fit abstraction de mes envies :

-je ne peux pas. Attends-moi au salon. Je reviens tout de suite dis-je en me baissant puis entra et verrouilla les toilettes.

Debout devant le lavabo laissant couler l'eau après en avoir mit sur mon visage. Je me regardai dans le miroir en face de moi attendant de me remettre de mes émotions puis me concentra. Je commençais à me rappeler de la formule. Je fermai les yeux la récita puis une seconde plus tard, je les ré-ouvrir et vis le reflet de mon champs astral. Se regardant toutes deux je pris la parole :

-va retrouver Damon, ne lui cède surtout pas pendant que moi je vais retrouver Elena Klaus et Elijah

-ok

Je regardais en silence mon double partir rejoindre Damon. Quelque seconde plus tard, moi-même je rentrais dans une pièce occupée par Elijah, Klaus et Elena assise pieds et poings liés sur une chaise.

Horrifiée je ne pu retenir de faire une remarque,

-vous n'êtes pas obliger de la maintenir de force

-toi, ne la ramène pas dit Klaus. Tu es très en retard

-Damon m'a retenu puisque tu m'as obligé de rester prêt de lui.

-oh tu ne vas pas te plaindre. C'est une grande faveur que je t'ai donné. Tu as eu l'occasion d'être proche de lui de le toucher de lui parler.

-revenons à pourquoi Elena est là Klaus dis-je en croisant les bras.

-je t'en pris dit-il en lui faisant un signe d'aller rejoindre Elena. C'est à toi de jouer ma sorcière bien aimée.

Je le fusillais des yeux avança m'apprêtait à faire ce que l'on me demandait de faire mais Elijah me stoppa en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

-vous n'y arriverez à rien dans cet état. Faites le vide dans votre tête soupirez et faites le sort de dédoublement.

-je sais dis-je fixant Elena. Maintenant, je suis prête. Je fermis les yeux pensa très très fort à Elena récita la formule cinq fois.

-tu peux ouvrir les yeux Bennett dit Klaus.

-j'ai réussi ?

-regardez par vous-même dit Elijah

J'ouvris les yeux et vis devant deux Elena. Je m'avançai vers elle prit la main de la double et lui parla :

-tu vas rejoindre les autres dans la salle et rien leur dire

-pourquoi je ferai ça ?

-tu préfères que Elijah ou Klaus te fasses tout oublier.

-je préférais que ça soit Elijah qu'il me fasse cette faveur.

-Pourquoi

-j'ai confiance en lui pas en toi ni en Klaus. Seulement en Elijah

-vous ne devriez pas Elena dit Elijah. Ma famille passera toujours avant tout.

-j'ai confiance en ton bon sens. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne me feras jamais de mal.

Elijah sourit : tu es digne d'une pétrova. Toujours entrain de manipuler avec les sentiments des autres.

-et elles ont toujours le dessus sur toi. Nos goûts en matières de change pas. Tu es mignon pour un vieux faucille de moins de mille ans dit Elena en riant.

-ça c'est la partie d'Elena la plus franche dis-je

-ça te dirais de danser dit Elijah

-pourquoi pas dit- elle en mettant sa main sur celle que lui tendait Elijah

-vous devez

-je sais ce que j'ai à faire mais une distraction ne me fera pas de mal dit-il en entrainant Elena en dehors de la pièce.

-ne t'inquiète pas il gère dit Klaus en fermant la porte. Maintenant tu peux partir.

-je ne peux pas

-pourquoi

-mon double est avec Damon si je la récupère elle disparaitra comme par magie.

-je vais la chercher. Ne fais rien de stupide

-je pensais que tu avais un peu confiance en moi

-elle se mérite ma confiance dit-il avant de partir.

-je ne vois pas ce qu'il te trouve dit Elena

-de qui tu parles dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

-Damon

-demande le lui-même moi, je ne le sais pas.

-tu dois être contente, qu'il s'intéresse enfin à toi. Même si c'est un peu tard, tu as déjà refais ta vie

Je lui souris : je vois que nos sentiments sont réciproques

-comment ne pas l'être Bonnie. Tu nous as lâchement quittés nous laissant nous débrouiller seuls ensuite, non seulement j'ai perdue une amie précieuse c'est l'homme que j'aime que je perds. Tout part en grille Bonnie depuis que tu es partie. Rien n'est à sa place, tu m'as tous pris et tu veux que je te sourie

-je ne te demande pas autant. Seulement de respecter mes choix comme je l'ai fait si souvent avec toi. C'est le juste retour des choses.

-je peux te poser une question

-ça dépend laquelle. Pose là toujours

-vous allez faire quoi de moi ?

-rien de mal. On va n'y te torturer ni te tuer. On te retient seulement captif

-jusqu'à quand ?

-même moi je ne sais pas Elena. Tous ce que je peux te dire c'est que malgré toute ma rancœur envers toi je ne vais permette qu'il te fasse mal.

-pourquoi ?

-on était ami, la moindre des choses est que je te protège un minimum. C'est tous ce que je puisse faire

-que peux-tu faire pour elle ? dit Klaus en revenant avec mon double.

-rien qui te concerne Klaus

-et tu veux que je te fasse confiance

- un minimum confiance, après tous ce que j'ai fais pour vous

Klaus regarda Elena et dit : je crois que c'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour parler de ça. Fait ce que tu as à faire.

-tu as raison dis-je en me tournant vers ma projection qui n'était pas comme on pouvait le voir comme dans la série Charmed. C'était une sorte de copie, on pouvait me voir en chair et en nos. C'était la seule solution pour que mes forces ne soit pas diminué. Elle aurait été ave un sort de dédoublement. Je fermai les yeux puis les rouvrir. Je vais vous laissez dis-je avant de partir.

-ah nous deux dit Klaus en regardant Elena

-tu attends quoi de moi

-rien, seulement ton sang jusqu'à que je trouve une autre solution à notre problème.

-tu as une famille, pourquoi vouloir des hybrides

-ne jouons pas au patient et à la thérapeute.

-c'est une simple question

-on n'est pas assez proche dit-il tout près de son oreille. Tu vois ce que je veux dire dit-il en souriant.

-tu me dégoûtes

-c'est réciproque. Il se releva. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à la fin du bal. Elijah t'amènera dans ta nouvelle prison

-je te déteste

-une de plus dans le camp ennemi ne m'empêche pas d'avancer dit-il en fermant la porte

Pendant ce temps là je finissais une danse avec Kol qui m'avait un peu accaparé

-ça c'est bien passer avec Klaus

-oui, et toi avec Kristen ?

-je fais de mon mieux pour la supporter

-après tant de temps, tu arrives encore à lui en vouloir. Ça du être réellement instance vous deux

-pour moi ça l'était mais pour elle

-pour elle aussi tu peux me croire. Elle t'a aimé et elle t'aime encore

-tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles

-j'aime Damon autant que tu aimes Kristen. Tu devrais….

-rien du tout, la seule envie que j'ai en l'a voyant c'est de l'étriper. Une envie de meurtre s'empare de moi.

-c'est ta façon à toi d'extérioriser ce que tu ressens pour elle.

-parlons d'autre chose. Tu t'es remise du baiser échangé avec Damon

-tu nous as espionnés

-je voulais seulement m'assurer que tu ne partes pas avec lui.

-c'était intime, tu n'avais pas le droit

-tu as aimé

(…)

- réponds-moi

-oui et alors, je ne vais pas arrêter de l'aimer parce que je suis ici. Et toi Kristen la fait aussi. Elle t'a embrassé. Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti

-se ne sont pas tes affaires

-le faite que Damon m'est embrasser s'est mon affaire pas la tienne. Ne me fais pas des reproches.

-je voulais juste discuter avec toi

-c'est rater dis-je en ralentissant la cadence

-tu es fatiguée

-un peu

-allons s'asseoir un peu dit-il en s'arrêtant et m'installa cinq secondes après à côté de Lucy. Je te l'a confis dit-il a lui

Lucy lui répondit en se forçant de sourire.

-c'est bon pas besoin de te forcer lui dis-je en rigolant

-je ne l'aime pas c'est tout

-c'est l'impression qu'il donne mais en faite il est gentil. En tout cas avec moi dis-je l'apercevant au loin avec Kristen. Ils commençaient à en venir au main, heureusement que Rebecca était là pour arbitrer.

-toi tu as l'air fatiguée

-oui, mais la soirée bat son plein. Je ne vais pas aller dormir. Je suis contente de te voir

-moi, aussi dit Lucy en souriant sincèrement

-idem pour moi dit Caroline s'installant sur l'accoudoir de la chaise dans laquelle Lucy était assisse

Je souris et dit : vous avez votre verdict. Ils sont méchants avec moi.

-sincèrement je ne sais pas dit Caroline en même temps que Lucy.

- je veux dire que cette fête ne nous permet pas de voir comment il te traite en temps normale. Dit Lucy

- laisse-nous encore du temps. Et puis si tu as réellement raison, on se recule pas l'échéance pour te secourir car il n'y a personne en danger.

-c'est vrai

-excusez-moi de vous importunez mais voulez-vous danser dit un homme d'âge mur à Lucy

-pourquoi pas dit-elle en donnant sa main à l'homme en question

-Lucy à la quotte ce soir dit Caroline en s'asseyant à sa place

-les Bennett ont du charme dis-je en souriant

-ça va toi ?

-oui, mais cette grossesse me fatigue. Ce bébé prend tout mon énergie. Mais parlons de toi. Tyler et toi ça à l'air de rouler

-oui, je suis réellement heureuse. J'ai réellement trouvée ma moitié

-je suis contente pour toi dis-je en prenant la main de Caroline

-et toi ! ça à l'air de rouler entre toi et Damon

-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire.

-tu n'as pas arrêté de danser avec lui et la façon que vous vous regardez c'était presque indécent.

-ne dis pas n'importe quoi

-vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre c'est évident

-tu vois, il n'y a que de la luxure entre nous

-ne dis pas ce que je n'ai pas dis. c'est vrai qu'il te désir. Il te désir vraiment ça se voit dont la manière dont il te regarde comme il te touche. Mais le plus frappant, c'est qu'il ne traite pas comme il traite une première venue ou Elena. Il te traite comme une femme qu'il respecte et qu'il aime. il t'a sous la peau.

-tu dis ce que tu as envie de voir rien de plus

-il est fou d'amour, Damon t'aime sincèrement et toi aussi tu l'aimes. Pourquoi y renoncer.

-si tu as raison, qu'il m'aime. Mais il m'aimera jusqu'à quand. Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir et de me poser cette question. j'ai déjà pris ma décision. Kol et les autres vont m'aider à protéger mon bébé et moi.

-tu sais, il a toute l'éternité pour t'attendre tu sais mais toi non alors fait le bon choix. En parlant du loup, il avance vers nous. Je vais vous laissez

-ne fais pas ça

-je n'aime pas être une chandelle dit-elle en se levant et parti rejoindre Tyler qui parlait à un sbire de Klaus.

-je croyais que tu n'allais plus jamais être seul dit Damon en prenant place à côté de moi

-tu ne m'as pas assez vu pour la soirée

-non

-Elena est seule tu devrais

-tu as dis que personne était en danger, restez quelque minutes seule ne lui fera pas de mal dit-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Il profit pour entrelacer nos doigts

-que veux-tu à la fin Damon

-tu le sais très bien

-non, tu n'arrêtes pas de m'embrouiller un coup tu es amoureux d'Elena ensuite tu me fais des avances mais finalement sera toujours Elena. Tu te mets plus ou moins avec elle au final ce n'est pas elle que tu voulais et maintenant tu me fais la cours alors que tu ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour que tu ressens pour moi.

(…)

Il ne répondit pas, il se contenta de me regarder et caresser ma main avec son pouce.

-réponds-moi

-je n'ai pas de réponse à te donné mais ce que je ressens quand je suis prêt de toi est fort.

-tu es un vampire, tu sais très bien que tes pulsions sexuelles sont décuplées.

Damon sourie

-je sais que tu n'allais pas me rendre la tâche facile.

-ça veut dire quoi

-tu es une fille chiante, énervante, têtue mais tellement craquante dit-il avec son autre main caressant mon menton. C'est toi que je veux, ne va pas chercher plus loin

-tu sais, j'aimerai te croire si j'étais la Bonnie transis d'amour pour toi. J'ai changé et rencontrée Kol. Maintenant je suis enceinte et je compte bien l'élevé avec lui dis-je les yeux remplis de larme.

-pourquoi tu pleures dit-il en gardant une main sur mon menton

-laisses-moi Damon, une bonne fois pour tout

-non, tu es mon unique chance d'être en paix avec moi-même

-je ne suis pas cette fille. Elena ou Katherine l'est peut-être

-si

-arrêtes

-pourquoi, explique-moi

-tu me fais souffrir, alors arrête. Il n'y a pas moyen dis-je avant de partir en courant à l'étage.

-où vas-tu ? dit Kol barrant l'accès à l'escalier à Damon

-barre-toi de mon chemin dit Damon

-tu es ici chez moi. Laisse ma femme se reposer, elle est enceinte c'est normale la fatigue les crises de larmes

-tu ne vois pas que c'est moi qu'elle veut

-peut-être qu'elle t'aime. Mais dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve c'est moi l'homme de la situation. BARREZ-VOUS TOUS LA FETE EST TERMINIE dit-il en criant

Un brouhaha se fit entendre petit à petit le manoir se vidait mais Damon était toujours devant Kol

-tu n'as pas compris

-si on a très bien comprit dit Elena ou plutôt son double. On y va, aller Damon dit-elle en lui prenant la main

-lâches-moi dit Damon. Il s'apprêtait à partir mais reviens sur ses pas et donna un coup de poing à Kol. Tu as un intérêt à la traitée comme une reine jusqu'à que je vienne la récupérer. Puis il parti.


	12. Chapitre 12: les langues se délient

**MERCI POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES LES FILLES ET AUSSI A TOUS CELLES QUI ME SUIVENT CETTE FICTION DEPUIS LE DÉBUT. JE SUIS CONTENTE QUE MON HISTOIRE VOUS PLAISE. **

**BONNE LECTURE.**

Suivi de très près par Elena, Damon rentra énerver au manoir. Il aurait tellement aimé être auprès de moi, mais je ne l'avais pas laissé l'occasion. Ensuite, Kol s'en était mêlé ce qui avait réveillé la rage qui le consumait de l'intérieur depuis qu'il s'est rendu compte de l'importance que j'avais dans son cœur. Ma place grandissait de plus en plus, et nous étions tout les deux impuissants à ce phénomène qui n'aurait jamais due se produire vu nos conditions et notre nature. Certes, j'avais moi-même accepté de rester auprès des originales pour me protéger du danger qui me guettait. Mais jamais au grand jamais je n'aurai pensé que ça allait faire aussi mal de rejeter l'homme que j'aimais au plus profond de mon cœur d'autant plus que lui m'avais prouvé de tant de manière qu'il était possible que lui aussi nourrissait ce même amour avec autant d'intensité si même plus. Alors oui Damon était enragé par le faite que je refusais qu'il me délivre des originales. Il était encore plus par les mots prononcés par Kol. Ils n'arrêtaient de raisonner continuellement dans sa tête pendant qu'il faisait un carnage dans le salon.

-Calmes-toi ?

-Sors d'ici Elena dit-il sans la regarder

-Non, je t'aime trop pour te laisser dans cet état

-tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le véritable amour Elena. Alors ne m'en parle pas !

-je sais qu'il consume tout ton être, il te fait te sentir heureux épanouie euphorique, tu as tout le temps envi d'être près de la personne de la toucher de l'embrasser. La personne qui te fait ressentir cet amour fait ressortir le meilleur et le pire de toi-même. Tu peux ressentir un mélimélo de sentiment pour de cette personne en un instant amour haine rage peine joie. Cet être est ton pire ennemi car c'est le seul qui peut te détruire. En cet instant et pour toujours tu es cette personne Damon.

-pour moi, tu n'es rien dit-il avec énormément de rage et de dégoût d'Elena. Juste une copie ridicule de Katherine. Bonnie est et restera à jamais dans l'endroit que vous les mortels appelés communément cœur.

-elle ne t'aime pas

-ça toujours été moi, ni Kol ni aucun autre ne pourra me remplacer tu entends. Dit-il en chargeant sur elle.

-si elle t'aimait réellement, quelque soit le problème qu'elle ait avec Klaus et les autres, elle serait ici avec toi car c'est toi le plus important non sa vie.

-Tas-toi dit-il en commençant à l'étrangler. Toi tu n'es as mieux. Si tu crois que d'offrir ta vie pour sauver ceux que tu aimes est la meilleure solution. Tu te gourds. C'est crétin parce que tu ne penses pas ce que ta perte peut faire aux personnes qui tiennent à toi. Tu as de la chance que Stephan et moi malgré que tu nous aies utilisés à nombreuse reprise nous sommes toujours là pour sauver tes fesses Elena.

Si tu tiens réellement à moi, tu partirais définitivement, arrêterai de rabaisser la femme que je désir devant moi. Tu ne penserais qu'à mon bonheur et non au tien.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis jamais que tu l'aimes. Normalement ça devrait être facile pour toi qui dit temps tenir à elle.

(….)

-tu sais quoi ça prouve une chose, c'est que tu ne l'aimes pas assez.

-tais-toi dit-il en frappant fortement le mur sur lequel il m'avait plaqué

-mon bonheur est intrinsèquement lié au tien dit-elle sans cligné des yeux et en profitant de sa proximité pour caresser la joue de Damon mais celui détourna la tête et recula. Avoue que nous c'était fort alors qu'avec Bonnie s'est éphémère.

-retournes chez toi et oublies moi. Fais mieux oublies ma famille. Il est temps que vous les pétrova sortiez définitivement de notre vie.

-tu m'en demandes beaucoup trop Damon

-alors arrêtes de me tourner au tour. Il y a plein d'homme sur cette terre, choisi un dit-il de manière plus franche et plus froide que de son habitude.

-mon cœur mon corps à déjà choisi pour moi. Tous ce que tu dis ne me fera pas changer d'avis, mais je vais te laisser te reposer on se verra demain dit-elle en volant un baiser à Damon. Celui-ci la pressa encore plus contre le mur et il se laissa embrasser. Ce qui fit sourire Elena qui en profita pour soulever la chemise de Damon pour caresser son torse tout en quittant ses lèvres pour attaquer le cou de son partenaire. Mais ce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas c'est de sentir les crocs de Damon troués sa peau. Elle frappa plusieurs fois Damon mais rien. Il ne se détachait pas d'elle. Heureusement que Stephan arriva accompagner de Rebecca. Il réussissait à arrêter Damon. Ce dernier parti en laissant Rebecca Elena et Stephan seuls.

Pendant que Stephan donnait son sang à Elena, Rebecca allait voir Damon à l'étage.

Sentant quelqu'un venir Damon cria fort :

-tu n'as décidément rien compris dit-il en ouvrant sa porte

-ce n'est que moi

-que veux-tu Becca, si c'est pour reprendre notre délicieuse collaboration, je suis tout disposer mais pas maintenant pas d'humeur à faire des galipettes dit-il avec énormément d'ironie dans la voix et dans ses gestes

-et si c'est pour parler de Bonnie dit-elle voyant la porte se fermer

-Entre dit-il de l'autre côté de la porte assis sur son lit

-qui aurait cru que le plus fougueux des Salvatore aurait trouvé le courage de se détourner des séduisantes mais très collantes Pétrova dit-elle en souriant

-il n'y a aucun courage dans le faite que je sois plus attiré par Bonnie que par Elena ou Katherine.

-Si c'est du courage parce que si tu as réussit à ouvrir ton cœur à Bennett ça veut dire que tu as réussit à chasser Elena.

-où veux-tu en venir

-on sait l'un comme l'autre que Kol et Bonnie ne sont pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Qu'Ils s'apprécient sans plus à première vue et ça nous va comme ça. Elle est pour mon frère un challenge mais avec le temps elle peut devenir beaucoup plus. Elle est son genre de femme. Et Bonnie même si elle se bat contre elle-même, elle t'aime. Tu es l'amour de sa vie mais tu l'as fait souffrir. Et ce que je sais d'elle, elle a l'habitude de fuir la souffrance et se mettre dans des situations embarrassantes.

-Pourquoi, tu me dis ça

-tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, elle va bien.

- tu ne réponds pas à ma question

- On la traite bien, car on a tout intérêt qu'elle aille bien. L'enfant qu'elle porte est très important on doit tout faire pour que sa grossesse aille à son terme. Même si, on se sait pas si c'est une menace pour notre espèce ou notre sauveur. C'est ça la raison pour laquelle on garde Bonnie rien de plus.

-elle m'a dit que vous la protéger. Mais contre qui ? Qui mieux que moi peut la protéger

- tous les êtres surnaturels plus forts que toi Damon sont à la recherche de ce bébé. Et ma famille et moi sommes les originales. On est immortel alors laisse nous faire notre part du marché tant qu'elle fait le sien en nous aidant de temps en temps. Tu la retrouveras un jour….elle sera à toi mais soit patient.

-elle n'a pas l'éternité devant elle et ton crétin de frère en profite de la situation

-Bonnie sait le remettre à sa place. Kol la respecte, ne t'inquiète pas.

-ça t'apporte quoi de me dire ça dit-il encore plus irrité et jaloux que jamais

-je ne veux pas voir mon frère souffrir. Continues à te battre pour elle dit-elle en partant

Mais Damon l'arrêta :

-dis-lui de ma part que je pensais réellement tous ce que je lui ai dit

-non, je ne le ferai pas. Tu l'as déjà assez déstabilisé aujourd'hui pour que je le lui dise. Et je pense qu'elle le sait car en ce moment même, elle doit surement remettre en question son choix de rester avec nous. La patience Damon. Tu l'as cultivé pour Katherina. Fait de même pour Bonnie. Dit-elle en partant de la chambre de Damon.

Pendant ce temps, Elena buvait calmement le sang de Stephan tout le fixant du regard. Stephan retira son bras quant-il entendit que Rebecca descendait.

-Tu devrais partir

-Pourquoi ?

-Visiblement, il n'a pas besoin de toi et moi aussi je suis en belle compagnie

-Ecoute Stephan, même s'il ne le montre pas. Il a besoin de quelqu'un

-et cette personne n'est pas toi.

-c'est qui alors

-tu le sais très bien. Il aime Bonnie même s'il l'a du mal à se l'avoué. Amour est un mot trop difficile à prononcer pour Damon. Tu sais très bien qu'il a peur de se faire encore rejeter.

-NON !

-Si

Elena avait les larmes aux yeux

-rentre chez toi, fait le vide. Repense à tes erreurs à tes mauvais choix. Avant tu nous avais tous les deux maintenant tu en as aucun de nous. Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi. On n'est pas fait pour les Pétrova finalement.

-tu…..tu ne m'aimes plus ? dit-elle plus part déception que pour avoir une confirmation.

-je ne dirais pas ça. C'est profond ce que je ressens mais je suis dans la bonne voie dit-il en ayant le sourire en voyant Rebecca qui touchait la dernière marche des escaliers. Qui mieux qu'une autre femme pour en oublié celle que l'on a trop porté trop lutter pour n'avoir finalement que des miettes.

-tu as raison dit-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Je vais rentrée. Elle commençait à partir vers la sortie mais fit demi-tours et lui dit : tu devrais le surveiller, il ne va pas très bien. Il a été capable de me mordre. Ne le laisser pas sortir dans cet état. Je vous en supplie.

-je sais ce qu'il faut faire pour mon frère. Prends soin de toi Elena au moins jusqu'à temps que Klaus décide à nouveau de frapper. Même si on ne dévoue plus une admiration sans nom pour toi, on sera toujours là pour te sauver rien que par respect de ce que nous avons été et pour Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt. Ils sont autant tes amis que les nôtres dit-il afin d'adoucir ses propos qui jugeaient trop dur. Une pointe de regret s'émergeait en voyant la tristesse d'Elena. Il l'aimait encore mais plus comme avant.

-Je sais…merci dit-elle en partant définitivement de la porte du manoir des Salvatore.

Trois mois c'étaient écoulés depuis ce soir là. J'en étais à mon septième mois de grossesse. De plus en plus fatiguée, j'avais maintenant besoin d'une poche de sang pour retrouver ma vigueur d'antan. C'était Bizarre au début, le goût était acre mais mon bébé avait l'air d'apprécier ça et c'est le plus important. Kol m'était d'une grande aide. Il devenait de plus en plus le grand frère qui me manquait dans ma vie. Il me prenait soin de moi, il me protégeait contre les foudres de Klaus qui n'arrêtait pas de m'harceler pour récupérer le collier de Tatia. A cet instant précis, il n'y avait plus d'ambigüité entre nous car il savait que ça serait toujours Damon et que lui Kristen était malgré la rancœur qu'il lui portait ça sera toujours elle. Mais il fallait passer ce malaise, et il faut le dire se n'allait pas être facile. Et j'allais contribuer que mon ami Kol soit heureux car lui à aussi droit au bonheur. Ces derniers temps, je ne le voyais pas très souvent car il était souvent fourrer avec Kristen soit entrain de se disputer ou faire l'amour comme des bêtes. Par contre, j'étais collée avec Caroline et Lucy et de temps en temps avec le double d'Elena. Et cette dernière n'était pas dans son assiette. L'éloignement avec les Salvatore ne lui était pas salvateur au contraire ça été plus un poison qu'autre chose. On ne la reconnaissait plus, ça me faisait de la peine malgré toute la rancœur que j'éprouvais pour elle. Ça se voyait que ses sentiments pour Damon étaient sincères. Je savais quel effet ça faisait d'être rejeter de l'être aimé. Mais bon, elle n'a jamais été rejeté par qui que se soit, il fallait bien une première fois à tout me dis-je dans ma tête en la regardant regarder les passants par la vitre du café où Caroline elle et moi étions gentiment installé pour papoter tout en bossant quelques cours.

-Alors Bonnie, tu n'es pas trop fatigué à cause de ton gros ventre dit Caroline

-Ah ah, tu sais très bien que je donnerai n'importe quoi pour faire sortir tout de suite mon bébé.

-il faut prendre ton mal en patience

-je sais, dis-je en écrivant quelque chose sur ma feuille.

- Elena tu ne dis rien dit Caroline

- j'ai seulement rien n'à dire dit-elle en se tournant vers Caroline

- depuis tout à l'heure tu tapes ton stylo contre la table. Il y a visiblement quelque chose qui t'irrite

- je ne crois pas qu'entendre se que je pense réellement vous plaise dit-elle en me regardant

- dis toujours ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu me reproches dis-je en déposant mon stylo

- pas une seule fois, tu n'as pas demandé des nouvelles de Damon. Après tu dis que tu l'aimes

- je sais comment il va Elena. Je n'ai pas besoin de poser tous les dix minutes la question. ça ne changera pas le faite qu'il m'en veuille que je reste avec les Mickaelson. Il sait pourquoi, je reste avec eux. Libre à lui de l'accepter.

-ça prouve surtout que tu n'as rien à faire de lui

- ne sous estime pas mes sentiments pour Damon Elena. Tu ne sais strictement rien de moi et de mon amour pour Damon.

tu l'aimais autant que tu le dis tu serais revenue pour lui. Je ne te comprends pas Bonnie. Vraiment pas ! Ta vie est-elle plus importante que son bonheur que votre bonheur si vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

-je ne m'expliquerai pas avec toi car ça ne te regarde pas. D'ailleurs, se n'est pas de ma faute si tu es toute seule maintenant. C'est uniquement de la tienne à cause de ton sale comportement égoïste Elena. Tu es chiante, méprisante sournoise, manipulatrice. Si je ne te connaissais pas j'aurais cru voir Katherine devant moi. La même Katherine qui tout comme toi à jouer avec le cœur de deux frères. Ils ont assez souffert et battus pour les sosies Pétrova. S'en est assez. Alors ton amour comme tu le dis est pur sincère, tu t'effacerais de leur vie. Tu attendrais que l'un deux revienne vers toi dis-je en me levant doucement de ma chaise. Je repris mes cahiers et mes bouquins, embrassa Caroline et parti rapidement.

-tu es contente dit Caroline après que la porte se ferme derrière moi

-tu voulais que je parle non

-elle ne ta rien fait

-si ! Tout est de sa faute. Dès qu'elle a fait sa révolution, tout est partie en vrille Caroline. Je sais qu'à cause de moi elle a perdu beaucoup mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous tirer dans le dos, de renier 17 ans d'amitié Caroline. J'ai peut-être fait des erreurs mon comportement n'est pas exemplaire mais j'ai toujours fait en sorte que rien ne vous arrive. J'ai toujours demandé à Damon de prendre soit de vous et aussi à Stephan. Mais, elle ne fait rien. Elle est pire, elle me juge alors qu'elle ne fait pas mieux. Je déteste Bonnie de ton mon cœur et sa me fait mal car sa ne devrait pas être ainsi. Elle…elle est mon amie. Entre amie on ne fait pas ça : elle aurait due me soutenir elle n'aurait pas due nourrir de sentiment pour Damon. Elle sait très bien mon faible pour lui.

-les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas et Bonnie n'a rien fait pour. Je pense qu'elle a assez morfler. Elle mérite une pause. Et toi et moi aussi parce que nous aussi avons vécu des choses douloureuses. Mais, il faut avouer Elena, on a toujours trop compté sur elle sur ses pouvoirs. On a trop souvent fait appel à elle pour uniquement sauver nos fesses non pour savoir comment elle allait après qu'elle ait perdu un être cher. Jamais on n'a demandé son avis sur nos plans, on la mettait sur le fait accomplis. Je comprends son ras-le-bol. Je comprends aussi qu'elle t'en veuille mais elle n'aurait pas due t'effacer de sa vie

-tu es de son côté

-je ne suis du côté de personne Elena. Moi je veux juste que nous redevenions le trio d'enfer que l'ont était avant rien de plus. Il n'a pas de mal que j'approuve ce que dit Bonnie. Tu es mon amie Elena et Bonnie aussi. Je sais que pour l'instant vous vous ne supportez pas mais si tu me demandes de choisir entre Bonnie et toi, je ne le ferai pas. Je ne pourrais pas même si je me sens plus proche de Bonnie depuis un moment Elena

-j'y vais

-attends

-non, à demain au lycée dit-elle en partant vers le manoir des Salvatore. Elle avait besoin de voir Damon. Ça la rendait dingue de ne pas savoir s'il allait bien.

Pendant ce temps, j'étais en train de marché sur le chemin qui menait au manoir des originales. J'avais beaucoup de mal à marcher, j'étais épuisé. Si épuisé que je n'avais pas de force pour me téléporter jusqu'à là-bas. Je commençais à vacillé sur trente mètres, ma vue se troublait de plus en plus et le bébé s'agitait comme s'il sentait mon anxiété ma faiblesse. Je m'arrêtai, toucha mon ventre pour calmé mon bébé mais une grande crampe me pris au ventre. La seconde suivant je tomba inconsciente par terre. A mon réveil, j'étais à l'hôpital dans une chambre stérile à mes côtés Damon.

-ça va ? demanda t-il en me caressant le visage pendant que moi je regardais partout. J'avais le regard d'une brebis égaré. Il reprit et dit : Tu es tombée sur le trottoir à plus de 600 mètres du manoir de Mickaelson. Je t'ai emmené ici.

-fatiguée mais sa va. Et toi ? Dis-je rassurée

-toujours aussi énervé mais je vais bien. Tu me connais

-oui

Il me regardait, caresser mon ventre

-il va bien. le médecin qui s'est occupé de toi a fait une échographie. Il est fort grand et magnifique.

-merci, tu y assisté à l'échographie ?

-oui, j'ai hypnotisé le médecin. Il ne voulait pas que je reste auprès de toi. Ça m'a rappelé tous ce que j'ai manqués en devenant vampire.

-tu aurais aimé avoir un enfant ?

-une famille avec la femme que j'aime et qui m'aime. Bien sure, j'ai beau être un bad boy, je reste un homme avec des rêves et des envies.

-je sais, mais je ne te voyais pas avoir ce genre de rêve. Ça c'est plutôt Stephan.

-mais bon la vie est ainsi faite. Je suis le premier à venter les points positifs de l'immortalité et du vampirisme.

- heureusement que tu es encore là parmi les vivants, tu as assuré la lignée Bennett. Je suis là

-je ne t'aurais pas rencontré….je n'aurais pas vécu si longtemps pour te connaître. Ma malédiction est en faite une bénédiction….

Le silence s'installa, on se regardait dans les yeux pendant un moment puis nos regards s'attardaient sur nos lèvres réciproquement. Tout doucement il se penchait vers moi pour m'embrasser mais à la dernière seconde je tournai la tête. Je ne pouvais pas, ça mettrais mes plans à l'eau. Je me disais ressaisis-toi Bonnie

-tu voulais tout autant que moi ! alors pourquoi me dit-il en me forçant à le regardé

-je suis prise Damon dis-je en persistant sur mon mensonge

-Kol…..hein

-quoi Kol ?

-j'ai appelé Rebecca, pour qu'elle prévienne Kol. Il ne va pas tarder dit-il en évitant la question.

-merci, réponds à ma question.

-c'est imprudent que tu sortes toute seule dans cet état dit-il pour changer de sujet

-je me suis toujours débrouillé toute seule

-tu es enceinte

-je ne suis pas mourante.

-si j'aurais eu la chance d'être à la place du dégénéré qu'est Kol, je ne t'aurais pas laissé une seconde toute seule.

-il a confiance en moi

-ça n'a rien avoir avec la confiance Bonnie dit-il énervé. C'est une question de responsabilité de sécurité pour toi et le bébé. Vous devriez être le centre de toutes ses préoccupations

-on l'est

-laisses-moi rire.

-dis-moi le fond de tes pensées Damon. Pour une fois, dis le moi clairement.

-tu ne l'aimes pas et tu restes pourtant avec lui. Moi, tu m'aimes et tu me rejettes alors que je suis capable de te rendre heureuse. Pour lui tu ne fais parti d'une des millions de filles qui l'a collectionné depuis qu'il est en âge de faire mumuse avec ce qui la entre son entre jambe.

-Arrêtes, tu ne le connais pas

-Ne prends pas sa défense

-Si tu es là pour essayer de me faire changer d'avis tu te trompes. Tu peux partir maintenant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme jaloux à mes côtés.

-si je n'étais pas là tu serais inconsciente Bonnie dit-il pour que je prenne conscience de la situation.

-Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez dis-je en mettant ma main sur la sienne. Le contacte de nos mains l'une sur l'autre fit naître une envie forte et insurmontable à nous embrasser. Cette fois si je n'allais pas empêcher ça, j'avais une terrible envie de gouter ses lèvres sentir ses mains sur moi. Je laissais les choses se faire. Maintenant, nos nez se touchaient mais on s'arrêtait quand la porte s'ouvrait :

-je suis arrivé au bon moment en dirait dit Rebecca. Damon, tu devrais partir Kol signe quelque papier et elle sort maintenant.

- Retourne-toi dit Damon à Rebecca

-Pourquoi ?

-tu m'en dois une

-Bien dit-elle en se retournant.

Damon se pencha sur moi, me caressa le visage puis m'embrassa tout en touchant mon ventre bien rond. J'y répondis avec ferveur. Il était doux passionné

-ça, c'est jusqu'à temps que l'on se revoir beauté. Et toi prends bien soin de ta maman dit-il en caressant encore mon ventre.

-on ne se verra plus

-voit ça avec Rebecca. Elle t'expliquera tout dit-il avant de s'éclipsé

-tu m'expliques dis-je dès que l'on était seule

-il me laisse souvent seul Stephan et moi au manoir. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Donc, je dois lui rendre certain service. Je vais vous aménagé quelque créneau pour que vous vous voyer

-Klaus et Kol ?

-t'inquiète pour Kol, il est assez occupé par Kristen. Et Klaus Elena l'occupe bien. la torture, il l'aime la torturer

-il doit arrêter ça, on avait conclue qu'il devait juste l'utiliser pour ses hybrides. C'est tout.

-elle n'est rien pour moi, arrange toi avec Klaus

-je le ferai dis-je essayant de me lever

-attends-je vais t'aider dit Kol en arrivant à ce moment là

-merci, il faut que je signe quelque chose ?

-non, j'ai tout arrangé. Viens, on rentre à la maison dit-il en la portant dans ses bras.

De retour au manoir, Kol me déposa sur mon lit. J'attendis qu'il me laisse pour aller dans la chambre qu'ils avaient donnée à Elena. Et manque de chance pour moi c'était fermer.

-Que voulez-voulez dit Elijah positionné derrière moi.

-je voulais voir comment elle allait rien de plus.

-je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille vous voir. Elle est en colère de n'être plus avec Damon.

-Comment le sait-elle ? dis-je en me retournant

-Oh, je pense qu'elle ressent tous ce que son double ressent. Elle est désagréable

-tu devrais être habitué. C'est juste une Katherina bis

-Elle n'a rien avoir avec elle Bonnie. Katherina a beaucoup perdu, elle a été consumé par la haine la rage la vengeance. Elena est seulement une fille paumé qui se cherche entre deux frères.

-un cercle vicieux qui va continuer encore et encore. La sosie d'Elena aura la même passion pour Stephan et Damon. Comment ? comment pouvez expliquer ça. Ne trouve pas t-elle bizarre que deux frères l'aiment alors qu'ils étaient en amour avec son sosie ? Moi je poserai des questions. Est-ce réellement de l'amour ou c'est juste une obsession.

-Obsession pour Damon. Et vous l'avez si naturellement désenvouté. Il vous mange dans la main. Vous seul avez réussit à arrêté que cela continue. Allez vous reposez, d'ici deux ou trois moi revenez dans cette chambre.

-je veux allez la voir Elijah. Klaus l'a torturé, je veux savoir si elle va bien.

-Allez voir l'autre. Elle vous dira peut-être la souffrance qu'elle ressent quand elle ressent des crocs dans son cou sans avoir aucune cicatrice.

-Elijah ?

-Non

-Pourquoi non dit Kol derrière Elijah

-il ne me laisse pas la voir

-Vous êtes enceinte et elle est dangereuse

-je peux la contrôlée, elle est humaine

-j'y vais avec elle. Laisse-nous rentrer

-Non

-Elijah dit Kol

-Bonnie est enceinte évitons un drame le redit encore Elijah

-je ne suis pas mourantes et encore moins de la porcelaine pour que vous me surprotégé tous autant dis-je énervée ce qui fit sauté trois plomb. Il n'y avait plus d'électricité. Kol cherchait quelque truc et moi profitais pour y rentré pendant qu'Elijah était parti en bas.

-c'est toi Elijah

-Non, ce n'est que moi dis-je en allumant avec mes pouvoirs une bougie que Kol m'apporta ainsi qu'une chaise

-fais la sortir Kol dit Elena

-tu es notre prisonnière. Je n'ai pas coutume de vous donnez certain privilège

-tu n'es qu'un connard

-ton insulte me va droit au cœur. J'avais cru qu'être au contacte de Bonnie m'avait ramollie mais non. Je suis content d'être le même enfoiré vampire original que tout le monde craint dit-il en s'approchant d'Elena puis lui tira les cheveux en arrière

-Ne lui fait pas de mal Kol

-Elle n'est plus rien pour toi

-J'ai encore mes valeurs et ma conscience des souvenirs, alors ne lui fait pas de mal.

-très bien dit-il en relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur les cheveux d'Elena puis me laissa sa place

Je me rapprochais d'elle puis avec mes pouvoirs je trainai la chaise pour la mettre en face d'Elena puis m'asseyais.

-tu peux me rapporté quelque compresse et de l'alcool et quelque chose à manger j'ai faim

-non

-Kol

-fais-le toute seul

-un service rien qu'un

-je suis trop bon avec toi

-Kol

-Ok mais tu ne resteras pas longtemps avec elle. Elle ne mérite pas autant de bonté dit-il avant de partir

Dès que Kol parti Elena parla

-tu es venue pour jubilé

-non, je m'assure seulement qu'il ne t'a pas trop amoché et te soigner rien de plus

-tu dois être contente, tu as eu Damon. Le plus charmant sexy et plus complexe et inaccessible homme que nous connaissons.

-il n'est pas un trophée, je ne jubilerai pas devant toi. Et puis même s'il m'a montré qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple amitié entre nous, on n'est pas ensemble.

-à qui la faute ?

-moi, je le sais. Mais je ne peux faire autrement.

-si tu peux. Damon a attendue pendant des années et années que l'on aime comme lui il aime. il a enfin ce qui désir. Tu dois au moins lui donné ça.

-ce n'est pas tes affaires Elena et puis on a toujours la même conversation

-tant que l'homme que j'aime et respecte souffre à cause de toi ça me concerne. Bonnie ! tu es entrain de le détruire encore plus qu'il ne l'est. Il ne doit pas souffrir.

-qui à commencer à lui faire du mal Elena. Ce n'est pas moi mais toi. Moi, je n'avais aucun espoir qu'il me remarque. Quand j'ai accepté l'aide de Klaus, je n'avais aucune attache. Il m'a fait mal en me considérant comme une de ses filles avec qui il couche et ne revoit plus. Et maintenant, il vient me voir comme une fleur et je dois faire comme si tout est pardonné et je dois tout abandonner sous prétexte qu'il est là. Ce n'est pas comme cela que sa fonctionne.

-Si, tu aurais du prendre le chemin le moins risqué. Maintenant tout le monde souffre à cause de toi et tes décisions.

-Pour une fois, j'ai que pris une décision pour mon propre intérêt. Que je prends le temps de prendre soin de moi, tu me mets toute la misère du monde sur mon dos.

-oui

-Elena, le temps où tout est tourné sur toi est fini. Tu n'es plus la jeune humaine que les originales chassaient. Tu es seulement toi, seulement une lycéenne seule comme moi je l'ai été tous ses années. Maintenant, je suis au centre de toute leur attention parce que je porte en moi peut-être le fléau. L'être qui sera peut-être le destructeur de notre monde ou peut être notre sauveur. Une nouvelle page s'écrit Elena. Une nouvelle aire commence, et tu devrais me remercier et peut-être songer à voir ce que peut-être ta vie sans Damon Stephan. Parce qu'une chose est sure dis-je en prenant les objets que Kol me donna dans les mains puis je les donnais à Elena. Que ta vie ne sera plus la même. Tu auras changé mais en sécurité, tu auras la vie d'une jeune humaine normale. Tu auras des enfants une famille et un travail peut-être pas avec un des Salvatore mais tu en auras une. Et ça c'est bien. Sauve-toi seule Elena. Arrête de pensé que tu dois être sauvé. Le seul cadeau que je puisse t'offrir est que pour une fois, c'est toi la seule solution des tes problèmes pas moi ainsi qu'une vie simple sans surnaturel dis-je en me relevant

-en faite tu as toujours été jalouse de moi ?

-peut-être un peu. J'ai toujours été dans ton ombre. J'ai été souvent là pour toi mais toi tu n'étais pas présente pour les douloureux moments de ma vie. J'ai vite compris que notre relation était déséquilibrée et qu'il était temps que je vole de mes propres ailes. Que l'on me remarque pour moi non parce que je suis l'amie d'Elena. Il me fallait cette Independence, cette éloignement du monde surnaturel que Damon et Stephan avait apporté dans le groupe et qui te suivait sans cesse. Mais moi-même je suis surnaturel et jamais je ne pourrais en sortir mais je pouvais au moins m'éloigné de ton monde qui me semblais malsain.

-tu me décris comme ci j'étais la méchante de toute cette histoire. Jamais je n'aurais souhaité tous ce qui nous est arrivé. J'ai détesté me mettre entre Damon et Stephan. Mais les sentiments ne se commandent pas. Je regrette réellement de les avoirs éloignés encore plus. Et je regret amèrement que nous sommes arrivé à ce stade toutes les deux. C'est dingue de dire ça dans une situation pareille mais parce que nous devons nous soutenir, mais après tous ce qui a été dit je me demande comment nous avons été amie Bonnie. Je ne pense pas t'avoir connue un jour.

-idem pour moi

-et Caroline qui veut que tout redevienne comme avant

-on est grande, on sera géré pour ne pas la faire souffrir.

-Et Damon ? On doit aussi le gérer ensemble ? dit-elle ironiquement

-Soigne toi, avant que ça s'infecte dis-je en passant derrière elle pour lui enlevé la corde au poignet.

-tu n'as pas peur que je m'enfuis

-enfuit toi, Caroline Stephan Damon on une Elena à leur côté, pour eux tu seras surement Katherine. Mais n'oublie pas que Klaus et Elijah te poursuivront. Si j'étais toi je resterai là, attendant patiemment que la situation tourne en ta faveur.

-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire

-tu ne resteras pas ici pour toujours, Klaus veux juste du sang pour ses hybrides. Il s'est lancer corps et âme pour ne plus être dépendant de toi Elena. Prie de toutes tes forces que ce jour arrive.

-pourquoi tu me dis ça

-Elena, j'ai peut-être une immense rancœur pour toi mais la dernière chose que je voudrais c'est qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Même si tu ne me croies pas j'essaye de te protéger du mieux que je puisse vu ma situation.

-Si tu veux réellement l'aider Bennett, tu aurais fait le sort que je t'ai demandé dit Klaus arrivant dans la chambre comme une fleur dans un fusil

-Klaus, c'est non. Le court du temps pourrait changer

-j'en est rien à foutre

-moi si et je pense qu'Elena pense la même chose que moi

-Bien sure, je préfère attendre dès années que de compromettre notre vie à cette époque

-tu seras libre

-Damon compte plus que ma liberté. Et Caroline, Tyler Matt Stephan aussi

-Bennett

-tu l'as entendu c'est non. On trouvera une autre solution, j'y travaille crois-moi. Maintenant laisse nous.

-pourquoi je le ferai

-elle a besoin d'intimité. Je vais la soignée

- heureusement que tu es enceinte, je t'aurais retiré ton cœur d'un coup sec pour cette affront. Tu as seulement trente minutes pas plus et tu descends après on doit parler

-ok dis-je en le regardant partir et fermer la porte. Tu as besoin d'une bonne douche et après je te soignerai

-non, pas la peine. Je le ferai toute seule

-ok, je te laisse alors

-attends, la Bonnie que je connais n'est pas réellement partie

-je ne sais pas

-tu aurais pu faire le sort Bonnie

-c'est dangereux, le désir de Klaus ne vaut pas tout les changements qui vont découler de ce sort. Je veux sauver tout le monde c'est dans ma nature.

-tu n'as pas changé, toujours entrain de te soucier des autres même si tu te protèges en restant ici

- nous avons toutes les deux changés parce que nous avons vécu des choses dures qui nous ont marqué à vie. Je ne dis pas que tu as toi changé en mal et moi en bien. Non, mais moi je fais tous ça pour ne plus souffrir. Et toi ? Pourquoi ce changement ?

- depuis le début de cette aventure je n'ai jamais su prendre une véritable décision. Stephan et Damon sont toujours chargés de tous. J'ai perdu mes parents mes repères et c'étaient maintenant eux avec Rick Jenna toi et Caroline. Et puis le temps est passé des choses se sont déroulés et mes sentiments on changé à un point inimaginable. Je me retrouvais à aimer deux hommes à la fois moi qui me sentais si différente de Katherine, je lui ressemblais de plus en plus. Au début, ce que je croyais une simple attirance pour Damon, c'était révéler un amour inconditionnel pour lui. Et Stephan, je l'ai aimé mais plus le temps passait je le voyais plus comme un ami avec qui j'avais des liens particulier une tendresse immense.

(….)

C'est vrai, je n'aurai pas du larguer Stephan comme ça et entreprendre une relation si rapide avec Damon. Mais j'avais l'impression que je devais accélérer les choses pour récupérer le temps perdu. Malheureusement Damon n'avait pas la même vision. Il a été toute son existence un second choix. Il avait peur que tout cela recommence, de refaire les mêmes erreurs. Il n'a pas voulu précipité les choses, il me repoussait et moi je voulais encore plus. Je le voulais tellement que j'ai fait des erreurs et puis toi, tu m'avais laissé tombé. Ma meilleure amie à qui je peux tout raconté sans exception à part mes parties de jambes en l'air. Damon me rejetait toi tu m'avais rejeté. Mon monde s'écroulait, il fallait que je me rebelle que j'arrive à avoir la vie que je mérite. Mais ça n'a pas servie à grand-chose tout compte fait. Il est amoureux de toi, tous mes amis me rejettent. Je suis toute seule.

-tu ne l'as pas. On sera toujours là à tes côtés mais d'une manière différente c'est tout.

-tu crois que l'on puisse se pardonner toutes nos paroles nos actes.

-franchement je ne sais pas. Et je dois t'avoué que de te pardonner ne m'a pas frôler l'esprit. J'ai tellement en tête.

-ce n'est pas grave…j'ai mérité ça.

-oui c'est certain. Mais Gram's me disait toujours qu'il faut laisser le temps au temps. Si un jour on doit être amie de nouveau, ça se fera tout seul naturellement.

-j'espère que c'est vrai dit-elle en fondant en larme pour la première fois depuis que j'étais là devant elle. Je peux accepter de perdre Damon, mais pas toi Bonnie. J'ai été aveuglé par mon amour pour Damon. Notre amitié à beaucoup importante, un homme même si c'est Damon ne devait pas se mettre entre nous.

-mais c'est fait. Et je dois dire que ma jalousie envers toi m'a fait dire des choses que je n'aurais pas du te dire.

-vaut-mieux que tous ça sorte pour que l'on reprenne une amitié sur une nouvelle base.

-oui

-tu es réellement avec Kol

-c'est compliqué. Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien

-tu n'es pas avec lui sa se voit. Il réagit avec toi comme un grand frère non comme un petit ami. Donc tu n'es pas enceinte de lui mais de Damon

-tu devrais te soigner Elena. Je viendrai si je peux te rapporter quelque chose d'autre à mangé dis-je en partant. Je ne voulais rien lui dire parce que je ne lui faisais pas entièrement confiance même si elle était sur le chemin de la rédemption. Et puis, le double pouvait vendre la mèche à Damon. Je ne voulais pas compliqué les choses.

Dès que je sortis de la chambre, je me laissai glissé contre la porte et souffla un bon coup. Rien ne devait compromettre mes plans même si Damon avait le droit de savoir qu'il allait être père. Cinq minutes plus tard, je me relevais pour descendre les escaliers pour savoir ce que Klaus me voulait.

-je suis toute à toi dis-je en croisant les bras en signe de mécontentement

-tu as dis que tu cherchais activement une solution. Où en es-tu ?

-J'essaye de contacter les sorcières depuis quelque temps malheureusement elles ne me répondent pas. Donc, je suis bloquée.

-Essayes encore et encore parce que c'est à toi de régler tout ça

-Moi, je n'ai besoin d'hybrides mais toi oui !

-tu as besoin de moi donc tu le feras

-j'essayerai. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mes ancêtres me détestent

-Elles détestent surtout celui à qui tu as donné ton cœur ma beauté dit Kol derrière moi

-d'habitude Kristen te colle aux basques. Elle est passé où ? dit Klaus

-Elle est partie chercher nos quatre heures. Elle arrivera sous peu, mais là mon temps est pour miss Bennett me dit-il en mettant son bras sur mes épaules. Je te l'a vole. Ciao Klaus.

Il m'emmena à la cuisine et me prépara quelque chose :

-Accouche !

-Quoi ? me dit-il en prenant une assiette et les couverts

-Tu veux me parler oui ou non.

-Je suis curieux

-Et ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous vous êtes dit ?

-Tu parles de quoi ?

-à l''hôpital

-Ah, rien de bien intéressant. Il est en colère et il te hait

Kol sourit

-Quoi ?

- en tant normal, Damon et moi serions peut-être ami il fougueux aime jouer avec le feu et les cœurs de ses dames tout comme moi. Et surtout on a le même type de fille. Mais, avec toi entre nous moi, je le hais. Il ne te mérite pas. Il ne devrait pas insister.

- Kol, tu sais que je t'apprécie tu es comme mon frère. Mais là tu dépasses les bornes. Moi seule déciderai si Damon est bon pour moi. Ok. Toi-même tu le dis pour expliquer ta relation compliqué avec Kristen que l'amour à ses raisons que la raison ignore. On devrait tous les deux les haïr mais on les aime malgré tout. Donc arrête de le critiquer parce que moi je ne le fais pas à propos de toi et Kristen.

- Okey, mais ne viens pas pleurer sur mes épaules quand il va te larguer. Je sais ce que Becca à fait ! Elle a arrangé des rendez-vous pour Damon et toi. Je ne suis pas stupide, je te demande de faire attention dit-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Ne donne lui pas ton cœur tout entier, OK ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. De toute manière si je vois une larme sur ce si beau visage, je le tuerai de mes propres mains.

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Elle a de la chance Kristen….de t'avoir

-Damon aussi en a, il aime une femme au cœur pur dit-il en caressant mes cheveux. Il s'écarta de moi, surtout quand il n'y a pas beaucoup de femme comme toi sur cette planète.

-Kol ?

-Quoi ? Dit-il en continuant à cuisiner

-avais-tu des sentiments pour moi ?

-c'est quoi cette question ?

-Avant, tu me plaisais bien, tu m'attirais. C'est vrai, tu n'es pas repoussant. Tu es beau même très beau. Si Damon n'était pas rentré dans ma vie, je pense que j'aurai cédé à tes avances.

-tu l'avoue enfin

-oui, mais toi ? tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions

-c'est certain que j'en avais pour toi, mais il y avait Kristen qui n'arrêtait pas de me hanté. De plus le faite que tu me repousses me donnais encore plus envie de t'avoir. Tu es à mon goût, tu es belle sexy intelligente, du répondant. Tous ce que j'aime chez une femme telle que toi. Et s'il n'y avait pas Kristen, je crois que j'aurai pu tomber amoureux de toi. Mais on est mieux comme ça.

-oui, je voulais savoir si on avait vécu la même chose.

-au moins on ne discute pas de nos moitiés.

-Et en parlant de ça, tu sorts réellement avec elle.

-on voit où ça nous emmène rien de plus

-Ok

- Klaus, s'il t'embête encore dis-le-moi

-je peux me débrouiller seule

-je sais mais là, tu es enceinte. Tu es encore plus vulnérable.

-il me protège tu sais ça !

-oui, j'ai eu un avant goût….. Dis-moi ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu penses avoir assez de poche de sang pour finir le mois

-Une poche suffit, et en plus je mange naturellement donc ça va allez.

-Ok, et maintenant tu arrives à supporter le goût.

-non, pas du tout. Je m'adapte seulement à la situation. mon bébé en a besoin. Je suis là pour m'assuré qu'il ne manque de rien.

-Tu sais, on n'a pas encore parlé de ce qui se passera après l'accouchement où après que Klaus a eu ce qu'il voulait.

-Où veux-tu en venir.

-Je sais que ta maison te manque, tes amies aussi et le lycée. Tout te manque, si Klaus arrive à avoir ce collier et que tu veuilles retourner chez toi. Je t'appuierai et si tu le souhaites je resterai chez toi jusqu'à temps que toute menace sera éloignée.

-tu sais, je me suis habituée ici. Même si Klaus m'agace, je vous adore toi Rebecca et Elijah. Je vous aime tous les trois énormément, mais l'idée de retrouvé chez moi est tentant. En plus, si tu viens avec moi, c'est encore mieux. Mais d'abord, il faut que tu en parles avec Kristen. Elle ne va pas apprécier.

-qu'elle veuille ou pas. C'est mon rôle d'ami de confident et de grand-frère Bennett de te surveiller. Et de toute manière je ne serai pas 24/24h collé à toi. J'en suis sure que Damon sera là ainsi que Caroline et Lucy.

-Ok, on papote on papote mais rien n'ai fini !

-ça demande du temps et beaucoup d'attention

-comme l'amour

-Je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère dit Kristen qui arrivait derrière moi

-Non, on discutait de tout et de rien pendant qu'il me cuisinait quelque chose

-c'est bientôt prêt ! Je te le rapporterai dans ta chambre me dit-il.

-Ok, je vous laisse les tourtereaux dis-je en partant tout en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Maintenant tu l'as drague !

-Je n'ai pas à me justifié. On n'est pas un couple.

-Alors, on est quoi ? Dis-le moi parce que moi je suis perdue.

-Je croyais que l'on s'était mis d'accord pour ne rien précipité. Que l'on vivait au jour le jour. On verra bien où cela va nous emmener.

-Tu sais Kol, on a beau avoir l'éternité devant nous, je ne suis pas immortel comme toi. Je suis un simple vampire.

-Le chêne blanc peut aussi me tuer Kristen et puis depuis quand tu vis dans la peur ?

-Depuis que je ne suis plus toute seule Kol. Toi et ta famille vous êtes entouré d'ennemi et puis il y a cette sorcière enceinte d'un vampire, elle aussi vous attire des problèmes. On est en danger et c'est pour ça que j'aimerai officialiser notre relation. Je ne veux pas mourir en étant toute seule et surtout en ne sachant pas qui nous sommes l'un pour l'autre parce que moi je t'aime. J'aimerai savoir avant de quitté définitivement la terre si tu m'aimes.

-écoutes, ne me demande pas si je t'aime parce que je ne te le dirai jamais. Par contre dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je peux te le faire ressentir. Et c'est ce que je fais sans cesse quand tu es dans mes bras ou quand je te protège. On peut être en couple Kristen mais est-ce que ça va pourtant résoudre nos problèmes. Je doute que nous nous faisions mutuellement confiance et que nous nous sommes tous dit.

-c'est toi qui à un problème de confiance pas moi. Le problème vient uniquement de toi.

-ne me met pas tous nos problèmes sur le dos parce que si j'ai si peut confiance c'est de la tienne. Tu n'as pas cessé de me mentir de me pourchasser Kristen. Alors j'ai des bonnes raisons de ne pas donner toute ma confiance maintenant. Gagnes-là prouves moi que tu me mérites que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre sinon rien ne pourra être possible.

-Ok dit-elle en lui caressant de sa main la joue de Kol. Je sais que je suis capable de te prouver toutes ces choses. Mais, mets-si du tien. Ne me ferme pas ton cœur dit-elle en s'empressant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-En faite, il est où notre diner ? dit Kol en se séparant de Kristen.

-j'avais une notre faim et je sais que tu peux me contenter.

-d'abord, laisse-moi monter ça à Bonnie

-Elle peut chercher son repas toute seule

-Arrêtes d'être jalouse parce qu'avec moi ça ne va pas marcher. Bonnie est mon amie rien de plus.

-Ne me dis pas qu'elle ne te plait pas. Elle me fait penser à moi, il y a bien longtemps.

-Mais, elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville alors détresse. Montes dans ma chambre, fait coulé un bon bain et j'arrive.

-Laisse-moi le faire. Et toi prépare-nous un bain moussant bien bouillant.

-Ok, mais ne la stresse pas. Elle a eu une dure journée.

-Je sais comment bien me comporter dit-elle en prenant l'assiette et partie vitesse vampire vers ma chambre mais je n'y étais plus.

Rebecca, m'avais emmené de force au manoir des Salvatore.

-Je l'ai déjà vu Rebecca

-Lui, il veut te voir, alors fait un effort. Me dit-elle avant qu'elle ne parte à l'étage retrouvé Stephan.

Je soufflai, ne pouvant pas rentrée seule. Je m'avançais vers le salon tout doucement. Dès que je vis Damon assis en face du double d'Elena entrain de parler. Je me cachai et écouta la conversation.

-Bonnie va arriver donc fait vite.

-Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. ça m'obsédais maintenant je sais que c'est le cas.

-c'est tout ?

-Non, je sais que tu l'aimes elle et pas moi. Et je respecterai ton choix quand, je verrai qu'elle fait ton bonheur. C'est ce que je souhaite au-delà de mon bonheur. Je suis prête à renoncer à toi si c'est vraiment le mieux pour toi pour moi pour elle.

-Elle m'aime, et je sais que tu le sais

-oui dit-elle en baissant la tête. Mais…

-il n'y en a pas. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que moi Elena. Mieux que Stephan. Parce que nous sommes tous les deux tombés amoureux de Katherina. Tu ne pourras jamais être sure de notre amour car tu te demanderas toujours si c'est moi ou le premier double qu'il aime. trouve toi un homme qui aura connu que toi.

-Tel que Matt

-oui Matt par exemple.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas

-Je sais que tu peux être peste et collante. Ça fait partie de toi Elena. Oui, je peux te pardonné

-Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec elle Damon dit la double en se levant

-Merci, viens là dit-il en lui ouvrant les bras

La double se précipita vers Damon et pleura pendant quelque minute puis partie

Quelque minute plus tard après que le double soit partie, je suis sortie de ma cachette et je me positionnai dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Alors, la page Pétrova est bien fini dis-je pour qu'il se retourne vers moi.

-oui, et toi avec Kol ?

(….)

-Bonnie répond….di-il en même temps que je m'avançai vers lui

Je ne le laissai pas finir et l'embrassa puis je mis fin au baiser

-on n'est pas là pour parler de Kol mais pour que l'on se voit alors profitons-en. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi.

-Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jaloux de ce…

-Dis-toi juste qu'il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur et ça ira dis-je en posant mes mains sur son visage.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Tu en doutes ?

-ça me suffit plus

-c'est moi qui devrait dire ça Damon. Tu ne m'as jamais dit ses les trois mots. Si tu m'aimes autant que le dit c'est trois mots doivent être facile à dire. Non ?

-Je n'ai dit qu'à une seule personne et tu as vu le résultat.

-je ne suis pas Katherine

-ça je le sais ! mais qui mieux qu'eux toi pour briser mon cœur en mille morceaux. Je ne dirais ces mots si je suis sure que tu m'assures que tu m'aimes

-je croyais que tu en étais sure

-comme je te l'ai dit je veux une preuve de plus que les réactions de ton corps à mon touché

-je ne te dirai pas la première

-disons-le ensemble dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

-je ne suis pas bête, tu vas me laisser le dire la première.

-non

-je te connais Damon, tu aimes avoir le dernier mot

-tout comme toi ma little witchy dit-il en me caressant le visage d'une de ses mains libre. Son touché me fit frémir et je le savourerai en fermant les yeux

-je te l'ai déjà dis

-c'était sous le coup de la colère

-ne me force pas

-idem pour moi

-on est coincé

-oui

-peut-être que c'est mieux si nous le disons quand l'autre ne si attends pas

-ne tarde pas trop alors

-tu as l'éternité devant toi

-mais pas toi, je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps

-alors qu'est-ce que tu attends. Je t'avais dis qu'il ne fallait pas parler

-tu as raison dit-il en me happant les lèvres.

Le baiser durant quelques minutes dans lesquelles nos langues se cherchaient se touchaient jusqu'à perdre le souffle. Avec regret, je le repoussai pour de nouveau respirer mais Damon les repris. Je reculai jusqu'au mur et Damon rétrécissait l'écart pour me coller à nouveau mais cette fois ci je l'arrêtai avec mes bras

-Laisse-moi respiré,

-Désolé mais tu me rends fou dit-il en baissant mes bras pour mieux me coller et embrasser mon cou

-tu sais, je ne pensais jamais que ça allait arriver

-quoi dit-il entre deux petits bisous

-Toi et moi dis-je en ramenant le visage de Damon en face de moi. Et surtout que tu ressentes quelques choses pour moi autre que de la haine et de la tolérance. Je croyais que ce jour n'allait jamais arrivé. Le jour dis-je en lui donnant un baiser. Le jour où nos cœurs battraient ensemble.

-Soit plus clair

-le jour où tu m'aimeras autant que moi je le fais est arrivé

-Soit le encore plus

-Non dis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau

-tu me crèves le cœur Bonnie

-tu crèves aussi le mien en ne me le disant pas.

-disons que nos petits câlins me suffiront jusqu'à temps que tu voudras me le dire

-moi aussi dis-je en le regardant amoureusement. Mais mon regard dévia vers le bas. J'avais senti mon bébé bouger

-Quoi ?

-Il bouge dis-je en levant les yeux tout en souriant. C'est la première fois qu'il bouge autant. Il bouge de temps en temps mais là en dirait qu'il fait ça révolution. Donne-moi ta main

-Tu es sure que je peux ?

-Donnes là moi avant qu'il s'arrête dis-je en lui prenant pour la plaqué sur mon ventre

-C'est bizarre….il ne te fait pas mal ?

-Non dis-je en rigolant

-Tu dois avoir beaucoup de moment avec Kol comme ça

-ne parlons pas de lui. Hein. Ce moment là est à nous. Je suis là profite s'en

-Rien que de te voir de respirer ton parfum de pouvoir respirer le même oxygène que toi et de te touché me suffit. Mais, il y a quelque chose qui m'empêche d'être 100% heureux dit-il en prenant ma main et l'embrassa puis il s'éloigna de moi pour se servir un verre de Bourbon

-tu veux vraiment parler de Kol

-oui, mais pas seulement de ça dit-il avant d'avaler d'une traite son verre

-tu veux parler de quoi d'autre

-du bébé Bonnie

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Viens t'asseoir dit-il en se versant encore un verre puis il me rejoignit sur le canapé

-Tu me fais peur

-ce n'était pas dans mon intention. C'est jusque Kol plane sur notre bonheur et je suis extrêmement jaloux de lui pour t'avoir posséder comme j'aurais dues le faire. Lui il t'a à ses côtés tout le temps, il prend soin de toi comme j'aurai aimé le faire. Mais ce n'est pas le pire dans tout ça, il t'a donné ce que moi je ne pourrai jamais faire.

-tu parles de quoi ?

-un enfant

-Damon

-non écoutes-moi, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit de moi. Mais il ne l'a pas. Et je l'accepte parce que je tiens réellement à toi. Tu es la seule personne en qui je tiens aussi fort Bonnie et si tu le veux je pourrais être son père

-tu l'es déjà Damon dis-je en pleurant. Je ne pouvais plus lui caché plus longtemps en plus il était si triste que mon bébé était de Kol et non de lui. C'était trop dur…

-non c'est Kol

-non, Kol et moi nous avons…..nous n'avons jamais rien fait que s'embrasser. Tu es le seul homme a m'avoir touché Damon

-tu délires

-non, croies moi

-POURQUOI ME L'AVOIR CACHE AUSSI LONGTEMPS SI C'EST MOI LE PERE ?

-Pour ça dis-je en me levant les bras. Et puis tu m'aurais forcé à partir de chez Kol alors que seulement eux peuvent me protéger de toutes ses créatures qui veulent notre bébé. Il fallait que je pense à notre bébé avant nous avant moi.

-Tu n'aurais pas dues

-Pas dues ? On n'était pas ensemble….tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire que ça serait toujours Elena et tu voulais que je te le dise. J'étais tellement anéantie meurtrie et de savoir que j'étais enceinte de toi alors que toi tu me détestais. Je ne voulais pas souffrir à nouveau parce que tu aurais nier en bloque qu'il était de toi.

-il est autant qu'à moi qu'à toi. J'aurais du le savoir. Ça aurait dues être moi à tes côtés aux visites chez le gynéco. Prendre soin de toi, tu m'as volé tous ça

-oui, j'aurais due. Mais j'étais en colère si en colère que je te haïssais toi et Elena et je le regrette

-il est trop tard dit-il en se levant puis bu son verre et se versa un autre verre

-trop tard pour quoi,

-pour avoir des regrets

-je comprendrai si tu es fâché et que tu ne veux plus avoir à faire à moi

-ne dis pas n'importe quoi dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Je suis peut-être énervé, mais ça ne va en rien altérer mes sentiments envers toi. Seulement, je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance.

-c'était pour la bonne cause. Je dois le protéger

-moi je pouvais le faire

-jusqu'à quand ? Dis-le-moi Damon ! Ils seront beaucoup trop forts pour toi. Et tu te tuerais de manière définitive. As-tu pensé ce que je ressentirai sans toi ? Non

-Au moins je mourrais de manière digne. Pour les personnes que j'aime

-c'est suicidaire tout comme Elena était à une époque.

(…)

-laisse Klaus Kol Elijah et Rebecca respecter leur part du marché

-Et Kol

-Quoi

-il se passe quoi entre vous deux

-Rien, il est comme un frère. Il est mon ami

-comment peux-tu être ami avec lui

-Stephan est bien dingue de Becca. Moi je peux être amie avec Kol. Il n'est pas celui que tu crois.

-Je ne peux pas supporter qu'il soit si proche de toi

-il n'a rien entre lui et moi. Fait moi confiance. Un minimum

-je…..

-Désolée de vous interrompre dit Rebecca en apparaissant dans le salon. Mais, il faut que l'on parte.

-il vaudrait mieux dit Damon. On reprendra cette conversation demain

-Je ne…

-tu viendras m'ordonna-t-il sinon, je viendrai te chercher

-Elle viendra dit Rebecca. Allez viens me dit-elle en me prenant par le bras


	13. Chapter 13 : nouvelle menace

**Voici le 13 ème chapitre: j'ai eu du mal à écrire à cause du manque d'inspiration du à la fin de la saison 4 de Tvd. Mais pas de manique je continuerai ma fic et en écrire d'autre. Je ne me lasserai jamais d'écrire et de lire les fanfictions BAMON.**

**Bonne lecture et les commentaires qui soient bon ou négatif sont les biens venues. Bsx**

Au moment nous nous apprêtons à prendre le chemin du retour, le téléphone de Kristen sonna dans le salon du manoir des Mickaelson. Cette dernière se précipita pour descendre. Mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille tout elle regardait le numéro qui s'était affiché. Ne connaissant pas ce numéro, Kristen arbora un air méfiant quant-elle décida à décrocher. Son souffle devient cours en attendant que la personne parle la première, Kristen stressa.

-Salut ma belle !

Kristen se tétanisa sur place. Elle fut étonnée d'entendre cette voix. Elle prit une inspiration et répondit :

-Comment as-tu eu mon numéro de téléphone dit-elle en chuchotant.

-Oh, tu sais j'ai gardé certain contacte. Tu t'es établit où ?

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Du calme Kristen ! Je voulais juste te rendre visite histoire d'évoquée le bon vieux temps. New york n'est plus la ville de la dépravation des années 60. Je m'ennuis, il me faut de l'action et qui mieux que toi peux m'aider à m'amuser. Alors où peut-on se retrouver ?

-Mystic-Falls…..Je suis à Mystic falls avec la famille Originales

-Ne me dit pas que tu es encore obsédé par eux ? dit-elle en souriant. Si tu veux un coup de main, je serai enchantée de leur faire mordre la poussière

-Je t'ai aussi vengée Millie.

-Et je t'en suis très reconnaissante, mais il est peut-être temps pour moi de faire ma propre vengeance. Et si toi tu es là pour continuer à les torturés je pourrais te rapporter du renfort

-Ce n'est pas le cas

-Alors pourquoi tu es avec eux alors ?

- ça ne te regarde pas

-Peut-être que toi, tu ne veux plus te venger Kriss. Mais moi ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Et je ne souhaite pas te blesser si je compte exécuter un potentiel plan de vengeance. Tu es ma plus vieille amie.

-Je t'ai vengé pendant des longues années sans relâche soit satisfaite…Moi je le suis et ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis heureuse aujourd'hui. Ne deviens pas comme moi amère. Je recommence justement à vivre.

-Je ne le serai jamais tant que je n'aurai pas au creux de ma main leur cœur ensanglanté….Je t'ai laissé faire à l'époque parce que j'étais effrayé par eux mais maintenant…. avec toutes les horreurs que j'ai vu. Je me sens capable. Je t'admire beaucoup pour ta persévérance d'an temps et pour le faite que tu es pu passer à autre chose. Tu mérites d'être heureuse. Mais

-Alors ne t'approche pas d'eux dit-Kristen en la coupant

-Pourquoi ?

(…)

-Ne me dis pas que tu es toujours amoureuse de ce crétin de Kol Mickaelson. Tu ne peux pas Kriss, pas lui, pas eux. Tu dois faire honte à toute ta famille. Tu me fais honte.

-Pour une fois que je pense à mon bonheur. Pour une fois que je vis uniquement pour moi, je ne veux pas que tu gâches tout. Ne viens pas.

-Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de venir Kriss. Je serais en ville d'ici deux ou trois jours. Tu n'as pas intérêts à changer de téléphone. Si tu oses le faire, je pourrais faire une entrée fracassante dans le beau manoir des Mickaelson.

-Comment le sais-tu qu'ils en ont un ?

-Les vampires, les loups garous parlent. Je sais des choses. Restes près de ton mobile, je t'appellerai dès que je serai là

(…)

-Bye Bye Kristen dit Millicent en raccrochant.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Kol sortait de ma chambre pour descendre l'escalier

-Tu sais où est passé Bonnie ?

-Non, pourquoi dit-elle en ranger son téléphone dans sa poche

-je m'inquiète pour elle

-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire. C'est une sorcière, tu devrais mettre toute ton attention sur moi dit-elle en se précipitant sur lui. Elle le poussa sur le canapé pour le chevaucher.

Ne penses plus qu'à moi durant les dernières heures de la journée

-ça ne sera pas difficile dit-il en rapprochant la tête de Kriss près de la sienne à l'aide de sa main droite puis prit avidement ses lèvres.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions de retour.

Et comme à son habitude Rebecca me laissa dans l'entrée pour montée à l'étage pendant que moi, je me dirigeais vers le salon. Ce que je vis me surprit. Pas dans le sens étonnée où je m'attendais pas à voir Kol et Kristen dans une situation pareille mais plutôt dans le sens ou je n'aurais jamais cru Kol aussi tendre avec Kristen. Je pensais que leur rapport était très brutal mais en faite non, tout était doux et lent même très lent. Je commençais à faire un pas en arrière mais quelqu'un se postait derrière moi. Je me retournai, et c'est là que je vis Klaus qui me souriait.

-Miss Bennett est une voyeuriste dit-il fort, ce qui fit arrêter Kol et Kristen. Kol leva la tête et me regarda tout en donnant les vêtements de Kristen pour qu'elle se rhabille. « vous savez qu'il y a plus de chambre qu'il n'en faut ici »

-tais toi Klaus dit Kristen en mettant son chemisier

-Ne fais pas ta maligne sous prétexte que tu es sous la coupe de Kol. Tu sais très bien que ça ne m'empêche pas de faire ce que je veux.

-Klaus… dit Kol qui s'était déjà habiller. Laisses la tranquille, va faire mumuse avec miss Gilbert. Bonnie, on monte dit-il en me prenant par le bras vers les escaliers.

-Après tu descendras me voir my witchy dit Klaus. En l'entendant je roulais les yeux tout en montant l'escalier en emboitant le pas de Kol.

Arrivée dans ma chambre Kol me fixa.

Je souffla et prononça :

-désolée de vous avoir dérangé ! Dis-je en touchant mon ventre.

J'avais l'impression que mes paroles ne l'avaient pas atteins parce qu'il ne bougeait pas. Il se contentait de me regarder très durement. Je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'il était en colère contre moi pour être sortie sans le prévenir. Il ne disait rien continuant à me regarder de ses beaux yeux noisette remplis d'inquiétude et de rage.

J'inspirai et expira fortement et m'approcha de lui mais il fit un pas arrière,

-je ne m'excuserai pas Kol. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

(….)

-Rebecca voulait juste que je l'accompagne acheter des fringues. Et au final, elle n'a rien acheté. Tu peux lui demander.

(….)

-tu vas rester longtemps à ne rien dire

-oui tant que tu me diras pas la vérité

-je ne te mens pas et d'ailleurs je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre

-Bonnie a raison, elle n'a aucun compte à te rendre petit frère dit Rebecca qui rentra sans prévenir dans ma chambre. C'est à moi de m'excuser de vouloir monopoliser Bonnie c'est dernier temps. C'est la première fois que j'ai une amie fille. J'aime faire les choses bien et quoi de mieux de faire les boutiques.

-elles sont où les fringues

-Rien trouvés, On ira demain en dehors de la ville pour faire du shopping

-Bonnie est enceinte, alors ne la fatigue pas trop

-Je ne suis pas malade

-tu as fait un malaise la dernière fois dit il en se rapprochant de moi pour planter ses yeux dans les miens. Tu as bu aujourd'hui ? dit-il soudainement

-Non, je me sens bien

-il ou elle en a besoin, je reviens avec une poche de sang

-Eh bien, il est remonté dit Rebecca qui s'asseyait sur mon lit tout en regardant son frère disparaitre.

-Il s'inquiète tout simplement même si je trouve ça un peu excessif

-Kol tiens à toi, donc toutes ses réactions le seront. Il faut que tu t-y habitues et pour revenir à Damon et Stephan. ils nous rejoindront en dehors de la ville.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien mais ça nous arrange, on pourra les faire dépenser pour nous.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de fringue, je veux juste que les choses reviennent dans l'ordre.

-Tous à changé Bonnie. Depuis que tu es lié à Damon et à nous toute ta vie a changé. Il faut que tu t-y habitue. Tout comme tu l'as dit à Elena.

-Je le sais mais un peu de normalité ne me ferais pas de mal dis-je en m'asseyant aux côtés de Rebecca

-Demain, tu auras ce moment de normalité avec les Salvatore et moi dit-elle en me prenant la main. Je te le promets

-Merci…c'est moi ou tu commences à m'apprécier

-Je t'apprécie et ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde

-Je suis très flatté et idem pour moi. Tu es une fille sympathique

Rebecca souri puis parti.

Deux minutes plus tard, Kol réapparu

-tiens ! Bois ça

-merci dis-je en prenant la tasse rempli de sang

-tu sais que je ne partirai pas si tu l'as termine pas devant moi

-c'est écœurant donc s'il te plait donne moi le temps

-Tu sais que j'ai tout mon temps, mais Elena non. Klaus lui rend une petite visite

-Ok dis-je en buvant cul sec tout en grimaçant

-Même si elle n'est plus la Elena que tu as connue tu feras tout pour rien ne lui arrive ? Hein

-Je n'aime surtout pas la méchanceté gratuite et voir mon entourage souffrir rien de plus

-Tu es beaucoup trop gentille ma belle. J'espère seulement que tu ne vas pas le regretter dit-il en la lassant passer.

-Merci dis-je en sortant

-Attendant

-Quoi ?

-Je te demande juste de faire attention à toi dit-il en caressant mon menton

-Je sais mais laisse-moi avoir mon propre jardin secret à l'avenir

-Bien du moment que tu fais tout pour ne pas te mettre et nous mettre en danger

- t'inquiète dis-je en allant vers la chambre qu'occupait Elena mais Klaus en sorti et me fit signe de le suivre

-On ne peut pas se parler plus tard, je vais voir comment se porte Elena

-Elle va très bien. et je te rappelle que tu devais faire des choses pour moi

-j'essaye

-essayer ce n'est pas assez dit-il énervé tout en s'approchant de moi mais Kol s'interposa entre moi et Klaus

-Elle est enceinte et je te rappel qu'elle porte en elle la personne qui pourra changer à tout jamais le rôle que tu as dans le monde surnaturel que se soit en bien ou en mal. Si je serais toi, j'éviterai de porter la main sur elle. Ils sont notre plus grande chance de vivre pendant des millions d'année et de conquérir le monde.

Klaus sourit puis en une fraction de seconde il envoya Kol contre un mur et s'approcha de moi.

-Allons dans un endroit où on sera seul

-Non

-Ma patience à des limites Bonnie dit-il en me faisant reculer contre le mur derrière moi. Emmène-nous dans la vieille maison des sorcières dit-il en mettant sa main droite autour de mon cou.

-tu sais très bien qu'elles ne me font plus confiance.

- Alors trouves-nous un autre endroit dit-il en en resserrant son emprise sur moi. Soudain, il se trouva projeter à quelque mettre. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend

-Je n'ai rien fait c'est le bébé. Il n'apprécie pas la manière dont tu agis avec moi. Soit c'est ici ou sais nulle part choisit Klaus dis-je en descendant les escaliers.

Quelque seconde plus tard, je fus rejointe par Klaus puis par Kol.

-Alors ?

-ça avance tes recherches ?

-honnêtement je n'ai rien fait depuis que je t'ai dit que je vais t'aider. Mais à partir de maintenant, je vais tenir parole si en contre partie tu ne t'avises plus à poser tes mains sur moi. Parce que la prochaine fois je ne répondrais plus de moi même si ça provoquerait la fin de notre marché. Je n'ai jamais supporté que quiconque pose la main sur moi tu seras ni la première ni la dernière personne qui me frappera parce que personne je dis bien personne ne me frappera. Est-ce que j'ai bien été claire Klaus.

-tant que tu fais ce pourquoi, toute tes ascendantes ont eut toutes leurs capacités c'est-à-dire maintenir l'équilibre de la nature. Et moi tu vois je ne suis pas très équilibré, je ne suis pas en toute possession de mes capacités. Tu vas alors réparer ce que ma garce de mère a fait pour me contrôler. Elle a bridé mes capacités de loup garou. Sans ça, même si tu portes en toi mon pire ennemi ou allié je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de toi. et tu sais comment je peux être froid impulsif dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je me retrouvais dès lors entre le canapé et Klaus : et ce n'est pas une sorcière Bennett qui me fera renoncer à ce que j'ai le plus cher. Je suis le King, et j'aime écraser et tué ce qui sont en travers de mon chemin. Ne me cherche pas, fais ce que je t'ai demandé et tu auras ma clémence Bonnie. Je ne suis ni Kol Elijah et Rebecca, je n'ai pas de cœur dit-il avec rage. Puis il recula fit demi tour et sourit ironiquement : On est d'accord

-oui

-Bien mais toi au travail. Kol suit moi, on doit rendre une visite à ma tendre Caroline.

-Kol

-Je sais ne t'inquiète pas dit-il en lui souriant

Je les regardais partir tout en reprenant difficilement le contrôle de moi-même. J'avais eu si peur. Klaus avait réussit à me terrifié grâce à ses mots et son regard acérés de plein de rancœur de rage et d'envie destructrice. Un vent frais passa dans la pièce me fis reprendre conscience et le claquement de la porte me fit comprendre que Kristen était parti. J'étais donc seule dans le manoir comme Rebecca était partie. Mais je n'oubliais pas Elena, seulement l'envie de lui parler dans mon état émotionnel était assez risqué. Je m'apprêtais donc à monter mais mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

-Allo ?

-Bonnie, on peut se voir

-je suis fatiguée Jer

-Ce n'est pas pour moi mais Matt ! Il a besoin d'une amie et je sais que vous êtes assez proche donc…

-Vous êtes où ?

-Au grill

-J'arrive d'ici une minute.

Je raccrochai et envoya un texto à Kol et Rebecca pour lui dire où j'allais partir. La seconde après j'étais en grill cherchant Matt et Jérémy mais ma vue fut entravé par le corps d'un inconnu. Mais son parfum vint très vite à moi. Je ne pu qu'esquisser un sourire

-Damon laisse-moi passé dis-je en levant les yeux

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette heure ci au grill ?

-Et toi ?

-Réponds moi ?

-Matt a besoin de moi alors laisse-moi passer

-très bien mais je t'accompagne

-Non

-pourquoi ?

-Matt et Jer ne t'aiment pas alors non

-Tu n'iras nulle par alors. Je te raccompagne dans ta nouvelle demeure

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça Damon dis-je en retirant sa main sur mon bras. Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce qui est bon pour moi

-Tant que tu porteras mon enfant Bonnie, tu suivras mes règles. Tu m'as assez mis à l'écart depuis le début

-A qui la faute

(…)

Je soupira, j'en avais assez d'avoir la même discussion avec lui. Il fallait y mettre fin

-Je ne veux pas me disputé avec toi à chaque fois qu'on a l'occasion de ce voir. C'est tellement rare et rien que d'être en mauvais terme avec toi me fait terriblement souffrir. Je sais que pour toi c'est pareil, ça t'agace. Alors, laisse-moi passer, laisse-moi voir mon ami Matt. Si tu veux écouter notre conversation fait le mais reste à une distance raisonnable. Et après si tu veux tu me raccompagneras.

-à deux chaises ça me va ! Je n'ai pas confiance au Petit Gilbert dit-il en me regardant d'un regard froid presque indifférent puis se décala. Je comprenais qu'il essayait de ce contenir pour ne m'insulté et me prendre de force pour me ramener chez Klaus. Il faisait des efforts et c'est-ce que j'appréciais

-merci

A quelque centaine de mètre de là, Kristen était en compagnie d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'année cheveux court brune doté d'yeux vert émeraude.

-tu m'as menti

-pourquoi tu dis ça

-tu savais déjà où je me trouvais et tu étais déjà sur place

-et alors, le principal est que je sois devant toi Kriss

-Mais le problème Millie est que je n'ai aucune envie de te voir. Tu fais parti du passé que je ne souhaite pas m'en souvenir

Millie sourit

-Je croyais que tu m'appréciais

-Je t'apprécie dit Kristen en s'approchant de Millicent. Mais Millie recula

-Tu vois je voulais vraiment passer de bon moment avec toi Kristen. Ma seule véritable amie, mais je vois que mon amitié pour toi n'est pas réciproque. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais réfréner mais envie pour toi. Tu n'es désormais plus un obstacle pour moi ma Jolie. Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à torturer les Mickaelson mais sur tout Kol. Le beau Kol Mickaelson.

- ne t'approche pas de lui dit-elle en prenant par la gorges Mille puis la lança à quelque mètres

Millicent rigola à gorge déployé tout en se relevant

-tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner Kristen. Si j'ai envie de dépecer les Mickaelson je le ferai et avec énormément de plaisir et de lenteur devant toi. Toute personne qui voudront se venger d'eux auront le loisir de leur mettre une raclé et c'est moi qui en poignardera leur cœur sec et mort rempli du sang de ma famille et de la tienne. Tant que je n'aurais pas satisfaction je ne quitterai pas cette ville et ferai de ta vie un véritable enfer ma belle. Souhaites-moi la bienvenue Kriss dit-elle en lui susurrant à l'oreille.

(…)

-Ne t'inquiète pas nos chemins se recroiseront plutôt que tu ne le penses. Bye Kristen dit-elle en partant dans la pénombre de la nuit.

-Salut les mecs

-Bonnie dit Matt en se retournant vers moi. Il ne perdit aucune seconde pour m'enlacer. Tu deviens réellement de plus en plus belle et radieuse. Tu devrais être toujours enceinte.

-Non merci, c'est fatiguant mais sa me remplie de joie et plein d'autre sentiment que j'aimerai ne pas ressentir. Bref, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir.

-Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin

-Si dis-je en souriant

-Moi si ! je refuse que Bonnie t'enlace dit Damon assis à deux table de nous

Je me dégageai de Matt et fit les gros yeux à Damon pour qu'il arrête. Mais Damon ne l'entendit de cette oreille et se leva et se mit entre Jérémy et moi.

-Qu'est-ce-qui te prends ?

-Tu ne vois pas que tous ce qu'il veut est de te ploter

-tu dis n'importe quoi

-il te dévore des yeux

-et en quoi ça te gêne. Bonnie n'est à personne et surement pas à toi dit Jérémy

-Damon tais-toi et viens t'asseoir avec nous. Mais surtout tais-toi dis-je en mettant mes mains sur son torse. Je pris sa main et le fit s'asseoir à mes côtés. En face de nous Matt et Jérémy étaient assis. Désolée Jer, pour le comportement de Damon

-c'est pas grave dit-il en me souriant tout en prenant ma main que je retira rapidement en entendant le grognement de Damon.

-Alors Matt, Jérémy m'a dit que ce n'était pas la grande forme.

-Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Vicky

-Désolée, j'ai complètement oublié. Je comprends ta douleur Gram's et mes parents me manquent terriblement. Mais n'oublie pas que tu nous as.

-ce n'est pas la même chose

-Je sais. Et c'est dernier temps j'ai complètement oublié que Care ma cousine Tyler et toi avaient besoin de moi tout autant que j'avais besoin de vous dans ma vie. Je n'avais pas le droit de laisser tomber, de vouloir tout oublié. Parce que même si je vous en vœux de n'avoir pas fait assez attention à moi, vous faites partie de ma famille.

Matt sourit : c'est bon de parler avec toi de te voir de te savoir heureuse et épanouie. Tu me redonnes espoir Bonnie.

-Les amis sont faits pour ça non.

-tu es de loin la meilleure. On devrait se voir plus souvent comme tu ne m'es plus les pieds en cours.

-Care me donne les cours et m'aide pour les exams comme je l'ai passe en candidat libre. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous. Ça sera sympa.

-ça j'aimerai bien

-Caroline à du te dire qu'il y a une fête prévue au Grill dans deux semaines dit Jérémy pour attirer mon attention sur lui

-Non, mais je ne crois pas que dans mon état je puisse allez à cette soirée

-tout le monde sera là et on pourra parler

-Elle est prise dit Damon en me coupant. Et surtout elle est enceinte.

- ça ne change rien pour moi. Bonnie est toujours aussi importante pour moi dit-il en me fixant.

-Jer, Damon a raison. Et je pensais qu'entre nous tout était bien clair. s'il ne sait rien passé avant il ne se passera rien maintenant.

-Mais..

-Rien Jérémy, ce qu'il peut exister entre toi et moi : ça ne pourrait qu'être qu'une simple complicité. Je n'ai qu'aimé une seule personne dans ma vie et je n'ai bien peur qu'il le restera à tout jamais malgré tout le mal qu'il m'a fait dis-je en regardant Damon.

-ne me dit pas que…

-Jérémy, Bonnie à le droit d'aimer qui elle veut ok. Viens on va faire un tour dit-il en prenant sa veste puis tira le frère d'Elena vers la sortie.

-Non !

-On sort allez viens dit Matt dit-il en poussant Jérémy en dehors du grill

-qu'est-ce qui te prends de laisser Bonnie avec ce taré de vampire

-parce que même si je ne fais pas confiance en Damon. Je fais confiance au choix de Bonnie. Elle sait se battre alors ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. et puis la manière dont Damon la regarde, je ne pense pas qu'il lui fera du mal. Il a l'air tout aussi atteint que Bonnie. C'est deux là s'aiment alors laisses les !

-Je ne peux pas parce que moi aussi j'aime Bonnie

-Visiblement elle n'est pas faite pour toi alors fait toi une raison

-Je ne….

Il s'arrêtait de parler en me voyant sortir avec Damon.

-Je devrais rentrer

-Attends avant que je te raccompagne

-je t'écoute

-Je ne suis pas habituer à dire les trois petits mots que tu souhaites m'entendre dire. Pas après ce que je viens d'apprendre mais je peux te le faire ressentir encore et encore tant de fois que tu le souhaiteras dit-il en me caressant mon visage de son pouce puis déposa ses douces lèvres suaves sur les miennes. Je ne pu m'empêcher de répondre à son baiser et gémir de contentement. Cependant, il mit un terme rapidement pour continuer à parler. De toutes manières je ne peux pas me lasser de t'embrasser car tes lèvres m'appartiennent Bonnie dit-il en les caressant. Tu m'appartiens et je ferai mon possible pour que tu restes auprès de moi. Ça prendra du temps mais on y arrivera. Même si je dois tuer. Seul toi le bébé compte pour moi.

-embrasse-moi

-tu dois rentrée, il se fait tard.

-je l'ai prévenue donc. Embrasse-moi

-on se voit demain dit Damon en m'embrassant dans le cou puis sur le front. On y va dit-il en mettant son bras sur mes épaules puis me rapprocha de son torse tout en marchant. Je humai son odeur et regarda Damon tout en souriant.

-Entre dit-il en ouvrant la porte de sa voiture

-merci

-Tu vois, ils s'aiment alors tu laisses les tranquilles dit Matt en me regardant monter dans la voiture de Damon

-Je te laisse, demain il y a cours…

-Attends !

-je ne ferai pas de bêtises à demain dit Jérémy.

-Ok, mais appelle-moi si besoin

Jérémy se contenta de faire un signe puis s'engouffra dans les rues sombres de Mystics falls.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, la voiture de Damon stationna,

-tu es arrivée

-je sais mais c'est si difficile de te quitter

-dis-toi que demain c'est dans quelque heure. Plutôt tu seras au lit et plutôt on se reverra.

-ok ! dis-je en me penchant vers lui mais il tourna la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Si nous commençons je ne pourrais pas te laisser partir donc, descend et entre chez Klaus.

-Bien dis-je en caressant son visage. A demain. Puis je descendis de la voiture puis marcha doucement vers le perron et monta les escaliers avec difficulté.

Damon apparu à mes côtés et m'aida à monté

-Je devrais….. dit-il lorsqu'il arrive devant l'immense porte du manoir des Mickaelson.

-on t'attendait dit Kol tout en ouvrant brusquement la porte. Il me regarda puis Damon et ne s'empêcha pas de demander : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là

-il me raccompagnait juste. On s'est croisé au Grill…

-Entre, le diner t'attends dans la cuisine. J'arrive!

-Bye Damon

-Bye Jugdy dit-il en me souriant. Puis il allait partir mais Kol le retenait

-Elle vous aime même si je le ne le comprend et ne supporte pas. Je sais qu'elle vous aime. Aucun de nous deux ne l'a mérite. Et je ne sais pour quelle raison, elle vous a choisit alors qu'il y a des milliards d'homme sur cette foutu Planète

-Et alors ? je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde dit Damon en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne lui faites surtout pas mal, sinon je ferai de votre vie un véritable enfer.

Damon rigola nerveusement : c'est déjà le cas tant que vous lui tournerez autour

-Elle est toute aussi importante pour vous que pour moi. Elle fait partie intégrante de ma vie Damon, je ne compte pas la laisser partir parce que vous ne me supportez pas. Et je ne vous cache pas que c'est réciproque. Je me battrai pour sa sécurité que vous le voulez ou non. Si vous voulez qu'elle aille bien et mon bébé aussi vous devez me laisser faire en vous mettant en retrait.

-c'est mon bébé pas le votre dit-il avec rage et poussa Kol contre la porte fermée.

-qu'est-ce qui vous faites dire que c'est le votre ? dit Kol en poussant Damon loin de lui.

-Elle me là dit. Que Bonnie ou votre famille le veulent ou non, si qui que se soit plus fort que moi s'en prend à ma femme et à mon fils, je les protègerais. et ce même si j'en mourrais dit-il en frappant fortement contre la porte puis recula tout en passant ses doigts frénétiquement dans sa chevelure. On est dans le même panier Kol, on veut tous les deux protéger Bonnie. Ne marchez pas sur mes plates bandes et j'en ferai de même. Et un petit conseil, ne la touchez pas d'un millimètre sinon je vous tue.

-Je vous tuerai si je vois une larme couler de ses yeux encore une fois à cause de vous. dit Kol en s'avançant vers lui. Il allait pousser Damon mais la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Elijah.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Kol ?

Kol souri : Rien qu'une légère mise au point entre de bon pote hein Damon dit-il en frappant son épaule d'une manière assez violente. Il allait partir. On rentre dit-il en passant la porte après son frère puis ferma la porte.

Damon cria de rage puis partit faire un tour. Il ne rentra qu'au levé du jour.

A neuf heures du matin,

J'étais assise sur mon lit entrain de mettre mes chaussures lorsque que deux coups francs retentir dans ma chambre. Je levai la tête et cria :

-entrée

-c'est moi

-Entre Kol dis-je en souriant

-il faut que l'on parle dit-il en employant un ton assez sérieux

-Oui

-Pourquoi as-tu dis la vérité à Damon

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Il me la dit hier. Il était en ragé Bonnie. On aura déjà assez à faire avec tous les êtres surnaturels qui arriveront sous peu, je ne veux pas qu'il complique les choses. Alors calme le une bonne fois pour toute sinon, je m'occuperai de lui. Et je ne te cache pas que ça sera une partie de plaisir.

-il fait déjà de gros effort en acceptant que je reste ici. Alors laisse-lui du temps.

-il veut se battre contre des êtres surnaturelles qui ont deux fois plus de son âges c'est du suicide. J'en suis sure que tu ne veux pas qu'il meurt définitivement. Alors fais lui comprendre. Je ne te le répéterai pas éternellement mais il faut que tu arrives à dire à ton vampire de pacotille de se tenir loin de la zone de combat et de toi.

-tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? Même moi, la femme qui dit ressentir de l'affection je n'arrive pas à lui faire comprendre que c'est dangereux pour lui. Tous ce qui compte c'est notre sécurité et je le comprends j'aurai fait la même chose. C'est égoïste je le sais mais qui peut le blâmer de l'être. Il est impulsif mais très intelligent, il sera à moment où à un autre il se mettre à l'écart.

-Et si ça n'arrive pas, je devrais…

-non ! on fera avec, on laissera participer à une certaine mesure. Il nous sera une grande d'aide, il est fort et agile et intelligent. De toutes les manières on n'est pas encore arrivé là. On verra bien au moment venue dis-je en me levant.

-Tu vas où ?

-Faire du shopping tu t'en souviens

-oui avec becca…

-on passera surement la journée donc ne prépare rien pour moi.

-ok, mais avant de partir prend une tasse de sang. Je me sentirai plus à l'aise si tu avais au moins ça dans le ventre.

-Ok papa Kol dis-je en souriant.

-il faut que tu sois vigilante c'est tout.

-Je sais dis-je en sortant de ma chambre suivi de Kol.

Pendant ce temps là, Caroline et Lucy arrivèrent au manoir des Salvatore. Caroline remarqua que les deux frères s'étaient mis sur le 31.

-vous allez où comme ça si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? dit Caroline

-on va rejoindre Rebecca et Bonnie dans une ville voisine pourquoi

-non comme ça dit Caroline.

-et pourquoi vous êtes là toutes les deux s'enquit Stephan

-on n'a pas eu le temps de parler depuis le bal donc on s'est dit Care et moi qu'il serait peut-être temps de discuter de ce qui ne sait pas passé à cette soirée. En plus Klaus et Kol sont passés nous rendre une petite visite amicale

-Et ?

-Rien, ils sont restés très courtois.

-pourquoi chercher la petite bête où il n'y en a pas dit Damon en buvant dans son verre de sang

-tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'ils fassent une trêve, alors que leur but est d'avoir Elena. Pourquoi ne pas avoir attaqué ? ils étaient en supériorité numérique, ils auraient pu faire le sacrifice ou kidnapper Elena. Mais ils n'ont rien fait.

-Peut-être que l'on se goure depuis le début dit Stephan

-qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça dit Damon

-Peut-être que c'est Bonnie depuis le début. Elena n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ? Ils ont Bonnie car, elle est enceinte de cet abrutis de Kol. Alors point barre.

-c'est une sorcière avant tout Damon, elle peut leur servir à faire quelque sort. Une sorcière est toujours utile.

-n'oublis pas que le plus important pour Klaus c'est ses saletés d'hybrides

-Damon marque un point dit Lucy. Je m'inquiète pour Bonnie mais en voyant Elijah et Kol s'occuper d'elle. Mon inquiétude est moindre mais j'ai l'impression qu'un truc louche se trame derrière cette fameuse trêve.

-Je suis d'accord avec Lucy. Et puis, on veille sur Bonnie. On est en contacte régulièrement donc tant qu'il n'y a rien d'alarmant on ne réagit pas. Même si sa me tracasse comme même de la laisser vivre là-bas.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire Blondy dit Damon en regardant le reste du sang dans son verre.

-Bref dit Caroline en ne faisant pas attention à Damon. Le plus étrange selon moi c'est le comportement bizarre d'Elena depuis le bal. Elena est différente, je ne la comprends plus. Il me semble qu'Elijah l'a prit à part durant le bal.

-et alors, elle est toujours là. Je ne vois pas où est le problème dit Damon s'en fichant du sort du doppleanger.

-peut-être qu'ils lui ont fait quelque chose à ce moment là dit Caroline

-Comment ? En plus sans sorcière. Bonnie était toujours auprès de moi à part quant-elle est partie au toilette. Donc, rien n'a pu lui arrivé. Et de toute façon elle a toujours ainsi

-Caroline, je ne peux t'appuyer pas mes rapports avec Elena ce limite à un bonjour/au revoir.

-ce n'est pas grave Stephan

-on va être en retard

-on va vous laissez mais réfléchissez y et donnez de notre part un gros câlin à Bonnie

-ça ne me gêne aucunement. Raison de plus pour l'embrasser dit Damon en sortant du manoir

-pourquoi, il dit ça dit Caroline

-C'est Damon. Ne cherche pas à comprendre.

-tu nous dirais s'il se passait quelque chose entre Bonnie et Damon

-Bien sure Lucy. Claquez la porte en partant dit-il en sortant en courant pour rejoindre Damon dans sa camaro.

-J'ai l'impression que Damon sait pour Bonnie et le bébé. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est si irrité de voir Bonnie chez Kol.

-Tu as raison Care. Mais se n'a aucun sens. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache.

-Damon peut être très persévérant quant-il veut quelque chose crois en mon expérience. En plus tu sais que Bonnie est hyper dingue de Damon et lui il l'aime. Je pense que tous ça fait qu'elle n'a pas eu le courage de lui mentir plus. Où bien ils sont tout bêtement mis ensemble. Et Damon ne supporte tout simplement pas qu'elle reste vivre chez nos pires ennemis

-Peut-être les deux. Franchement, je ne sais plus rien. On devrait y aller parce qu'ici ça me donne la chair de poule dit Lucy

-Ok Allons-y

Une heure plus tard,

Dans un bar à une demie heure de ma ville natal, Millie sirotais un mojito. Mystic falls lui plaisait bien, les habitants étaient très accueillants et le sang frais était délicieux. Elle comptait rester pas mal de temps ici malgré la mise en garde de Kristen. Cette dernière lui envoyait des textos à répétitions depuis hier afin qu'elle quitte la ville. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle allait prévenir Kol et Klaus de sa présence. Mais, elle s'en fichait royalement, qu'elle les emmène vers elle. Elle lui facilitait le travail, elle n'aura plus qu'à les tuer silencieusement et lentement. Elle voulait les entendre agoniser, qu'ils la supplient d'abréger leur souffrance. Elle attend ce moment avec tellement d'impatience que si c'était aujourd'hui ou dans un an, l'attente d'avoir leur cœur dans sa paume était déjà beaucoup trop long.

Un rictus s'affichait sur son joli minois en y pensant. La vengeance est un plat qui se mangeait froid. La vengeance alimentait sa vie depuis sa transformation et ça va continuer durant des millions et des millions d'années même si sa principale source d'inspiration allait mourir. Elle allait bien trouver quelque chose d'autre. En levant ses yeux de son verre, elle aperçu quelqu'un de familier. Elle se leva, et remarqua que c'était Damon un ami de longue date. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était à mystic falls. Elle repensait aux nuits enivrante qu'elle avait passé avec lui à boire de l'alcool et du sang et aussi à faire l'amour sans modération. Ça c'était la belle époque. Elle se demandait si Damon avait changé, s'il était aussi fêtard qu'à l'époque. Si c'était le cas, elle devait de ce pas allez le voir. Lui au moins, allait la faire changer les idées et repenser à la bonne vieille époque. Mais ces illusions firent vite envolé quant-elle me voyait avancer vers mon beau brun de Damon dotée de mon votre arrondie donnant un sourire à Damon qui s'empressa de me caresser la joue pour ensuite, prendre la main pour partir.

Elle nous suivi discrètement jusqu'à dans un magasin de fringue de femme enceinte pour nous écouter :

-Kol m'a poser des questions ce matin

(…)

-Damon tu m'écoutes

-tiens va essayer ça dit-il en me tenant une robe assez simple mais pourtant jolie

-pas avant que nous ayons eu cette discussion

-très bien, je t'écoute après je ne veux plus t'entendre prononcer le nom de cette imbécile d'originales

(…)

-vas-y maintenant je t'écoute

-pourquoi tu lui as dit que tu savais pour le bébé.

-parce qu'il me saoule en disant que c'est le sien. Alors qu'il sait pertinemment que c'est faux. Tu es ma femme tu portes mon enfant. Tu ne lui appartiens pas Bonnie. Il fallait que je lui indique les limites. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il croit que notre enfant est le sien. Il t'accapare déjà assez.

-tous ce qu'il a fait c'est pour me protéger

-te protéger ? Mais de quoi ? De moi ?

(...)

-tu sais très bien que je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal Bonnie. Même si j'ai souvent montrer le contraire j'ai toujours tenue sincèrement à toi.

-alors ne me blâme pas d'avoir voulu m'éloigner de toi et de toute la souffrance que j'ai en durée durant ses années. Ils m'ont donnés la chance de pouvoir m'émancipé, de prendre mes propres décisions. Ils m'ont offert plus que ça, de la sécurité, de l'attention et leur incroyable protection. Ils m'ont aidé même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre.

-comment veux-tu que j'acquiesce à ça Bonnie

-je ne sais pas mais avoue que même si c'est dangereux de m'associé avec eux, je m'aide à protéger notre enfant. Nous on peut attendre mais pas lui. Le plus important c'est lui.

-Je veux tout autant que toi qu'il soit sain et sauve Bonnie mais tu ne pourras pas me faire oublier que tu vis avec Kol. Je sais qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente. Il craque pour toi, je le sais et le sens ça me rend dingue. Il t'a pour lui tout seul alors que moi qui est l'homme que tu aimes et qui est ton petit copain et le père de ton fils, je n'ai pas le quart. Où va le monde Bonnie !

-Soit patient

-j'ai assez patienté toute ma vie. J'ai eu que des échecs et maintenant que j'ai trouvé la bonne personne tout va de travers. Tout est beaucoup plus compliqué. Pour une fois, j'aimerai que tout tourne bien et c'est toi qui rend les choses si compliquée.

-ce que tu gagnes en voulant nous protéger, c'est de mourir Damon. Et c'est la dernière chose que souhaite. J'en mourrais, fais ça pour moi, pour ma tranquillité ne te mêle pas de ça.

-le bébé et toi vous êtes tout pour moi. Vous êtes ma famille, personne d'autre que moi ne va vous protéger. J'ai bien été clair. Maintenant la discussion est clause, va essayer la robe et ses vêtements qu'il me tendit. Après on va se reposer dans un café.

-on n'a pas fini

-si Bonnie. Pour moi, la discussion est terminée. C'est mon rôle de vous protégez non aux Mickaelson. Je ne me suis jamais aussi senti aussi impuissant que maintenant Bonnie. Tu me fais me sentir tout petit, une vulgaire chose fragile alors que je ne suis pas. Et je déteste me sentir comme ça.

-tu as tendance à oublier que même si tu es un vampire, tu peux vraiment mourir définitivement. Tu n'es à l'abri de rien. Tu veux réellement que ton enfants même avant sa naissance soit un orphelin que je sois triste et seule toute ma vie. Tu veux réellement ça ? C'est ce que tu vas gagner en voulant t'entêté a vouloir me protéger de ses êtres surnaturelles. Sans toi la vie ne vaut pas d'être vécu Damon. Je t'aime plus que tout et rien qu'à l'idée que tu ne sois plus là auprès de moi, ne plus sentir ton odeur, sentir ton souffle ta présence, ne plus entendre ta voix ton sourire, ne plus sentir ton touchée…. Toutes ses choses qui m'ont fait tomber raide dingue de toi Damon c'est l'enfer Damon. Un endroit sans toi : Je manquerai d'air et j'en mourrais de chagrin. Si tu veux réellement mon bonheur et notre sécurité Damon, ne te mets pas en travers du chemin de Kol et de Klaus.

-Je ne suis pas fragile Bonnie.

-tu n'es qu'un crétin Damon, tu ne penses réellement qu'à ta petite personne dis-je en prenant les vêtements puis me dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage.

Pendant ce temps Damon fouillait encore les vitrines à la recherche d'un vêtement susceptible de me plaire, Millicent sortie du magasin son portable à l'oreille.

-Zach ?

-Oui Millicent

-Connaitrais-tu une certaine Bonnie. Elle traine souvent avec les frères Salvatore

-Et pas qu'un peu. C'est une descendante d'Emily Bennett. C'est une très puissante sorcière.

(….)

-Mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question.

-La prophétie est en marche Zach. Notre messie va bientôt arrivé….


	14. Chapter 14: l'amour est compliqué

Depuis sa rencontre avec Millicent, Kristen ne l'avait plus jamais revue. Ça devait faire quoi 3 semaines. Trois semaines que je voyais Damon régulièrement. Notre relation n'était pas au beau fixe les doutes constant de Damon gâchaient nos moments de tendresse. Malgré ça, j'arrivais à prendre le meilleure de nos rencontres clandestines : ses regardes, son parfum, ses doigts sur ma peau, son souffle sur ma joue et dans mon cou me suffisait pour remplir de gaieté toute mes journées laborieuses afin de trouver un moyen d'aider Klaus à pouvoir être en possession de toutes ses capacités. Il était mon essence tout simplement, ma raison de vivre. Plus je plongeais mes yeux dans les sien à ce moment précis je me perdais. J'étais comme engloutie par une immense vague en plein milieu d'un océan azur. Ma faim avait disparu. Je ne touchais plus à mon assiette ce que Damon me fit remarquer en me piquant des frites.

-Hey, n'oublis pas que je mange pour deux alors pas touche

-Tu ne manges plus alors ne réplique pas.

-ça s'est de ta faute

-ma faute ? dit-il en levant les sourcils

-depuis quelque temps je perds mon langage ma répartie mes repères ma faim en ta présence.

-ça c'est l'effet Damon Salvatore dit-il en souriant en prenant encore une frite.

-Que tu es bête dis-je en lui lançant quelque frite

-Arrêtes c'est du gâchis dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Je déviai vite son regarda.

-ce n'est pas grave, toute façon ici ils en font beaucoup.

-ce n'est pas une raison dit-il en mettant une main sur la mienne pour que je le regarde. Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui ?

-n'importe où du moment que tu es là et que je peux être assise.

-tu es fatiguée ?

-très….

-tu dors bien là-bas ?

-pourquoi cette question ?

- réponds-moi ?

-Je….plus ou moins. Il s'agite de temps en temps sinon ça va !

-il faut peut-être que tu rentres dit-il pour se contrôler car il voyait que je ne lui répondais pas franchement.

-Non, il est encore tôt

-avant il n'était jamais trop tôt pour rentrée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas pour que tu veux t'éloigner la journée de tes soit disant nouveau protecteur

-moins tu en sais mieux c'est Damon

-tu me fais confiance au moins. Parce que entre ce que tu me caches et le faite que tu ne veux pas que je te protège ça fait beaucoup

-tous ce que je fais c'est pour nous protéger

-tu m'aimes ?

- oui quelle question

- alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe là-bas

-C'est Klaus, il veut que je fasse des sorts que je n'arrive pas à faire c'est tout

-et ça t'épuises

-oui

-dis lui que tu fais une pause. Imposes toi

-tu oublis que j'ai un accord avec eux, je dois respecter ma part.

(….)

-Damon dis-je en caressant sa main avec la mienne. Mais il l'enlève brusquement

- Si tu ne rentre pas, alors on fait quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas

-Je te propose d'aller au manoir

-Ok dis-je en regardant Damon se fermer de plus en plus à moi.

-tiens prends les clés, je vais payer dit-il en me les tendis. Je ne perdis pas une seconde de plus. Je sortis du Mystic-Grill. Je devais décompresser, l'air devenait irrespirable à cause de la tension entre Damon et moi. Je pris quelque minute pour moi afin de reprendre mes esprits puis monta dans la voiture.

Pendant ce temps là, Caroline en compagnie de Tyler et de Matt alla sonner chez les Gilbert mais personne n'était là.

-c'est quoi ce délire dit Caroline

-Je ne sais pas peut-être elle est partie faire les boutiques ! dit Tyler

-Non, on les fait toujours ensemble. Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle était bizarre

-chaque chose à une explication Caroline dit Matt n'aimant pas que son amie pense toujours au pire

-Vous ne vous rendez pas compte qu'elle a peut-être de gros problème.

-Elena a déjà vécu pas mal de chose dans sa vie. Elle est donc capable si lui arrive quelque chose de se sortir toute seule d'affaire.

-J'en crois pas mes oreilles. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes venue si vous avez un tel discours.

-On voulait te canaliser rien de plus dit Matt du tac au tac

-Ty

-Care

-Stop ! guys je vais marcher toute seule

-Care ne le prends pas comme ça ! dit Tyler

-Tu veux que je le prenne comment Ty. Mon copain et mon pote me prenne pour une paranoïaque.

-On veut seulement que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour les autres et que tu pense enfin à toi.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher Bonnie est chez Klaus et Elena on ne sait ce qui lui arrive. Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter. Elles sont de ma famille donc ne m'interdisez pas de ne pas faire du souci.

-Ok ! On a merdé.

-Ne dis pas ça pour que je ne sois plus fâché Tyler. Ça ne prend pas avec moi. J'y vais et ne m'attendez pas ce soir, je n'irais pas au ciné dit-elle en partant vitesse vampirique.

Au même moment, le double d'Elena rentrait au manoir des Salvatore.

-il y a quelqu'un ?

(…)

-Damon…Stephan ? dit-elle en allant dans le salon puis la cuisine puis monta à l'étage. C'est là qu'elle entendit l'eau coulé et de la musique dans la chambre de Stephan. Elle s'y rendit à l'intérieur et décida de l'attendre prêt de la fenêtre de la chambre.

Quelque seconde plus tard, Stephan arriva habillé d'une seule serviette blanche. Elena cru perdre son souffle, la vision de Stephan ruisselant d'eau la fit défaillir. Un sourire naquit sur ses fines lèvres mais fut vite chasser par la froideur du regard de son ex petit ami.

-qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai un problème

-demande à Damon. C'est dernier temps tu as eu plus besoin de lui que de moi.

-ce problème te concerne tout autant que moi

-Je ne crois pas ! Entre toi et moi, il n'y a plus rien.

-tu as beau nier que tu as encore des sentiments pour moi tous tes gestes montrent le contraire. Tout comme moi, j'en ai pour toi. A la grande différence c'est que moi je ne sais plus du tout ou j'en suis. Je suis confuse, triste et en colère contre moi contre Bonnie contre vous les Salvatore. Vous avez une telle emprise sur moi sur ma vie sur mes sentiments que chaque décision est toujours difficile. Quoique je fasse, j'aurai toujours un remord un regret. Je suis désolé Stephan, je n'ai pas eu aucun tact avec toi. Je m'en aperçois que maintenant. Et de bien plus dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui mais ce dernier l'esquiva pour aller dans sa penderie prendre des vêtements de rechange.

-tu t'égard. Pourquoi tu es venue.

-j'ai la nette impression que je ne suis pas complète. Tu sais une sensation bizarre qu'une autre partie de toi n'est plus là. C'est comme un trou béant dans ton cœur.

Stephan sourit : je connais ça depuis un bout de temps, ce sentiment m'habite. Et je crois que c'est le fait d'avoir perdue Damon moi te fais cette effet.

-Non, je vous avais déjà perdue bien avant le bal. Cette sensation je l'ai sentie après le bal ou pendant, je ne sais plus trop.

-qu'est-ce que tu sous entendant ?

-Je n'ai plus les idées très claires mais je crois avoir été dans une pièce avec Elijah et Klaus.

-tu crois ou tu en es sure

-Je ne sais pas

-on ne peut rien faire si tu en es pas sure Elena

-Je me sens mal il faut faire quelque chose

-ça sera sans moi dit-il en enfilant son t-shirt

-aide moi au moins en souvenir du bon vieux temps

- donnes moi une bonne raison pour que je t'aide.

-Je le sais je le sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi. Elijah et Klaus en sont responsables. Dans tout ça le plus étrange, c'est que j'ai l'impression d'avoir des conversations de ressentir des coups alors que je suis toute seule dans ma chambre. Je ressens des sentiments que je ne devrais pas ressentir, je ne devrais pas pleurer sans raison.

Stephan se rapprocha d'Elena car il s'apercevait qu'elle était réellement en détresse.

-Elena

-je crois que je deviens folle dit-elle les yeux remplis de larme.

-tu n'es pas folle dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Je ne sais plus vers qui me tourner

-on va t'aider dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle. Vient on descend tu vas prendre un verre d'eau. Je te laisse, je vais passer un coup de fils dit-il en lui donnant son verre d'eau.

-Caroline, c'est Stephan.

-Salut !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe.

-Rien mais dis moi pourquoi tu m'appelles

-Elena est passé au manoir toute déboussoler. Elle pense comme vous que les Mickaelson lui ont fait quelque chose durant le bal.

-J'arrive tout de suite Stephan dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Stephan sourit rentra chez lui et alla s'asseoir en face d'Elena

- Comment te sens-tu ?

-toujours pareille

-on trouvera ce que tu as ne t'inquiète pas

-quand tu dis « on » tu parles de qui ?

-De moi dit Caroline

-tu n'étais pas très loin

-non, je me baladais pour me vider la tête. Alors Lena qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que Klaus t'a encore fait quelque chose.

-tu en as mit du temps dis-je à Damon qui prenait place sur le siège conducteur.

-j'ai vu une vieille connaissance

-Ah et c'est….

-une ex oui et je n'ai rien ressentie en la voyant si c'est ça que tu veux m'entendre dire.

-je n'ai rien dit

-mais tu l'as pensé si fort que j'ai deviné

Je soupiré puis posa ma tête sur le vitre. Une seconde plus tard, je releva la tête pour le regarder conduire.

-tout compte fais ramène moi chez Kol

-pourquoi ?

-tu me demandes réellement pourquoi Damon ? tu ne ressens pas la tension qu'il y a entre nous. Je te l'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas gâcher nos sortie par des disputes stupides.

-c'est tes réactions qui le sont

-mes réactions ?

-oui, les tiennes. Malgré tous ce que tu peux dire sur mon comportement, mes incertitudes et mon problème de m'ouvrir réellement à toi Bonnie, moi au moins je reste sincère avec toi. Je ne te cache rien.

-je suis sincère Damon

-permet moi d'en douter

-arrêtes toi

-non

-j'ai dit arrête toi dis-je en criant si fort que le part brise et les vitres se brisèrent

(….)

-regardes ce que tu provoques en moi Damon. Arrêtes toi sur le côté

-on ne peut pas

-Damon !

-Ok.

-merci dis-je en sortant de la voiture et commença à marcher rapidement sur une pluie fine

-fais chier dit-il en démarrant et roula à la même hauteur que moi. Remontes

-non dis-je sans le regarder

-c'est un ordre Bonnie

-tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner Damon. Vas-t-en laisses-moi tranquille.

-Putain Bonnie monte. Tu vas attraper la fièvre. Tu crois que c'est un bon comportement pour une femme enceinte

(….) je continuais à marcher. Damon avait marre de mon comportement qui jugeait infantile arrêta sa voiture puis courra pour m'arrêter.

-qu'est-ce qui te prends bon sang

-et toi ? Dans combien de temps tu arriveras à me refaire confiance. tu ne crois plus ce que je te dis et je n'aime pas cette situation. On est loin d'être un couple

-on l'est

-peut-être qu'on partage les même sentiments mais ce qui est de la confiance, de la franchise de tous ce qui peut faire de nous un couple. On ne les a pas.

-ce que ça veut dire

-rien….la vérité, je ne sais pas ce que l'on est, ce que je représente pour toi. Tu ne me comprends même pas que toutes mes intentions mes gestes et actions sont uniquement pensées et réfléchis pour nous protéger. Même s'il y a d'autre chemin à prendre, je préfère tout miser sur Klaus. Il m'a assuré qu'il allait m'aider et me protéger en contre partie de petit service je le ferai et quelque que soit ce service. Tous ce que je te dis est vrai, certes je ne te dis pas tout. Mais ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas c'est que je suis obligé. Ce n'est pas nos affaires c'est celle de Klaus.

-tu me dirais si l'un du groupe est concerné

-de quoi tu parles ?

-tu me dirais si Elena faisait parti du plan de Klaus

-non

-c'est Elena

-et même si elle faisait partie de ses plans Elena et moi nous ne sommes plus amies

-Mais Bonnie

-non, Damon ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle. On est en conflit s'il faut parler d'elle, je ne crois pas que ce qu'on veut construire tiendra dis-je tremblante. Et puis, j'en ai plus que marre d'avoir la même conversation. On tourne en rond

-A qui la faute ?

-tu n'es qu'un crétin

-Caroline et Lucy pensent qu'il est arrivé quelque chose au bal.

-Damon arrêtes

-Elles la trouvent bizarre

-ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Si tu t'inquiètes pour elle tu es au mauvais endroit dis-je en parlant plus fort et m'apprêta à continuer à marcher mais Damon me prit le bras. Me rapprocha plus de lui pour prendre ma tête entre ses deux mains afin de plaqué ses lèvres drôlement salé. Le baiser dura quelque minute et fut briser par mes jambes qui me soutenaient plus.

-on va rentrer

- emmène-moi chez Klaus

-pourquoi

-je suis fatiguée

-ne fuit pas…arrêtes de fuir

-je suis bien obligé par ce que tu ne me fais pas confiance Damon. Tu ne me crois plus

-écoutes dit-il en caressant de son pouce mes joues mouillés : je demande que ça de te faire confiance mais avec tous ses originales qui t'entours et tous ce que tu m'as caché sa reste difficile. Je fais continuellement des efforts Bonnie. Toi fais en, je ne demande une seule chose être sincère avec moi.

-je veux rentrée

-une dernière chose, si Elena comptait réellement pour moi, je ne serais pas là. Je suis ici parce que ma place est là à tes côtés. Ce qui se passe là dit-il en prenant ma main pour la déposer sur son torse c'est fort intenses et autodestructeur. Avoir de telles sentiments pour quelqu'un vous rends faible et vulnérable. Tu sais que je déteste ça. Tu m'affaiblie Bonnie parce que j'ai tout le temps envie de te surprotéger mais toi tu refuses mon aide. tu me rend en vie et en même temps tu me tues Bonnie. J'ai envie que ça marche, pour moi tu es ma dernière chance d'être heureux. Je ne veux pas que cette chance m'échappe. Il faut que nous nous épaulions Bonnie parce que c'est que le commencement.

J'enleva ma main sur son torse et partie en direction de la voiture.

Damon me regarda et ne tarda pas à me rejoindre

-tu veux toujours rentré

-oui

-allons-y alors dit-il en démarrant la voiture

-Moi, je t'ai vu partir avec Elijah peu de temps après Klaus s'était éclipsé

-Il voulait faire quoi ? En plus sans Bonnie dit Stephan

-Je crois qu'elle était là dit-elle en fouillant dans sa mémoire brumeuse. Elle était là et puis un double de moi est apparu

-ce n'est pas possible, Bonnie a passé pratiquement toute la soirée avec Damon dit Caroline.

-je sais ce que je dis

-mais c'est impossible, c'est peut-être les ressentiments que tu as pour elle qui te font dire ça

-Care, je sais ce que je dis elle était là. Elle a fait un sort.

-peut-être que ce n'était pas elle car, elle ne peut pas être à deux endroits en même temps. Et même si c'était possible sa voudrait dire que les pouvoirs de Bonnie ont augmenté. Et je ne vois pas comment et pourquoi elle a perfectionné ses pouvoirs si les Mickaelson la protège dit Stephan.

-Klaus lui demande peut-être lui de faire des sorts

-j'ai déjà émis l'hypothèse mais ça sonne plutôt faux

-moi je te dis que oui. Elle fait des sorts pour eux

- que sais-tu de plus

-je ne peux rien te dire, concentrons nous sur Elena dit-elle voulant éviter la conversation au plus vite.

-de toute manière l'hypothèse qu'elle serait dédoublée me parait tirée par les cheveux. On la chasse directe.

-mais…

-on trouvera autre chose Elena.

-Je vais aller là-bas. Je veux avoir le cœur net

-non, tu n'iras pas tout seul dit Stephan

-alors accompagnes-moi

-pas aujourd'hui, demain. Damon est sorti avec Bonnie. Ils trouveront étrange que l'on vienne si elle n'est pas là

-Stephan a raison dit-elle en regardant Elena puis tourna sa tête et dit : On peut parler deux secondes tous les deux ?

-oui Caroline dit Stephan. Et toi, tu ne bouges surtout pas.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la cuisine pour se poser sur la table

-tu voulais me demander quoi ?

-Damon et Bonnie sortent ensemble

-je ne sais pas, c'est assez compliquer leur histoire. Mais une chose est sure c'est que ce n'est pas la joie entre eux. Malgré ça, je n'aurai jamais cru dire que Damon est réellement amoureux.

-je sais qu'il l'est mais, il s'y prend tellement mal avec elle.

-on est tous un peu maladroit quant on aime sincèrement. Et Damon après tous qu'il a vécu et son mauvais caractère il ne fait pas l'exception. Bonnie ne doit pas le ménager.

-c'est clair Bonnie arrive à le faire sortir de ces gonds et…

-chutttttt, je n'entends plus le cœur d'Elena

-Elle doit être là dit Caroline en courant à côté de Stephan

-Elle est partie, chez Klaus

-Allons-y

La voiture de Damon stationnait devant la villa des Mickaelson depuis trois minutes. Le silence prenait de plus en plus racine. C'est Damon qui prit la parole :

-ça va être comme ça maintenant ? on ne pourra plus parler de rien.

-tu te rends compte, que nos seules sujets de conversation tourne autour des Mickaelson et d'Elena. Parlons un peu de nous de notre avenir.

-avec tous ce qui se passe, je ne vois aucun

-ok, je devrais entrée

-Attends

-j'y vais dis-je en lui donnant un baiser sur les lèvres. Je me reculais et pris la parole, je t'aime Damon tous ce qui se passent entre nous, c'est ce qui a de plus réelle avec notre bébé. Tous ce qui a autour ne sont que les obstacles et j'ai l'amère impression qu'ils vont réussir à anéantir notre bonheur. Je fais tout mon possible pour que tous se passe bien que le plan de Klaus fonctionne. Si je pouvais te dire ce qu'il se passe en détail je te le dirai sans hésiter. Je te fais confiance corps et âme. Tu sais que je mettrais ma vie entre tes mains, je te l'ai montré un bon nombre de fois. Je sais que tu es l'homme de la situation peu importe les circonstances mais le danger que notre bébé coure est trop grand. On ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi et être impulsive. Tu nous as nous Damon. Tu as une famille pense en tant que père de famille Damon. Alors là, tu verras que tu ne peux pas combattre contre tous ses êtres surnaturels.

Je pris une pause,

Tous ce que tu m'as dits tout à l'heure m'a beaucoup touché. Je sais que tu tiens à moi mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu me protèges. Mais pour toutes ses choses que je t'ai déjà dit un millier de fois. On se soutient Damon mais tant que tu me feras pas confiance pour Kol et Klaus notre relation stagnera encore.

-je fais des efforts

-je sais et je devrais me contenter mais

-mais quoi ?

-le sujet reviens à chaque fois et ça gâche tout

-à l'avenir on aura d'autre sujet de conversation me dit-il en me caressant les lèvres de ses pouces

-on se voit demain. vient me chercher chez Caroline. Je dois réviser avec Matt et Care.

-ok

-embrasse-moi

-tu me pardonnes

-il n'a rien à pardonner Damon. J'ai beau mettre toute la faute sur toi, moi aussi j'ai mes parts de responsabilité

-viens par là dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour ensuite m'embrasser. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais rentrée chez Kol.

A peine que j'ai entendu la camaro de Damon partir je commençai à crié :

-Klaus, Kol Elijah on a un gros problème

-lequel dit Elijah qui se tenait juste derrière moi

-ils sont où les autres dis-je en me retournant

-partit quelque part. Vous pouvez m'en parlé

-les autres se doutent qu'on a fait quelque chose à Elena.

-Klaus a déjà fait assez de poche de sang, vous pouvez aller défaire le sort.

-il faut peut-être attendre Klaus non

-le double d'Elena arrive, dépêchez vous.

-ok ! dis-je en montant là-haut puis m'enferma dans la chambre d'Elena après avoir prit mon grimoire.

-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? dit Elena

-ton double se doute de quelque chose. Elle est en bas avec Elijah. Il faut que je fasse le sort pour qu'elle réintègre ton corps.

-très bien, j'en ai marre d'être ici

-mais promets moi une chose, tu ne diras rien aux autres. Je trouverai un moyen d'aider Klaus au plus vite.

-ok, fais le sort. Je te protègerai, après tous ce que tu as fait pour moi ici, je te dois bien ça.

-merci, mettons-nous au travail. Aides-moi a disposer les bougies en cercle dis-je en levant la corde de ses poignets.

Trois minutes après Elijah vient avec le double puis je commençais à faire le sort. Mais rien ne se passa.

-je n'arrive pas

-concentrez-vous

-il y a quelque chose cloche

-c'est juste une question de concentration et de croyance Bonnie. Faites comme la dernière fois, respirez et ayez confiance en vous et vos pouvoirs.

-ok, je réessaye dis-je en fermant les yeux

-ils sont là alors dépêchez vous

-qui ?

-Caroline et Stephan

-je fais ce que je peux

-faites et moi je les retiens tant que je peux en bas dit Elijah

-concentres toi Bonnie

Je gardai les yeux fermés et respira un bon coup pendant ce temps là.

Stephan et Caroline força la porte et cherchèrent partout Elena au rez de chaussé

-Elle est où ?

-On vous a pas apprit la politesse ?

-Elijah, Elle est où ?

-Avec Bonnie, elles ont comment dire une relation à cœur ouvert dit-il en souriant

-allons-y alors dit Caroline en allant vers les escaliers mais Elijah se posta devant elle.

-Personne ne vous a autorisé de monter très cher Caroline. De toute manière elles ont bientôt fini.

En faites, j'étais très loin d'avoir terminé. Quelque chose me bloqua.

-concentres-toi dit Elena en prenant ma main

-j'essaye

-peut-être que si on se mettait toute les trois face l'une au autre sa fonctionnerai

-essayons.

-écartes-toi Elijah

-pour qui vous vous prenez

-et vous de quel droit vous vous permettez de nous faire du mal dit Caroline

-Care ça ne sert à rien de parler agissons dit Stephan en fonçant sur Elijah qui le repoussa loin

-Stephan ça va

-oui dit-il en fonçant encore. Il réussit faire chanceler Elijah. Caroline réussit à monter les escaliers.

-je n'y arrive pas

-on n'a pas le temps Bonnie. Tente le tout pour le tout

Je me concentrai de nouveau toujours les yeux fermé. Je me remémorai la formule que j'avais relue puis sentie une force incalculable s'emparer de moi. Une odeur me chatouillait les narines, je sentie le parfum si particulier de ma grand-mère. Elle me murmura des mots rassurant qui me permettait de réussir le sort avec succès. L'odeur se dissipait au même moment que j'entendis « crois en toi, en tes pouvoirs, tu es la plus forte des sorcières Bennett. Tu es capable de tout ma chérie »

-merci grand-mère dis-je en ouvrant les yeux, c'est là que je ne vis qu'une Elena

-on est bien d'accord ?

-Oui Bonnie je ne dirai rien.

- Tu ne diras rien sur quoi dit Caroline en ouvrant la porte

-Caroline dis-je

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

-Rien, on parlait juste. J'ai bien réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit. Je voulais m'excuser auprès de Bonnie

-Et ?

-c'est compliquer….on ne voulait pas te dire que notre amitié est brisé pour pas te faire de mal dit Elena en continuant dans sa lancer

-Bonnie ?

-c'est vrai, et puis avec Damon sa complique les choses. Il nous faut seulement du temps.

-et vous en aurez. Elena tu as trouvé des preuves ?

-des preuves sur quoi ?

-Klaus a fait quelque chose à Elena lors du bal

-n'importe quoi

-mais Elena est bizarre

-ça va beaucoup mieux depuis que j'ai parler à Bonnie. On va rentrée

-pas maintenant dit Caroline

-Moi aussi j'ai envie de te parler de te voir Bonnie dit-elle en m'enlaçant

-Care, on se voit demain

-c'est dans hyper longtemps

-ok mais dès que Klaus et Kol arrive

-on y va je connais la chanson. On va en bas. Stephan nous attends.

Pendant ce temps Damon était rentrée au manoir ce servait un verre de bourbon. Il s'était placer comme à son habitude vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Quand soudain, une vitre se briser puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Damon se tourna puis rapidement il se positionna devant l'immense porte. C'est la qui vit Millicent

-qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-c'est comme ça que tu accueilles la femme qui a partager ta vie durant 10 ans.

- Que veux-tu ?

-Elle est où la sorcière Bennett

-Que veux-tu ?

-Son bébé dit une femme aux longs cheveux roux

-Pourquoi ?

-c'est notre messie, il fera régner le mal sur le monde dit la rouquine qui rentra chez Damon

-Sortez…..

Il ne pu rien dire de plus qu'il se trouva projeter contre le mur

-où est-elle Damon

-va te faire voir Millie

-que tu nous le dises ou non, on la trouvera.

-tu ne toucheras aucun de ses cheveux

-c'est-ce qu'on va voir Misha fait lui ce que tu veux. Mais il faut qu'il souffre dit-elle avant de se retourner pour partir

-Alors qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? dit Misha. En plus c'est du gâchis dit-elle en le gardant plaquer contre le mur. Je regrette de défiguré un si beau visage.

-Alors ne le faites pas. On peut passer un joli moment toi et moi dans un lit ou dans une baignoire c'est comme tu veux dit-il en lui souriant.

-Désolé chéri mais je ne suis pas intéressée. Je suis plutôt Blond aux yeux bleu. Tu vois du style de Matt Donovan

-ne t'approche pas de lui. Ni ne personne dit-il en se débattant en vain

-c'est déjà fait, il est un très bon coup. Je dois diner après demain avec lui

- si tu veux me tuer allez-y dit-il en montrant son visage de vampire

-au non j'aime prendre tout mon temps si tu vois ce que je veux dire dit-elle en faisant apparaître un pieu qu'elle s'empressa de planté dans l'abdomen de Damon.


	15. Chapter 15: danger (1ère partie)

Damon était dans les vapes depuis une bonne demi-heure. Misha lui avait accordée une pause. Ses cries et ses injures commençaient à sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Debout dos à Damon qui commençaient à bouger les paupières, elle regardait la maison tout en jouant avec un pieu entre ses doigts. Le petit son qui sortie de la bouche de Damon interpella, elle se retourna.

Elle baissa la tête sur le côté pour regarder Damon sur un autre angle. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il se réveilla entièrement pour se rapprocher de lui. Mais, elle ne s'entendit pas qu'il agisse de cette façon après tous ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

-tu es déjà fatigué dit-il en ouvrant petit à petit les paupières tout en souriant

-non pas du tout dit-elle en avançant vers lui. Elle leva son pied et toucha la belle tête brune de Damon avec ses chaussures. Elle fit une petite moue puis s'accroupie.

Dommage….. dommage que tes heures soient comptées beau gosse fit-elle en tirant de plus en plus sur la chevelure ténébreuse de Damon.

Tu es super HOT, je sais maintenant pourquoi les doubles Petrova et miss Bennett ont craquées pour toi.

-j'avais cru que c'était pour mon inimitable humour dit-il en touchant sa lèvre qui avait du mal à cicatriser.

-assez bavardé. Elle se releva, et donna des coups de genou sur la tête de Damon.

-frappes plus forts, je n'ai rien senti

-ce n'était qu'un échauffement. Je ne voulais pas que la migraine qui arrive sous peu soit trop…. comment devrais-je dire ça : brutal !

-merci de t'en soucier dit-il en grimaçant

-de rien, c'est mon jour de grâce. Elle laissa la tête de Damon tombée, puis elle commença à donner un violent anévrisme à ce dernier tout en brisant petit à petit chaque os.

Les cris de Damon retentissaient dans tout le manoir et même à des kilomètres. Les habitants de Mystic-Falls sortaient en même temps de leurs demeures.

Ils se regardèrent tous. De l'incompréhension se lisaient sur leur visage. Tout comme eux, Stephan et Caroline Elijah entendirent ses cris d'agonie lointain.

Moi, je les regardai, comprenant seulement qu'une chose de grave venait de se passer. Je posais une main sur celle de Caroline ce qui a eu pour effet d'interrompre leur long regard.

-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

(…)

-Care, réponds-moi

Caroline me fit un sourire contraint puis se mit à me parler

-Rien

-Alors pourquoi ce long silence et ses regards. J'ai l'impression que quelq'un est mort !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie

-Toi ! ne prends pas pour une conne Caroline. Si c'est à propos de Damon, je dois savoir !

Elijah posa à ce moment là sa main sur moi :

-vous devriez partir et la laisser se reposer

-de toute manière on comptait partir dit Stephan

-pas avant de m'avoir dire ce qu'il se trame derrière mon dos !

-Bonnie ! dit Stephan sous pression. Pour la énième fois, on n'en sait rien ! On ne va te mentir !

-tu ne m'as jamais parlé comme ça ! Il se passe réellement quelque chose. Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici dis-je fermant toutes les issus de sortie par télépathie. Puis, je fermai les yeux pour jeter un sort afin qu'ils ne puissent sortir. Tant que je ne serais pas ce qu'il se passe.

-Comment voudrais-tu que l'on sache quelque se soit si on est là avec toi ? me dit Caroline

-vous pouvez tout entendre, alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.

-Je…..je peux rien te dire tant que nous ne serions pas sur place dit Caroline sur le point de me dire la vérité.

-Alors vous avez bien entendue quelque chose.

-Non dit Elijah. On a rien entendue. Vous allez vous reposer. Dit-il en posant son autre main sur mes fragiles épaules. Mais avant, enlevez votre sort sur la maison pour qu'ils puissent tous partir.

-Non

-faites-le ! Je suis quelqu'un de patient Bonnie en général. Dans certaine situation comme celle-ci les voir faire leur loi dans ma demeure, je ne peux pas me contrôler alors faites ce que je vous dis.

-Elijah à raison, tu devrais…dit Elena qui était resté muette pendant tout ce temps. Mais elle se tue quand ils entendirent tous Klaus Kol et Kristen criés à l'extérieur de la villa.

On pouvait lire dans chacun de nos regards l'incompréhension puis le choque et la surprise lorsque le corps de Kristen passa part la fenêtre.

On ne comprenait rien. Comment s'était possible, j'avais jeté un sort sur toute la maison, normalement personne n'aurait pu passer par là.

En réfléchissant bien, seule un sorcier pouvait neutraliser le sort. Voulant avoir leur cœur net, je fis un puis deux pas en avant puis un troisième mais la main d'Elijah agrippa mon bras.

Je retournai ma tête et vit un regard désapprobateur sur son visage. Ne faisant qu'à ma tête, je retirai mon bras et continua mon ascension, jusqu'à une rafale de pierre de bouteille avec du tissu imbibé d'alcool et de feu rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la villa.

Instinctivement, je me baissai. Caroline me joignit assez vite pour me protéger de son corps. Je relevai un peu la tête après quelque minute de silence mais Caroline me baissa la tête :

-ne bouge pas

-ils sont surement partie dis-je en me levant mais Caroline me força à rester au sol

-on ne sait pas qui ils sont combien ils sont et encore moins qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent donc tu ne bouges pas dit-elle d'un ton sévère

-peut-être qu'ils se sont prit à Damon. Je peux me téléporter et l'aider

-mauvaise idée. Peut-être que son agresseur à prit le dessus sur lui ! Que sais-je ? Mais il nous en voudra s'il t'arrive quoique se soit Bonnie. Quoiqu'il se passe tu resteras avec nous !

-mais

-il n'y a pas de mais Bonnie. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quoique se soit. Tu es ma meilleure amie.

-Je sais moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi Care mais Damon. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à vivre sans lui. J'ai essayé sans réellement réussir.

-Damon est fort ! je ne pense pas qu'il va se laisser périr sachant que ce qu'il a toujours attendue est sur le point d'arrivé. Je ne suis pas une grande fan de Damon mais s'il fait ton bonheur, je suis toute avec toi et c'est votre amour qu'il lui permettra d'endurer pleine de souffrance

-laisse-moi passer

-non, je suis désolée Bonnie

-tu ne me laisses pas le choix care. D'un seul coup, Caroline se leva temps bien que mal puis fit quelque pas en arrière tout en se prenant la tête.

-Arrêtes Bonnie ! Ça fait trop mal

-tu ne laisses pas le choix dis-je en me levant à mon tours puis courra. J'allais ouvrir la porte mais elle s'ouvrit toute seule.

Un vent glacial entra dans la villa Mickaelson éteignant les flammes. Mon visage rougie puis pâlie d'un seul coup. Je ne croyais pas mes yeux.

Kol agonisant dans les bras d'une femme d'un certain âge de la même couleur que moi. Je pouvais sentir l'énergie se dégager d'elle.

C'était une puissante sorcière. Elle devait surement utilisé la plus vile des sorcelleries qui pouvait exister dans ce bas monde.

Rien que d'y penser j'en frissonnai. Je fixai Kol, il était méconnaissable son visage bouffie son corps ensanglanté à cause de multiple blessure et morsure.

Je déglutie, en pensant qu'il risquait de mourir à la suite d'une morsure de loup-garou. Mon cœur manquait un battement, mes jambes ne me supportaient plus.

Je cru m'écrouler mais un corps robuste et froid à la fois m'avait maintenu. Je commençais à perdre connaissance, mes yeux se fermaient au fur et à mesure que la fatigue m'assaillait.

Une forte douleur puis un engourdissement me pris la joue droite ce qui provoqua mon réveil. Mes yeux grands ouvert je vis les yeux marron d'Elijah me fixer.

Je ne pouvais que lire l'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Elijah puis mon regard allait à ses côtés. Il y avait Caroline qui se frottait encore la tempe, Stefan et Elena qui se contentaient de regarder devant eux le regard sévère.

Je ne pouvais que suivre leur regard. Je reconnue instinctivement la vieille sorcière mais pas le vampire aux yeux vert assez félin s'approcher de nous. J'essayai de tenir sur mes jambes sans succès, Elijah quant à lui resserra son étreinte.

-Je vous tiens, ne vous inquiétez pas

-je sais mais….je suis un boulet pour vous.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! on va les maîtrisez

-on ne sait pas ce qu'elles veulent

-nous sans doute. Je connais l'une d'elle. Elle s'appelle Millicent. On l'a transformé il y a fort longtemps.

-Elle veut juste se venger ?

-sans doute

-donc je peux partir

-Non

Ma tête puis celle d'Elijah se retourna face à la voix. Les yeux injectés de sang, cette vampirette aux yeux verts me fixer. J'avais l'impression qu'un moment ou à un autre elle allait se jeter sur moi pour me vider de mon sang.

Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'étais réellement effrayer. Même Stephan en mode ripper ne me faisait pas aussi peur. Par instinct de survie, j'agrippai fortement le bras d'Elijah.

-On veut Bennett. Je frissonnai encore plus

-pourquoi ? dit Stephan

Millicent rigola : c'est évident, pour l'hybride qu'elle porte en elle

-Millicent dit Elijah

-Elijah, tu te souviens de moi

-vaguement ! je me souviens surtout du goût sucré de tes chers parents sur mes papilles.

-la ferme cria t-elle.

-pour qui tu te prends tu Millicent. Il y a trente même vingt ans de cela, tu tremblais de peur en notre présence. Tu étais dans les jupons de ton amie Kristen qu'est-ce qui a changé

-le sang, le pouvoir, la vengeance. Toi et ta famille vous avez due en passer par là !

-Pas du tout…..mais parlons de toi. Pourquoi tant obsession pour cet enfant ?

-tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Pas besoin de prendre tes airs supérieur avec moi. Donne moi la fille sinon

-sinon quoi ?

-je donnerai l'ordre à Misha de donner le coup de grâce à Damon et à Santa d'abattre Klaus et Kol devant tes yeux.

-ce n'est que du bluff

-Ah oui ! Elle croisa les bras, tourna la tête vers Santa puis dit : Commence par Kol. J'aime l'entendre crier pester de douleur. Ça le rend tellement sexy.

-tu n'oseras pas

-Go

D'un seul coup, j'entendais Kol hurler de douleur qui était déjà très affaiblit par la veine de venus et ses blessures. Je ne pouvais plus ni entendre ni voir Kol dans cet état.

Je me retournai, me colla à Elijah puis j'enfouie ma tête dans le creux de ses bras. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce que ça pouvait être pour Damon.

Ça mets insupportable d'imaginer l'homme que j'aimais dans un état pareil ou pire. Mon corps se prit de violente convulsion ou plutôt de tremblement, des larmes perlèrent mon visage pâles, mes yeux vert émeraude devinrent noir.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, je devenais incontrôlable. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais était de stopper ces sorcières.

De l'aient tuées de mes propres mains. Soudain, mes tremblements cessaient, mes jambes me soutenaient enfin.

Je me dégageai brusquement d'Elijah. Il ne voulait pas me laisser passer. En un seul regard, je le propulsai à l'intérieur de la villa.

Marchant en direction de cette Santa, je récitai une formule. Petit à petit, elle ne senti plus son corps.

Je le contrôlais, je lui demandai diriger le pieu qu'elle avait dans sa poche vers elle. Au moment, où j'allais lui indiquer de le planter dans son propre cœur, Stefan me mordit le cou.

-désolé Bonnie mais tu n'allais pas te le pardonner.

* * *

Pendant que moi, je sombrais dans l'inconscience, Damon souffraient le martyr. Le sang dans ses veines se faisait de plus en plus rare. Ils avaient soif très soif. La sorcière était tentante. Il voulait boire le si précieux sang qui lui manquait qui l'envoutait.

Ses canines sortis de ses gencives en même temps que son visage se transforma. Damon attendit qu'elle se baisse vers lui pour la énième fois lui planter un pieux dans l'estomac.

Son cou à quelque centimètre de son visage, avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, il agrippa Misha. Il l'a força à être plus près d'elle et la mordu avidement.

Il se délectait de sang chaud et délicieux. Il leva la tête puis prit encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle poussa son dernier soupir.

Le corps raide mort au dessus de lui, Damon resta un moment au sol. Les yeux rouge sang devenaient bleus en repensant à moi.

-Bonnie

D'un seul geste, il enleva le cadavre de Misha sur son corps pour se lever. Il s'apprêta à partir mais il se retourna pour regarder la sorcière.

Il n'avait pas le temps de l'enterrer, il fit une grimace, il se décida de la laisser là. Il devait s'assurer que j'allais bien. Jetant un dernier regard sur son diner, il remit sa veste convenablement

-ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer Misha.

Il parti a grande vitesse à ma rencontre mais ne pensant pas que les choses étaient si compliquer de mon côté.

* * *

Maintenant dans les bras de Stefan toujours inconsciente, il se tourna vers Caroline

-portes là à l'intérieur

-Blondy n'a pas intérêt de bouger

-pour qui vous prenez vous dit Caroline

-je suis seulement Millicent, un vampire plus fort, plus agile, plus futée que vous dit-elle en regardant d'abord Caroline et Stefan. Mon but n'est pas de vous faire de mal, je veux juste la sorcière rien de plus. Soyez raisonnable et donnez la moi. Ni Klaus, ni Kol, Kristen ou encore Damon n'en feront les frais.

-on n'en veut pas de ton marché dit Elijah en revenant vers nous

-Elijah, le plus censé de tous les originales prend pour une fois une mauvaise décision. Il fallait que je sois là pour le croire et voir

-c'est amusant peut-être

-je dirai plutôt distrayant dit-elle en regarda Santa continuer à torturer Kol. Arrêtes et amuses-toi avec Klaus

-tu en es sure !

-très sure, commence

-il est moins contrôlable dit Santa

-tais-toi et exécute

Elijah sourit, il profita de la non vigilance de Millie pour passer derrière elle et mettre son bras autour de son cou.

-Maintenant écoutes moi bien Millicent.

-va te faire…..

-ne parles pas où je te tue Millicent, écoutes moi. Mon temps est si précieux.

Millicent rigola

-tu vas tout d'abord dire à ton acolyte d'arrêter tout son charabia et de déguerpir

-jamais

-maintenant c'est à toi d'être raisonnable

-rien n'est raisonnable chez moi quand il s'agit de vous les originales.

-il peut-être temps que sa change Millicent. On a rien contre toi, je peux te laisser partir où te tuer c'est comme tu veux.

-tues-moi…tues-moi, je n'ai rien à perdre Elijah. Il n'y a que moi qui en suis après le petit. On est nombreux et fort avec de multiples capacités. Je ne veux pas fuir devant vous. Je préfère mourir entre tes mains.

-Combien êtes-vous dit une voix au loin. Stephan leva le menton, se concentra sur les pas au loin et sur la voix. Cette façon de marcher, cette gestuelle, cette voix ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Damon.

-Damon dit Stephan

-En chair et en os cher Saint Stephan prononça t-il en déplaçant vitesse vampire devant Elijah et Kristen.

Le visage de cette dernière se décomposa. Elle cru s'étouffer en disant :

-comment ?

-oh trois fois rien. Une envie irrésistible de planter mes crocs dans sa chair blanche comme la neige.

-sale ordure

-à une époque j'étais ton bel étalon qui arrivait à te faire grimper au rideau ma cher Millicent.

-les choses ont changés tu en es bien la preuve. Comment as-tu pu forniquer avec une descendante Bennett.

-Disons qu'elle a ce je ne c'est quoi qui rend les femmes comme toi si vulgaire et si transparente dit-il en prenant le menton de Kristen entre ses doigts. Vous êtes combien ?

-je n'ai rien à dire

-très bien. il se tourna la tête vers les autres et indiqua à Stephan de se poster derrière Santa. Un seul mot de moi, ta sorcière mourra ou plutôt on la transformera en vampire

-je ne dirai rien

-Bon c'est ton choix dit-il en se plaçant à coté de Stephan. Il mordit son bras et força à la sorcière de boire. C'est plus fun dit-il en lui cassant la nuque. Le corps le Santa joncha le sol comme celui de Kol et de Klaus.

-Alors dit Elijah

-Rien !

-c'est ton dernier mot

-ils vont le feront payer

-à oui

-on est partout ! Soyez sur votre garde dit-elle en souriant

-vous êtes combien ? Réitéra Elijah

-Aussi nombreux qui attendent votre mort et aussi nombreux qui ont voué leur éternité à la naissance du messie

-un nombre

-crèves dit-elle avec beaucoup de rage

-très bien crèves dit Elijah en prenant tout son temps pour enfoncer son autre main dans l'abdomen de Millicent. Il enleva doucement son cœur pour voir toute la souffrance de cette dernière. C'était un véritable plaisir de vous avoir revue Millicent.

Elijah laissa le vampire tomber au sol et regarda Damon puis son regard se dirigea sur Caroline qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle me tenait toujours dans ses bras. Il soupira tout en levant les sourcils

-elle n'est en sécurité nulle part

-j'arriverai à l'éloigner d'elle

-pendant combien de temps ?

-j'y arriverai. Bonnie est à moi

-je n'ai pas dit le contraire Damon. Mais le mieux à l'heure actuelle et d'unir nos forces autour d'elle. Ses sorcières ses vampires ses loups garous qui sont après votre enfant vivent depuis fort longtemps. Ils sont aussi agiles que forts.

On les connait à peu près tous donc mettez votre égos surdimensionné de côté et penser un peu à Bonnie et à votre fils.

Damon avait écouté Elijah. Son sourcil levé, la main enfouie dans ses cheveux. Il savait qu'il avait raison mais il ne voulait pas se résoudre avoir besoin d'eux pour protéger sa famille. Avec hésitation et sans grand entrain il abdiqua

-on s'y prend comment ?

-d'abord, laissons Kristen, Kol et Klaus se reposer.

-mais

-une chose à la fois. Je pense qu'elle aura besoin de vous à son réveil

* * *

Dans la ville d'à côté, au sein d'une maison à l'abandon un groupe de personne formait un cercle autour d'une table.

Une femme au teint pale les yeux aussi émeraude que moi possédait de longs cheveux châtain et une bouche aussi rouge que de la pomme était attablée.

Elle était devant une boule de cristal, regardant tous ce qu'ils se passaient à l'intérieur de la demeure des Mickaelson.

Le regard septique par la défaite de Kristen et ses deux sœurs de magie noir. Elle poussa de côté sa boule. Elle tira les cartes, un sourire immense écarquilla son visage.

Un homme parmi le groupe sortie du cercle et se mit dernière elle. Il était grand beau et fort. Il était doté de beaux cheveux châtain et d'un regard bleu de braise.

Il toucha les cheveux de la sorcière tout en déposant un baiser sauvage sur la bouche groseille de cette dernière

-Alors ?

-Ce soir

-tu en es sure

-plus ou moins. Du moment qu'elle est avec nous

-il ne me faut pas plus. On sera prêt !

-Soyez prudent ! Cette sorcière et ce vampire sont redoutables

-Nous avons la force et toi l'intelligence et la magie. On aura notre Messie

-On l'aura

-Les autres dit-il en se redressant. Préparez vous

Les autres sourires, ils avaient enfin de l'action

* * *

Damon quant à lui, il était debout adossé au mur en face du lit où moi je dormais. Pendant ce temps là. Stephan venait juste de rentrer pour chercher des poches de sang pour Kristen, Kol et Klaus.

-Tenez

-Merci dit Kristen en prenant une poche. Elle l'a vida d'un coup sec.

-vous allez enfin me dire ce qu'il s'est passé dit Rebecca

-ils savent que la prophétie est réelle

-ce sont qui « ils » ?

-on ne sait pas plus que toi Becca dit Stephan qui se mettait derrière elle pour la serrer contre lui. Sous le regard insistant d'Elena.

-Ok, si je récapitule tout ! On ne sait pas qui nous attaque, combien ils sont et comment ils l'ont su.

-les choses se savent trait vite dans notre monde, petite sœur dit Klaus

-je la sais mais là à part nous et le scoobydoo bang personne n'était au courant.

-il y a eu forcément une fuite

- personne n'avait un intérêt que ça se sache dit Elena

-un point pour le sosie dit Klaus en se servant un verre. Mais en faite pourquoi tu n'es plus bâillonner dans une chambre la haut

-bâillonnée dit Caroline et Stephan

-oh une trop long histoire darling et ça n'a plus d'importance. Où en étions nous ?

-Millicent dit Rebecca

-Ah oui celle là ! dit-il en buvant une gorgée de son verre

-Millicent a du l'apprendre par l'un de nous mais de qui ? Elle avait l'air dans savoir beaucoup dit Elijah tout en fixant Kristen qui fuyait son regard.

-Son amie de toujours vie sur notre toit ne l'oublie pas Elie dit Klaus tout en souriant

-Kris n'a rien à voir l'a dedans dit Kol calmement.

-arrête de penser avec ce que t'a entre tes jambes de seconde Kol dit Klaus. Elles sont amies

-et moi je te dis que ça ne veux rien dire

Kristen sourit puis baissa la tête,

-elle est venue me voir. Elle nous a surement espionné

-pourquoi tu nous as rien dit prononça Kol en se levant ne supportant plus la proximité de sa copine

-je voulais m'en charger moi-même. Je pensais qu'elle allait m'écouté mais elle était tellement obséder par se venger de vous.

-si tu avais eu le bon sens de nous le dire tous ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

- calme-toi, rien n'est arrivé à ta précieuse Bonnie.

-je ne m'inquiète pas que pour elle ! Cria t-il. Je n'ai pas vécu aussi longtemps pour me faire abattre par des vulgaires sorcières.

-comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'elle enquêterait sur eux sur nous ?

-tu aurais due la tuer

-c'était mon amie

-Ton amie !dit-il en avançant vers elle. il lui prit le bras : une amie ne t'aurais pas fait subir autant de sévices. Elle ne l'a jamais été. Tout ça c'est de ta faute.

-je sais que j'ai ma part de responsabilité mais eux aussi. Ils auraient pu être plus discrets

-Elle marque un point dit Rebecca

-tais-toi Becca

-non, c'est à toi de te taire Kol ! Je sais que tu es fâché mais ce n'est pas le moment de nous diviser. On est dans la merde.

* * *

Damon écoutait tous ce qui se disait en bas. La tête en arrière, poser contre le mur, les poings serrés il se retenait de saccager la chambre.

Il ne voulait pas me réveiller. Il se décollait du mur, il fit quelque pas vers la fenêtre pour sombrer la chambre dans le noir total.

Tout doucement, il se rapprocha du lit, se coucha à mes côtés sans me toucher. Couché sur le dos il regarda le plafond.

Ma respiration se fit plus rapide mon corps commença à bouger. Il savait que j'étais sur le point de me réveillé, il ferma les yeux.

il ne voulait pas me confronter maintenant, mais moi je sentais son odeur, sa chaleur. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement de me blottir contre lui.

D'une main je caressai son torse, déposa délicatement ma tête. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage qui avait repris un peu de couleur.

Je soupirai de contentement….au plein milieu de ce merdier. J'étais à ses côtés en sécurité en vie rien n'étais plus important.

J'ouvris les yeux, releva la tête. Il regardait toujours le plafond.

-Je ne croyais plus pouvoir te revoir dis-je pour attirer son attention

(…)

-tu m'as fais peur, ne refaire plus jamais une peur pareille

-je n'arriverai pas a effacer cette peur Bonnie. Tes craintes sont bien réelles, ils sont trop puissant pour moi et même pour les originales

-ensemble on arrivera, j'en suis certaine

-comment ? dit-il en posant enfin les yeux sur moi

-on a vécu bien pire.

-peut-être mais là ce n'est pas pareil. On est réellement visé. Nous notre famille notre couple. Il ne s'agit plus d'Elena mais de toi et du bébé. Je peux être fort mais là désolé je ne peux pas. Je suis trop faible trop impliqué.

-donc tu jettes l'éponge

-Je ne sais pas

Je souffla, et je me positionna à califourchon sur lui. Je déboutonna sa chemise

-tu fais quoi ? dit-il en attrapant mes mains

-ça fait longtemps que l'on ne sait pas retrouvé

-ce n'est pas le moment

-quand on aura le moment d'être rien que tous les deux ?

(…)

-c'est bien ce que je me disais. Laisse toi faire, je prendrai soin de toi

-ton état, tu peux accoucher à tout moment

-tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

-Si tout le temps, je t'assure me dit-il en caressant mon visage puis le rapprochant du sien et me donna un doux baiser.

Je fermai les yeux pour le savourer puis plus rien. Il était loin de moi, je les rouvris.

-mais ?

-je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Ma tête est ailleurs

-tu penses à quoi ?

-a comment te sortir de ce merdier. Pour la première fois j'ai envie de fuir loin mais ils arriveront à nous retrouver.

Je souris

-Alors cherchons ensemble

-Les autres en bas, commencent à en parler

-ça avance demandais-je en liant mes doigts avec les siens

-au même stade que nous

-tu sais si ça t'embête d'en parler on pourrait parler d'autre chose. On pourrait parler je ne sais pas de notre avenir

-quel avenir ?

-quand le bébé sera là, il faudrait bien songer à ce qu'on fera

-Bonnie dit-il en me posant sur le lit ! Pour ma part, je ne vois aucun avenir. Je ne vis que le moment présent et tous ce qui compte est que rien ne nous arrivera.

-Je ne veux pas que ça soit le seul sujet de conversation

-Alors tu as choisi le mauvais partenaire. Tant que je sentirai toujours le danger planer sur nous, je ne vois pas l'utilité de parler de prénom où nous allons vivre…. C'est tellement…

-futile…notre avenir est futile

-oui me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux

Je baissai la tête, un fou rire me pris

-que je suis stupide

-ne dis pas ça dit-il en voulant me prendre dans ses bras mais je me levai du lit et tira sur les rideaux pour faire rentrer la lueur de la lune.

-je le suis car, il n'y a que moi entre nous deux qui pense à notre avenir. Je dois le prendre comment ?

-comprends-moi

-comprendre quoi ?

-que les circonstances ne sont pas réunit pour parler de nous. le danger est constant !

-Et alors ? Dans ces moments là, tu en profitais bien pour marquer des points avec Elena ! Pourquoi moi c'est différent.

-parce que je t'aime petite idiote dit-il en me retournant. Rien n'est raisonnable dans ce que je ressens pour toi.

Tout es amplifié sa me dévore dit-il en entourant ses mains mon visage. Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes pour m'embrasser.

Je me sens dépasser par ce trop plein d'émotion. Je suis effrayer par tous ce que tu me fais ressentir entre la joie, l'amour, la haine, la peur, la rage, la tristesse.

C'est trop pour un seul homme. Surtout pour un vampire tel que moi qui a réprimé toute forme de sentiment depuis plus de 100 ans. Tous mes repères sont disparu, donnes moi le temps de m'adapter à tous ça.

J'écarquillai les yeux ! C'était la première fois qu'il me le disait. Mon cœur se gonflait sans pourtant se dégonfler. Je souriais je pleurai. Rien ne sortie de mes lèvres. Je me contentais de caresser ses mains et de l'embrasser à mon tour avec plein de douceur et d'amour.

Je rompis le baiser et posa mon front sur lui :

-on prendra le temps qui faudra. Je ne veux pas te perdre

- tu ne me perdras pas, mais moi je peux te perdre

-on ne se perdra pas dis-je en prenant sa main et le rapprochant de moi. Je le serra très fort. Il me porta sur le lit et resta blottit l'un contre l'autre sans parler. La présence l'un de l'autre nous suffisait.

Quelque heure plus tard, le soleil commençait à se lever, j'étais toujours dans les bras de Damon. Je m'étais réveillé à cause de ma gorge sèche je me levais sans réveiller Damon.

Me dirigeant vers la cuisine sans allumer la lumière pour prendre un verre d'eau. A peine avoir ouvert le frigidaire et prit un verre, une main se posa brusquement sur ma bouche avec un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme. Quelque seconde plus tard, je m'évanouissais. On m'avait kidnappée….

* * *

Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre. Un manque cruelle d'inspiration.


	16. chapitre 16 : Danger (2ème partie)

C'était le flou total ce matin, enfin je le supposais : mes yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrir, peut-être que mon subconscient me protégeait ou me mettait en garde. J'avais l'amère impression en sentant mon corps endoloris que quelque chose d'horrible s'était passé. Ne demandez pas pourquoi, je ne savais pas moi-même à ce moment précis.

A la pensée qu'un terrible événement s'était produit, mon cœur se rétracta. Subitement les souvenirs des dernières 24 heures me revenaient jusqu'à ce fameux trou noir après mettre rendu à la cuisine des Mickaelson. Peu à peu mes pensées m'amenaient à Damon ou plutôt à notre dernière discussion. Il avait perdu espoir en nous à notre avenir commun. Mon petit ami si je peux l'appeler ainsi, ne croyait plus en rien.

Il avait baissé les bras pensant que tout était perdu d'avance même avant d'essayer. C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle mon corps refusait de se réveiller. Pourtant quelque chose clochait dans mon raisonnement. Je pouvais penser réfléchir ressentir entendre mais mon corps refusait de réagir. C'était comme si j'étais prisonnière de mon propre corps.

C'était une sensation horrible, mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, je trouvais ça insupportable. Tellement insupportable que je me surpris à prier de toute mes forces pour me réveiller. Me réveiller de ce cauchemar, mais visiblement ça n'en était pas un. Je croyais entendre des pas puis des voix s'approcher de moi. Ne sachant pas ce qui se passait autour de moi et où j'étais, le stress montait. Il me submergeait, j'avais tellement envie de crier supplier pour être libre dans tous les sens du terme. Je pensais à mon bébé et à moi…..

puis à mon bébé. En réfléchissant encore un peu, seulement lui pouvait être la raison de mon état. On m'avait surement enlevé et drogué. Ils voulaient me le prendre pour faire de lui un dieu vivant du mal en puissance. Je réalisais que j'avais peut-être un peu sous-estimé cette prophétie et les personnes qui feraient tout pour l'avoir. Ils étaient déterminés et très habiles. Les voix puis leur parole devenaient de plus en plus distinct :

-« Quand comptes-tu faire le sort Kathleen. » demanda un homme grand à l'allure vraiment sombre.

-« Il me manque quelques herbes » « J'ai demandé à quelqu'une de mes disciples de me les chercher » répliqua-elle les yeux posés sur mon ventre arrondit.

-« Tu penses à lui…..à notre enfant ? »

-« Oui….ça fait une éternité qu'on attend notre fils » elle avança vers moi. Soudain je sentis une main se poser sur mon ventre puis des lentes caresses. Je pouvais deviner que ça pouvait que venir de la femme. « J'ai hâte de voir sa tête, je suis sûr qu'il sera aussi fort et robuste que son père »

-« Et surement aussi buté et intelligent que toi ma chérie »

-« Merci Oscar » elle senti les bras de son mari passés tout autour de ses hanches puis un baiser dans le cou

-« Tu verras, on aura la famille qu'on a toujours rêvé d'avoir » « Il ne manquait que lui, toi-même en lisant cette prophétie tu l'as dit que c'était le notre pas celui de la sorcière ni du vampire » « Notre fils est notre messie, grâce à lui, on pourra gouverner le monde, avoir une vie descente sans se cacher de notre nature » « Le monde est ainsi fait, il a été créé pour nous les surnaturels » « On nous a chassé, tué par le grand conseil des fondateurs » « On reprendra nos terres ma chérie »

-« Je les hais tellement ses humains Oscar, ils se croient tellement mieux que nous » « Ils pensent que se sont nous les êtres anormaux…alors que c'est eux » « Moi, je suis en contacte avec la nature, je veille à l'équilibre de la planète et des astres, toi en tant que loup-garou » dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Elle caressa son torse puis repris « Tu es tel un fauve, le roi de la nature sauvage, ton agilité ta facilité à te transformé due au changement des astres, tu ne peux être que le fruit de la nature »

-« Et pour les vampires ? »

-« Ne parlons pas de ça ! »

-« Tu sais très bien qu'eux aussi tout comme les humains devraient être tués ! » « Ils se nourrissent de sang, ont une force anormal, ne respirent pas, ne ressentent rien »

-« Tais-toi ! Si Esther Mickaelson les a créer et bien on doit si faire » « Ce sont des créatures magiques, ils ont plus d'utilités que ces stupides humains avec leur stupides compassion » « Eux peuvent passés incognito à chaque époque » « Et n'oubli pas que notre fils est moitié buveur de sang » « Ne t'avise plus avoir un quelconque discours de ce genre devant moi et devant lui » « Malgré, leur accoutumance aux sangs et leur inimitié pour les loup garous, ils nous ont toujours été fidèle et serviable » « Je ne souhaite pas perdre cette alliance qui jusqu'à maintenant n'a jamais eu de faille » elle regarda son mari poser ses mains sur ses joues et sourire

-« Je sais tous ça, mais n'oubli pas qu'ils sont responsables de la mort de mes parents » « Et ne perds pas de vu que nous voulu éradiqué l'espèce humaines sur la planète » « ils se nourrissent principalement de sang humain » « Ils sont obligés de mourir et c'est bien mieux » Kathleen réfléchissait

-« On pourrait seulement les réduire à l'esclavage, je ne veux pas qu'ils disparaissent » « J'ai besoin d'eux et tu as besoin d'eux car dans ton armé, il y en a et ils sont tes amis » « les meilleurs qui soient » « Et puis, je trouverai bien un moyen de contrôler leur soif, je suis une forte sorcière »

-« Pas la plus puissante »

-« Je sais, j'atteins mes limites » elle soupira. « Mais avec elle, je peux »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » il fronça les sourcils

-« On n'a pas besoin d'elle ! Elle est une sorcière mais ne se comporte pas en te que telle. Et je ne veux pas qu'un jour notre fils veuille la retrouver »

-« C'est contre nature de voler les pouvoirs d'une sorcière tu le sais très bien. Tu vas mal tourner Kathleen » « Et je ne pense pas que ces ancêtres le voudront »

-« Elle est une honte de notre rang Oscar ! Je leur rends un immense service, je serai leur digne héritière »

-« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas encore essayé de prendre les pouvoirs d'une sorcière » Elle sourit et il l'a secoua fort « REPONDS-MOI ? »

-« C'était une veille sorcière, elle vivait ces dernières heures » « Et ses pouvoirs sont aussi limités que les miens mais ça m'a apprit de nouveaux sorts » « Je me sens plus enrichit et plus forte » « Je me demande ce que soit doit être si j'obtiens ses capacités toutes les connaissances que ses ancêtres lui ont transmit Oscar »

-« Tu deviendras folle ! Je refuse que tu le fasses ! Tu te perds déjà »

-« Non, j'ai jamais été aussi forte et si épanouie »

-« La puissance te rend folle Kathleen, tu viens aussi folle que ta grand-mère ! »

-« Ne me parles pas d'elle. Je la respectais, c'est elle qui m'as tout apprit qui m'as fait découvrir la prophétie »

-« Oui et c'est pour ça que tu es autant obsédée par elle. Tu n'as pas voulu me faire d'enfant »

-« Je ne pouvais pas en avoir »

-« Arrête, je sais que tout les soirs tu prends ta fameuse potion pour ne pas en avoir » « Je ne suis pas stupide mais amoureux de toi » « Je t'ai supporté, je t'ai suivit dans ta quête, je veux tout comme toi que le surnaturel règne et prendre le messie pour notre fils mais de me demande pas ça »

-« Ne fais pas ça »

-« J'ai fait des concessions » « Maintenant c'est à toi d'en faire » Elle le regardait partir

-« Je ne renoncerai pas » disait-elle en chuchotant. Elle posa encore sa main sur mon ventre puis sur mon visage « Tu vivras tes dernières heures ma beauté » « Je vais t'en faire profiter ne soit pas impatiente » « Et je prendrai soin d'eux…..ne t'inquiète pas….si Oscar est un obstacle, Damon fera un parfait papa » « Il ne sera jamais que je ne suis pas sa Bonnie » « Je réfléchis vite….on a toujours besoin d'un plan de secours » « Je veux ta vie tes pouvoirs ton copain…tout Bonnie »

En entendant, ces mots ma peur s'accru. Je croyais frissonner des larmes perler mes yeux clos, mes lèvres trembler. Peut-être que j'hallucinais ou peut-être les premiers prémisses que le sort commençait à perdre de son efficacité. Je me raccrochais à cette idée en pensant fortement à Damon. « Sauve nous Damon, trouve nous Damon, je t'en supplie » Je répétai dans ma tête plusieurs fois sans m'arrêter comme si j'avais le pressentiment qu'il allait les entendre.

Et je n'avais pas tord, du moins je le serai bien plus tard.

-« Bonnie ? » Damon se releva en sursaut. Il était en sueur, son T-shirt était trempé. Il se senti anormalement gelé et affamé. Tout d'abord, il enleva son haut, le jeta au sol. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne m'entendait plus. Étrangement le silence régnait dans la chambre : ma respiration mes battements de cœur les mouvements de mon corps lui manquaient horriblement. Il sentait un vide immense dans son cœur.

Un vide qui n'existait plus depuis que j'étais rentrée complètement dans sa vie. Mais ce vide était particulier, il était pesant et douloureux. Puis repensant à ce rêve si étrange, où il était seul dans un endroit blanc sans fin entendant sans cesse « Sauve nous Damon, trouve nous Damon, je t'en supplie ». Ma voix raisonnait dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et ne voulait pas que ça soit un signe d'un mauvais pressage. Il l'utilisa son ouïe pour écouter en bas. Il entendit Elena et Caroline. Il pensait que peut-être j'étais avec elle, il descendit vitesse vampire. Alla directement dans le salon mais ne me voyait pas. Si son cœur était en vie, il aurait manqué un battement. Il eu un mouvement de recule mais Caroline remarqua sa présence :

-« Bonnie n'est pas avec toi ? »

-« Non »

-« Elle dort ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien, je la cherche. Elle doit être quelque part » On pouvait voir sur son visage de l'inquiétude. Caroline ne savait pas quoi en penser, elle avait toujours trouvé un peu bizarre. Elle se contenta de lever les épaules et se retourna vers Elena. Pendant ce temps Damon rentra dans la cuisine, aucun signe de ma présence. Il remarqua seulement une des portes du placard grand ouverte. Il en profita pour prendre un verre et se versa un sachet de sang frais. Il bu les premières gouttes avec délectation. Ce fameux O+ était de loin le meilleur. Toujours en train de se poser d'innombrable question à mon sujet, il ne pu pas entendre Kol entrer dans la cuisine. Ce dernier se pencha ramassa un mouchoir qui dégageait une forte odeur de chloroforme.

-« Qu'est-ce que ça fou là ? » se demanda Kol. En entendant Kol, Damon se retourna et le regarda dégoûté et sévère. Il le détestait réellement.

-« Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ce qui a chez toi ? » disait-il sur un ton moqueur

-« A ton avis : qu'est-ce que un mouchoir remplit de chloroforme ferait ici ? » « Une personne est venue prendre quelqu'un…. » « Et tu veux que je te dise quelque chose, depuis 5 heures, je n'entends plus son cœur battre » « Comme un con, j'ai cru bête comme tu es vous vous êtes enfuis » Damon fronça les sourcils

-« On aurait entendu quelque chose…ce n'est pas possible »

-« Combien de fois, il faut qu'on te le répète qu'ils sont fort très âgés habile et nombreux » « Tu dois les prendre au sérieux, ils ont du la kidnapper hier » « On était tous fatigués… »

-« NON ! » « Elle doit être encore ici, je vais la trouver » il partit à vitesse vampire dans toutes les pièces du rez-de chaussée puis au sous-sol mais aucune trace de moi.

-« C'est inutile » répliqua Kol. Une seconde plus tard, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Damon montra son visage de vampire, il était furieux. Il sentait au fond de lui-même que Kol avait raison, on m'avait enlevé. Mais l'entendre de sa bouche la douleur la rage et surtout la culpabilité était insupportable pour lui.

-« Tais-toi, où je te jure… » Kol sourit et le repoussa fortement

-« Tu me feras quoi hein ? Gardes toute ta rage pour eux, je ne suis pas un ennemi lorsque sa concerne Bonnie » « Elle est mon amie que tu veuilles ou non » « Ressaisit toi ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras »

-« Elle est peut-être là-haut dans une des chambres » Il partit mais revint une seconde plus tard

(….)

-« Alors j'avais raison »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » répliqua t-il évitant de répondre au commentaire stupide de Kol

-« J'ai quelque contacte qui ont trainé avec des êtres surnaturels pas très fréquentable peut-être ils auront une piste à me donner »

-« ON N'A PAS LE TEMPS ! BORDEL, ELLE PEUT ACCOUCHEE A TOUT MOMENT ! »

-« Je le sais triple idiot » répondit-il d'un ton menaçant tout en avançant vers Damon « Mais ce n'est pas le moment de la mettre encore plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est » Damon allait protester mais Caroline arrivait.

-« Qui est danger ? » questionna Caroline mais personne ne répondit. Elena arriva à la hauteur de Caroline à l'entrée du salon.

-« Un de vous pouvez nous répondre ? On veut savoir » Elena regarda Damon puis Kol puis vers Damon « Damon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Damon n'était pas d'humeur à répondre à leur question idiote, il préféra partir mais c'était sans compter que Caroline était tenace. Elle se plaça devant lui

-« Damon ! S'il s'agit de Bonnie, Je veux savoir »

-« Ne prononce pas son nom » dit-il en la poussant violement. Caroline se fit projeter contre le mur, elle était toute désorientée. Elena écarquilla les yeux, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Bonnie.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ce n'est pas en agissant ainsi que tu régleras tes problèmes….. » répliqua t-elle en se penchant sur Caroline qui commençait à se réveiller.

-« Ne prononcez plus son nom devant moi ! »

-« Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé ? »

-« Je vais prendre l'air »

-« Attends ! »

-« Mêles toi de tes affaires Elena….Arrêtes de te soucier de moi, on est rien l'un pour l'autre » Elena eu les yeux qui brillaient fortement, une larme coula de ses yeux. Damon lui avait brisé le cœur encore une fois. Elle se rappela qu'elle aura toujours des sentiments profonds pour Damon. Même si quelque part elle avait fait un trait sur lui. Elle avait comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre l'amour que Bonnie et Damon se portait mutuellement. Mais ça faisait toujours aussi mal, elle souffrait. Elle le regarda partir puis baissa la tête et vit Caroline se relever.

-«Ca va ? » demanda t-elle en reniflant et sécha vite ses larmes.

-« Oui t'inquiète » « On devrait plus s'inquiété pour Damon et Bonnie » « Il vraiment bizarre » expliqua-t-elle en nettoyant ses vêtements. Elle s'aperçue que Kol la fixait, elle se retourna vers lui. « Toi tu sais quelque chose » « Alors dis le nous ! »

-« Ce n'est pas parce que mon frère à un faible pour toi que tu dois me parler sur ce ton Blondie » Caroline lui sourit

-« Réponds à ma question ! »

-« Tiens » dit-il en lui tendant le mouchoir

-« C'est quoi ? »

-« La réponse à toute tes questions » « J'ai des choses à faire » « Dites moi quand vous avez des nouvelles » à peine il avait prononcé ces mots Kol était déjà franchit la porte.

-« Je ne comprends plus rien » dit Elena

-« Moi non plus, la seule chose que je sais c'est que ça pu » répliqua t-elle le tendant à Elena. Cette dernière lui sourit et le prit tout en secouant la tête. Elle le rapprocha de son nez puis plissa les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

-« Où ils ont trouvé ça ? »

-« Je ne sais pas ! Réponds-moi ? »

-« ça sent le chloroforme »

-« Qui aurait pu utiliser ça »

-« Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai impression que sa concerne Bonnie » répondait Elena

-« Qu'est-qui te fait dire ça ? »

-« Un pressentiment…et puis j'ai vu de la peur et de la rage dans les yeux de Damon » « Qui d'autre que Bonnie peut lui faire ressentir de tel émotion ! »

-« Oui je sais qu'il l'aime mais je ne vois aucun rapport avec Bonnie ! »

-« Care réfléchit un peu ! Qui est en danger actuellement ? Qui est plus susceptible de se faire renifler un truc pareil pour la ou le rendre plus docile ? »

-« Bonnie » « Donc tu penses que Bonnie s'est fait enlevée »

-« Je ne le pense pas je le sais » Caroline fit quelque pas en arrière, les yeux dans le vague.

-« Ce n'est pas possible » « Non…Non ! » « Pas elle, je ne te crois pas ! On était tous là, on était six vampires aucuns de nous les avions entendus » « Elle doit être là !

-« Toi-même tu ne l'entends pas ! Elle n'est pas ici Care »

-« Ma meilleure amie est là ! » rétorqua Caroline en faisant non avec sa tête

-« Ecoutes moi Caroline, Bonnie est autant mon amie que toi ! Je l'aime fort, mais il faut admettre qu'on l'a kidnappé » « On n'a pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. On doit la retrouver ! »

-« Comment ? Dis-moi comment ? Ils ont réussi à rentrer ici alors que nous sommes 6 vampires sans qu'on s'en rende compte » « Ils ont du effacer leur trace ! » Elena s'approcha de Caroline et la gifla

-« Tu n'as pas le droit de perdre espoir ! Appelle Lucy et demande lui de tout faire pour localiser Bonnie »

-« Je….Je….. »

-« CARE, bouges-toi ! »

-« Je vais la voir c'est mieux…..Je ne peux pas lui dire comme ça » disait-elle étourdit

-« Ok ! Moi je vais prévenir les autres » expliqua Elena

-« A tout à l'heure » Caroline partie. Arrivée dehors, elle sortit son téléphone. Elle essaya de m'appeler mais mon téléphone était à l'intérieur. « Je vais te venger Bonnie, ils vont me le payer » puis partie à vitesse vampirique.

* * *

Damon s'était réfugié dans la forêt, Il cria très fort. Il devait décompresser, toute cette histoire le dépassait et le touchait de trop près. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il se sentait inutile et faible devant ces êtres surnaturels. Ils étaient trop fort pour lui et les originels. Cette impuissance le dévorait, il devait l'exorciser toute cette frustration en coupant tous les arbres qui l'entouraient. Sa soif de sang s'accrue fortement, il entendit des rires et des animaux courir. Il était tel un animal sauvage, il allait chasser pour étancher sa soif. Il courra sauta mordu sur tous qui bougeaient dans la forêt. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang le visage barbouillé. Le calme régnait dans la forêt quand soudain il l'entendit encore mes mêmes mots ma voix « Sauve nous Damon, trouve nous Damon, je t'en supplie » : ces yeux redevinrent bleu, mais ils étaient vident.

-« Bonnie….. » « BONNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! » Il cria et se laissa tomber au sol. Les genoux à terre, les bras ballant, il laissa les larmes couler pour la première fois.

-« Alors c'est ça ! » Damon leva les yeux, il vit Kol

-« Dégages ! » pesta Damon. C'était limite, s'il rugissait

-« Je savais que tu étais indigne d'elle ! » « Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu tomber amoureuse de toi » « Moi, j'aurai pu tout lui donner lui offrir une protection ! Mais je ne peux pas, Kristen m'enchaine » « Tu n'as pas le droit de la laisser tomber, Damon ! Où je te jure que je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'elle s'éloigne de toi qu'elle te déteste » « Je prendrai un malin plaisir à le faire »

-« Dégages ! » disait-il en se levant

-« NON ! » Damon continuait le regarder tel un chien enragé prêt à lui bondir dessus, et le sourire de Kol n'arrangerait rien « J'aimerai tellement qu'elle te quitte. Elle ne mérite pas un vampire, un gentil mortel même s'il m'écœure ou un sorcier. On n'est pas la hauteur pour elle… »

Il ne pu continuer, il fut projeté contre un arbre. Il se retrouva au sol, un peu étourdit. Voulant se relever mais Damon l'en empêcha avec son pied sur son abdomen.

-« Je te le redirai pas de fois Kol ! Dégages » « Je m'en contre fou qu'elle ne mérite pas mais je l'a mérite Ok » « J'ai besoin d'elle plus que quiconque » « Tu peux dire tous ce que tu veux : je suis égoïste impulsif, un pauvre con » « Mais n'oubli pas c'est moi qu'elle a choisit » Kol rigola « Quoi ? »

-« Tu déchanteras quand elle sera que tu m'as tué, elle tiens à moi triple idiot ! » « Elle ne te le pardonnera jamais, parce que je suis de loin son meilleur ami » « Elle me confit tout ces craintes, ses cauchemar tout » « Elle n'est rien sans moi »

-« Assez ! » cria t-il en planta une branche dans le ventre de Kol. Ce dernier cria de douleur toussa puis rigola

-« Et j'aurai gagné ! Tu n'auras rien apprit de tes erreurs. Ton impulsivité te joue des tours » Damon alla enlever la branche puis lui replanté dans le cœur mais ce dernier continua « J'ai appris des informations sur ceux qui l'ont enlevés…. »

-« Et ? »

-« Tu ne mérites pas que je te les donnes » « Je préfère mourir avec » dit-il en souriant. Il hurla plus fort car Damon enfonça plus profondément la branche.

-« Donnes-les moi »

-« Non ! »

-« Très bien j'ai tout mon temps mais pas Bonnie » « Donc, je crois qu'une séance de torture s'impose »

-« J'adore…..mais tu ne réussiras à rien avoir » disait-il en prenant la branche d'une main. Il grimaça en l'extirpant de son ventre. D'un geste rapide malgré la douleur fulgurante qu'il lui traversa tout son corps, il réussit mettre Damon au sol. Il commença à donner des coups de pied à Damon, puis à le relever en lui tenant le cou « Si tu veux que je te dise quelque chose enfoiré, il faut que tu acceptes de collaboré parce que je serai incapable de rester sur le côté »

-« Plutôt mourir ! »disait-il entre deux souffles entre coupés alors qu'il était à deux doigts tout à l'heure d'accepté. Mais le comportement de Kol et le fait qu'il veut attendre, lui était insupportable. Il préférait le faire seul même s'il était persuadé qu'il allait échouer.

-« Alors tu n'auras rien ! C'est moi qui l'a sauverait » répondait-il en partant rapidement.

-« Fait chier ! »

* * *

Au même moment Caroline se trouvait devant la maison de Bonnie. Elle soupira puis frappa trois coups francs.

Quelques secondes s'écoulaient, Lucy apparu l'air fatiguée.

-« Caroline ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-« Je peux rentrée ? »

-« Bien sûr »

-« Merci » Caroline ne reçut pas à rendre le sourire de ma cousine. Elle marcha d'un pas lent puis s'assis sur le sofa. Elle attendit Lucy qui préparait du thé.

-« Désolée, je n'ai que ça à te proposer »

-« Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai quelque chose à te dire qui ne va pas te plaire »

-« Je sais pour Bonnie »

-« Comment ? »

-« Hier soir, j'ai fait un cauchemar » « Où plutôt une vision, j'ai vu Bonnie dans une maison allongée sur une table entrain de mettre au monde son fils et une femme lui prenait… »

-« Et ? »

-« Plus rien, je n'ai vu que ça ! Elles sont très limitées. Je serais incapable de savoir où elle se trouve »

-« Tiens » Caroline lui tendit le mouchoir « Peut-être que tu réussiras la retrouver »

-« Je ferai en sorte de tout faire pour »

-« Je sais »

-« Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite » Caroline lui sourit. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle allait me retrouver.

* * *

Kathleen était quant à elle toujours penchée sur mon corps. Je pouvais la sentir, son parfum qui m'écœurait tout comme son touché. Elle n'arrêtait pas de chanter des comptines pour calmer mon bébé qui était agité. Peut-être qu'il ressentait mes craintes ma peur ou quelque chose se préparait. Si je pouvais bouger, et parler, je l'aurais calmé. Dans ma tête je soupirais, je priais encore et encore parlait à mon bébé jusqu'à temps qu'il se calma. Kathleen sourit pensant que c'était grâce à elle. Elle tapota mon ventre mais soudain un bouclier la projeta à quelques mètres.

Elle se trouva quelques minutes inconscientes puis se releva, elle avait une expression fermée. Elle était poussée dans son retranchement. Elle ne supportait pas que son fils, celui qu'elle avait tant attendu espérer lui fasse un tel affront.

D'un pas lent, elle se trouva vite bloqué par le bouclier qui l'empêcha de nous approcher. Intérieurement, je souriais et le remerciait. Mon enfant, était un prodigue.

-« Petit ingrat ! Tu oses me défier….tu ne fais que reculer le moment où je tuerai ta pauvre maman » « Les heures défilent à une vitesse folle mais ma détermination s'accroit » « Dans à peine 5 heures lorsque j'aurai laissé la potion bien mijoté, les étoiles et les planètes bien alignées, tu seras à moi » « Et ta pauvre petite maman pourrira dans sa marre dans ses déjections » « On fera de grande chose mon fils parce que nous nous sommes pas des personnes normales » « On est les élus qui feront régner peur terreur la magie, les êtres surnaturels sur Terre » Elle sourit puis tourna la tête quant-elle entendit ses disciples entrer. « La potion m'attends » « On sera bientôt réunit, patience mon tout petit »

* * *

-« Alors ? » demanda Caroline à Lucy

-« Toujours rien depuis ces 18 dernières secondes ! Je n'arriverai à rien si tu m'interromps tous les deux minutes » répliqua t-elle à genou les coudes sur la table basse. Les mains jointes tenant le mouchoir et les yeux à demi clos, elle faisait léviter une pendule. Au bout 10 minutes, elle ouvrit les yeux

-« Alors ? »

-« Rien, je n'arrive pas ! C'est comme ci elle avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Je ne ressens rien, elle est comme morte »

-« Ne dis pas ça ! Je refuse qu'elle soit morte »

-« Moi aussi ! »

-« Peut-être si tu essayais avec un objet beaucoup plus personnel »

-« Tu penses à quoi ? »

-« Je ne sais pas ! Je reviens… »

-« Ok »

Au bout de vingt minutes Caroline revenait avec un objet qui était très sentimental pour moi. Il appartenait à ma grand-mère Sheila qui me l'avait donné quelques jours avant sa mort. Je n'avais jamais osé l'ouvrir, il me rappelait trop Gram's.

-« Tiens, c'est une boite à musique. Bonnie la chérie beaucoup ! Peut-être que…. » disait-elle en la tendant à Lucy.

-« On va essayer » Lucy lui prit et se remis à me chercher. La pendule commença à devenir instable. Elle bougeait de tout les sens. Caroline avait les yeux fixer sur la carte et la pendule pendant qu'elle écoutait ce qui se passait derrière la porte d'entré.

-« Vous ne dites rien ! Non vaut mieux que seulement Stefan Kol et moi rentrons à l'intérieur » « on vous tiendra au courant »

-« Elena…Elena ! On perd du temps. Kol s'est à peu près où elle se trouve ! » dit Klaus exaspéré

-« Lucy, le sera plus précisément » « Entrons » dit-elle sans même frappé. Les deux vampires s'avançaient avec elle, ils virent Lucy essayer mais rien ni faisait. Cette boite devait appartenir à trop de personne.

-« Caroline, va me chercher autre chose ! » dit Lucy

-« J'ai prit ça aussi » répliqua en le tendant. « ça date un peu, mais à l'époque où on était tous soudée Bonnie Elena et moi, elle le portait tous le temps impossible qu'elle s'en sépare. Je lui avais offert pour ses 11 ans. Elle était joyeux quand je lui ai donné » Lucy lui sourit et serra la main de Caroline très fort. Puis se remettait au travail.

1 minute plus tard, la pendule s'était posé sur la carte. Elle indiquait la ville d'à côté.

-« Trouve-moi la carte de la ville Care »

-« Attends…..tiens la voila »

-« Merci » Lucy la posas sur la table et fit le même rituel.

-« Elle indique une maison abandonné ! Je la connais » dit Kol

-« Comment ? » questionna Stefan

-« Disons que c'était à l'époque une maison Close pour les vampires.

-« Ah….. »

-« Allons-y ! »

-« On doit prévenir Damon »

-« Pas l'a peine » rétorqua Kol

-« Pourquoi ? » dit Caroline et Elena en même temps

-« Il n'est pas en état ! »

-« C'est la femme qu'il aime »

-« Et alors pour l'instant y n'est utile pour personne ! Allons-y » Kol partie.

-« Allez le rejoindre » dit Stefan

-« Et toi ? » dit Caroline

-« Je vais rejoindre Damon et on vous rejoindra »

-« Ok ! » Dit Caroline

-« Faite attention à vous »Caroline regarda Lucy

-« Tu viens »

-« Bien sûr ! Vous avez besoin d'une sorcière »

-« Allons-y » « Bye »

-« Bye » dit-il en souriant à Lucy puis à Caroline. Son visage devint sérieux lorsqu'il vit son portable vibré. Il vit le nom de Damon s'affiché. « Où es-tu ? »

-« Au manoir et toi ? »

-« Chez Bonnie, Lucy c'est où elle se trouve. Rejoins-moi là-bas pour que je t'explique tout. »

La conversation fut interrompue, cinq minutes plus tard Damon était devant lui.

* * *

Voici le chapitre 16 pour celle qui l'attendait. J'espère ne pas avoir déçu. Gros bisou


	17. Chapter 17: la bataille (1ère partie)

En regardant Damon, Stefan comprit qu'il n'allait pas bien. C'était comme si, une partie de son humanité était partie. Son regard était vide, son visage ne laissait rien transparaitre. Sur le coup, il ne trouva rien à dire, alors que d'habitude il avait toujours un mot réconfortant pour n'importe quelle situation. Mais Damon n'est pas tout le monde, seul des actes pouvaient lui faire remonter la pente. Stefan savait que tant que je ne serai pas en sécurité, Damon ne pourrait pas aller mieux.

Les yeux rivés sur son frère, Damon se senti agacé. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui montre de la pitié. C'était pire que tout pour Damon. Il préférait qu'on le déteste, au moins personne ne se souciait de lui, personne n'attendait rien de sa part. Il ne décevait pas, il était seul….c'est bien mieux. Fatigué de cette scène mélodramatique, Damon cassa le silence:

-« Je t'en pris épargne moi ça ! » Stefan fut surprit

-« Quoi ? »

-« Ne cherche pas à me consoler ou de me prendre dans tes bras ! » « Ce n'est pas nous et surtout pas moi » « Remballes tes violons et dit moi tous ce que tu sais ! »

-« Allons-y, je t'expliquerai sur le chemin »

-« Attends ! » disait-il il stoppa Stefan qui commençait à partir. « J'ai besoin de savoir une seule chose »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Elle est en vie ? » Stefan soupira

-« Tu verras par toi-même ! Je t'attends dehors »

Il restait dos à la porte, mon souvenir se trouvait à chaque recoin. Il sourit légèrement. C'était comme si j'étais présente et quelque part ça le réconfortait. Il se retourna il prit le foulard que j'avais laissé à l'entrée. Il l'apporta à son nez, s'imprégna de mon odeur, surement pour se donner des forces. Il sorti rapidement sans jeter un regard en arrière. Il était sur le chemin pour me sauver pendant que moi peu à peu, je sortais de ma léthargie. Le sort au fil des minutes devenait moins fort, j'arrivais à bouger les paupières et les mains. J'essayais de stimuler mon corps encore et encore, mais je dû arrêter car Kathleen revenait. Je ne devais plus bouger, elle ne devait pas savoir que je reprenais peu à peu le contrôle de mon corps. Je devais tout faire pour que le rituel soit de plus en plus repoussé. Des voix et des pas se firent soudainement entendre. Je me concentrais uniquement sur Kathleen. Les autres ne m'impressionnaient pas, seule elle et son époux étaient mes véritables bourreaux. Tout à coup, je n'entendais plus rien, je ne sentais uniquement une forte chaleur provenir d'en bas. L'odeur de la cire me vint au nez, je ne pouvais supposer que j'étais entourée de plusieurs bougies.

-« Merci, mes fidèles vous pouvez vous retirez » « Je vous rappellerai quand mon fils sera né » Ses fidèles se contentaient d'une simple révérence puis s'en allaient. Kathleen avait les yeux rivés sur son cadrant solaire, les planètes et les astres étaient bientôt alignés. Il ne manquait juste la pleine lune. Dans quatre petites secondes le rituel pouvait commencer. Elle ouvrit son grimoire, lu plusieurs fois une formule magique. La paume des mains vers le ciel et les yeux fermés, les flammes des bougies touchèrent très bientôt le plafond. J'avais de plus en plus chaud, j'étouffais presque. L'envie de me débattre se fit plus violente quand j'entendis encore la voix de Kathleen.

Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'elle disait, son dialecte m'était tout à fait inconnu. Mais quelque chose au fond de mon être savait qu'elle utilisait une forme de magie interdite par mes ancêtres. Je ne pouvais qu'en frissonner à cette pensée qu'en plus d'être totalement timbrée, elle était redoutable.

A peine qu'elle ait eu terminé, le ciel s'assombrit. La lune recouvrait le soleil. Elle luisait sur le visage souriant de Kathleen. La phase deux de son plan était enclenchée. Elle soupira, elle senti les forces les plus obscures lui parcourir tous ses membres. Elle entrouvrait la bouche, baissa une main, prit une herbe et lança dans un petit bol. J'entendis une explosion, la potion fut enfin prête. Mon temps était compté, je ne pouvais que bouger le haut de mon corps.

Kathleen récita un autre sort, celui-ci je pouvais le comprend. C'était du latin, elle me délivrait. Mes yeux maintenant ouverts, je pouvais voir les flammes m'encerclaient. Je commençais déjà à transpirer, le bas de mon ventre me fit de plus en plus souffrir. Instinctivement, je refermai les yeux pour que la douleur cesse. Mais rien n'y faisait, le travail commençait.

-« Je t'en supplie pas maintenant » chuchotais-je. « Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment» « Laisses-moi nous faire sortir de là après tu pourrrrrrrrras sortir » La douleur était de plus en plus violente et lancinante. A bout de force, j'avais le buste à moitié relevé, les yeux rivés sur les flammes. J'essaye d'ouvrir un accès entre de bougies lorsqu'un vacarme se fit entendre dans le salon. Profitant qu'elle était déconcentrée, je me mis debout sur les pieds et sortie des flammes. A peine, je fis un autre pas, elle retourna la tête. D'un seul geste, elle me propulsa contre le mur. J'étais comme collé à lui, je ne pouvais plus bouger le dos.

-« A nous deux Bonnie ! » « Nous allons mettre au monde mon fils ! » Elle prit le petit bol, s'avança vers moi. Elle allait me faire boire le contenu mais la porte s'entrouvrit. Elle ne prit pas la peine de bouger la tête, elle jeta avec la simple force de son mental un sort de protection. « On sera au calme pour un bon petit moment » « Enfin si tes compères ne font pas trop de bruit. Je les plein, ils vont tellement souffrir. Ne t'inquiète pas je leur ai demandé de ne pas trop faire souffrir Damon» « Mais assez bavardé passons aux choses sérieuses. Boit ça pour qu'on en finisse »

-« Jamais ! » criais-je

-« Alors aucune clémence ? » « Un seul mot de ma part…..tes amis seront mes jouets »

-« Tu n'oseras pas….tu as besoin de Damon » « Je le sais »

-« Mes plans peuvent changer alors boit sinon, je te forcerai » elle me la tendit. Je le pris, la regarda, l'apporta un mes lèvres fit semblant de l'ingurgiter. Je crachai aussitôt après au visage de Kathleen.

-« Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi » « Tortures moi mais ne leur faites rien »explosais-je de rage et fit tomber le bol.

-« Que ton vœux soit exaucée ma belle » « Tu vas souffrir : _Couches toi ! »_

J'étais de nouveau sur le lit, les flammes s'étaient dissipées. Je vis soudain un scalpel au dessus de mon ventre découvert. La lame était froide et aiguisée, elle effleurait puis coupa mon ventre. J'eu très mal. Je pouvais voir mon sang dégouliné au fur et à mesure que mon ventre se fit trituré. J'hurlais de douleur, Kol, Damon et Stefan m'entendirent les premiers.

Kol était encerclé par deux loups garous et un vampire de 300 ans. Il réussissait à tué le vampire, il ne lui restait plus que les redoutables loups-garous. Il se fit frappé sauvagement par eux. Il sentit qu'il allait se faire mordre, il se débattait de toutes ses forces en vain, ils étaient tenace. Une seconde plus tard, ils avaient disparu. Il ne vit que Damon souriant

-« Besoin d'aide !? »

-« T'occupes pas de moi, mais plutôt ses gugusses derrière toi »

-« Tu m'en dois une Mickaelson ! »

-« On verra ça ! » disait-il en cassant les cous des sorcières qui lui jetaient des minuscules anévrismes. La colère et la peur ne faisaient que décupler la résistance de Kol et de Damon. Ils avaient du mal mais arrivaient petit à petit en tués quelques êtres surnaturels.

Quant à Caroline, elle avait appelé en renfort Tyler. Ce dernier s'occupait avec une facilité déconcertante des loups assez âgés. Il remerciait son bourreau de père pour lui avoir inculqué les arts martiaux et la boxe. « Ça lui est très utile » se disait-il en fixant un homme dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'était Oscar, il regardait ses frères d'armes se faire massacrés par des vampires de second rang. Il était remonté, il prit au hasard Caroline.

-« Tyler ? » disait Caroline en le regardant apeurée. Stefan l'entendit et s'arrêtait. Puis se fut le tour de Damon et les autres. Tout le monde regardait Oscar tenir fermement Caroline. Il approcha férocement sa bouche du cou de Care pour montrer ce qui arriverait s'ils continuaient.

* * *

A quelque pas de là et à huit secondes d'intervalle dans la chambre, le scalpel continuait à ouvrir mon ventre. C'était douloureux, j'en pleurais. Mes mains s'accrochèrent tant qu'elles le pouvaient au drap qui était taché de sang. Les dents serrées, je devais endurer les douleurs des contractions et des sévices qu'on me faisait subir. Je commençais peu à peu à perdre espoir, lorsque que je vis volé un instrument au dessus de mon ventre. Elle essayait d'écarter ma peau mais il se cassa. Je ne compris pas tout de suite. Mais lorsque le scalpel lui aussi se brisa, je me mis à sourire. Mon bébé se protégeait me protégeait.

-« Tu ne l'auras pas si facilement » disais-je entre deux gémissements de douleur

-« Tais-toi ! Il faut que je réfléchisse et vite » elle se retourna prit un autre scalpel et se dirigea vers moi. « Quoi qu'il m'en coût je l'aurais »

-« Tu es folle »

-« Non lucide » disait-elle en rapprochant l'instrument de torture de moi.

* * *

-« Ne la touché pas ! » rugit Tyler

-« Partez de chez moi ! » « Et je ne lui ferai rien » ordonna Oscar

-« Pas avant de nous rendre Bonnie ! » disait Kol devançant Damon

-« Partez ! »

-« Rendez là moi ! » Damon s'avança vers Oscar, mais un des sbires de ce dernier lui enfonça un pieu imbibé de verveine. Damon baissa la tête commença à flé essaya de résister mais tomba. Toujours la tête baissé, il se reprit, releva la tête « Donnez moi ma femme ! Je ne rigole pas » répliquait-il dans un gémissement. La douleur peu à peu se dissipa. Son visage de vampire apparu. Ses yeux devenaient noirs. Oscar fut déstabilisé mais ne montra rien.

-« Ce n'est pas un jeu pour nous aussi ! Rentrez chez vous et oubliez tout » « ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde » Damon rigola

-« ça vaudrait mieux pour qui ? Pour nous ou pour vous ?! » « En ce qui me concerne tant que Bonnie et mon fils ne seront par avec moi, je ne partirai pas d'ici ! »

-« Vous ne faites pas le poids » Damon sourit, tourna sa tête avec rapidité il retira le cœur d'un des loups-garous et le pressa si fort que le sang gicla.

-« Je crois que c'est plutôt vous qui ne faites pas le poids » « Relâchez la, où je ne fais qu'une bouchée de vous tous » Le silence s'installa. Puis Oscar continua

-« Refaite encore une chose de ce genre et elle y passera » disait-il en renforçant son emprise sur Caroline.

-« Ne fais pas le con Damon » réprimanda Tyler

-« Tais-toi clébard » « Le plus important c'est de sauver Bonnie » à ces mots Caroline frissonna. Elle savait qu'il allait faire quelque chose qui pourrait les mettre en danger.

-« Tyler à raison Damon ! Il faut qu'on pense à Caroline »

-« La ferme ! » « Je réfléchis ». Kol regardait Damon, il voyait bien qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. Il leva les mains en l'air signe qu'il allait avancer sans attaquer. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Damon :

-« Moi je suis prêt » disait-il en enlevant le pieux dans le dos de Damon. Ce dernier grimaça puis alla s'en prendre à une sorcière. Il déchiqueta son cou et bu avec avidité. Il jeta le corps raide au sol. Il revint à sa place tout en essuyant sa bouche. « Tu es prêt ? »

Damon se contenta de regarder Stefan qui fit non de la tête puis il haussa les épaules.

-« Why not ! » Il courra rapidement derrière Oscar. Ce dernier ne sans rendit pas compte choqué par la sauvagerie de Damon. Il fit un signe à Kol, ce dernier sourit. Et regarda Oscar :

-« Je peux vous poser une question ? »

-« Non » répondit Oscar

-« Je la pose quand même…. » disait-il en souriant « Il est passé où Damon ? » Oscar fronça les sourcils. Il avança gardant Caroline près de lui pour regarder mieux la pièce. Dans un moment de lucidité, il se retourna. Il n'a pas eu le temps de dire ouf que Damon lui donna un coup de poing au visage. Il relâcha Caroline qui accourra vers Tyler.

-« ça va allez Care »

-« Ce n'est pas fini ! Il faut sauver Bonnie »

-« Je sais ! » disait-il en lui donnant un bisou sur les cheveux. « Il faut que reste toujours derrière moi »

-« Ok ! » Tyler lui sourit. Klaus, les regardait puis baissa les yeux. Il profita que Damon s'occupe à tabassé Oscar pour allez vers une porte. Mais il fut projeté.

-« Merde ! »

-« Relèves toi Klaus ! On a besoin de toi ! » expliquait Rebecca qui était entouré de vampire remontés à bloc.

-« Débrouilles toi, j'ai bien mieux à faire » « Lucy ! »

Cette dernière neutralisa pendant ce temps, quelques sorcières quand Klaus l'appela « Quoi ? »

-« Ouvres-moi cette porte tout de suite »

-« Fait le toi-même » « Je ne suis pas ton esclave » roula t-elle les yeux. Elle referma les yeux, ses mains toujours suspendu en l'air. Elle jeta un sort d'endormissement aux sorcières.

-« Ramènes tes fesses maintenant ! » Lucy le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, Klaus commença à se crisper puis à se tordre de douleur « Arrrrrrrrrrrêtes ça tout de suite ! »

-« Respectes moi Klaus, je ne suis pas ta chose ! Ok »

-« Arrêtes ! »

-« Non ! »

-« Putain Lucy »

-« Chut ! » répliqua Kol. Elijah regarda son frère.

-« Quoi ? » dit Lucy qui arrêta l'anévrisme. Klaus profita de l'intension de Lucy pour lui foncer dessus mais cette dernière le stoppa en se protégeant. « On est dans ma même équipe calme toi » « Alors Kol, tu as entendu quoi ? »

-« Rien justement, c'est trop calme » Lucy leva le sourcil

-« Tu insinues quoi par là »

-« Je ne sais rien, mais c'est étrange »

-« On a besoin de vous les mecs » dit Tyler qui se battait encore. Klaus se transforma, il fit un carnage sur tous les vampires restant, Stefan et Caroline aidé de Lucy et Elijah ils s'occupaient des sorcières et des loups-garous. Quant à Damon, il était toujours entrain de s'acharné sur Oscar. Il était à terre, sonné par les coups mais arrivait pourtant à rire de la situation.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Tu n'arriveras à rien en me tabassant Damon ! Nous aurons ton fils et ta petite sorcière mourra » « Il n'y a plus d'espoir » Damon lui donna encore et encore des coups de poing puis l'étrangla « Je n'entends plus son cœur…..tu es seul dans ce monde Damon »

-« Tais-toi » il enfonça sa main à dans l'abdomen d'Oscar. Il commença à presser son cœur. Soudain il senti une main. Il leva les yeux et vit Stefan

-« Lucy tente d'ouvrir la porte »à ses mots, Damon lâcha la pression sur le cœur d'Oscar. Ce dernier reprenait petit à petit sa respiration. Alors que moi je vivais le martyr. Kathleen essayait de faire une nouvelle incision mais un champ de protection m'entoura. Mon bébé, nous protégeait et je ne le remercierai jamais assez.

Et j'en oubliais même que je perdais des litres de sang. Mon regard, s'arrêta sur la flaque de sang qui se formait au sol. A cette vue, ma vision se brouilla, mon cœur se contractait et battait de moins en moins fort. J'essayai de combattre mais rien n'y faisait je sombrai dans l'inconscience. Je pouvais comme même entendre du bruit. La porte explosa, ce qui fit projeter Kathleen au loin. Damon était le premier à me voir. Il n'hésita pas à me porter et m'emmener loin. Kol le suivait tout comme Caroline Tyler et les autres. Sauf Lucy, elle devait détruire cette maison. Ella la brula puis se téléporta jusqu'à la maison des Salvatore. Mais il n'y avait qu'Elena. Elle s'avançait vers elle :

-« Elena ? »

-« Lucy ? Où sont les autres ? Bonnie va bien ? » disait-elle nerveuse et angoissée

-« Surement à l'hôpital…Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

-« Bien sûr » répondait-elle en prenant sa veste. « Je suis prête »

-« On prend ta voiture, je suis épuisée »

-« Ok, mais faisons vite ! » expliqua t-elle en partant la première.

* * *

A l'hôpital, ils venaient juste d'arrivés. Damon tenait très fort mon corps contre lui. Il refusait de me lâcher quand des urgentistes les abordaient. Ces derniers perdaient patience, Stefan essaya de le faire réagir

-« Ils vont bien s'occuper d'eux Damon ! Laisses les faire leur travail » Damon ne répondit pas à Stefan « BON SANG DAMON, BONNIE EST MAL EN POINT ! »

-« Je le sais, ils ne peuvent rien faire pour elle. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici » disait-il en faisant demi-tour. Mais Kol se mit devant lui « BOUGES TOI »

-« Laisses-là ici ! »ordonna t-il

-« NON ! » Disait-il en fonçant sur Kol. Celui-ci résista, il ne laissait pas passer.

-« Ne me force pas à me transformer » « Dégages de mon chemin MAINTENANT ! »

-« Elle a besoin de soin »

-« Non de mon sang…..Elle n'a besoin que de MOI ! TU ENTENDS ! » rugissait-il

-« Tu n'entends pas qu'il suffoque ton enfant » « Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui a besoin de soin » « Donnes là-moi ! » prononça t-il d'une voix plutôt ferme que menaçante.

-« Il en ai hors de question » Il envoya bouler Kol en dehors de l'hôpital, juste au moment qu'Elena et Lucy arrive.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » disait Lucy

-« Damon ne veut pas que les médecins s'occupent de Bonnie » prononça Kol en se levant avec l'aide de Lucy.

-« Il le faut pourtant » Elle se rapprocha de Damon « Laisses-les la soigner, si tu ne veux pas qu'ils meurent » Stefan se mit à la hauteur de Lucy. Il voyait qu'il fut touché par les propos de Lucy. Doucement il prit Bonnie dans ses bras et l'emmena sur un brancard. Les urgentistes s'activaient autour de Bonnie.

* * *

Au même moment dans le Q.G de Kathleen et Oscar, la sorcière se réveilla. Elle avait mal partout, sa tête se mit à tourner. Très vite, elle se mit à tousser, la fumée devenait insupportable. Elle cria à l'aide mais personne de répondit. Tout doucement, elle se leva, elle trébucha en sortant de la chambre.

En quelque seconde elle aperçu son époux couché sur le sol amoché. Le visage fermé, elle se pencha vers lui, posa sa tête sur lui. Elle se laissa pleurer de rage. Ses doigts s'accrochaient aux vêtements d'Oscar. Elle se promettait de le venger, de se venger. Avec les quelques forces qui lui restait elle s'évapora en prenant le corps de son époux avec elle. Sa colère ne lui permettait pas d'entendre les cris de douleur des sorcières qui fut délivré du sort de Lucy. Le feu les consumèrent tous.

La maison ne ressemblait plus qu'un tas de cendre. Kathleen en dehors de la maison, sécha ses larmes, regardait les flammes puis remarqua qu'Oscar bougeait. Très vite elle s'accroupit, elle posa ses mains sur la blessure d'Oscar. Elle chuchota une formule, peu à peu la blessure se referma.

Oscar se releva, toussa puis prit le visage de sa femme entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Kathleen, l'embrassa en retour et disait : « On va se venger !

-« Oui se venger et reprendre notre fils » « Je te le promets ma chéri »

-« Je l'espère » disait-elle en regardant devant elle

* * *

Au même moment, à l'hôpital tout allait de mal en pire pour moi. Ma vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, mon cœur avait cessé de battre pendant plus de trois minutes. Les médecins le firent rebattre, mais ils étaient pragmatiques. Ils avaient peur que mon cerveau avait manqué trop longtemps d'oxygène durant les trois minutes. Ils s'acharnaient à me maintenir en vie pendant qu'ils pratiquaient une césarienne. J'aurai tant voulu entendre les premiers cris de mon bébé, mais les évènements ne l'ont pas permis. J'étais entre la vie et la mort dans un coma semi-profond. Je pouvais entendre des cris au loin.

Damon était hors de lui, lorsqu'il entendit le médecin qui s'occupait de moi lui dire que j'étais mal en point. Il n'avait retenu que le négatif, le faite que notre fils était en vie et en bonne santé, lui passé au-dessus de la tête. Plus rien ne valait le coup si je n'étais pas avec lui pour le vivre. Il bouillonnait à l'intéreur, Elena l'approcha le toucha. Il ne supportait pas son touché, il se recula d'elle, avança vers le mur et enfonça son poing dedans. La sécurité vint, le maitrisé. Damon ne se laissa pas faire, son côté vampire surgit. Il était prêt à les mordre les tués. Stefan le maîtrisa, l'amena dehors pendant que Caroline fit oublier les vigiles ce qui s'étaient passés.

-« Tu ne peux pas agir comme ça ! Damon, ton fils est en vie ! Ton fils » « Il a besoin de toi »

-« TAIS-TOI ! »

-« Si Bonnie te voyais… »

-« Ne parles d'elle » « Tu ne l'as connais pas ! » répliqua t-il en lui asainant un coup de poing

-« Elle aurait honte de toi Damon ! » continua Stefan. « Elle aurait voulu que tu t'occupes en son absence » « Il a besoin de toi Damon, Bonnie n'est pas là »

-« Elle n'est pas morte ! »

-« Je le sais ! Alors ne perd pas espoir va la voir » disait-il en se releva et essuya sa bouche « Allons-y » Il marcha jusqu'au porte automatique mais Damon ne le suivait pas. Il s'arrêta « Tu viens »

-« Non ! » Stefan allait le rejoindre mais Damon l'arrêta

-« J'ai besoin d'être seul »

-« Ok ! Je serai avec lui » Stefan laissa Damon dehors, il allait voir son neveu. Il était magnifique, sa peau était caramel les cheveux noir corbeau comme son père. Il était paisible, ne s'agitait pas comme les autres bébés. Stefan était déjà gaga devant lui tout comme Caroline et Elena qui venait le rejoindre après être allé me voir Bonnie.

Les yeux vers mon petit ange, Stefan s'adressa aux filles :

-« Elle va comment ? »

-« Son état est stationnaire, ils ne savaient pas quant elle va se réveiller. Tout dépend elle » expliqua Caroline.

-« Donc il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas »

-« Elle a son fils et Damon qu'il l'attende ! » continua Elena. Stefan baissa les yeux. Je vais allez la voire et rejoindre Rebecca

-« Ok ! » disait Caroline. Elena regarda Stefan partir, elle alla le rejoindre mais Caroline le retiens

-« Il est passé à autre chose Elena »

-« Peut-être pas »

-« Attends »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Tu aimes Damon ? »

-« Il aime Bonnie »

-« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question »

-« J'ai accepté qu'il ne m'aimera plus jamais. J'ai accepté qu'ils s'aiment. Leur amour ne me fait plus mal. J'aimerai toujours Damon, il est une partie de moi. Une part de moi-même sera toujours attiré par lui » « Je sais que ça parait fou mais, je suis jalouse de Rebecca » « Elle rend Stefan si heureux, j'aimerai essayé »

-« Si tu le trouve heureux alors laisse lui sa part de bonheur »

-« Et le mien ? Mon bonheur ne compte pas ? »

-« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais peut-être qu'aucun des Salvatore n'est fait pour toi » « Ton bonheur est ailleurs »

-« Je veux avoir le cœur net ! »

-« Bien, je reste ici si tu as besoin »

-« Merci Care… »

-« De rien ! » répondit Caroline en souriant. Elena partie en courant

-« Stefan ! » celui-ci s'arrêta puis se retourna

-« Elena ?! » prononça t-il surprit « Sa va ? »

-« Oui, on peut parler ? »

-« Bien sûr »

-« Super, on va dehors » « J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes » Stefan acquiesça.

Stefan remarqua que Damon n'était plus là. Il espérait qu'il soit auprès de moi. Il y était. Il me regardait à distance. Il se retenait de ne pas tout jeter par terre. Ses poings serrés, il prit place sur la chaise où était Lucy, il y a quelques minutes.

-« Je vous laisse »

-« Tu peux rester Lucy ! »

-« Non, je vais rejoindre Caroline » Elle sourit à Damon puis regarda Kol « Tu viens »

-« Non » Lucy soupira et vint le chercher

-« On y va » Kol leva les yeux en l'air et la suivi non sans lancer un petit pic à Damon

-« Ne lui fait rien que tu ne regrettes »

-« Et toi n'oublie pas que tu m'en dois une » « J'ai bien réfléchis, sort de sa vie »

-« C'est à elle de voir ça…A tout à l'heure » Damon allait foncer sur Kol mais Lucy se mit entre les deux

-« On est dans un hôpital » Damon se ressaisi et s'assis à mes côtés et prit ma main. Il resta un bon petit moment comme ça.

* * *

-« Alors tu voulais me dire quoi ?demanda t-il en marchant

-« Tu es amoureux d'elle ? » Stefan la regarda interloqué « Tu as des sentiments pour Rebecca ? »

-« Pourquoi cette question ? »

-« Réponds-moi ? »

-« Je suis en bonne voit…..Je me rappel pourquoi à l'époque elle me plaisait tant » Elena baissa la tête

-« Ok »

-« Et toi, tu aimes toujours Damon ? »

-« J'aurais toujours des sentiments pour lui, mais toi tu me plais toujours. « Aujourd'hui ça n'a plus réellement d'importance »

-« Je suis désolé »

-« Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, j'ai été idiote »

-« STEFAN ! » Rebecca l'appelait au loin. Elena la vit

-« Vas-y ! »

-« Tu es sûr ! » demanda t-il en lui caressant la joue

-« Certaine » elle se força à sourire. Il lui retourna puis courra rejoindre Rebecca heureux. Il échangea avec sa belle originale un baiser langoureux. Il avait enfin sa part de bonheur mais elle ?

-« Elena ? » Matt apparu devant elle

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-« Tyler et Caroline, m'ont dit pour Bonnie. Je ne pouvais pas rester chez-moi et attendre avoir des nouvelles » disait-il en mettant ses mains dans sa poche « Alors me voici » Elena sourit

-« Damon doit être avec elle »

-« Je comprends ! » « Alors toi comment sa-va ? »

-« Mon cœur est en lambeau » elle laissa ses larmes couler

-« Viens part là » il prit la main à Elena et la serra dans ses bras

-« Aucun des deux m'aiment alors que mon cœur débordent d'amour pour eux »

-« Laisse le temps faire son effet ! On a bien réussit tout les deux »

-« Je suis désolée ! J'ai été très mauvaise avec toi »

-« Non » « Tu as toujours été parfaite » « Tu es de loin la meilleure des petites copines que j'ai eu » « Ne le dis pas à Caroline, elle va m'en vouloir » Elena rigola

-« Enfin un sourire »

-« Merci Matt »

-« De rien, je suis toujours là pour toi » Elena acquiesça

-« Tu veux voir le fils de Bonnie ? »

-« J'aimerai bien ! »

-« Allons-y »

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, mon état n'avait toujours pas changé. Mon fils était déjà sorti. Il vivait chez les Salvatore avec Damon. J'étais encore sous grande assistance, on état inquiétait grandement les médecins. Je pouvais entendre leur discussions au loin pendant que moi, je me trouvais dans un endroit tout blanc sans fin, des biiiiiiiiip biiiiiiiiip se firent entendre. Je n'étais pas toute seule, il y avait ma grand-mère à mes côtés. Ça me faisait grand plaisir de la revoir, elle me réchauffait le cœur :

-« J'aimerai rester tout le temps à tes côtés Gram's » Sheila sourit

-« Ce n'est pas possible, ta vie est avec ton fils et Damon » « Même si je n'apprécie pas cette relation »

-« C'est difficile à croire mais il m'aime »

-« Je le sais et je suis la première surprise » « Il est l'heure ma fille »

-« Il est trop tôt » « Je veux rester encore avec toi ! »

-« Non ! » Elle reprit sa main « Au revoir ma chérie, on se verra plus tôt que tu ne le crois »

-« Gram's…Grand-mère » criais-je mais elle était plus là. Soudain, je sentis un choc électrique au niveau du cœur. Je m'effondrai au sol et je me réveillai dans mon corps. Les yeux grands ouverts, je vis Damon au loin. Il me regarda d'un air sombre. Je pouvais déceler un soulagement immense. Une autre personne m'observait mais je le saurais beaucoup plus tard. Kathleen me regardait et souriait.

-« l'heure de la vengeance à sonner Bonnie Bennett » puis disparu.

* * *

Je ne sais pas quoi penser ce chapitre. Donnez moi votre avis bsx


	18. Chapter 18: la bataille (2ème partie)

Cela faisait maintenant trois longs jours que j'étais réveillé. Trois jours où Damon passaient tout son temps entre l'hôpital et le manoir. On ne parlait pas, on se contentait uniquement de la présence de l'autre.

Un simple touché, un sourire, un regard suffisaient à nous combler. C'était simple beau et fort d'être dans la même pièce, respirer le même air, le même environnement. On était si longtemps privé de l'autre que les mots étaient beaucoup trop faible pour exprimer ce qu'on ressentait.

La journée en sa présence rimait avec plénitude bonheur, et extase. Nos yeux se rencontraient, nos mains se frôlaient, nos lèvres s'embrassaient, nos langues s'entre lassaient et quelque fois nos mains vagabondaient. Des fois, on se laissait emporter par l'envie de l'un de l'autre. Mais Damon arrêtait toujours au bon moment, j'étais frustrer. J'en pouvais plus, j'en voulais beaucoup plus.

-« Ne fais pas cette tête, le médecin t'a dit…. » disait-il en souriant

-« D'habitude tu t'en fou ce que les autres disent » boudais-je

-« Tu étais dans le coma ! Ce n'est pas rien »

-« Un peu de ton sang et je sors d'ici ! Et on pourra… »

-« Non ma belle, il en est hors de question »

-« Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ? »

-« Ce n'est pas ça »

-« Alors c'est quoi ? »

-« C'est rien…le plus important, c'est que Zack et toi soient en parfaite santé » disait-il en arrangeant mes cheveux

-« Répond à ma question Damon ! » répliquai-je en enlevant ses mains sur moi. Il m'énervait tellement que son touché m'était insupportable.

-« Je ne te dois rien » « Je déteste me justifier »

-« Tu te braques alors que je t'ai posé une simple question Damon » « On était bien là….on s'embrassait, on voulait beaucoup plus tout les deux et toi tu stoppes tout pour une raison inconnue » « C'est normale que je pose des questions ! C'est moi le problème ? » M'emportais-je tout le fixant de mes yeux verts. Je pouvais lire en lui, et ce que je vis me faisais mal « C'est moi hein ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

-« Parlons d'autre chose » éluda t-il la question. L'atmosphère était pesante dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Il essayait de me toucher de me rassurer mais j'en voulais pas !

-« Ne me touche pas ! » « Sors, j'ai besoin d'être seule » il allait me répondre par la négative lorsque le médecin rentra. Mon dossier médical dans la main, souriant de plus belle, le médecin s'avança vers nous.

-« Je ne dérange pas j'espère ? »

-« NON/OUI » on répondit en même temps

-« Bon ! Je serais bref, vous pouvez sortir demain après-midi après quelque examen » « Tout à l'air d'aller bien, c'est impressionnant » « Toutefois, vous viendrez un jour par semaine à l'hôpital pendant un mois pour contrôler votre état»

-« Très bien, merci docteur »

-« Ce n'est rien, si je pouvais avoir des patients comme vous mon métier serait moins dure » Je pouvais m'empêcher de rougir. Damon vit le regard du docteur sur moi, il se leva pour ouvrir la porte :

-« Vous avez fini ? » prononça-t-il d'une voix plutôt brusque

-« Heuuuuuuuuuuuuu, oui oui »disait-il en franchissant la porte. Damon la referma illico. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire au revoir.

-« Bon débarras » Je le fixai « Quoi encore ? »

-« Tu peux m'expliquer ça ! »

(…)

-« Cette scène avec le docteur »

-« Il n'y a rien n'à dire »

-« Tu n'as pas être jaloux ! Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi »

-« Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça ok ! »

-« Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi alors ? De la pluie et du bon temps ? » « Tous ce qui me ou nous concerne tu évites le sujet » « Je ne vois pas ce que tu fais encore là »

-« Je t'aime idiote, j'ai eu peur de te perdre»

-« Ton comportement me prouves me contraire aujourd'hui » Damon soupira agacer. Il ne voulait rien me dire de peur de me blesser. Je le savais et le sentais.

(….)

-« Damon ? » insistai-je

-« Ok, tu l'as cherché ! Je vais te poser une question, tu as intérêt à y répondre franchement »

-« Réponds d'abord à ma question Damon » demandais-je épuisé par tout ça. Il m'épuisait et ne s'en même pas compte.

-« As-tu déjà demandé malgré tous nos sentiments, on était fait l'un pour l'autre ? »

-« Tu n'es pas sérieux là ! C'est maintenant que tu te poses cette question ! »

-« Réponds Bonnie »

-« Non ! Non, j'ai toujours su que c'était toi malgré mon déni total de croire que tu m'aimais » « Je ne me vois pas avec un notre que toi » « Je ne peux pas croire que tu doutes »

-« c'est normal que j'ai des doutes, je comprendrais si tu doutais »

-« Jamais, je t'aimes beaucoup trop »

-« Bonnie….je ne remets pas en compte nos sentiments » « Tous est contre nous, rien ne fonctionne comme on veut »

-« La vie n'est pas facile, tu le sais très bien Damon ! Tu as vécu plus d'une déception et pourtant tu n'as jamais baissé les bras ! » Les larmes me montaient aux yeux ma voix se fit plus tremblante. Je tremblais tellement que Damon me prit par les épaules.

-« Calmes-toi ! »

-« Me calmer ? Tu veux que je le prenne comment ? Si tu veux me plaquer fait le….ce n'est pas comme si on était un vrai couple de toute façon ! Ca ne changera rien » « Je n'ai rien fais pour te faire souffrir Damon, je ne t'ai jamais trompé et pourtant tu oses me faire ça ! » « Katherine et Elena t'ont mal traités, on abuser de toi, on jouer avec tes sentiments. Et pourtant tu es toujours resté à leur côté avec encore plus de persévérance » « Mais moi, tu baisses les bras parce que c'est trop dure » « Je ne te comprends pas »

-« Je me me suis sentie mourir pendant ta captivité » « Je n'ai rien demander, je préférais quand on se détestait. C'était plus facile, mes sentiments ne rentrent pas en jeu, je me sens pas concerner » « je me vois mal passer mon éternité me battre pour montrer à la terre entière que je te mérite qu'on mérite cette vie notre enfant » « Je ne suis pas fait pour ça ! L'amour n'est pas fait pour moi, je suis un homme solitaire » je pleurais de plus en plus, son regard mettais insupportable.

-« Alors c'est comme ça ! Tu laisses tout tomber et Zachary. On fait quoi ? » disais-je après avoir séchée mes joues.

-« Je serais là pour lui, c'est mon fils » j'expirais fortement

-« Ok ! Tu peux sortir, je crois qu'on s'est tout dis »

-« Je passerai demain » expliquait-il en se levant

-« Pas l'à peine » « Je demanderai à Caroline et à Lucy de venir déposer les clés et ma voiture ici aujourd'hui »

-« Se n'est pas prudent »

-« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. On n'est pas ensemble. Je ne suis rien pour toi » « Je vis ma vie et toi tu vis la tienne »

-« Ne me fais pas passé pour le méchant » « Je nous facilité les choses » J'éclatai de rire

-« Sert ça à une autre fille que moi Damon ! » « Tu TE FACILITES LES CHOSES, tu m'as brisé le cœur Damon, je ne pourrais pas te le pardonner » « Tu as voulu tout arrêter, tu as intérêt de l'assumer » « PARS ! »

-« Bonnie ! »

-« D'EGAGES DAMON ! » Il me regardait impuissant, depuis plus d'une semaine il croyait que c'était la meilleure des solutions. Mais en me voyant ainsi, si meurtrie, ses peurs et doutes s'étaient évanouis. Seul lui pouvait me convenir il le savait. Seule moi pouvait le faire douter, le déstabilisé ainsi, le mettre dans un état pas possible. J'étais faite pour lui, et c'est que maintenant qu'il comprenait la véritable signification des mots « fait l'un pour l'autre »

-« Je viendrais demain » « On en reparlera »

-« Tu ne me verras pas »

-« C'est ce qu'on verra » Il partit. Il était resté presque 10 minutes contre le porte entrain de m'entendre pleurer. Il s'en voulait, il voulait revenir sur ses paroles mais c'était trop tard. Il savait que demain s'allait être dure.

Il se décolla de la porte pour se diriger vers le bureau des infirmières. Il s'en approcha de la seule présente, l'hypnotisa pour empêcher Bonnie de sortir seule demain. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. L'infirmière aux yeux verts n'était que Kathleen. Cette dernière sourit, son plan allait enfin commencer, mais d'abord le problème Oscar devait être régler.

* * *

**Eclipse de 5 heure**

* * *

Le soir venu Kathleen rentrai dans son nouveau Q.G, Oscar l'y attendait. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait de toutes ses journées depuis plus d'une semaine. Il avait une petite idée, mais cette obsession pour moi et Zack le dépassait un peu. Il avait encore mauvaise de son échec contre nous, mais de là passé son temps à échafauder des plans toutes la journée ce n'était pas possible. Son ancienne femme lui manquait.

Kathleen avait tellement changé, elle devait comme sa belle-mère. Une sorcière folle et aigrie par la vie. Il voulait la revoir joyeux, rire, qu'elle soit là auprès de lui mais rien ni faisait, elle était têtue. Une énième dispute n'allait pas arranger les choses. Alors il se taisait, mais il était loin de la réalité. Kathleen se faisait passé pour une infirmière permanente à l'hôpital.

Elle me donnait tous les jours des remèdes pour me remettre sur pied. Elle en avait marre d'attendre que je me rétablisse. Elle voulait tenir mon fils dans ses bras et vivre la vie qu'elle jugeait lui être due. Elle avait la ferme attention de voler ma vie. Demain, allait commencer sa nouvelle vie mais d'abord : elle devait se débarrasser d'Oscar.

Tout doucement, elle alla enlacer son mari. Elle l'embrassa passionnément ce qui troubla Oscar. Il n'eu le cœur de la repousser, ces moments étaient trop rare pour ne pas en profiter. Il se retourna, la prit dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur la table. Il avait envie d'elle, pas besoin de beaucoup de préliminaire quand sa fait plus de 15 ans de mariage. Il rentra en elle, avec beaucoup de brutalité. Il prenait son plaisir alors que pour Kathleen c'était une véritable torture. Elle fixa le mur, attendait qu'il ait eu son compte. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était de nouveau sur ses deux pieds. Elle lui sourit en se rhabillant :

-« Je vais préparer le diner »

-« Pas besoin » « Restes près de moi » disait-il en le serrant contre lui. Kathleen le repoussait

-« Ca ma donner faim tout ça ! Patience, il y aura un deuxième round tout à l'heure »

-« Alors fait vite » Kathleen se forçait encore plus de sourire puis partie en direction de la cuisine. Elle prépara le diner quant-elle fini de le faire, elle jeta dans le faitout un liquide transparent censé paralysé et affaiblir le rythme cardiaque. Elle voulait une mort lente et douloureuse. Il avait déçu, il n'était pas à sa hauteur. Damon était à sa hauteur. Elle allait vers son destin, et pour ça : il faut qu'elle se débarrasse de nous « Oscar et moi ».

Toute guillerette, elle déposa le plat et les assiettes sur la table où Oscar l'attendait patiemment. Le servit puis se servit et le regarda manger. Il s'en aperçu

-« Tu ne manges pas ? »

-« J'ai plutôt faim d'autre chose » il lui sourit et reposa sa fourchette « Tu n'en veux pas d'autre ? »

-« c'est amplement suffisant, tu me contenteras » disait-il en se levant. Il s'avança près d'elle. Elle lui tendit la main, il lui prit. Très rapidement, ils sont sur le lit. Ils se déshabillèrent. La respiration et le rythme cardiaque d'Oscar ralentissait. Il mettait son état sur le compte de ce qui était entrain de passer. Soudain, il se senti paralyser, il ne pouvait plus parler. Kathleen entendait juste un son sortir de la bouche de son mari. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas, elle continuait à descendre plus pas.

-« Je veux te faire passer une nuit inoubliable chéri avant que ton cœur cesse de battre » « Remercie-moi, j'arrête notre relation avant qu'elle se dégrade encore plus ». Elle continua à faire l'amour à son mari, à bout d'haleine elle planta un pieu dans le cœur de ce dernier. Les yeux grands ouverts, Oscar mourra en libérant sa dernière larme. Kathleen, lui donna un dernier baiser puis dit « J'aimerai te dire à bientôt mais je pense passer l'éternité avec Damon et notre fils ». Elle se coucha à ses côtés, posa tête sur le cœur tiède d'Oscar. Pendant la moitié de la nuit, elle regarda le mur. Peu à peu, elle se laissa prendre dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le lendemain, il devait être 11 heure 45 du matin lorsque je terminais tous mes examens avant ma sortie. J'étais soulagée. Je marchais avec difficulté avec mes bagages et mes clés à la main en dehors de l'hôpital. Arrivée à la hauteur, de ma voiture, je vis un mot de Lucy. Je souris, le rangea dans ma poche puis je m'y le contacte et démarra. Cela faisait une demi-heure, que j'étais partie, une minute que Damon s'avait que j'étais partie de l'hôpital. Il était furieux, il essayait de me joindre sans succès. Je ne voulais pas répondre.

J'étais encore énervée depuis hier, et les embouteillages m'enrageaient encore plus. Exaspérée par tout ça, je pris mon téléphone pendant que ma voiture était immobile. J'avais environ quinze messages tous de Damon. Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Je le balançai et releva la tête : il n'y avait plus de voiture autour. C'était étrange, je sortis de la voiture tout était calme. J'haussais les épaules, remonta dans la voiture et continua ma route.

Trois minutes plus tard, des voitures me suivirent. Peut-être que j'étais absorbée par mon téléphone, le temps avait sans doute filé à toute vitesse. Je secouai la tête, tenait le volant fortement. Soudain, une personne se mit devant moi. J'essayais de freiner en vain, je cru la faucher mais elle avait disparu. Je perdis le contrôle de ma voiture en foudroyant une voiture devant moi.

Elle fit deux à cinq tonneaux avant qu'elle s'arrêta. J'étais dans le coaltar, le sang dégoulina de mes orifices. Je voyais trouble. Une personne s'avança vers moi, elle me ressemblait. C'était troublant…..Si troublant que je cru entendre la voix de Kathleen. La seconde plus tard, je m'évanouissais.

Cette personne devant moi, me regardait un bon petit moment avant de prendre mes bagages. Puis parties.

* * *

Au même moment au manoir, Damon portait Zack dans ses bras. Il faisait les cent pas, il était stressé par mon silence. C'était comme s'il sentait ce qu'il m'arrivait. La frustration était forte, encore plus quand, notre fils se mettait à pleurer. Le téléphone dans l'autre main, il continua à m'appeler. Caroline et Lucy, le rejoignaient dans le salon. Elles se regardaient, et comprirent que quelque chose se passaient.

-« Damon sa-va ? » demanda Caroline

-« Tout se passe bien dans le meilleur des mondes » disait-il en faisant son faux sourire

-« Si tu as besoin d'aide, on peut s'occuper du petit ! » « On a rien à faire ! Pas vrai Caroline » Cette dernière entendit son nom mais ne comprenait pas.

-« Pourquoi vous parlez de moi ? » Damon roula les yeux et s'éloigna

-« Care ! » Lucy lui assena un coup de coude

-« Quoi ? »

-« Laisse tombé, je ne crois pas que Damon veuille nous laisser Zack »

-« Pourtant il a l'air très préoccupé » « A ton avis qu'est-ce qui peut le mettre dans cet état »

-« J'aurais dit Bonnie mais elle va mieux et sors aujourd'hui »

-« Peut-être qu'ils se sont disputés » disait-elle en haussa les épaules.

-« Je ne pense pas…pas après ce qu'il s'est passé » « Je pense plutôt qu'ils doivent bien profiter l'un de l'autre »

-« N'oubli pas que c'est Damon et Bonnie » « Rien n'est simple entre eux ! C'est haine à l'amour, explosive, bouillant »

-« Surtout magnifique »

-« Toi aussi, tu es tombée amoureuse de ce couple » dit Caroline en poussant gentiment Lucy

-« Comment faire autrement » Lucy sourit puis tourna la tête tout comme Caroline. Une personne entra au manoir. Très vite, elles se rendent à l'entrée. La joie se lisait sur leur visage : Elles crurent me voir arriver.

-« Damon ! Bonnie est là » cria Caroline après avoir foncer sur cette mystérieuse personne.

-« Care, fait attention tu étouffes ma cousine »

-« Désolée, mais tu m'as tellement manqué » disait-elle en souriant puis desserra son étreinte puis laissa Lucy venir vers mon soit disant moi.

-« Tu m'as manquée ! »

-« Moi aussi ! » elle se forçait à sourire. A ce moment là Damon arrivait, aucune impression ne pouvait se lire sur son visage. Kathleen s'avança vers lui ou plutôt vers Zack. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras et s'éloigna. Le petit commença à s'agiter, quelques minutes plus tard il cria à en cracher ses poumons. Elle essaya de le calmer en vain, elle désespéra. Damon vint à sa rescousse, il s'assit à ses côtés et prit le relais.

-« Je ne comprends pas ! »

-« C'est normal, il n'est pas habitué à toi » « Si ça peut te rassuré, c'était pareil au début »

-« Merci »

-« De rien » Elle se leva et fit quelque pas

-« Il faut qu'on parle Bonnie »

-« Pas maintenant » « J'ai besoin de temps »

-« Je comprends mais… »

-« Non ! Je ne crois pas que tu as compris Damon » « Laisses-moi de l'espace, tu as voulu rompre » « Tiens toi s'en » elle monta à l'étage

-« La cohabitation va être tendue…Mais ton papa va réussir à se faire pardonner » Zack gigota « Tu es content ? » Il re-gigota, Damon sourit. Damon s'avança vers les filles : « Vous restez-là ? »

-« Non ! On va vous laissez avec ta famille » « Bonne soirée ! » dirent ensemble Caroline et Lucy

-« Comme vous voulez » « Claquez la porte en partant » disait-il en montant les marches des escaliers »

Elles sourirent puis partirent.

* * *

Pendant, ce temps, je me réveillais en sursaut. J'avais mal à la tête. Tellement mal, que j'arrivais à peine à lever ma tête. Les yeux mi-clos, j'expirai fortement avant d'essayais de bouger ma jambe. Une douleur lancinante me prit soudainement. Je décidai de ne plus bouger. Je me mis à crier de frustration. Je pouvais entendre l'écho de ma voix, je compris très vite que personne pouvais m'entendre. J'étais coincée, personne n'allait me portée secours.

Instinctivement, je pensais à Damon. Je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Mais j'étais tellement orgueilleuse et ses mots étaient si blessants. Je refermai les yeux, j'essayais de trouver une solution tant bien que mal. La seule solution possible était d'utiliser la magie. Cependant, vu mon état lamentable est-ce que je réussirai à faire un simple sort.

Je soupirai, je ne pouvais rester là éternellement. Je devais rentrée chez moi, pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps encore et encore jusqu'à épuisement. Mon fils m'attendait, je devais être à ses côtés mais pas dans cette putain de voiture. Tout doucement, je reprenais mon calme. J'avais la ferme intention de me téléporter mais rien ne se passait.

Je sentais juste le contre choque. La voiture était ensorceler, donc impossible de pouvoir sortir. Je donnais un coup de poing sur le volant. Sans faire exprès je touchais le klaxon, le son m'assourdissait. Mon mal de tête s'amplifiait. Plus rien n'allait, je commençais à réellement à perdre espoir.

* * *

Au manoir, Kathleen prenait ses aises dans l'une des chambres. Damon la rejoignit, il l'a regardait de haut en bas. Une envie subite de me possédée lui prit. Il devait se reprendre Zack ne dormait pas encore et il fallait qu'il discute avec moi.

-« Tu n'as toujours pas compris »

-« Je suis du genre tenace »

-« En tout cas, pas en ce qui me concerne »

-« Je suis désolé »

-« Tu as été clair pourtant »

-« Tout le monde peut se tromper »

-« J'ai appris quelque chose avec toi ! Tu ne dis jamais rien pour rien » « Tu le pensais vraiment » disait-elle en lui tournant le dos

-« Avec toi rien n'es rationnelle » disait-il en la retournant. Kathleen se dégagea « Ok, je le pensais mais j'ai vite réalisé ce que je perdais » « Mais craintes n'en vaillent pas la peine à côté ce qu'on va vivre tous les deux »

-« Qui me dis que tu es sincère ? »

-« Ca ! » Il l'embrassa pendant que moi, j'essayai tous les sorts possibles pour sortir. Mes derniers espoirs s'en volaient au fur et à mesure que les lèvres de Damon et Kathleen se touchèrent. Heureusement qu'il y avait Zack qui les empêchaient. Je tentais, un autre sort qui était dangereux pour moi. Je pouvais mourir, à ce stade là je pouvais jouer la difficile. J'allais le faire, je fermis les yeux inspira et expira. Je me concentrais, je faisais appel à la nature à mes ancêtres pour avoir plus de puissance. Je puisais dans ma rage de vivre, puis cria. La voiture explosa puis le trou noir total.

Kathleen s'étourdit, elle fit quelque pas en arrière

-« Bonnie sa-va ? » elle se contentait de secoué la tête par l'affirmative « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

-« Un verre d'eau ! » Damon s'éclipsa puis revient et lui tendis un verre « Merci »

Une minute plus tard,

-« Sa va mieux »

-« Oui »

-« Reposes-toi, on verra ça demain » il allait partir mais elle le retient

-« Je veux que tu restes »

-« Tu es sûr ? »

-« Oui, j'en suis certaine »

-« On sera mieux dans ma chambre »

-« Ok » elle se leva. Damon l'en lassa et il partir dans la chambre de ce dernier pour dormir. Ils se sont contentés que de dormir. Enfin, elle dormait à point fermer. Damon avait les yeux encore ouvert. Il songeait que notre réconciliation était trop facile. Quelque chose clochait il ne le savait pas. Il le sera demain.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveillais en plein milieu d'une route inconnu. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, tous sonnaient fort. Un mal de tête me prenait, je posais mes mains sur mes oreilles. C'est là que je vis, une voiture foncer sur moi. D'un seul coup, je fus transporté ailleurs. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je fus rassuré quand je vis le visage de Kol.

Ce dernier se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras, durant une trentaine de minutes nous restions dans cette position.

-« Sa-va ? »

-« Je ne sais pas ! J'ai eu un accident en allant chez Damon »

-« Tu es sûr !»

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Hier, Je suis passé très tard chez eux » « Je voulais savoir comment tu allais »

-« Tu m'as vu ? »

-« Oui, tu te disputais avec Damon »

-« Ce n'est pas possible »

-« Peut-être que tu as une perte de mémoire » supposait-il en touchant mes tempes « Tu devrais prendre un peu de mon sang »

Je secouai la tête, je ne pouvais pas. Entre moi et Damon s'était déjà bien compliqué. Il ne me pardonnera jamais. C'était trop intime même si on était plus ensemble.

-« Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux Bonnie »

« Non, je regrette » Je chancelai. Kol soupira, mordit son poignet et me força à boire.

-« Tu vas voir, tu vas être mieux » Je me débâti, son sang coulait de ma gorge. Je senti mes forces revenir et ma rage montai. Je lui assenai un anévrisme.

-« Quand c'est non c'est non ! Kol ! »

-« Ton cœur battait lentement, du sang sortait de tes oreilles » « C'est jamais très bon signe » « Tu ne mourras pas devant moi c'est clair ! » « Soit contente que je te sauve la vie » Je restais muette relâcha la pression. « Je te ramène chez-toi ? »

-« Non ! Amène-moi, chez-toi » « Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule »

-« Ok ! » « Accroches-toi »

* * *

**Une éclipse de 3 heures**

* * *

Debout devant le miroir embué de ma salle de bain, je me regardais. Muni d'une simple serviette, je senti une personne se poster derrière moi.

-« Tu as les idées claire maintenant ? »

-« Kol, tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je descende ?! »

-« Non ! Je suis curieux » je roulais les yeux.

-« Restes là, je vais me changer »

-« On est ami non ! Laisses-moi regarder ! » Je claquais la porte.

-« Non »

Kol pendant ce temps sourit, il m'entendit m'habiller avec une lenteur surprenante

-« Prends tout ton temps »

-« c'est ce que je fais » disais-je en enfilant mon pantalon. J'avais presque fini de m'habiller.

-« Tu as fini » répliqua t-il en ouvrant la porte.

-« Comme tu peux le voir » je mettais ma paire de chaussure.

-« Tu vas où ? »

-« Voir mon fils »

-« Tu n'as pas mangé »

-« Je m'en fou » j'étais maintenant debout et m'éclipsais.

-« Quelle emmerdeuse » disait-il partant à son tour chez les Salvatore.

Une seconde plus tard, j'étais arrivée dans l'entrée. J'entendis le pleur de Zack. Je tournai ma tête vers le salon, il n'y avait personne. Rapidement, je montais les escaliers 4 à 4. Instinctivement, je rentrais dans la chambre de Damon. Ce que je découvris, me donnais le vertige : Je me voyais tenant Zack dans les bras. Je secouai la tête, me frottait les yeux à me faire mal puis regarda encore. Je ne rêvais pas, j'avais un double.

Mon double avait pris ma place, où devrais-je dire Kathleen. C'était bien elle, la personne devant ma voiture. Elle avait tout savamment orchestré. Tout était clair et limpide dans ma tête. Kathleen voulait ma vie, elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir comme ça ! J'allais parler mais Damon arrivait. Il sortait de sa salle de bain muni d'une simple serviette autour de sa taille.

Il cru voir double. Il y avait deux Bonnie dans la pièce. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Croyant qu'il avait dormit avec la vrai moi, il se positionna devant moi. Il me jaugea avant de m'épinglé contre le mur.

-« Qui êtes vous ? »

-« Bonnie ! » prononçai-je faiblement

-« Arrêtez de mentir ! Qui êtes-vous ? »

-« Bonnie » Damon augmenta la pression sur mon cou. Je commençais à perdre mon souffle, mon cœur s'emballa. Mes dernières forces, je les utilisais pour lui infliger un anévrisme. Ses mains quittaient mon cou et fit très vite remplacer par mes mains. J'essayais de me calmer en gardant Damon tombé sur le sol à genou. Il tenait ses mains sur sa tempe. Ses vaisseaux sautaient un par un. Se régénéraient aussi vite. Kathleen sourit de cette scène avant de sans mêler.

-« Damon ressaisit toi »

-« Pas si facile qu'à faire » Kathleen soupira, elle déposa Zack en plein milieu du lit. Elle se mit devant moi toute souriante. Elle commença à réciter un sort, mon cerveau me faisait mal tout d'un coup. C'était comme ci mes anévrisme que je jetais à Damon se répercutais sur moi. Damon se relevait, les yeux rouge sang. Il était énervé, mon sang en cet instant lui était irrésistible. Il se jetait sur moi, il allait me mordre mais Kol arrivait à toute vitesse et me protégea.

-« C'est quoi ce bordel ! Tu es devenu fou »

-« écarte-toi de mon chemin Kol ! C'est l'une de ses fanatiques qui veulent s'en prendre à Zack »

-« C'est Bonnie Crétin »

-« Non ! Bonnie est là » disait-il en montrant Kathleen. Kol fronça les sourcils, il s'approcha d'elle. Il l'a prit par le cou et senti son odeur.

-« Ce n'est pas elle ! Je reconnaîtrai l'odeur de Bonnie entre mille » « Bonnie c'est elle » il me montra « Toi je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu vas me le dire tout de suite » Il l'étrangla puis la poussa contre un mur. Damon se précipita vers elle, il lui demandait si elle allait bien puis se dirigea vitesses vampire vers Kol

-« Tu vas le regretter »

-« Tu ne sais même pas reconnaître ta copine » « Quel pathétique petit copain tu fais » raya t-il en encaissant les coups de poing de Damon.

Je ne pouvais plus voir Kol, se faire tabasser, ça m'étais insupportable de voir Damon croire cette cinglée plutôt que moi. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes, je me laissai envahir par le désespoir et la rage dans un cri strident qui brisa toutes les fenêtres du manoir

-« Assez ! Damon lâches-le » Disais-je en marchant vers eux. Je poussais Damon et aida Kol. « Sa va ? »

-« Oui » « Je m'occupe d'elle et toi de lui »

-« Il a cassé avec moi hier » « S'il me croit pas tan pis pour lui, mais je n'accepte pas qu'elle se fasse passer pour moi » « On s'occupe tous les deux d'elle »

-« Vous n'allez rien lui faire »

-« Tais-toi ! » disais-je d'une voix brusque. Je levais une main, le poussa contre le mur et le bloqua. Il ne pouvait plus bouger « C'est Kathleen, il faut la forcer à reprendre sa forme Kol »

-« Je veux bien mais comment ? »

-« Tu l'auras à l'usure »

-« Et toi tu fais quoi ? »

-« Je t'aide »

-« Et Damon ? »

-« Je ne peux rien faire pour lui, Il ne pense pas que nous sommes destiné » « Je n'ai plus rien à foutre de lui » Damon entendit mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Une demie seconde, il cru que je disais vrai. Mais pensais que Kathleen avait périt dans l'incendie de la maison. Il nous regardait torturer Kathleen, qui souriait à chacune de nos tentatives. A plusieurs reprises on était propulsé contre un mur, elle nous infligeait les pires sévices. Nos os se cassèrent se recollaient, nos cerveaux surchauffaient. Je vivais le partir, j'en pouvais plus. J'étais plié en deux, peu à peu Damon pouvait de nouveau bouger. Il se dirigea vers moi, il allait empoigner mon cœur mais la douleur qu'il vit dans mes yeux le troubla beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il était trop troubler, il ne pouvait pas agir impulsivement. Il devait tuer la fausse Bonnie. Il devait me tester :

-« Quand as-tu commencé à m'aimer ? » Je le regardais, ne comprenais pas à quoi il jouait « Réponds-moi »

-« Je t'ai toujours aimé même quand je pensais te détester » Il me regardait de bas en haut puis me caressa les joues.

-« Je m'occupe d'elle »

-« Rien n'est pardonné »

-« Je sais » disait-il en relevant un sourcil. Il allait aider Kol à neutraliser Kathleen mais cette dernière disparu et réapparu derrière moi.

-« Ne bouger pas ! Et Donnez moi le petit » Elle me prit le cou puis recula

-« Tu ne partiras pas comme ça ! » ragea Damon.

-« Donnes moi mon fils ! Ou je la tue »

-« Tu ne tueras personnes » cria Kol. Stefan entendit, la confrontation depuis qu'il était rentrée de sa soirée avec Rebecca qui s'était éternisé jusqu'à midi. Il courra rapidement, il était derrière Kathleen. Stefan regarda Kol et Damon. Il vit qu'elle me tenait, avec l'accord de mes protecteurs, il captura Kathleen. Cette dernière me relâcha.

Stefan la tint fortement, Damon m'aida à tenir sur mes jambes mais je le repoussai

-« On fait quoi ? »

-« Je m'occupe d'elle » prononçais-je

-« C'est trop dangereux ! » protesta Damon

-« ça ne te regarde pas ! » Je fixai Kathleen. Je l'immobilisai et la priva de tous ses pouvoirs.

-« Tu vas le regretter Bennett ! »

-« Comment ? » elle essaya de jeter un sort mais rien.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

-« Tu es toi, une simple humaine » « Et tu pourriras en enfer » Elle prit feu, elle reprit peu à peu son apparence. Elle était maintenant une torche humaine. Elle courra et sauta par fenêtre. Elle était maintenant morte. Je soupirais, ce cauchemar était terminé. Peut-être qu'il y avait d'autre Kathleen, mais j'étais prête à toute les affronter. Je me dirigeais vers mon fils. Le prit dans mes bras, il me sourit. Stefan nous laissa seul. Kol se dirigea vers moi et fit un baiser sur le temps :

-« Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit tu sais où me trouver ! » Je souris, il passa devant Damon « Salvatore »

-« Mickaelson » puis il partie.

Quant à moi, je m'asseyais sur le lit, contemplant mon Zack. Damon me regardait, je sentais qu'il voulait parler

-« Ne dis rien Damon ! Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant »

-« Ecoutes-moi, je te demande pas de me répondre »

-« NON ! » « Je veux profiter de mon fils et rien d'autre »

-« Ok, tu comptes rester ici ce soir »

-« Si ce ne te dérange pas » disais-je en le regardant enfin

-« Non »

-« Juste pour ce soir »

-« Prends ton temps » Puis il partit. Il resta derrière la porte et chuchota « On parlera et je te récupérais Bonnie… »

* * *

Chapitre 18 posté! ça sent la fin! :) Je pense que le chapitre 19 sera le dernier. il faut que j'y réfléchisse. j'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissé un petit commentaire bsx


	19. Chapter 19: Une page se tourne

Il devait être deux ou trois heures du matin, lorsque je me réveillais seule dans la chambre de Damon. Instinctivement, je regardais dans le berceau : Zack n'était pas là. La panique me prit soudainement. J'avais peur que le combat recommence. Je voulais souffler avant de reprendre une lutte acharnée. Je passais plusieurs fois mes mains dans mes cheveux puis sortit de la chambre. Je fouillais toutes les autres de fond en comble mais toujours aucunes traces de Zack et Damon.

Une lueur d'espoir survint, lorsque j'entendis un soupir provenant d'en bas. Sans perdre une seconde, je dévalais les marches. Mon souffle fut coupé, en voyant Damon donner le biberon à notre fils. Mon cœur se gonflait, c'était la plus belle vue qui m'était donné de voir en moins de 18 ans d'existence. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres malgré ma rancœur pour l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout.

Cette vision pourrait me faire oublier les mots durs de Damon. Mais ces mots étaient indélébiles rien ne pourrait les effacer : c'était dit et pensé. Hors mon amour si immense pour Damon, pourrait me permettre d'essayer. Mais, je ne voulais pas être avec quelqu'un qui ne croit pas en lui et en moi, en un « nous ». J'avais perdue tellement de temps, que j'avais envie de faire tout à mille à heure. Le temps nous échappait, ça m'effrayait. Vivre le moment présent ne me suffisait plus.

Je voulais du concret, une base solide pour créer ma vie de famille. Damon n'était visiblement pas près à ça vu les évènements passés. Je soupirais, c'est à ce moment précis que ses magnifiques yeux bleues rentraient en contacte avec les miens. Son regard était remplit de questions que je ne voulais pas répondre. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir lorsqu'il était à présent levé.

Je m'étais répété plusieurs fois que je ne devais pas craqué. Je devais résister mais comment faire lorsqu'il se dirigeait vers moi. Il faisait maintenant faire le rho à Zack, il lui tapotait gentiment le dos toujours les yeux rivés moi. Je me sentais bouillir, transpirante de partout c'est l'effet Damon.

Je n'arrivais pas à le gérer, je luttais contre l'envie de lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser. Il était maintenant à quelque centimètre de moi. Non à quelque millimètre, je le voyais regarder mes lèvres avec une envie insatiable. Je ne pu que ravaler ma salive et sentir mon cœur battre à cent à l'heure contre ma poitrine. Au moment qu'il se pencha pour happer mes lèvres, je tournais la tête

-« Bonnie » disait-il en raclant sa gorge

-« Tu as été clair, tu ne veux plus être avec moi » répliquais-je en le contournant. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé. Je regardais les flammes de la cheminée.

-« Tu sais très bien que je dis souvent des choses stupides et que je ne le pense pas vraiment » il s'asseyait à côté de moi. Je me levais et alla vers la fenêtre, je regardais le ciel. Je sentais son regard et son souffle dans mon cou. Je fermais les yeux et souffla.

-« Je te connais ! Tu ne dis jamais rien sans le penser Damon. C'est plus fort que toi »

-« Et si je te dis que je ne le pense plus » Je ne bougeais pas. Je sentis sa main sur mon bras, il me retourna rapidement. Je ne protestais pas, les yeux toujours clos, je m'en voulais, j'étais à deux doigts d'abdiquer. J'allais décédée… « Bonnie, ouvres les yeux » Je secouais la tête « S'il te plait » m'implora t-il.

Mon cœur se resserra, c'est la première fois qu'il me suppliait. C'était quelque chose pour lui, je ne pouvais que répondre à sa demande. Les yeux dans les yeux, je sentis sa main effleurer ma joue. Un picotement me dévorait tout mon corps. J'étais en ébullition. J'aimais Damon, je l'aimerai toute ma vie. Comment, je pourrais renoncer à lui ? Ça m'était impossible, mais c'était de sa faute.

Il m'a brisé le cœur et maintenant je compliquais la situation. Les relations amoureuses étaient d'un compliqué ou s'était simplement nous qui l'étions ? Ses caresses me réveillèrent de mes songes. Il effaça l'écart entre nous, sa main maintenant derrière mon cou, il prononça « Tu sais à quel point je t'aime Bonnie. Malgré tous ce que je t'ai dit, je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi » « Tu es mon tout avec Zack » Mon regard allait vers notre fils qui s'était endormis. Je lui caressais le dos puis regardais de nouveau Damon.

-« Comme tu l'as si bien dit Damon, ce n'est pas nos sentiments que je remets en cause » « Je sais qu'on s'aime comme des malades »

« Alors embrasses moi et on oubli tout »disait-il dans un souffle. C'était si sexy et tentant à la fois.

-« Je ne peux pas Damon »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Je ne vois pas avec quelqu'un qui ne croit pas en lui en moi et ni en un « nous heureux » « Je ne veux pas d'un homme qui ne vois pas d'avenir avec moi » « Enfin je ne veux pas d'un homme dans ma vie qui baisse les bras à la moindre petite secousse » « Moi je veux celui dont je suis tombée follement amoureuse » « Celui, qui prenait tous les risques quitte à blesser pour protéger et avoir ce qu'il veut »

-« Il est toujours là »

-« Je ne le vois plus »

-« Donnes toi l'opportunité de le voir »

-« J'aimerai, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque » Je posais ma main sur sa joue

-« Mais ? »

-« Je ne veux pas être déçu ! D'avoir encore et encore le cœur totalement démolie et brisé, je ne pourrais pas me relever Damon » « Je ne peux pas que penser à moi, à mon cœur, il y a Zack » « Je dois me protéger de toute douleur et me consacré qu'à lui » Damon fronça les sourcils et fit quatre pas en arrière. Il voulait tout casser mais il se retint. Il parti une seconde puis reviens seul. Les bras ballants mais d'un pas déterminé, il fonça sur moi pour me plaquer doucement contre le mur. Il me regardait avec insistance.

Toucha de son pouce mes lèvres, la bouche ouverte il contrôla ses pulsions de différentes sortes : la rage parce que je ne cédais pas et l'envie de me posséder la maintenant, je lui refusais ça aussi » Je le frustrais, il m'embrassa furtivement, j'allais répliquer mais il me disait « Chut, tais-toi » « Je risque de te faire mal Bonnie » « Tu me rends dingue, tu ne sais pas comment je me retiens de ne pas te prendre de force »

« Je t'estime beaucoup, je te respecte et je t'aime » « Tu es la seule personne qui a autant d'importance à mes yeux à part notre fils » « Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! » « Tu n'as pas le droit de me refuser ton amour et mon bonheur ! » « Tu n'as pas le droit ! » Disait-il en exerçant une légère pression sur mon menton « Je ne te laisserai pas faire Bonnie, Je te veux et je t'aurais »

-« Je ne suis pas un trophée » Damon sourit

-« Tu es bien plus, tu es mon essence, mes rêves, mon souffle, mon cœur » « Tu es mon tout » « Ne m'oblige pas à continuer à dire tout ça, c'est embarrassant de me dévoiler devant toi »

-« Personne ne t'oblige » Damon tapa contre le mur. Je levai les yeux et vit un trou béant.

-« Bonnie ne fait pas ça ! »

-« Ne fais pas quoi ?! » je commençais à m énervée à mon tour

-« Ne mets pas un terme à nous »

-« C'est toi qui à mit un terme à notre relation si tenté qu'il y en est une »

-« Ne dis pas ça ! Malgré notre distance, on était un couple. On a toujours agit en tant que tel ! » Prononça t-il d'un ton menaçant

-« Il fallait réfléchir à deux fois ! Pousses –toi ! » lui disais-je en partant. Il me regarda partir puis il demandait

-« M'aimes-tu ? » Je m'arrêtais, serra les points puis continua mon chemin. Mais il se mit devant moi « Réponds-moi »

-« Tu le sais déjà ! »

-« J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire »

-« Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie » il mit sa main sur ma joue

-« Alors il y a toujours espoir » J'écarquillais les yeux « Tu m'as attendue si longtemps, je crois que c'est à mon tour » « Tu es et sera toujours à moi Witchy Bennett, ne l'oubli pas » Il se pencha vers moi, j'attendais à retourné son baiser cette fois –ci mais rien n'arrivais, j'avais les yeux fermés.

Il me regarda et souriait. Je sentis seulement ses lèvres sur ma joue. Elles me brûlèrent et laissèrent un feu vif sur mes joues. J'en voulais plus « Bonne nuit » Quand, j'ouvris les yeux je vis la porte d'entrée ouverte.

J'étais seule et perdue. Je voulais lui dire que je voulais reprendre où on s'était quitté. Mais en réfléchissant bien, si on prenait tout à zéro : on allait reprendre sur des bases saines. Il n'y aura plus d'Elena, d'originales d'Oscar et de Kathleen mais seulement nous et notre peur d'être déçu et ne pas être ensemble.

Il y aura d'autres méchants mais je pensais que nous sommes notre propre démon. C'est nous qui gâchons nos chances d'être heureux. Je voulais l'être et lui aussi, alors qui vivra verra. Oui, le temps me rattrapait mais le bonheur m'attendait, je devais être patiente et vivre le jour le jour.

Persuadée que c'était la meilleure chose à faire je montais à l'étage, empruntais le portable de Stefan. J'appelais Caroline. J'avais besoin d'une amie pour qu'elle me rassure que c'était la bonne décision :

-« Allo, Stefan ? »

-« Non c'est Bonnie, tu peux venir ? »

-« Tu vas bien » disait-elle en se levant de son lit. Tyler dormais déjà

-« Je ne sais pas trop »

-« J'arrive » elle raccrocha quelque minutes elle était là en pyjama. Je souris

-« Bah quoi, il est beau mon ensemble »

-« Tu aurais pu te changer »

-« Tu m'as fais peur, je ne pouvais pas attendre »

-« Merci Care » Je m'approchai d'elle et la serra très fort « Je te remercie d'être toi et d'être l'amie que tout le monde rêve d'avoir »

-« Arrête tu vas me faire pleurer » disait-elle en se balançant, elle m'entrainait avec elle.

-« c'est la vérité Care ! Tu es fantastique n'en doute jamais » répliquas-je en me desserrant de notre étreinte

-« Tu l'es aussi Bon-Bon » « Pourquoi tu te sentais pas bien ?» Je reculai puis me retourna, je pris place sur le canapé. Caroline s'assis sur celui d'en face « Je t écoute »

-« Damon a rompu avec moi le lendemain de ma sortie de l'hôpital »

-« Pourquoi ? » « Il t'aime comme un dingue »

-« Il pensait à ce moment là qu'on était pas destiné à être ensemble » « Pour lui, il y a trop d'obstacle. »

-« Quand tu dis « pensait » ça veut dire que ça à changé »

-« Oui »

-« Alors où est le problème ?! Tu l'aimes, il t'aime ! »

-« Il doute et ne crois pas en nous, je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Surtout qu'il y a encore une folle dingue comme Kathleen qui tourne autour de mon fils »

-« Vous avez vécu des événements douleurs, toutes personnes auraient pu craquer et même Damon » « Essayes de le comprendre »

-« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de solde à qui me raccrocher »

-« Il est plus fort que Tyler et Stefan réunit. Ça tu le sais ! Et tu aussi qu'il dit des choses blessante rien que pour blesser ou pour cacher ses sentiments c'est Damon » « Rien a changé »

-« Peut-être que c'est moi qui est simplement changé »

-« Non, tu veux seulement te sécuriser dans un cocon familiale que tu n'as pas réellement eue » « c'est tout » « Je te comprends ! Mais sache seulement que ton bonheur n'est qu'avec lui alors fonce mais à ton rythme » « Il a l'éternité prends tout ton temps » Je rigolais

-« Merci »

-« De rien »

-« Tu rentres ou restes ici ? »

-« Une nuit blanche avec ma meilleure amie ça ne se refuse pas » Elle sourit et je souris. On avait prit des pots de glace et on se les engloutissait en parlant de nos souvenirs d'enfance et de notre futur. Un futur qu'on ne voyait pas l'une sans l'autre. On oubliait pas Elena, mais plus rien ne serait comme avant. Et le futur, nous l'avait montrée…..

* * *

**Deux années plus tard**

* * *

Elena avait entamé une relation sérieuse avec Matt depuis quelques mois. On trouvait ça bizarre au début, mais au fond ils formaient un beau couple. On se voyait que rarement, juste pour quelques occasions pour tous nous revoir. Elle faisait partie pour moi et Caroline de nos connaissances rien de plus.

Mes yeux les fixaient avec insistance quand soudain je sentie des bras m'entourer. Je souris, cette étreinte était protectrice et rassurante. Kol me faisait cet effet. Il était devenu mon grand frère. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il me serait indispensable. J'avais besoin de lui, il faisait partie de ma famille tout comme Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, Rebecca, Matt et bien entendue Zack.

-« Tu penses à quoi Beauté ? » disait-il en me donnant un baiser sur mes cheveux.

-« A toi, à nous tous »

-« Hey, tu ne serais pas en train de me faire des avances ? » ria t-il

-« Non ! » « Je pensais juste à quel point, j'ai de la chance de vous avoir vous tous » « En particulier toi ! »

-« C'était mal partit » Je souris

-« A qui la faute ! Tu voulais tuer toutes les personnes de ma rue, et tu voulais me séduire »

-« Eh, tu n'étais pas insensible à mon charme »

-« Un point pour toi mais ne le dit à personne »

-« Promis »

-« Kristen vient quand ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, on s'est disputé comme toujours ! Tu sais vous les femmes, vous êtes d'un compliqué ! »

-« N'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui ne sais pas t'y prendre » Je roulais les yeux et continua en enlevant ses mains sur mes hanches. Je lui fis face « Mais tel que je te connais, tu as du tout régler sous la couette »

-« Non » répondit-il en souriant

-« Sacré Kol ! »

-« Et toi ta moitié ? »

-« Quelle moitié ? »

-« Même si je ne l'apprécie guère, je sais ce que vous êtes l'un pour l'autre » « Alors il est où Salvatore ? » demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui

-« Je ne sais pas ! Et je m'en fou un peu » disais-je en haussant les épaules.

-« Rebecca vous a vu vous embrassez il y a quelques jours » « Tu continues à nier ? »

-« C'est un moment de faiblesse ! »

-« Tu en as beaucoup depuis plus d'un an avec lui »

-« Et toi ? Tu roucoules avec tous ce qui bouge ! Je ne sais pas comment Kristen arrivent à supporter ça ! »

-« Un baiser quelque caresses et une dose de sang ne fait pas de mal » « Et elle le fait bien aussi ! »

-« Vous vous êtes bien trouvé »

-« Qui c'est bien trouvé ? » Je tournais la tête, Kristen était resplendissante. Elle s'approcha de Kol comme pour marquer son territoire. Ça me faisait rire, comment elle pouvait croire qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Kol et moi.

-« Ce n'est rien, je vous laisse » « Tyler et Care sont là »

-« On vient avec toi, Tyler doit me rendre un service »

-« ça peut attendre ! Non » « En plus, on doit parler ! »

-« Ok » Je le souris puis partie. A peine, je me dirigeais vers eux, Caroline me sautait dessus. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures que l'on s'était quitté et pourtant pour Care, une éternité

-« Bonniiiiiiiiiiiiiie »

-« Doucement Care »

-« Désolée, j'ai oublié ! » Elle me regarda toute souriante « Sa va toi ? » « Tu te sens bien ? »

-« Rien n'a changé depuis hier, tu sais » « Salut Ty ! »

-« Bonnie ! » il me sourit

-« Alors le pique-nique, commence quand ? »

-« Dès que Damon pointera son nez »

-« Lucy et mon filleul, ils sont où ? »

-« Elle est partie le changer ! J'ai voulu le faire mais elle m'a devancé. Elle voulait essayer avant que le sien pointe le bout de son nez »

-« Ah oui ! C'est Klaus qui doit être pressé »

-« Non pas du tout ! Il l'accuse toujours de l'avoir piégé » « c'était un coup d'un soir mais au fond, je sais qui l'aime bien »

-« Il n'aime que lui Bonnie » « Je vais remettre les pendules à l'heure à Lucy, je n'ai pas envie que Klaus la fait souffrir »

-« Care » criais-je mais elle était déjà partie.

-« C'est Caroline, tu sais comment elle est »

-« Ouai, mais toi comment vas-tu ? » « Depuis une semaine on ne fait que de se croiser »

-« J'ai eu la stupide idée de dire à Caroline que j'organisais une fête pour son anniversaire » « Elle me lâche plus, pour que ça soit parfait » Je commençais à rigoler

-« Mon pauvre » « Si tu veux, je te donnerai un coup de main »

-« C'est bon, Matt et Elena m'aident déjà beaucoup »

-« C'est revenue comme avant Matt et toi alors ? »

-« Ouai, on peut dira ça ! Mais vu qu'Elena est collé à lui, on ne peut pas dire qu'on a des moments entre pote »

-« Toi tu es jaloux ! » je lui pointais du doigt mais Tyler le baissa

-« Non, c'est que je ne vois pas un très bon œil leur relation » « Tu sais qu'entre elle et moi on n'était pas ami » « C'est toi et Care, qui me ralliait à elle »

-« Oui mais elle le rend heureux ! »

-« Et toi avec Damon ? Il te court toujours après ? » Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire

-« Oui et non ! »

-« C'est toi qui lui court après ?! » il leva le sourcil

-« NON ! » « Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi »

-« Tu ne l'as fait pas à moi pas plus tard que trois jours je t'ai vu danser collé serré avec lui »

-« Il m'avait énervé en disant que je ne savais pas danser » « Je lui ai juste prouvé et ça un peu dérapé »

-« Tu veux dire beaucoup dérapé vous vous êtes jeté dessus, c'était presque indécent »

-« Qu'est-ce qui est presque indécent ? » Son souffle dans mon cou, ses yeux brulait mon dos, sa voix si suave me mettait dans tous mes états. Je fermais les yeux, Tyler le vis et ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer

-« Remettez vous vite ensemble, vos chamailleries, cette tension sexuellement entre vous, on en a marre » « vous vous faites du mal pour rien »

-« Dis lui, moi je ne demande que ça ! »

-« Je m'en vais » J'allais partir mais Damon me prit le bras. Je me retrouvais plaqué tout contre lui.

Les souvenirs de la veille me revenaient en tête :

****Flash-back****

Je descendais en bas pour boire. Je pris un verre, le remplie de lait, à peine retourné : je le vis devant moi torse nu. Il venait juste de prendre une douche. Je pouvais le deviner à la vu des gouttes d'eau sur lui. Je déglutis, mes yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Ma main lâcha à cause de ma nervosité. Damon sourit et avec ses réflexes il le rattrapa. Il me tendit, mais je ne le pris pas.

-« Tu voulais boire ! Non ? »

-« Je n'ai plus soif, bonne nuit Damon »

-« Attends ! » demanda t-il en prenant le bras.

-« Quoi ! »

-« Parles-moi » Je rigolai

-« Toi parlez ? »

-« Oui, ça t'étonnes ?! »

-« Beaucoup, toi tu es un homme d'action, et non un littéraire »

-« Je lis beaucoup » Je levai les yeux

-« Prends n'importe quel livre de la bibliothèque, je te ferai un résumé détaillé »

-« Je suis fatigué »

-« C'est toi qui me fatigue Bonnie »

-« Je ne t'ai rien demandé »

-« Ton corps me réclame tout le temps Bonnie » « Regarde toi, tu te contrôles pour ne pas te jeter sur moi » « c'est ridicule »

-« C'est toi qui est ridicule à m'harceler comme ça ! »

-« Tu ne dis pas non quand je te touche comme ça » il caressa mon dos et remonta lorsqu'il arriva à la cambrure de mes reins. « Tu ne dis pas non quand je t'embrasse dans le cou tous les matins de cette manière » ses lèvres si douces touchèrent ma peau. Je fermais les yeux, un combat entre mon diablotin et mon ange gardien s'annonçait violent. Mais peu à peu que les caresses de Damon s'accentuaient, je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de prendre son visage entre mes mains et de l'embrasser avec beaucoup de passion. Le baiser devenait torride, je commençais à culpabilisé. Je fis quelque pas en arrière pour y mettre fin.

-« Ce n'est pas bien » « Je monte » disais-je entre chaque respiration

-« On ne fait rien de mal, on s'aime » répondit-il en prenant mon cou et me fit avancer vers lui « On ne fait du mal à personne Bonnie »

-« Ce n'est pas suffisant »

-« Pour ce soir si ! C'est suffisant, demain tu pourras te poser mille question mais ce soir, tu es à moi »

-« Je suis à toi » disais-je en répétant mécaniquement tellement que j'étais hypnotisé par ses yeux sa bouche ses mains. A peine prononcé ces phrases, je me retrouvais assis sur la table. Il me recouvrait de baiser de caresse. J'enroulais mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui. On restait dans cette position pendant longtemps. De temps en temps mes mains ébouriffaient ses cheveux touchaient ses fesses.

Lui, il passait frénétiquement ses mains en dessous de mes vêtements. La température montait d'un coup. Je fus plaqué contre la table, il s'allongeait sur moi, me murmura des choses tendres, me professa son amour. C'était beau et tendre magique, je l'aime encore plus. Ont le firent plusieurs fois cette nuit là dans chaque pièce du bas.

On était insatiable et je ne regrettais rien mais je ne voulais pas que cette nuit soit la raison pour laquelle je me remette avec lui non. Je voulais quelque chose de significatif qui montre qu'il voulait l'éternité avec moi. Je n'attendais que ça au fond de moi, et le faite qu'il soit si patient depuis deux ans, qu'il n'a été qu'avec moi prouve qu'il ne voulait que moi. Ça me réchauffe le cœur.

****Fin du Flash-back****

-« Où vas-tu comme ça ? » sa voix me réveilla

-« Là où tu n'es pas » « Lâches-moi » Je tirais mon bras mais il me maintenait fort.

-« Tyler à raison, j'en ai marre de ce petit jeu » « De nos petits moments ne me suffisent plus » « Je te veux » « C'est à toi de voir »

-« Ma réponse est toujours…. »

-« Même avec ceci » il prit ma main et déposa une petite boite. Je le regardais avec beaucoup d'assistance puis rigola.

-« Tu me connais mal, ce n'est pas un bijou qui me fera changer d'avis »

-« Ouvre Judgey au lieu de brasser de l'air »

-« Vas te faire foutre Damon » Je lui jetais la boite en pleine figure puis partie. Il courra après moi et me retourna

-« Ouvre ! C'est un ordre »

-« Non »

-« Très bien, je vais le faire » « Mais ça ne sera pas comme dans tes rêves Bonnie »

-« De quoi tu parles ? »

-« Tais-toi et regarde » Il l'ouvrit. Je vis une bague. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle bague, on s'en servait pour que les vampires puissent sortir le jour. Elle était magnifique cette bague lapis lazuli. Elle était significative pour moi. Je sais qu'il ne me demandait pas de me transformer. Il sait très bien que je vais tout de suite refuser de me séparer de mes pouvoirs. Avec mes dons je pouvais ralentir le vieillissement ou sinon…..non. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme Esther Mickaelson. Malgré ça avec sa bague chargée pleine de promesse d'éternité, de vivre ensemble heureux et amoureux. Je pouvais maintenant l'envisager s'il me le demandait. Des larmes coulaient de mes yeux vert émeraudes, je mourrais d'envie de lui dire « oui ». Je me retenais, je voulais qu'il me demande :

-« Bonnie, veux tu passer l'éternité avec un vampire sans état d'âme comme moi » Je m'avançais vers lui, les mots me manquaient soudainement. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa avec beaucoup de douceur.

-« Tu peux me demander plus…..je te dirais oui sans hésitation »

-« Une chose à la fois, un seul enfant n'est pas assez » Je souris et le serra tout contre moi. Les yeux fermés, j'entendis des applaudissements. Je me retournais pour voir Lucy Caroline, Stefan Rebecca, Tyler, Klaus, Matt et Elena. Mais je ne vis pas Zack.

Une seconde plus tard, il apparu devant moi à quelque centaine de mètres. Il courra vitesse vampire. Il cria

-« Maman » Je souriais de plus belle. Je m'accroupis puis le porta. Je l'embrassais fortement, Damon nous rejoignit. On formait une famille qui n'allait pas tarder à s'agrandir avant ma transformation.

On n'a pas eu de vie facile car la chasse au surnaturelle continuait. Ces fanatiques de Zachary étaient de plus en plus nombreux mais de moins en moins fort. Notre famille était devenue plus solide plus forte. On vivait chacun de notre côté, mais une fois par semaine on se retournait et discutait. J'en étais heureuse.

Je vous laisse imaginer la suite de mes folles aventures et de mon histoire épique et passionnelle avec le plus beau des vampires…..

* * *

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fan fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous a plus et qu'elle est à la hauteur de vos espérances. Je vous remercie de votre fidélité et de vos jolies commentaires qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Bisou et laissez un commentaire général sur la fic ou sur le dernier chapitre. Dans l'attente de vous lire, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée.**


End file.
